Destined
by Katriona
Summary: AU. PL, but the fic isn't completely focused on just them. The Elders have forbidden Piper and Leo to see each other. When they disobey, the Elders take drastic measures to test their relationship. Please r&r CHAPTER 100!
1. Clandestine Meeting

Destined  
  
Summary: AU. Yes this is one of those stories where there is no magic, but not the way most people write them. The Elders have forbidden Leo and Piper to see each other, and when they disobey, the exhasperated Elders decide to test them by sending them to another reality, one where there is no magic. Can Leo and Piper find each other there, or will they be seperated, the way the Elders want it?  
  
A/N: Please, review. I know the no-powers thing has been done to death, but I don't think there are many fics quite like this on the site.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters. These things really are pointless, I mean, who writes fanfiction based on their own stuff?  
  
****************  
  
Piper paced around her club, P3. He should have been there by now. She knew it was risky for him to come see her at all, and she couldn't help but worry whenever he was even a few minutes late.  
  
Finally, he orbed in. He ran over to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her.  
  
"Leo!" she exclaimed, pulling away to take a good look at him. Her boyfriend seemed tired, worn out. Sneaking around the way they were no doubt was having an effect on him, and effect on them both, but neither could stand even thinking about the alternative.  
  
"Hey, baby." he said, pulling her into an even tighter embrace. She giggled, opting to momentarily forget their troubles in order to just enjoy being with him. He picked her up, and spun her around. "Come on," he whispered in her ear. He carried her into the hallway, past the doors to the storage rooms, and up a small staricase that led to a dark, large room above the club. This had become their special place. The door was kept locked at all times, and the club employees thought that the keys had been lost long ago. In actuality, Piper and Leo each had a set.  
  
Leo threw Piper down onto the old matress he'd dragged up there. She reached up, and pulled him down next to her. She leaned against him, breathing deeply. They both knew this could be the last time they saw each other for a while, and they wanted to make it count. It was like that with every visit. Piper frowned. No, she realized, this isn't like every visit. Something's wrong here.  
  
Leo knew it too, though his realization came in the form of a call from the Elders.  
  
"Leo?" Piper whispered, growing scared. Her whole body tensed with a feeling of impending doom she couldn't fully comprehend.  
  
"I love you." he whispered back. He held her closer to him, bracing himself for what he knew was about to come.  
  
A bright light filled the room. They'd been found out; the Elders were summoning them both. Leo tried to resist, but he couldn't combat the power of the Elders. It was too strong for them both. In a matter of minutes, the light disappeared, taking Leo and Piper with them. 


	2. The Test

A/N: Just to warn you, there's a bit of nasty language in this chapter. Prue always did have a bit of an attitude, but you know we all loved her for it. Anyhoo, read on.  
****************  
  
Piper and Leo materialized somewhere Up There, surrounded by five Elders. They stood up, still clinging to each other. The Elders clicked away in Whitelighter-speak. Piper looked from them to Leo, wishing she knew what they were saying.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they spoke to Piper and Leo in English.  
  
"I don't think we need to ask what this is." one Elder, Caligule, began. "You both know that you've been forbidden to see each other. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"I love her." Leo said simply. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't change that."  
  
Piper was too scared to speak. Leo put his arms around her, both to reassure her and to illustrate his point to the Elders.  
  
"Did anyone else know?" Caligule asked.  
  
"No." Piper said firmly, trying to protect her sisters. It was too late. Caligule knew she was lying. In a moment, her sisters, Phoebe, Paige, and the ghost of Prue were summoned the same way she and Leo were.  
  
"Piper, Leo-" Prue started, rushing forward toward her sister and their former Whitelighter.  
  
"No." Caligule commanded. "The five of you have willingly broken one of our most consequential rules. Not only that, but you have repeatedly ignored our other requests. You have been irresponsible, irreverent to us, and irrational in your dealings with evil. And what's more, your selfishness has put countless of innocents at risk."  
  
"Hey." Prue snapped. "We've have saved your asses more times than I can count. We very rarely lose an innocent, and when we do, it's usually because we follow your rules instead of our instincts. You all know damn well that nothings is more important to any of us than saving innocents, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy, too."  
  
Caligule moved toward her, so his face was only inches from hers. "If you're so good at saving people, then explain to me what happened to Andy, and to you."  
  
"Fuck you." Prue spat, tears burning her eyes.  
  
Caligule turned to face his colleagues, and began a lengthy discussion in Whitelighter clicking. Piper and Leo stood before them, determinedly holding onto each other. Phoebe and Paige stood a little behind them, with Prue hovering near them protectively. Finally, Caligule addressed them again.  
  
"You've said before that you believe you're meant to be together. We've decided that, before we penalize you, we should test that. We've created another reality, one where there is no magic, where you aren't the Charmed Ones, and there are no such things as Whitelighters. There, you will all be mortal beings. When, and only when, you prove that you are, indeed, destined to be together, we'll bring you back to this world. Seem fair?"  
  
The Elder didn't wait for an answer, and the couple was too shocked to offer one. In an instant, they saw the powers of the Elders join, and then, it all went black. 


	3. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe it's intuition  
Some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper wrung her hands nervously, pacing in the hallway of the big, Victorian manor she shared with her older sister, Prue. She walked quickly, coming to a stop every so often in front of Prue's bedroom door.  
  
'Just tell her.' Piper thought. She glanced down at her watch. She was running out of time. Bracing herself, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." she heard Prue call.  
  
Piper opened the door just wide enough for her to slip in, and closed it softly behind her. Prue was sitting on her bed, going through what looked like some files from work. Piper frowned. She hated to disturb her sister. She knew Prue liked to do as much work at home as possible, so she could spend less time in the office around her boss -- and ex-fiance -- Roger.  
  
"What's up?" Prue asked, taking her glasses off and tossing them onto the closest stack of papers.  
  
"Um, well, you know we've been back here for six months already, and we've been talking about getting a roommate for the longest time, and I've been thinking, uh, maybe now's a good time to go through with it." Piper stammered.  
  
Prue smiled. They could use another person around the house. Things were always needing to be fixed, and a third income would really help. "Did you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Piper bit her lip. Here came the hard part. "Yeah... um... Phoebe."  
  
Prue's smile quickly faded, and was replaced by a deep frown. "No." she said. "No. I can't deal with her coming back, Piper. Not after what she did."  
  
"Prue, you know it's not Phoebe's fault that you and Roger broke up." Piper protested.  
  
"Oh, come on, Piper. Did you hear her explanation for being in his apartment? He said he had a package for me, that's real original." Prue snapped. "She can't come back here."  
  
"Um, actually, she already is." Piper said, bracing herself. "Coming back here, I mean. Grams left the house to all three of us, Prue, she has as much right to be here as either of us."  
  
"Then why hasn't she been?" Prue demanded. "Why'd she bail on us right after Grams died? We haven't seen or heard from her in six months, and now we're just supposed to act like nothing's happened?"  
  
"You haven't heard from her, Prue," Piper corrected. "You didn't want to. Prue, please, she's our sister."  
  
Prue sighed. "When is she coming back?"  
  
It was then that they heard the door open. "Um... now. She come back now." Piper answered.  
  
Prue glared at her sister, then got up to see Phoebe.  
  
"Be nice." Piper pleaded, following Prue downstairs.  
  
They got to the bottom floor to see Phoebe, standing in the foyer, clutching a small backpack. Piper ran over to hug her sister. Prue hung back.  
  
"Come on," Piper said, ushering Phoebe in. "How about I cook a big, family-reunion dinner?" she suggested.  
  
Prue turned to go back upstairs. "I have work to do."  
  
Piper's smile faded a little. "Okay, well, Pheebs, I guess it's just us two. I can make you speghetti, your favourite."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Phoebe said, staring after her oldest sister.  
  
Piper put her arms around Phoebe. "She'll come around, honey."  
  
"I know you'd like to think that, Piper, but... Maybe I shouldn't have come back." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Don't say that." Piper said. "Don't ever say that. She loves you, she just..." Piper's voice trailed off. The truth was, she didn't know why her older sister acted the way she did.  
  
Phoebe nodded. She returned her sister's embrace, then pulled away, stifling a yawn. "It's late." she mused. "I'm tired."  
  
"Want me to tuck you in?" Piper offered, wanting to take care of Phoebe now that Prue was shutting her out.  
  
Phoebe smiled, but shook her head. "I'm okay. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Piper said. "And Pheebs? I'm glad you're home."  
  
***************  
A/N: So, what did you think? I took the alternate reality from the day they got their powers, just to show how that changes everything. Next chapter, you'll see what Leo does now that he's not a Whitelighter.  
~from the song "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" by Savage Garden~ 


	4. All For You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
Words can't say, and love can't do  
Enough to prove, it's all for you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Leo Wyatt rushed across the hospital parking lot and into his car. It was pouring rain, and he was running late for dinner at his grandmother's house. At 73 years old, Lillian was still the best cook he knew, and also the best storyteller.  
  
Leo smiled to himself as he pulled onto the road, thinking about his grandmother's World War II stories. He'd grown up hearing about his grandfather, whom Leo had been named after, an army medic who'd died in the war. Leo never tired of those stories, in fact, they were what drove him to become a doctor.  
  
It started to rain even harder. Leo set his windsheild wipers faster, feeling sorry for his colleagues who were stuck working in the emergency room. There would be a lot of accidents tonight.  
  
Driving carefully, Leo made it to Lillian's house without incident. She greeted him at the door warmly.  
  
"Leo! You should've stayed home, it's too dangerous to be out tonight." she admonished.  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing a came. The hospital's closer to your house than mine." he responded.  
  
"Oh, come in here before you catch cold." the old woman said, pulling Leo into the foyer and taking his soaking wet jacket from him. She led him into the dining room, where three places were set at the table.  
  
"Ok, Gram, who's the third?" he asked suspiciously. Lillian was forever trying to set her grandson up with women.  
  
"Well, she had to cancel because of the weather, but I really think you would have liked her. She's from my Church."  
  
Leo sighed, wondering how many more dates like this before he'll have been out with every single woman in the parish.  
  
They sat down to eat. The food was delicious, as usual, but Leo couldn't help noticing the way the conversation always drifted back to his would-be blind date.  
  
"She reminds me a lot of your Aunt Julie," the woman was saying, "the same light hair, blue eyes. The two of you could have the cutest kids."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. Lillian was forever wanting great-grandkids.  
  
They'd both finished eating, so Leo got up and began clearing the table. He went into the kitchen to do the dishes, while she went into the study. When he was finished, he met her in there.  
  
"While I'm here, is there anything that need fixing?" he asked. Lillian had lived in the house her whole life, and lately there was always something falling apart.  
  
Lillian smiled. "No, but thanks. You've always been so good with repairs, just like your grandfather." With that, she presented him a thick manila envelope. "I found these while I was cleaning out the attic the other day, and thought you might like to have them. It's his army records."  
  
Leo took the envelope. "You shouldn't be going up there by yourself, it's dusty and you know how bad your breathing gets." he scolded lovingly.  
  
Lillian laughed. "More like your grandfather every day!" she called as Leo went into the foyer to get his coat. Her grandson smiled, and gave her a kiss good-bye before dashing out to his car. He jumped in, waved to his grandmother, and drove off.  
  
****************  
A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, because I know didn't really make this obvious, go back and rewatch the episode "Pardon My Past". You know how in her past life, Piper was her own great-grandmother (or something like that)? Well, that's kind of what we have here with Leo. So technically, it's the same soul. Think it's a good idea? Let me know. Review, please.  
~from the song "All For You" by Sister Hazel~ 


	5. Somewhere Out There

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe sat down at the kitchen table, across from her older sisters. Piper smiled and said good morning, but Prue ignored Phoebe completely, keeping her face buried in the newspaper.  
  
"Hey, Prue, can I have the Entertainment section?" Phoebe asked, in attempt to start some form of dialogue. But Prue just pushed the section toward her youngest sister wordlessly, without looking up from the article she was reading. Phoebe took the paper, disappointed, and tried again. "Thanks. Um, can you pass the coffee?" Same reaction from Prue. Phoebe sighed. This thing with Roger was getting ridiculous. "Thanks." Phoebe said cooly. "Now, can you pass whoever you've been seeing lately so I can steal him away, too?"  
  
This got Prue's attention. "Damn it, Phoebe, would you stop bringing him up?"  
  
"No, Prue, not until you realize that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't and never would do anything to hurt you." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper braced herself, knowing that a blowup between her sisters was inevitable, and it would probably be best for it to happen now, before the tension got any worse.  
  
"My God, Phoebe, do you really think that's what this is about?" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, Prue." Phoebe shot back. "How could I? You haven't said a word to me since I've been back."  
  
"Right, which is all of two days. You were gone six months. You took off as soon as Grams died, and I haven't heard from you since, and then you just show up here and expect me to just forget everything and welcome you back? Sorry, sweetie, but it doesn't work that way." Prue spat.  
  
"I tried to talk to you." Phoebe yelled back. "I tried before I left, and you were the one who didn't believe me. You'd given up on me a long time before I left San Francisco."  
  
"So everything's all my fault, isn't it?" Prue asked. She was almost crying now; a single tear was making it's way down her cheek, and more were threatening to spill over. "I'm the oldest, the big sister, it's my job to keep you in line. It has been, ever since Mom died. Well I'm sorry if I let you down, and I'm sorry if I screwed up, but I was just a kid, too."  
  
With that, Prue started sobbing. Phoebe broke down at the same time. Piper got up and stood between her sisters, hugging them and kissing them until finally the moment passed.  
  
Prue, as usual, was the first to regain control. "I have to go." she said, still sniffling. "I've got to get to work."  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched her leave. "I'm never going to be close to her, am I?" Phoebe asked when she was gone.  
  
Piper, doing her best to comfort her, reiterated what she'd been saying last night. "Give her time, sweetie."  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I'm her sister, Piper. She's had twenty-two years." Suddenly, she got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked, concerned.  
  
"Just... out. I need to take a walk, clear my mind, you know?" Phoebe grabbed her jacket off the hook, and went out the front door.  
  
Piper stared after her, then sat down in her now-empty chair, wondering what would happen to their little family unit.  
  
****************  
A/N: As usual, the only thing I really have to say is, review. It won't take long, and I'll luff you forever.  
~from the song "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace~ 


	6. Bouncing Off The Walls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up on the bathroom floor  
Pull myself back together just to fall once more  
And my heart's beating out of my chest  
And this town in still making me sick  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Unnh." Paige reached out her hand, feeling around for her alarm clock. When she finally found it, she punched the snooze button and rolled over.  
  
She had the worst headache, and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. What time was it, anyway? She rolled back on to her side, and opened her eyes. Nine o'clock. Shit.  
  
She sat up quickly, and immediately flopped back down. Moaning, she tried again, slowly this time. She was able to sit up this time, and grab onto her headboard until the room stopped spinning.  
  
When she was able to walk, she got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself a hangover cure. She took one sip and made a face, but drank the rest.  
  
Paige rubbed her temples. Was that her ears ringing? No, it was the phone. She groaned, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Paige. You sound like hell."  
  
Paige decided against getting offended when she realized the voice on the other end was her best friend, Glen. "Thanks, sweetie. And I suppose you were a good boy last night, and aren't hung over this morning?"  
  
Glen laughed. "Have you ever known me to be a good boy?"  
  
Paige smiled. "Definately not. So, what's up?"  
  
"I'm in town."  
  
Paige blinked in surprise. Glen was always traveling, and she rarely got to see him. "Where are you?"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Cautiously, Paige put the phone down and did what he told her. She found Glen in the hallway outside her apartment, holding a cell phone to his ear.  
  
"Glen!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He twriled her around, and set her down inside the apartment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd come spend some time with my best friend." he answered. "So, come on. Let's go spend time."  
  
Paige frowned. "I have to go to work."  
  
Glen raised an eyebrow. "It's 9 a.m. Shouldn't you have been there, like, two hours ago."  
  
"Yes." she responed. "Which is why I need to leave now."  
  
She started toward the door, but Glen grabbed her arms. "Blow it off. You're already late. Please, Paige. For me?"  
  
Paige looked uncertain, so Glen made those puppy-eyes he knew she couldn't resist. "Fine," she grumbled. "Let me get changed."  
  
Half an hour later, they were in their favourite coffee house. They'd spent lots of time there in high school, while they were supposed to be in class, and the place hadn't changed a bit. They bought their coffee and left, spending the rest of the day just walking around. Paige was so happy too her old friend, she didn't even mind the hangover symptoms she'd felt only a few hours ago, and didn't protest when he led her to his favourite club.  
  
Once they were inside, Paige looked around, nodding approvingly. The place was always changeing management, but you'd never know it from the large crowd that was gathered there tonight. Smiling, Paige grabbed Glen's hand and led him out to the dance floor.  
  
Three hours and a few drinks later, it was almost midnight. Paige, not wanting a repeat of this morning, asked Glen to drive her home. He complied, and walked her to her door. Paige pulled him inside.  
  
"Where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
Glen shrugged. "Around."  
  
"Here." Paige said quietly. "Stay here."  
  
He kissed her, and they lay down on her bed. 'Just like old times', Paige thought as they were kissing. 'No, better.' They were both getting into it, when her head started to spin. "Shit." she muttered, pulling away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Glen asked, sitting up.  
  
Paige went into the bathroom to look for the aspirin. "It's okay," she called to him. "Those drinks were just a little stronger than I thought, that's all."  
  
Glen got up. "I should probably go, anyway. I'm guessing you have to work tomorrow?"  
  
Paige nodded. Glen kissed her on the cheek, and left. Paige watched the door close, and then promptly passed out on her bed.  
  
****************  
A/N: Okay, so I know this isn't exactly the wild, drunk Paige they describe on the show, but don't worry. I'll get to that. I'll get to it faster if you review, so go do that.  
~from the song "Bouncing Off the Walls" by Sugarcult~ 


	7. The Sharp Hint Of New Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The hint of these new tears are sharp  
I try to choke them back  
But it's useless  
I'm useless against them  
They're beating me with use  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue stayed at the office until late that night. When she did finally come home, she slipped past Phoebe's door and into her own room, where she locked the door and lay down on the bed.  
  
She kept thinking back to the night she broke off her engagement with Roger. She'd caught him in his apartment, trying to seduce Phoebe. She didn't know why she'd gotten so angry at her sister. She knew, she'd always known, that it was completely and totally Roger's fault. So then why did she still blame Phoebe? Prue rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling to ponder this.  
  
She closed her eyes. 'Maybe I should go talk to her.' As soon as the thought entered her mind, Prue knew she couldn't do it. She'd figured out that she was only using the thing with Roger as a front, but a front for what?  
  
For as long as Prue could remember, she'd been at odds with her youngest sister. They'd never really gotten along, not since they were very little, but she'd always attributed that to normal sibling rivalry. When did it get this bad?  
  
Down the hall, Phoebe was mulling over the same unaswered questions. She knew she should be used to it by now, but the gap between her and her sister hurt more than ever. She'd always wanted them to be close, but Prue had been more like a mother than a sister growing up.  
  
'I don't need her to be my mother anymore,' Phoebe thought, sighing.She knew she should feel grateful to Prue, and she did, but what she needed now was a big sister.  
  
Phoebe got up and peeked down the hall at Prue's closed door. The hallway had never seemed longer. Like Prue, Phoebe desperately wanted to work things out, but didn't know where to begin. So, instead of talking things out, they both turned out the lights in their respective bedrooms, and went to sleep.  
  
It was still dark out when Prue woke up. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was too late. She was already awake. Yawning, she stumbled into the shower. When she got out, the sun had risen, but her sisters were still asleep.  
  
She went into the kitchen and made coffee, then went outside to get the paper. She lingered a bit on the porch. Prue could already tell it was going to be a beautiful day, not at all like the rainy, miserable weather they'd been having. Somehow, this didn't lift her mood as much as it usually would.  
  
Frowning, she went back inside. She read the newspaper and drank her coffee, not particularly rushing but not taking her time, either. Still, by the time she finished it was time to leave for work. Prue folded the paper, noticing for the first time how quiet it was. She shrugged it off. She was used to being the first one up, it would have been more unusual to see one of her sisters awake at this hour.  
  
Dismissing her own unease, Prue grabbed her purse and left for work. By the time she got to the museum, she'd completely forgotten about it.  
  
"Lana, where's Roger?" she asked her assistant.  
  
Lana, who was cradling the telephone between her ear and shoulder, pointed to a semi-closed office door. Prue went in without bothering to knock. Roger was also on the phone, and Prue couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Of course, Prue Halliwell helped quite a bit, but we all know I was really the one doing most of the work... Well, you know I don't like to brag, but I was the one who actually secured the collection..."  
  
Prue was fuming. She knew what collection he was talking about, it had been Prue's pet project for the past month. And now that jackass was taking credit for it!  
  
Prue cleared her throat, and Roger turned around. She smiled, deriving satisfaction from the many shades of red his face turned as he saw her. "I'll have to call you back." he said calmly to whoever was on the other end of the phoneline. He hung up, and looked at Prue, panicking. "Prue... hi. What are you doing in so early?"  
  
"Quitting." Prue said coolly. "I'll have my resignation in by tomorrow."  
  
Roger gained control of himself. "Ms. Halliwell, you can't make decisions like this so rashly, especially based on a small snippet of a private phone call. Really, I was helping you with-"  
  
"Save it, Roger." Prue snapped. "I should have done this a long time ago. Don't worry, as you said, you're the one who really does most of the work. You should have no problem with the thousands of pages of files in my office."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, please..." Roger stammered.  
  
"Good-bye, Roger." Prue said, purposely addressing him by his first name. She turned and stalked out, leaving him calling after her, sputtering empty promises to get her to stay on. Prue left the building without once looking back.  
  
****************  
A/N: Boring chapter, but I swear this is going somewhere. Trust me, and review, damnit.  
~from the song "The Sharp Hint of New Tears" by Dashboard Confessional 


	8. Wonderwall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not knowing what to do, Prue drove around for a while. She stopped at Starbucks to pick up a cup of coffee, and ran into her former flame, Andy Trudeau.  
  
Prue and Andy had been high school sweethearts, right up until graduation. They'd gone to different colleges, and hadn't seen each other since.  
  
"Prue. You, uh, you look great." Andy said lamely. He looked down at her hand. He was trying to be discreet, but she knew he was checking for a ring. Prue felt her face get warm, remembering all the time she'd spent with him. She really could fall for him again.  
  
"So do you." Prue replied, smiling. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you went to college in Oregon."  
  
"I did. And now, I'm back." he said, smiling back at her.  
  
"I'm glad." she responded. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, I'm a cop now." he said, flashing his badge.  
  
"Figures." Prue wasn't the least bit surprised. Andy's father had been a cop, as had his grandfather.  
  
"So, what do you do?" he asked.  
  
"As of this morning? Unemployed." she answered. She shuddered at the sound of the word. This was the first time she'd heard it applied to herself, and she didn't like it.  
  
"That's awful. I'm sorry." Andy said, sounding genuine.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Don't be. I'm not."  
  
Andy nodded, then glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, I have to go. So... um, are you still living at the manor?"  
  
Prue laughed, and wrote her phone number down on a napkin. He took it, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and dashed out. Prue left a few minutes after him, thinking that maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
When she got home, Phoebe was in the kitchen drinking coffee. There was a long, tense silence.  
  
"Um, hi." Prue ventured awkwardly.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe returned.  
  
Another uncomfortable pause.  
  
"So, uh, where's Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"Job interview." Phoebe replied.  
  
Prue did a mental head-slap. She'd completely forgotten that Piper was trying for a job as chef in the new restaurant, Quake.  
  
Phoebe got up. If all they were going to do was stare at each other uneasily, then she didn't want to be there. "I'm going for a bike ride." she mumbled, brushing past her older sister.  
  
"Okay." Prue said quietly. She watched her go, then sank down at the table, painfully aware of the distance between them. It hurt Prue even more to realize that this exchange was the most civil conversation they'd had in months. And it had been so cold, so impersonal. Phoebe hadn't even bothered to ask what Prue was doing home so early.  
  
Tears sprung to Prue's eyes, and automatically she fought them. She'd always been the strong one, the one to keep her emotions in check. The one that always hid her own feelings so as not to worry her sisters. 'But why should I now?' The thought came to her suddenly, but it wasn't all that unexpected. What surprised her were the feelings that came with it, hitting her like a tidal wave - anger, dispair, and most of all, helplessness. In a fury, she grabbed the empty cup Phoebe had left and hurled it against the wall above the sink, crying as it smashed. She sat back down, sobbing.  
  
And then the phone rang.  
  
****************  
A/N: Cliffhanger? Or not so much? Anyhoo, don't worry. I won't keep you in suspense long. Thank God for snow days, I've got nothing to do but write. :D  
~from the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis~ 


	9. A Story About A Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And are you waking up slowly?  
Nothing but lonely?  
Are you waking up holding,  
Holding your breath?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue paced around the room nervously. She'd always hated hospitals. Trying to calm herself, she sat down next to the bed where Phoebe was lying, unconscious. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She'd been lucky, there weren't any broken bones. The bicycle had taken most of the impact when the car hit her. Prue stroked her sister's cheek gently, wishing she would wake up.  
  
Restlessly, Prue got up again. Where was that damn doctor? She'd thought about going to look for him, but she didn't want to leave Phoebe alone. 'Screw it,' she thought. She'd only be gone a few minutes.  
  
She went back to her sister's bedside. "I'll be right back." she whispered, wondering if Phoebe could even hear her. She hurried out into the hall, heading for the nurses' desk. What was his name again? Dr. Williiams? No. Wyatt. Prue was about to ask the nurse where he was, when she looked across the room, and her eyes locked with Andy's for the second time that day.  
  
He came over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Working on a case. What about you? Prue, you look terrified." he said, sounding concerned. That was one of the things she'd loved about him. He always knew when something was wrong, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.  
  
"It's Phoebe." she said, her voice unsteady. "She was hit by a car."  
  
"Oh, God." Andy murmured. He pulled Prue into a hug, and then came with her back into the hospital room. Phoebe was still out.  
  
Prue turned away from the sight of her sister, unconscious on the hospital bed, and buried her face in Andy's chest. "Andy, I'm scared." she said almost inaudibly. Tears were coursing silently down her face.  
  
"Don't be." he said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I mean it. She'll be fine. She's strong. She is, after all, related to you."  
  
"But, Andy, the things we said to each other-" she stopped. How could she possibly explain the rift that had been driving between them since before Grams died?  
  
He hushed her. "Look."  
  
Prue turned around and went over to the bed. Phoebe was finally stirring. Prue clasped her hand. In a few minutes, she was awake. Groggy, but awake.  
  
"Prue?" she said, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the harsh flourescent lights.  
  
"I'm here sweetie." Prue said, pushing the hair off her sister's face.  
  
"You look anxious." Phoebe observed.  
  
Prue nodded. "You scared the hell out of me." She put her head down on the pillow, so her face was inches apart from her sister's. It was then that Phoebe noticed the tearstains.  
  
"You've been crying." she said, shocked.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you," Prue admitted.  
  
"Yeah right, like you could really get rid of me that easily." Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious." Prue responded, wishing her sister wouldn't joke like that.  
  
Just then, Dr. Wyatt came in with Phoebe's chart. Prue sat up, and noticed that Andy had slipped out.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Phoebe asked. "Pretty please?"  
  
Dr. Wyatt laughed. "First, I have to examine you again, while your conscious. Mostly just X-Rays. Then, yes, you can go home."  
  
The examination and discharge didn't take long, and soon Prue and Phoebe were home. Prue immediately exiled Phoebe to the couch, to rest whie she made them both a late lunch. They ate together in the living room. For the first time in a long while, they didn't have to force themselves to be nice. It was as if, in the hospital, they'd made an unspoken pact to bury the proverbial hatchet. Neither of them could pinpoint exactly when the change took place, but they were both to grateful for it to care.  
  
****************  
A/N: Yeah. Question about the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter: Do you like them? I'm trying to come up with ones that suit the mood of the chapter. Am I doing a good job, or do my choices completely suck? I'm only asking this because it's my first time using lyrics this way in a fic, and I want to know if I should do it again, so please review and let me know.  
~from the song "A Story About A Girl" by Our Lady Peace~ 


	10. She

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's figured out all her doubts  
Were someone else's point of view  
Waking up this time to smash the silence  
With a brick of self-control  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue and Phoebe were watching TV in the living room when Piper got home.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, we're in here." Prue called.  
  
Piper came in and tossed her coat and purse on loveseat opposite the couch Phoebe was laying on. Prue scooted over so Piper could sit down next to her.  
  
"Well, did you get the job?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
Piper's face broke into a huge grin. "I start tomorrow."  
  
Prue threw her arms around her older sister. "Honey, that's great."  
  
Phoebe started to get up to hug her sister, but sat back down instantly, pain coursing through her body.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" Piper asked, noticing for the first time the bruises covering Phoebe's body.  
  
Phoebe's nose wrinkled dissmissively. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really, just a few bumps and bruises."  
  
"She was riding her bike and got hit by a car." Prue explained. "She was unconscious for two hours, terrified the hell out of me."  
  
Piper's jaw dropped. "Oh my God."  
  
"I'm fine." Phoebe insisted. "Prue's been taking good care of me. She hasn't let me get off the couch all day."  
  
Piper turned to look at her older sister. "Two hours? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I don't know." Prue stammered. "I was so scared, I could barely talk, let alone use the phone. Ask Andy, he'll tell you."  
  
"Andy?" Phoebe and Piper asked simultaniously.  
  
Prue nodded, remembering now that she hadn't told either of her sisters how her morning had been. "I, um, ran into Andy Trudeau today. Twice, actually."  
  
"When?" Piper asked.  
  
"The second time, in the hospital." Prue answered, biting her lip. "And the first time, right after I quit my job."  
  
"Wait, you what?" Phoebe asked. "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Well, when I got home we weren't exactly communicating." Prue replied. "And after the accident, I didn't want to worry you."  
  
Piper pulled Prue into a hug. "It's about damn time. Honey, you were miserable working for him."  
  
"Believe me, I know." Prue said.  
  
"Welcome to the ranks of the unemployed." Phoebe said, smiling. "It sucks ass. You're gonna love it."  
  
They started laughing, and were still giggling minutes later when Prue's gaze fell on the TV screen. "Pheebs, turn that up." she said to her youngest sister, who had the remote. Phoebe obliged and raised the volume. "That's him." Prue said. "That's Andy."  
  
They were watching a news report on a string of murders. Andy was on screen, talking about the investigation.  
  
"Wow, he looks good." Piper mused. "When did he come back to San Francisco?"  
  
"Um, a while ago." Prue responded, making a mental note to ask him exactly when.  
  
"So, what did he say?" Phoebe wanted to know.  
  
"You mean on TV?" Prue asked evasively.  
  
Phoebe threw a pillow at her. "No, smartass, this morning."  
  
Prue curled up against Piper, hugging the pillow. "Oh, just small talk. He's a cop now, obviously." she said, gesturing to the television where Andy was no longer on camera.  
  
"And?" Piper pressed.  
  
"And, he asked for my phone number." Prue said, blushing silghtly.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhh." Piper and Phoebe chorused. Prue glared at them both.  
  
"Oh, gosh, look at the time." Prue said lightly, changing the subject.  
  
Piper and Phoebe both glanced at the clock. "Dinner time?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"In honour of her new job as head chef, I say we let Piper practice on us." Prue suggested.  
  
Piper glowered at her, but got up. "Fine." she said. "But only because Phoebe's hurt, and Prue... well... yeah."  
  
"Hey!" Prue said. "Are you insulting my cooking?"  
  
Piper pursed her lips, nodding.  
  
Prue made a face at her, then stopped mid-scowl. "Wait, does this mean I don't have to cook anymore?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. If Prue didn't cook, that meant the chore would fall between them. They thought about this, then shook their heads. "Nah."  
  
Prue sighed, and sat far down in the seat, pouting. "Fine, but I better not hear any complaints."  
  
Piper and Phoebe moved their fingers across their lips in a zipping motion.  
  
Prue frowned at them. "See, you tease me all you want, but the minute someone suggests you two share all the cooking duties from now on..."  
  
Piper jumped back onto the loveseat, landing on top of her older sister. "We tease because we love." she assured her, giving Prue a kiss on the cheek. Prue looked away, rolling her eyes. Phoebe hobbled over, lightly hopping onto her older sisters and kissing Prue as well.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Prue said, pushing Piper off her. "You, go make us dinner. Go. Shoo."  
  
Piper, laughing, went into the kitchen.  
  
"And you," Prue continued, turning her attention to Phoebe. "You get back on that couch right now, young lady."  
  
Phoebe and Prue both started cracking up. "Oh, what, you're going to make me?" Phoebe challenged.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Prue retorted.  
  
Phoebe and Prue stared at each other playfully, neither planning on giving in. Prue was intent on getting Phoebe to rest, and Phoebe was set on proving to Prue that she really was allright.  
  
"Guys, dinner!" Piper called, ending her sisters' standoff. They both raced into the kitchen, starving. Piper had prepared the girls' shared favourite, pasta.  
  
Dinner was full of the kind of cheerful chatter than hadn't been heard in that house for years. Afterwords, each sister retreated to her own bedroom, but out of exhaustion rather than hostility. Piper came back down a few minutes later to do the dishes. As she cleaned, she reflected on her sisters' sudden truce, and whether or not it would last. Phoebe adn Prue had never been able to get along for extended periods of time, no matter how much each girl tried.  
  
Piper bit her lip. She banished those thoughts from her mind, not wanting to consider the possibility of her home turning back into the battleground it had been for years. Instead, she went back upstairs, to enjoy the house's newfound sense of peace.  
  
****************  
A/N: You've been bugging me for longer chapters. Long enough for you? Let me know. Review, review, review. I'll keep saying it until you all do it, so if you want to get rid of all these annoying author's notes, give me feedback, and tell your friends to do the same. :)  
~from the song "She" by Green Day~ 


	11. Breakfast At Tiffany's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You say we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still I know you just don't care  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inspector Andy Trudeau hurried out of the hospital building where he'd been the past several hours, answering reporters' questions about the latest murders he was investigating. He got into his car, and leaned back in the seat. Working homicide could be tiring, not to mention damn depressing, but he knew it would be worth it once they caught the bastard.  
  
He started the car, turning his mind to more positive thoughts. He'd seen Prue today, not once but twice. Until this morning, he hadn't really known how much he'd really missed her. He considered calling her, but gave up on that when he saw the clock on the dashboard. It was late, and after the day they'd had, she and Phoebe both needed their rest. I'll call tomorrow, he decided, to check on Phoebe. Before he left the hospital, he'd gone back to the nurses' station where he'd seen Prue, and inquired about her sister. He'd been relieved to find out that she'd been released a little while after she woke up.  
  
He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize until he got there that he was driving to the police station instead of to his apartment. Oh, well, he thought. I might as well get some paperwork done.  
  
Given how late it was, Andy was surprised to see his partner, Darryl Morris, was in the station as well. "Hey, shouldn't you be at home?" he greeted his friend.  
  
Darryl shook his head. "Janna and the kids are at her mom's, and I've got nothing better to do. What brings you here at this hour?"  
  
"My car." Andy joked.  
  
Darryl rolled his eyes at the lame crack. "What did you find out at the hospital?"  
  
Andy handed him a file he'd gotten from the hospital's Director. Darryl looked through it, impressed. "They gave you all this?"  
  
"Well, it helped when I told them our main suspect is one of their former employees." Andy responded.  
  
"Kris Lionel used to work at the hospital?" Darryl asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Andy nodded. "About ten years ago, he worked in the hospital cafeteria."  
  
Darryl's eyes narrowed even more. "How'd you find that out?"  
  
Andy grinned. "Friends in high places?"  
  
Darryl sighed. "This better be accurate, Trudeau."  
  
"It is." Andy assured him.  
  
Darryl looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything. He trusted his partner. For the most part. "Okay, Andy, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Nothing." Andy answered.  
  
"Not about the case," Darryl clarified. "There's something else. If there wasn't, there's no way you'd be here this late."  
  
Andy sighed, and sat down in the chair opposite Darryl's desk. "I ran into an... old friend, twice today."  
  
"And old friend?" Darryl repeated. "What kind of old friend?"  
  
"The kind of old friend you date all through high school and don't see again until, well, now." Andy replied.  
  
Darryl leaned back in his chair, sensing that this would be interesting. "When did you see her?"  
  
"First at the coffee shop this morning. Then, at the hospital." Andy told his friend about Phoebe's accident, and how he'd seen Prue in the hallway.  
  
Darryl, having nowhere else to be, listened as Andy went on to tell him how he and Prue had been friends their whole lives, how they'd been each other's first, how they'd lost touch after high school, and how incredibly gorgeous she'd looked in the coffee shop that morning. "So," he finished, "what should I do?"  
  
"Do you still like her?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Yeah. A lot." Andy said.  
  
"Do you think she likes you?"  
  
Andy nodded. After all, she had given him her phone number. That had to mean something, right?  
  
"Was she wearing a ring?" Darryl asked.  
  
"No - Not that I noticed." Andy stammered, not wanted to admit that he'd deliberately checked.  
  
"Then go for it." Darryl advised.  
  
Andy smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. I will." He got up to leave. "See you tommorrow."  
  
Darryl smiled, watching his partner leave. "Less than twenty-four hours and she's already got him whipped." he said to his computer monitor. He was still grinning minutes later when he stood at the door to the station, shut the lights, and locked up.  
  
****************  
~from the song "Breakfast At Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something~ 


	12. Jumper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
When everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paige, can I see you in my office please?"  
  
Paige grimanced. Whenever her boss, Mr. Carter, called her into his office, it meant trouble.  
  
"Mr. Carter, I'm so sorry I was late, there was just a lot of traffic-" she began quickly.  
  
"Save it, Paige." he interrupted. She quieted. "Paige, I don't think you've been on time once in the past month. You've called out sick more times than anyone else here, and when you do come in, you're hung over."  
  
"I'll try harder." Paige interjected. "Please, Mr. Carter, give me another chance."  
  
Carter sighed. "I'm sorry, Paige, I can't."  
  
Paige frowned dejectedly. "All right, then, I'll pick up my last paycheck tomorrow."  
  
She left his office and went to her desk. It only took her a few minutes to dump the few pictures and other possessions she'd left there in a box. Without saying a word to her former co-workers, who'd never really liked her anyway, she left.  
  
Paige drove around a while before going home. Then, she paced around her apartment restlessly. She knew she should be checking the classifieds for another job, but she didn't want to. She wanted to go out. She wanted to have fun. She wanted a drink.  
  
Impulsively, Paige grabbed the phone. It was too early to go to a bar, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.  
  
Glen picked up after the third ring. "Paige? What's up?"  
  
"I'm bored. Want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.  
  
"Long story." she responded.  
  
"Paige..."  
  
"Okay, not so long. I got fired. Are you coming or what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I'll be there in a little bit." he said, and hung up. Paige tossed her cordless phone onto the couch, and went to get changed.  
  
Glen showed up ten minutes later, and took Paige to a nice restaurant across town. He insisted on buying her a drink, and of course she didn't refuse.  
  
"So, how'd it happen?" Glen asked after the waitress had brought them their orders.  
  
"How'd what happen?" Paige asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"How'd you get fired? And don't play stupid with me, I'm better at it."  
  
Paige smiled at the joke, and repeated what her former boss had said. "Of course, it's total bull. Well, most of it is, anyway. I did so come in on time. Once or twice."  
  
Glen started laughing, and Paige did, too. This was what she loved about their friendship, whenever she was with him, everything seemed okay. She didn't have to think about the fact that she was unemployed, or worry that the rent was due, or any of the other things she knew she should have been concentrating on. With Glen, Paige could just have fun.  
  
"We should do this more often." Paige mused, signalling for the waitress to come bring them another round of drinks.  
  
"It's going to be hard." Glen replied. "Um... I've been meaning to tell you, these guys I met in the Carribean are going to Australia. They asked me to come along, and I said yes."  
  
Paige's face clouded, but then brightened in a show of psuedo-happiness for her friend. "Oh, well, that sounds really cool." she managed.  
  
"I know, I should have told you before." Glen said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Paige said, her voice taking on a high-pitched, obviously false cheery tone.  
  
"You should come." he sugggested.  
  
Paige shook her head. "That's okay. I'm not really an outdoorsy type."  
  
"Come on, Paige, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.  
  
"I sold it to pay the bills, Glen." she responded dryly.  
  
"I still say you'd have fun." he pressed.  
  
She shook her head, and then changed the subject. The rest of their lunch was filled with the usual confortable mindless chatter. When they were finished, he dropped her off at home.  
  
Paige went straight to the kitchen, digging around until she found what she was looking for. She opened the bottle of wine, poured herself another drink, and settled down for the afternoon.  
  
****************  
A/N: I know you're all dying for Piper/Leo scenes. Be patient, it'll happen, but you'll have to wait just a few more chapters. Trust me, there is a point in waiting this long, and it's not just to make you all hate me. I've already written up to chapter 20, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the updates. ::hint, hint::  
A/N2: Speaking of reviews, after the last chapter, this fic hit the 50-plus mark. That's more reviews than any of my other fics have ever gotten. Thanks to everyone for all the feedback, and I really hope you keep it up. :)  
~from the song "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind~ 


	13. Breakdown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In your life you seem to have it all  
You seem to have control  
But deep within your soul  
You're losing it  
You never took the time  
Assume that you're to blame  
You think that you're insane  
Won't you spare me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue was awake at six in the morning, one week after Phoebe's accident. She was dressed and making coffee before she remembered, she didn't have a job anymore. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Prue went and got the paper to scan the job ads.  
  
There weren't many, at least, none that Prue was right for. It seemed nobody in her field was hiring. At 7:30, she gave up and started reading the rest of the paper. By 8:30, her sisters were up.  
  
"So, what are you two doing today?" Piper asked, grabbing a quick breakfast before work.  
  
"No idea." Prue said, groaning. She'd never get used to unemployment, and kept hoping she wouldn't have to.  
  
Phoebe put an arm around her oldest sister. "Oh, honey, bored already?"  
  
"Yes." Prue answered.  
  
Piper gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "You'll find a job, sweetie." she said. "And until then, looks like I'm the sole income provider. I'd better get to work." She left, leaving Prue and Phoebe alone.  
  
"Honey, I'm going out in a little while. Wanna come?" Phoebe offered.  
  
Prue shook her head. "That's okay, sweetie. I'll just.. stay here, and stare at the wall or something." she said. The two sisters had spent the past week at home together trying not to step on the other's toes too much, and they'd been getting along allright, save a few minor disagreements, but they both knew they shouldn't push it. Besides, Prue was secretly hoping to hear from Andy. He'd called once after Phoebe's accident, but their conversation was cut short when he was called into work, and she really would've liked to see him again.  
  
Phoebe nodded, guessing what her sister was thinking. "He'll call, honey." she said, lightly touching Prue's arm as she got up.  
  
Phoebe went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Prue, in a sudden burst of restlessness that had overtaken her several times since quitting her job, decided to go out for a drive. She left a note for Phoebe, and grabbed her purse and a heavy coat.  
  
She drove around the city aimlessly for a while, until she wasn't even sure where she was anymore. She pulled into a gas starion to refuel and get directions.  
  
But directions for where? She thumped her head on the steering wheel as she asked herself this. My life really is great, she thought sardonically. No job. No boyfried. And I'm supposed to be the responsible, grounded one.  
  
The attendant tapped on her windsheild, breaking her train of thought. Sighing, Prue rolled down the window, shivering at the blast of icy cold air that hit her from outside. "Fill it up, please." she requested. She was about to ask where she was when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered after only one ring.  
  
"Hey," came a familiar voice. "It's Andy. Where are you?"  
  
"Just... out for a drive." Prue answered, not wanting to admit that she was lost.  
  
"I'm sorry I never got back to you after last time. Work's been brutal. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." Andy said. Prue couldn't see it, but he was crossing his fingers anxiously.  
  
"I'd love to." she replied, trying not to sound too eager. After all, it took him long enough. "When?"  
  
"Tonight?" Andy asked hopefully. "I know it's short notice, and you probably have other plans..."  
  
Prue laughed. "No, as it turns out I'm free."  
  
Andy exhaled, relieved. "Great. I'll pick you up at eight, then?"  
  
"Perfect." Prue replied. They disconnected, and Prue put the phone away. She paid the attendant, got directions, and left the gas station in a much better mood than she'd been in all week.  
  
When she pulled onto the street, Prue decided she needed music. She looked down at the radio, trying to find her favourite station. She didn't notice the patch of black ice right in front of her. She lost control of the car, and it spun into a telephone pole. Prue heard a sickening crash, and then everything went black.  
  
****************  
A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. You might hate me, but at least it's incentive to review and tell me to update faster. Or, something.  
~from the song "Breakdown" by Tantric~ 


	14. Machine Head

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deaf, dumb and thirty  
Starting to deserve this  
Leaning on my conscience wall  
Blood is like wine  
Unconscious all the time  
If I had it all again  
I'd change it all  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who paged me?" Dr. Wyatt asked as he ran through the emergency room doors.  
  
"Over here, Doctor." called one of the ER nurses. She and a team of others were standing over a bed where a young, familiar-looking woman was lying, unconscious.  
  
Leo started treating her immediately. "What happened?"  
  
"She lost control of her car, and skidded into a pole." the nurse answered.  
  
"Is there any identification? She's lost a lot of blood, does it say what type she is?" Leo asked.  
  
The nurse read from a card found in the patient's purse. "Prue Halliwell. Blood type A-negative. Organ donor."  
  
"She's not going to be donating any organs today." Leo said, determined to save the woman. "Get me two pints of A-negative blood." he commanded a different nurse. He nodded and ran off. Leo turned back to the first nurse. "Have her reletives been notified?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were called a few minutes ago. We were able to reach both of them, and they said they'd be here right away."  
  
Leo's ears pricked up when he heard those names. So that was why the woman looked so familiar.  
  
"What's wrong?" the nurse asked, noticing Leo's change in expression.  
  
"Nothing... I, uh, I treated Phoebe Halliwell about a week ago. Her sister here is in much worse shape." Leo replied. "Come on, let's get her up to the OR."  
  
As they were moving Prue upstairs, her sisters intercepted them in the hall.  
  
"Oh my God," Piper gasped upon seeing her sister, unconscious and bloody. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Leo and the other doctors kept moving at a quick pace, and Piper and Phoebe fell into step with them. "She's in critical condition," Leo told them. "We'll know more after the surgery." He, along with their sister and the surgical team, disappeared into the operating room. Piper and Phoebe were left on the other side of the swinging doors, staring after them numbly. A nurse led the two sisters to the waiting room, and handed them Prue's purse, which had been recovered from the car.  
  
A few minutes after the nurse left them, something inside the purse started to ring. Clumsily, Phoebe fumbled around until she pulled out Prue's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, her voice coming out in a squeak.  
  
"Phoebe?" came Andy's surprised voice. "Where's Prue?"  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat, trying to steady her voice before answering. "She's, um, she was in an accident. Andy, maybe you should come down here. It's... it's bad."  
  
"I'll be right there." Andy said, and hung up.  
  
Phoebe put the phone down. She didn't even realize she was shaking until Piper put her arms around her.  
  
"Honey, she'll be okay." Piper said, as much for her own benefit as for her sister.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Dr. Wyatt healed me, didn't he? He's good, sh-she'll be ok-kay." she stuttered.  
  
Andy came in five minutes later. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's still in surgery." Piper said quietly, afraid that if she raised her voice to above a whisper, she'd start crying even harder than she already was.  
  
Andy sat between them, comforting them both while trying to reassure himself. Even after all this time, Prue meant a lot to him, and if something happened to her...  
  
No. He wouldn't let himself think that. If he thought it, it might come true, and he couldn't deal with that. He wouldn't deal with that. He wouldn't have to, he reminded himself, because it wouldn't happen. Prue would be allright. Still, his mind, and Piper's, and Phoebe's, all kept coming back to one question.  
  
What if she wasn't?  
  
****************  
A/N: So, what do you think? Am I keeping you in suspense by holding off on whether or not Prue will live? Or am I boring you with my drawn-out sub-plot? Either way, let me know. Review. Vote on whether you think Prue will live or die. Vote on whether you *want* Prue to live or die. Just give me some feedback, okay???  
  
~from the song "Machine Head" by Bush~ 


	15. Electrical Storm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're in my mind  
All of the time  
I know that's not enough  
But if the sky can crack  
There must be some way back  
To love, and only love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a long night. Piper, Phoebe, and Andy had stayed in the waiting room, pacing around and waiting for news from the doctor. Finally, the girls had fallen asleep, leaning against each other on one of the hospital's hard seats.  
  
Andy woke them when the doctor came in. They protested at first, exhausted, but sprang up when they saw Leo.  
  
"How is she?" Piper asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"She's in Recovery." Leo replied. "She's not awake yet."  
  
"She'll be okay, though, right?" Andy asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "She'll live. There might be some damage to her spinal cord, she hit pretty hard. But she'll live."  
  
"Can we see her?" Phoebe requested.  
  
Leo hesitated, but gave in to Piper's pleading look. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought, 'even with her face all tear-stained and miserable.' Silently, he chided himself for thinking that, even if he couldn't help it. Her sister had almost died, for chrissake, he couldn't make a pass at her now. He sighed, forcing his mind to go back to focusing on the patient. "You can see her, but I'm warning you, she's pretty beat up. You can't stay too long."  
  
He led them to Prue's bed in the CCU. "Come find me or one of the nurses if she wakes up," he instructed. With that, he was gone.  
  
Piper and Phoebe knelt beside their sister, while Andy hung back. The girls were both shaking, trying not to cry at the sight of their big sister bruised and hooked up to every machine imaginable. They sat on opposite sides of her, stroking her hair and willing her to come back to them.  
  
Days passed, and Prue's condition remained much the same. Andy, Piper and Phoebe were there every day, sometimes spending the night. Usually, Leo managed to convince at least one of them to go home and get some sleep. Piper was the most exhausted; she'd come to the hospital after work every day, and talk Leo and the nurses into letting her stay well past visiting hours, if she left Prue's side at all. Most of the time she just spent the night in a cot next to Prue's bed, crying herself to sleep. Leo was growing very worried about her, and on more than just a doctor-patient level. Still, he brushed those feelings aside.  
  
One Saturday morning, a little over a week after the accident, Leo found Piper curled up in a chair next to Prue's hospital bed.  
  
"Hey, isn't it a little early for you to be here?" he asked gently.  
  
Piper looked up. "I can't leave her." she said.  
  
Leo frowned. Something about her voice... he could tell she was tryiing desperately not to cry. She always tried to be the strong one, like her big sister. She never cried in front of anyone else; not her younger sister, not the cop, not even in front of the hospital staff. He admired that about her, that strength, but at the same time, it scared him. She needed someone to confide in. She needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be allright. He knew this the moment she looked up at him with that frightened, vulnerable expression.  
  
That was the moment when everything changed. He knelt down in front of her, and kissed her. Then, he held her to him, whispering reassuring things in her ear. She put her arms around his neck like a small child, and, for the first time in front of someone, she cried.  
  
****************  
A/N: Well, I hope that made up for the lack of P/L in the previous chapters. I know it seemed slow, but if I had them meet right away, it would be completely missing the point of this fic. I hope you like it so far. Please, review and let me know.  
~from the song "Electrical Storm" by U2~ 


	16. Angels Would Fall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've crept into your temple  
I have slep upon your pew  
I've dreamed of the divinity  
Inside and out of you  
I want it more than truth  
I can taste it on my breath  
I would give my life  
Just for a little death  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still Saturday, only hours after Leo and Piper's first kiss. Since then, he'd stayed with her as long as possible, only leaving when a patient absolutely had to see him. He's be gone for a little while, but he'd always come back, and he'd hold her as she told him everything: How Prue had always been the strong one growing up, how afraid she was of losing her big sister. He'd listen, comforting her, for hours at a time. Then, inevitably, his pager would go off and Piper would be left in the room with her comatose sister. She'd sit by Prue's bed, talking to her the way she'd always done. And all the time, she was silently begging Prue to wake up.  
  
At one point, while Leo wasn't there, Phoebe came in. Piper was staring out the hospital window, watching the rain come down on the parking lot. She didn't seem to hear her younger sister at first, but when Phoebe sat down by Prue's bed, Piper spoke suddenly. "So how are you holding up, sweetie?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged, though Piper, still staring out the window, didn't see. "I'm okay."  
  
Piper looked at her younger sister, and knew instantly that Phoebe was lying. Her eyes were red, though she'd obviously done her best to look normal, her fear was written all over her face. Piper was startled to realize she could have been looking at a reflection of herself, and went over to hug her sister.  
  
"What are we going to do if she doesn't make it?" Phoebe asked, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"She'll make it." Piper said firmly.  
  
"You don't know that." Phoebe countered. "She's been in a coma for a week now, there's nothing the doctors can do anymore, and I-" she broke off, crying.  
  
"She'll make it." Piper repeated. "She has to." Phoebe nodded. Piper pulled her into a close, comforting embrace until she calmed down.  
  
Neither sister left the room for the rest of the afternoon. An hour passed sinced Phoebe's entrance, and they hadn't spoken another word. They were both pacing around the room when suddenly Piper stopped.  
  
"Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asked, her voice still choked from crying.  
  
"I thought I saw her blink." Piper responded softly. "There! She did it again!"  
  
Phoebe and Piper hovered over the hospital bed. Andy walked in just as Prue was starting to awaken.  
  
"Andy, get Le-- I mean, get Dr. Wyatt. Go!" Piper called.  
  
"Prue? Honey, can you hear me?" Phoebe asked, smoothing her sisters hair.  
  
Prue opened her eyes, and tried to speak. Only a small sound came out.  
  
"Shhh." Piper hushed. 'It's okay, sweetie, we're here."  
  
Prue blinked hard, trying to think clearly. Her head... it hurt so much. She could hear her sisters' voices, but their faces were a blur. She couldn't move without a shooting pain, and she couldn't talk. Her mind was reeling. What was going on?  
  
Andy rushed back in with Leo. Piper stood aside for him. "Prue?" the doctor called, standing over his patient.  
  
Finally, Prue found her voice. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You were in an accident." Leo said gently. He started examining her, waving a small ight in front of her eyes and noting how well she followed it. As he was doing this, he continued talking. "You're in the hospital. You've been here for over a week. Gave us all a good scare. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Never better." Prue's voice had a dry, grating quality to it. She paused, absorbing it. "My head hurts. Did you just say I've been here for over a week?"  
  
Leo nodded. "You were in a coma. Thank God, you pulled out of it. I don't know whether you're strong or just lucky."  
  
"I think a little of both." Phoebe said.  
  
"More strong than lucky." Andy interjected.  
  
Prue turned her head toward him. Her vision had finally cleared, and she could see how worried he looked, and how haggard, like he hadn't slept in days. She looked at him in silent acknowledgement of this, then turned back to the doctor. "So, when can I go home?"  
  
Leo laughed. "You don't like hospitals, do you?" Prue shook her head, but the stopped, yeilding to the sharp pain. "Well, it may be a while. We have to run a few tests, make sure you're okay. You were hurt pretty bad, we want to make sure there's no permanent damage." he continued. "Speaking of which, I'd better go schedule an appointment with your physical therapist so she can go over treatment plans with you. Have one of the nurses page me if you need me." With that, he gave Piper a quick kiss, unnoticed by the others in the room, and left.  
  
Piper took Leo's spot at her sister's bedside, leaning down to give Prue a hug. When she pulled away, she was crying. "You scared the hell out of us." she said. "After the surgery, when you didn't wake up, the doctors said there was nothing else they could do, and that you might not ever come out of it, and-" Her voice trailed off, giving way to hiccups and tears.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her arm, Prue reached up and brushed the hair out of Piper's face. "They were wrong." she said simply, comfortingly.  
  
"Thank God." Andy said.  
  
"We really thought we were going to lose you." Phoebe added.  
  
Prue smiled. "Wishful thinking?"  
  
Piper crawled onto the bed next to her sister, burying her face in Prue's hair. Phoebe did the same on Prue's other side. "Don't joke that way," she implored.  
  
Prue kissed them both. They pulled away, seeing the pain on her face caused by even the slightest movement.  
  
"It's allright." Piper said, as much for her sisters as for herself. "You're allright."  
  
Prue nodded. She tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, but stopped. Her eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Prue, what's wrong? What is it?" Phoebe asked, panicking.  
  
Prue's voice came out in a quavering whisper. "I can't move my legs."  
  
****************  
A/N: I know, this hasn't been very P/L centric, but trust me, it's getting there. Just be patient, okay? In the mean time, there's always Prue, Phoebe, and Paige to worry about....  
  
~from the song "Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge~ 


	17. Hurt Before

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's a pain in her heart  
She's trying so hard to unwind  
Makes her cry in the night  
When visions so real make her blind  
Wants to break through the fear  
Erasing the scars from within  
Start a new kind of being  
She's down and she's praying again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo was summoned immediately. He brought along a neurologist, and they were both hovering over Prue, asking her questions. Piper, Phoebe, and Andy had been banished to the back of the room, where they watched helplessly as the doctors examined Prue.  
  
"We have to run a few tests to confirm it, but we think you have a condition known commonly as temporary paralysis." the neurologist said.  
  
"Really? Because you know, I never would have guessed." Prue tended to get sarcastic when she was scared, and right now she was very, very scared.  
  
The doctor ignored her. "The good news is, we can minimize the damage with therapy. I believe Dr. Wyatt already told you about our physical therapist? Well, we can have her work with you to regain movement in your legs."  
  
"How well will this work?" Piper asked.  
  
The doctor shrugged. "It's impossible to tell until we try. Sometimes it doesn't work at all, in other cases there have been complete recoveries. Now, don't get your hopes up, but your sister's injury may not be as severe as I'd first thought. There is a good chance that she could relearn how to walk. You need to keep in mind that there's also a slight chance the she can spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair."  
  
Prue shook her head. "That's not going to happen. When can I meet this phsycal therapist?"  
  
Leo smiled. "I told you she had spirit."  
  
"Good." the other doctor replied. "She'll need it."  
  
The two doctors left, and Prue was surrounded by her family. None of them quite knew what to say.  
  
"Guys, stop it." Prue said. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine."  
  
"We know you will be." Andy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll work through this. And we'll all be here to help you."  
  
"All of you?" Prue asked, looking up at Andy and wondering if this meant he planned to stick around.  
  
Andy nodded in answer to her unasked question. "All of us."  
  
Satisfied, Prue turned her attention to Piper. "So, what's the deal with you and that cute doctor?"  
  
Piper pretended to be baffled. "Me and what doctor?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me; I'm better at it." Prue said.  
  
Piper opened her mouth to protest, but Prue shot her a Look. "Don't even think about denying it. I saw how you looked at each other."  
  
Piper blushed. "I really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Prue smirked. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Piper's blush deepened. "Um, I'm kinda thristy. Does anyone else want a soda or something?"  
  
"Oooh, coffee. Please?" Prue begged.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Not a chance. You're getting milk, it'll help your bones heal faster. Andy, Phoebe, I'll get you guys sodas?"  
  
Andy and Phoebe both nodded, and Piper ran off to the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"You really think there's something going on between our sister and D.r Wyatt?" Phoebe asked when Piper left the room.  
  
"Oh yeah," Prue said. "What, you mean to tell me you've been around here for a week and didn't notice, when I saw it five minutes after coming out of a coma? You two are even more out of it than I am."  
  
"Well, we kinda had other things on our minds." Andy reminded her.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe chimed in. "You know, for a while there, I was really scared. I was afraid I was going to lose you, right when we started to get along. I just..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I know." Prue said. A thought suddenly occured to her. "What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday." Andy answered.  
  
"Oh." she replied. There was an unexpected, awkward silence.  
  
"I'm going to go find Piper," Phoebe said. She knew Andy and Prue needed to talk, even if they didn't realize it themselves, so she went.  
  
"So I guess we never got to go on our date." Prue said.  
  
Andy grimanced. "God, Prue... When I got that phone call, I just... If you had died, I don't know what I would have done. I know it sounds like some dumb old aphorism, and hell, that's what it is, but it's true. I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"You would have moved on, Andy," Prue said softly. "You would have done it because you would have had to. You would have gone on as you were. Why wouldn't you? We'd only found each other again two days before..." the sentence died on her lips. She couldn't name it, the accident, the thing that had nearly ended her life and instead quite possibly destroyed it.  
  
Andy shook his head vigorously. "I wouldn't have forgotten you. I never had, Prue, even after high school, when we went our seperate ways, I never forgot you."  
  
"I didn't say you would, I just said you'd move on." Prue replied, keeping that soft, wistful tone. She swallowed, and forced her voice to take on it's normal strength. "And anyway," she continued, "I didn't die. I'm not planning on it anytime soon, so this whole discussion is pointless."  
  
Andy nodded, and kissed her. "Right. Forget what happened, what could have. Now, we can focus on the future."  
  
"You've been back in my life for two days and you're alreayd talking about the future? A bit presumptuous, aren't you, Mr. Trudeau?" Prue asked playfully.  
  
"A week and two days." Andy corrected.  
  
Prue frowned. "That's right. I keep forgetting..." She looked up at him, curious. "Where you really here the whole time? In the hospital, I mean? With me?"  
  
Andy nodded. "The whole time. Well, not as much as Piper. She slept on a cot almost every night. But I was here every day, until the staff kicked me out at night." He frowned. "You look surprised. Why?"  
  
"You'd only been back in my life two days." Prue reiterated.  
  
Andy took her hand. "You know, when I moved back to San Francisco, I was hoping I'd see you. I know, high school was a long time ago, and we were just kids, but I... I still love you, Prue."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was deeper, more lasting, and suddenly, Prue wasn't so scared anymore.  
  
****************  
A/N: Those of you who've been bugging me for more Piper/Leo time will be very happy next chapter. All I'm gonna say.  
A/N2: Just hit 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially witchnicky, my beta reader. I've gotten up to chapter 27 ready to go up, so if you keep reading, I'll keep writing. I'm not nearly done yet!  
  
~from the song "Hurt Before" by The Corrs~ 


	18. Bring Me To Life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper had left her sister's hospital room intending to get sodas, and a small carton of milk for Prue, from the cafeteria. Instead, she found herself tracking down Leo. Now, they were in an empty conference room at the top floor of the hospital, sitting at the table with their arms around each other.  
  
They held each other for a while, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Piper's eyes started to mist.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "I just... I know I should be happy that Prue's alive, and believe me, I am, but..."  
  
"But you can't stop thinking, what if?" Leo finished.  
  
She nodded. "I've never been that scared in my life. I just never imagined losing a sister, you know?"  
  
"It's hard, going through what you just did." he said. "It's hard for anyone to imagine losing someone, especially as young as Prue is."  
  
Piper pulled away. "It shouldn't have been hard for me. I should have seen this coming, I should have known something like this could happen. But I didn't."  
  
Leo looked at her strangely. "Why should you have known?"  
  
"Because it's happened before!" Piper cried. "Women in my family tend to die young. Really young. My mom did, and Grams, a few months ago, and I should have known it would happen to her."  
  
Leo tried to pull her to him, tried to comfort her, but she pulled away. The expression on her face, the look of sheer pain and fear and helplessness, it terrified him.  
  
"Talk to me." he said pleadingly. "Please, talk to me. I want to make you feel better, Piper, but I can't if you shut me out."  
  
Piper looked at him and nodded. She felt something with him, a kind of safety she couldn't explain. And so she talked.  
  
"It's just been.. really hard." she started. "My dad left when I was little, and my mom died a little while after. Grams raised us, she isn't with us anymore, either. Through all of that, losing everyone we cared about, Prue was always there for me and Phoebe. She was always the one protecting us, the first one make us feel better even when she was hurting. After all of that, I just never thought I could lose her, too. Even after everything, it still never occured to me that things could possibly get that bad. Until they almost did."  
  
Leo reached out his hand, smoothing her hair in a comforting gesture. Piper looked down, a sort of half-smile on her face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever told that much to a guy I just met." she said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It's allright," Leo said, "I wanted to know. I'm glad you told me."  
  
"You are?" Piper asked. "You don't think I'm just another messed-up freak with a bad childhood?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "Not at all. And I still think you're as strong as Prue."  
  
She looked up at him, and he leaned in. He kissed her, lightly at first, but then it deepened, becoming more and more intense. When it ended, they were both gasping.  
  
Leo put his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "You know," he said a bit sheepishly, "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you in the waiting room."  
  
Piper smiled flirtatiously. "Oh, did you now?"  
  
He nodded. "Will you go out with me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Piper said. Secretly, she was amazed that, after seeing her during the worst week she could remember, he was still interested.  
  
Leo smiled. "Great. How about tomorrow night? We both need to get away from the hospital for a while."  
  
Piper laughed. "Okay, tomorrow night. I know of this great club..."  
  
Leo cut her off with a kiss. "Sounds perfect."  
  
They held each other for a little while longer, then his pager went off. Sighing, they decided they'd been up there long enough anyway.  
  
When Piper reached the door to Prue's room, she was still smiling. She heard Andy, Phoebe, and Prue laughing, and went in to join them. For the first time in days, she didn't flinch when she saw all the wires and tubes her sister was hooked up to. Nothing could spoil her mood now.  
  
****************  
A/N: Well, what did you think of the long-anticipated Piper/Leo chapter? Did you like it, or was it a big disappointment? I'm not quite sure about this chapter, so please, let me know what you think.  
~from the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence~ 


	19. Hands Down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My hopes are so high  
That your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me  
So I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
Or break or bury  
Or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Sunday night, after his shift was over, Leo went home to get ready. He was taking Piper out to a nice restuarant for dinner, and then they were going to one of her favourite clubs.  
  
When Leo left his apartment, he was extremely nervous. He wanted Piper to have a good time tonight, to stop worrying, if only for a few hours. Most of all, he wanted her to like him.  
  
Leo needn't have worried about the last part. At the manor, Piper had made Phoebe look at every outfit in her closet, trying to find one that would impress Leo. Finally, the girls put together a suitable outfit - a short, black dress with a pair of Prue's strappy high heels ("She made me promise to make sure you have fun tonight, and you can't possibly have fun without the perfect shoes." Phoebe had insisted) and a diamond pendant in the shape of a butterfly.  
  
Piper was finishing up when the bell rang. "I'll get it!" Phoebe called, rushing downstairs. "Hi, Dr. Wyatt." she greeted when she opened the door. She stood aside to let him in.  
  
"Please, call me Leo." he insisted.  
  
"Sure, Leo." Phoebe complied. "Piper will be down in a minute." She led him into the living room to wait.  
  
"Hey, Leo, just out of curiosity, are you driving tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I planning on doing." he responded. "Why?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Well, you know, we Halliwells don't exactly have the best track record with cars..."  
  
They both started laughing just as Piper came down.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Leo stopped chuckling as soon as he saw her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He stood up, smiling. "You look amazing," he told her.  
  
Piper blushed. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."  
  
"So... shall we?" Leo asked.  
  
They said good-bye to Phoebe, and left. He took her a fancy resturaunt on the other side of town. They both ordered dinner, but both were too nervous to eat.  
  
"This place is great," Piper commented. "I wonder who the chef is."  
  
"But you've hardly touched your food." Leo countered.  
  
Piper quickly explained that she was a chef, and therefore didn't need to eat much to know whether or not the food was good. "Besides," she added, "I'm not the only one at this table who isn't eating."  
  
Leo tilted his head in agreement, then took a bite of his dinner. "There," he said after he'd swallowed. "Now, your turn."  
  
Laughing, Piper picked up her fork. Now that the ice had been broken, they both started to eat.  
  
"Allright, since I've practically told you my life story, tonight I get to hear about you." she announced.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I don't know. Let's start with the basics. You already know all about my family. What about yours?"  
  
"Okay," Leo replied, a bit unsurely. "I'm an only child, but I've got a lot of younger cousins. My parents are no longer with us, but I've still got my grandmother, Lillian. She's great. She'd be thrilled if she knew we were here; she's always trying to set me up so she can have great-grandchildren."  
  
Piper laughed. "It sounds like you two are really close."  
  
Leo nodded. "I'm her only grandchild, so yeah. We are. She's amazing to talk to, she's got all of these stories about my grandfather, who died in World War II. He was a medic, which is why I got into medicine in the first place. And now you think I'm a sentimental wuss."  
  
Piper shook her head. "And now I think you're the sweetest guy I've ever gone out with."  
  
Leo smiled. "Well, in that case, maybe you'd like to go out with me again."  
  
Piper shrugged. She was teasingly pretending to be indifferent, but her grin gave her away. "Okay."  
  
"Good." Leo said.  
  
They continued their meal in relative comfort, each surprised at how easy the other was to talk to. Although they'd spent a great deal of time together at the hospital, neither had been sure how the other would act on their first official date. Now that they both saw that the person they'd been conversing with and confiding in the past week was the same person inside and out of the hospital, they both relaxed.  
  
Once they'd gotten past their first-date jitters, they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. It was as if they'd known each other their entire lives. At one point, they commented on this.  
  
"It's strange, isn't it?" Piper asked.  
  
"What's strange?" Leo inquired.  
  
"The way we can talk to each other. I feel like I've known you for so long..."  
  
"...and that we can tell each other anything." Leo finished.  
  
"Exactly." she said. "It's like we've just got this... connection."  
  
"It's amazing." Leo remarked.  
  
"Amazing." Piper echoed.  
  
The waiter appeared at their table, and asked if they wanted their check now. Looking around, Piper and Leo realized they were the last people in the restaurant.  
  
"This is precisely what I was talking about." Piper said. "We've been in this restaurant talking for how many hours now, and we didn't even notice."  
  
"So I guess it's too late to go to the club." Leo said, looking at his watch as he paid the bill.  
  
Piper agreed. "That's okay. You'll just have to take me there next time."  
  
"Next time." Leo resolved.  
  
"You know, I heard somewhere that if the second date comes soon after the first, the relationship tends to be very, very well-off." Piper said flirtatiously.  
  
Leo leaned across the table so that their faces were inches apart. "Well, then, we'll just have to go on our second date very, very soon."  
  
Smiling, Piper leaned in and kissed him. They didn't pull apart until the waiter, who'd been standing next to the table for several minutes with their copy of the check and Leo's credit card, loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"Thanks," Leo said dryly to the waiter. He put away the credit card, and they left. The short drive home was peaceful, and when they got to the manor, Leo walked Piper to her door. They shared a kiss there, too, leaning against the buildling with his hands on her waist. He pressed against her, running his hands through her hair, and kissed her like he meant it. And that was when she knew that he meant it.  
  
****************  
~from the song "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional~ 


	20. It's My Life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, the doctors decided that Prue was ready for her first physical therapy session.  
  
Leo came in with a short, shrewd-looking woman. "Prue, this is Natalie. She'll be your therapist." he introduced. "I'll leave you two alone so you can get started."  
  
"Okay, then," Natalie started, glancing at Prue's medical chart. "Prudence, is it?"  
  
"Prue." she corrected.  
  
Natalie ignored her. "So, Prudence, can you describe for me exactly what the problem is?"  
  
"The problem," Prue said impatiently, annoyed at the woman's insistance on using her full name, "is that I can barely move from the waist down."  
  
If Natalie noticed Prue's tone, she completely disregarded it. "What is your range of motion, exactly?"  
  
"I can't really bend my knees well," Prue said, "but I can lift my legs about an inch or so above the bed."  
  
"Good," Natalie said, jotting down notes on a clipboard. "That's the excersise I was going to begin with, anyway. Prudence, I want you to lift your legs as high as you can. Keep them straight. Good girl, you can stop now."  
  
Prue had been doing as Natalie asked, focusing all her energy toward getting her legs up just one inch in the air. She managed to hold that position for nearly two minutes, then at Natalie's command, she dropped back down on the bed, dejected. How could something so simple be so damn difficult? Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back. There was something about this woman that Prue didn't like, and she was determined not to seem at all weak in front of her.  
  
"Not bad." Natalie said, ignoring Prue's distress.  
  
"Not bad?" Prue repeated, pulling herself up so she was leaning on her elbows. "That was barely an inch!"  
  
"It takes some people with your kind of injury a lot longer to get this far. Considering this is your first session, I'd say that was very good."  
  
Crossly, Prue flopped back down onto the bed. "How long until I'm recovered completely?"  
  
Natalie looked at her sternly. "You need to be patient, Prudence. Pushing yourself too hard isn't going to help, and probably will hurt, your rate of recovery."  
  
Prue was placated. She wanted to get better as soon as possible, and if listening to Natalie was the only way to do it, then she would listen to Natalie.  
  
They ran through a few more excersises, then Natalie decided they should call it a day. Prue started to protest that they'd hardly done anything, but thought better of it.  
  
The moment Natalie left, Piper bounded through the doorway. Her obvious good mood instantly lifted Prue's spirits.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. You look happy." she observed.  
  
"Oh, I am." Piper responded.  
  
"Then I take it your date went well?" Prue asked, subtly pressing for details.  
  
"It was perfect." Piper replied. She proceeded to tell Prue everything, from the moment he picked her up to their last good-night kiss. "He's just... amazing." she finished.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you fall this hard, this fast." Prue remarked. "He must be really special."  
  
"He is." Piper agreed.  
  
"Then I'm really happy for you, sweet girl." Prue said, pulling her sister onto the bed next to her.  
  
Piper leaned against Prue, letting her sister play with her hair. "So, how's your session go?" she asked.  
  
"With the Evil Bitch-Monster of Death? Just fine." Prue replied sarcastically.  
  
Piper giggled. "I passed her in the hallway, and she scared the crap out of me. At least now I know I wasn't over-reacting."  
  
Prue glared at her. "Glad I was able to give you some peace of mind."  
  
Piper tried unsuccessfully to hide her amused smile. "Oh, honey, don't worry. Maybe after a few more sessions, she'll relax."  
  
Prue shook her head. "I don't think so. She seems like a real battle-ax. She's got a really forceful, Type-A personality."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Piper commented.  
  
Prue gave her a playful shove. "I am not that bad."  
  
Piper shook her head, still smiling. "Whatever you say, sweetie. Whatever you say."  
  
****************  
~from the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi~ 


	21. Black Balloon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one?  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And it scattered like ice from the spoon  
There was your world  
Coming down, the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andy walked along the water, lost in thought. This park had been a favourite spot for him and Prue when they were younger. He hadn't been there in years.  
  
He'd just come from seeing her in the hospital. Her condition had improved quite a bit from the seemingly lifeless person he'd been keeping vigil over the past week. Still, she was nowhere near better. She was able to sit up, but it was hard. She was pale, weak, and covered in cuts and bruises. Worst of all, she could hardly move.  
  
Despite this, she seemed to be dealing well. She'd been talking happily to him, and they'd spent the entire morning getting re-acquainted. Only at the end of their visit, when the physical therapist, Natalie, kicked him out, did Andy sense that Prue was upset by her injury. He'd wanted to stay, but Natalie hadn't let him, and so he'd gone for a walk instead.  
  
Now he came to a part of the park where they'd spent the most time together. The trees there were tall and close together, so it provided a perfect view of the water while making them nearly invisible from the pathway. It was here that Andy sat down, collecting his thoughts and reminiscing about the past.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come on, Prue." called a thirteen-year-old Andy. His lifelong best friend, who'd only recently became his girlfriend, was running on the path behind him.  
  
"Slow down," she yelled back. "It's not fair." she said when she caught up to him. "You got a head start. Come on, let's do it the right way this time."  
  
She started to run ahead, but Andy put his hand out. "Wait. Here it is."  
  
"Here what is?" Prue asked. "Andy, why are we here?"  
  
"Shh." Andy whispered. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied, he took Prue's hand and carefully led her off of the bike path. "Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
They walked between the trees until they came to a small clearing. In the sunlight, the water seemed to glisten.  
  
"Cool, huh?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "When did you find this?"  
  
"The other day." Andy replied. "When Grams wouldn't let you out because you had to watch your sisters, I came here by myself, and I saw a rabbit just off the path, and I decided to follow it. I don't know where it went, but I ended up here. I knew you'd like this place."  
  
Prue smiled. "It's perfect."  
  
"And nobody on the bike path can see us." Andy pointed out.  
  
"So we're completely alone." Prue responded.  
  
Andy nodded. "Completely alone."  
  
Prue moved closer to him. "And nobody else knows about this place."  
  
Andy shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone, except you."  
  
"So..." Prue started, "so we could do anything, and nobody would know?"  
  
"Anything." Andy repeated, moistening his suddenly dry lips. He leaned in a bit. "Can I...?"  
  
Prue nodded. They both leaned in tentatively, both extremely nervous, until their lips were pressed together. The kiss lasted a while, but then, as if by mutual agreement, they both pulled away.  
  
"Wow." Andy breathed.  
  
"Yeah." Prue gasped. They both sat back, suddenly feeling awkward. Andy stared out at the water, and Prue looked down at the ground, biting her nail.  
  
"I.. um, I got you something." he said awkwardly. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
Hesitently, she opened it. Inside was a silver mood ring, with the phrase "Angels fall without you there" engraved around the inside of it.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"It's beautiful." Prue exclaimed.  
  
Andy took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto her finger. Suddenly, he frowned. "It's too big."  
  
Prue shook her head. "It's perfect. See?" She slipped it off her her ring finger, and instead put it on her thumb. "I love it."  
  
Andy nodded, satisfied that she was happy. Prue leaned against him, staring down at her hand.  
  
"We should probably get going." Andy said after a long pause. "Grams is probably looking for us."  
  
Prue nodded and got up. They walked quietly back out to the path.  
  
"So, do you, um, do you want to go there again sometime?" Andy asked apprehensively.  
  
"I'd like that." Prue replied.  
  
"Good." Andy said. He bent down at the edge of the path, and picked up a single pink flower that had been growing there. He handed it to Prue, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
~*~/Flashback~*~  
  
Andy got up as the memory faded away. That kiss had been his first, and Prue's as well. And it hadn't been the only thing they'd done for the first time at that place...  
  
Shaking his head, Andy made his way back to the bike path. He came out of the woods, and started heading home. On the way, he bent down, and carefully picked up a single pink flower that was growing by the side.  
  
****************  
A/N: So, what did y'all think of the flashback? I know, you want me to focus more on Piper and Leo. I will, I swear. But in the meantime, do you like the Prue/Andy chapters? Let me know, please.  
~from the song "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls~ 


	22. Sunny Came Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Days go by, I'm hypnotized  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly  
Out of my mind, into the fire  
Light the sky and hold on tight  
The world is burning down  
She's out there on her own  
And she's allright  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue's recovery wasn't easy, but after several weeks of Natalie's strict care, she was doing much better. Three weeks after she'd woken up, she called Piper, Phoebe, and Andy, and asked them to come to her room.  
  
When they got there, Leo and Natalie were standing toward the back of the room. In between them, leaning on a walker, stood Prue.  
  
As her family looked on, Prue took slow, difficult steps toward them. When she reached them, she was smiling, exhausted but ecstatic.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Andy just looked at her, stunned.  
  
"You're walking." Piper said, shocked.  
  
"I told you I would." Prue answered. Suddenly she was enveloped in a huge group hug. Even Leo, who'd become good friends with Prue in addition to his involvement with Piper, joined in. Laughing, the five of them pressed together until Natalie ordered them to disentangle.  
  
"Prudence, back to bed." she commanded.  
  
Prue wrinkled her nose. "I'm fine, and besides, I just got up."  
  
"Don't push yourself." Natalie said firmly. "If you rush it, you'll end up in even worse shape."  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to get better by sitting on my ass all day?"  
  
"By following the instructions of your doctor and your phsycal therapist, that's how." Natalie snapped. "Bed. Now."  
  
Sighing, Prue obeyed. With her patient under control for now, Natalie turned her attention to Piper and Leo, who were standing a bit too close for her liking.  
  
"Dr. Wyatt, can I see you outside for a minute?"  
  
Leo excused himself and followed Natalie into the hallway.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Leo, you and I have been friends for a long time, right?" Natalie began.  
  
"Yeah," Leo answered cautiously. "Since Med School. Why?"  
  
"It's just that... I've noticed a connection between you and Prudence's sister, Piper, that seems... inappropriate, for a doctor-patient relationship. Please, tell me I'm wrong."  
  
Leo shook his head. "I can't. I can't tell you that. There is something between me and Piper, something I consider to be very special."  
  
Natalie stared at him, shocked. "Leo, I'm worried about you. You know it's against the rules for doctors to date patients, and that goes for patient's families, as well."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about." Leo insisted. "Piper and I are both consenting adults. Besides, it's not like our relationship is interfering with my job, so what right do the Powers that Be in this hospital have to tell me who I can or cannot date?"  
  
"Not interfering?" Natalie repeated. "What about all those times you've snuck off to be with her instead of checking on your patients?"  
  
"Those were all during my lunch hours." Leo said defensively. "I have never neglected a patient because of her, and I never will. You know that."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "I'm not sure I do, Leo."  
  
"Come on, Natalie, you know me better than that."  
  
"I guess so," she conceded. "I just don't want your infatuation with Piper to cloud your head."  
  
"It's not going to cloud my head," Leo said, "and it's not just an infatuationt." Then, he said something he'd never told Piper, something he hadn't even been completely sure that he felt until just then. "I love her."  
  
Natalie was, for a moment, speechless. "Allright." she said quietly. "I just hope you know what you're doing, the risk you're taking."  
  
Leo was about to protest when his beeper went off. "I have to go." Leo said. "I do have patients to take care of."  
  
With that, he was gone, leaving Natalie staring down the hall after him.  
  
****************  
~from the song "Sunny Came Home" by Shawn Colvin~ 


	23. Crush

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's crazy  
I'm thinking  
Just knowing that the world is round  
And here I'm dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down?  
Is it real or am I dreaming?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo glanced at the clock on the dashboard as he turned on to Prescott Street. He gripped the steering wheel nervously as he came nearer to the manor. He'd been out with Piper several times in the past few weeks since their first date, but this was different. Tonight was going to be extra special.  
  
It was Sunday, the night of his normal dinner with Lily. This week, he was taking Piper to meet her. He'd suggested to her jokingly at first, saying that since he already knew her family it was only fair that she meet his, and he'd been happily surprised when she agreed. He knew she and Lily would get along wonderfully, and he had no doubts that the dinner would be perfect. It was after the dinner that worried him. That was when he planned to tell Piper what he'd told Natalie some days before.  
  
He pulled up to the manor, and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. Piper came out rather quickly, looking beautiful as usual in a blue sweater and long denim skirt. Leo told her so. Then, he walked her to the car and, being the perfect gentleman, opened the door.  
  
They drove to Lillian's in comfortable chatter. Most of the conversation focused on the stories that Lily had told Leo about his grandfather. Piper, who'd grown up listening to Grams' stories about family history and, too a degree, shared her sister's fascination with the past, found the tales of Leo Wyatt, Sr., extremely interesting. Even better was the way Leo described his grandmother. She sounded amazing, and Piper couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
As they got closer, Piper grew more nervous. She desperately wanted Lily to like her. When she realized why she wanted to be accepted by Leo's family so badly, it hit her with a force so hard that her heart nearly stopped. She glanced over at him apprehensively, wondering if he felt the same way about her. If only she could have known what he was thinking...  
  
They pulled up to the house, and he led her up to the front door. Leo's finger had barely left the doorbell when Lily answered.  
  
"Come in, come in." she said eagerly, opening the door for them and ushering them into the foyer.  
  
"Gram, this is Piper Halliwell. My... date." he stopped short of using the word 'girlfriend'. He hadn't officially asked her yet, and he didn't want to sound presumptuous. Piper was too busy trying to calm her nerves to notice.  
  
"Nice to meet you, dear," Lily said genuinely, offering her hand.  
  
Piper shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wyatt." she said.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Lily." the old woman insisted. Piper nodded in agreement, taking an instant liking to the lady. "Come on, dinner is just about ready."  
  
"You know, Gram," Leo said as he hung up his and Piper's coats, "Piper's a chef. She's brought a few dishes to the hospital for me, and I have to tell you, she could give you a pretty good run for your money."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." Piper said, blushing."It's always been more of a hobby, a way of keeping my hands busy, really. It was just something my own grandmother kind of pushed me into that turned into a career."  
  
Lily smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, grandmothers have a way of doing that. I'm sure Leo would agree."  
  
Leo chose wisely to say nothing, but caught Piper's eye and nodded. Piper smiled, and Lily, seeing all this, playfully hit her grandson's arm.  
  
"Hey, you said it!" he protested defensively.  
  
Piper giggled, and Lily nodded. "Indeed, I did." she conceded. Then, she laughed, and took Piper by the arm. "Come on, dear. If you're as good a cook as my grandson seems to think, then I'm sure you'd like to see how I prepare my special sauce."  
  
"I'd love to," Piper said, allowing the old woman to lead her into the kitchen.  
  
Leo smiled. He was right; the two women did hit it off. The dinner went better than anyone expected, and both Piper and Leo relaxed. That is, until the drive home.  
  
"So, um, do you want to go someplace else?" Leo asked, his apprehensiveness returning.  
  
Piper nodded. "Oh, okay. Sure."  
  
He drove her to a spot in the shadow of the Golden Gate Bridge, where you could see the whole city. The view was amazing, but neither was paying attention to anything outside the car.  
  
Forcing himself to get it over with, Leo began. "We haven't been going out very long," he started, "but when I'm with you, it's just amazing. You're amazing. I've never met anyone who could make me feel this way. Okay, that didn't sound as agonizingly corny in my head. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is," he paused, looking into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
Piper gasped. It took her a minute to absorb what he'd just said. Finally, it sank in, and she took his hand, looking up at him, and said, "I love you, too."  
  
****************  
A/N: I told you I'd get to the P/L parts. I know, Leo's declaration was a bit trite, but it's two in the morning, so cut me some slack. As always, I want feedback. Go be a good little fic-reader and review.  
~from the song "Crush" by Dave Matthews Band~ 


	24. Breathless

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He told me he loves me!"  
  
Piper was sitting cross-legged on Prue's hospital bed. Phoebe was in the chair next to her, and Prue, eager to spend as much time out of bed as possible after being confined to it for so long, was next to Phoebe in a wheelchair. Both of Piper's sisters leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"He what?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Piper confirmed.  
  
Prue and Phoebe squealed excitedly.  
  
"Oh, honey, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe started humming Here Comes the Bride. Piper hit her with a pillow.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked innocently. "Oh, come on. He told you he loves you. He took you to meet his grandmother, for chrissakes! Are you telling me you haven't even thought about it?"  
  
"Phoebe, I've only known the guy a month and a half." Piper protested.  
  
"Pheebs has a point," Prue said. "Not about the marraige thing, but still. He brought you home to his grandmother. That's pretty serious, not to mention incredibly sweet."  
  
"Oh, I know." Piper squealed, flopping down on the bed happily. All three girls started giggling.  
  
"So what was she like?" Phoebe wanted to know. "More importantly, did she like you?"  
  
"Of course she liked our Piper." Prue said protectively. "Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"Thank you, Prue." Piper said. "I think she liked me. I really liked her. She reminds me of Grams." She went on to describe the dinner, specifically the first few minutes when she met Lily.  
  
"She does sound like Grams." Prue said wistfully.  
  
Piper nodded. "And you should have seen how close she and Leo are. It makes me love him even more."  
  
"So you do love him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." Piper said gleefully. "A lot."  
  
"I've never seen you this happy." Prue commented, smiling.  
  
"I've never felt this happy." Piper replied. "It's just... unimaginable. I can't explain it."  
  
"That's love." Prue said simply.  
  
Piper and Phoebe both nodded in agreement. Just then, Leo himself walked in.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, seeing the way the girls were chattering happily, though he didn't hear about what.  
  
"Not at all." Phoebe assured him.  
  
"Hi." Piper said shyly.  
  
"Hey," Leo replied, grinning.  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances. "Come on, Pheebs, maybe we should leave these two alone."  
  
She started to leave, smiling mischeviously, when Leo put his foot out to stop her chair from moving. "Not so fast," he said. "I came here to talk to you."  
  
Prue made a face. "You're not increasing my therapy sessions again, are you?" In the past few weeks, her meetings with Natalie had started getting closer and closer together. As it was, she was coming in twice a day.  
  
"Actually, quite the opposite." Leo said. "I'm releasing you."  
  
Prue pushed herself backward, looking up at him. "Releasing me?"  
  
Leo nodded. "You'll still have to come as an outpatient for sessions with Natalie, but I think you're ready to go home. Yes, I'm sure," he added at Prue's anxious expression. "You can walk short distances on your own, and longer with a walker. I'll get a wheelchair, just in case, but I really don't think you'll need it much."  
  
Piper and Phoebe crushed their sister in a hug. Leo smiled. "I'll go fill out the paperwork," he said as he left.  
  
Prue didn't hear him. She hardly noticed her sisters jumping up and down, or heard their ecstatic squeals. Just then, there was only one thing on her mind.  
  
She was finally going home.  
  
****************  
~from the song "Breathless" by The Corrs~ 


	25. Clocks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue came home the next day. There was a small party there, consisting of Andy, Phoebe, and Piper. Leo was also there, as Piper's date.  
  
Piper and Phoebe had set up the spare room on the first floor for Prue, until she was well enough to use the stairs a lot. As it turned out, Leo had been right. Prue hardly used the wheelchair, and when she did, it was at her sister's insistance that she shouldn't be straining herself.  
  
Prue was overjoyed to be home. Just the change of scenery from that drab, confining hospital room she'd lived in for over a month was enough to give her spirits a major lift. Being back at the manor made Prue even more determined to attain a complete recovery as soon as possible. She worked extra hard in her sessions with Natalie. Everyone, even the hard-assed, straight-faced phsycal therapist, was happily astounded with Prue's progress.  
  
Before too long, she was able to walk further distances on her own. One weekend, about two months after the accident, Andy took Prue to the park.  
  
"Let me know if you get tired," Andy told her as they walked along the gardens.  
  
"I'm fine." Prue insisted. "I like being outdoors, walking around with you. It reminds me of when we were kids."  
  
Andy squeezed her hand. "I was thinking about that a few weeks ago, when you were in the hospital. Did I tell you? I went for a walk on the other side of the park, by the bike path, and I went to our spot. I sat there for a while, thinking about you, and about our first kiss there. You remember that?"  
  
Prue smiled. "I remember. How could I ever forget?"  
  
Andy smiled back, and the continued on in quiet.  
  
Andy suddenly looked up, as if a thought had just occured to him. "Hey, you haven't met my partner, Darryl, yet, have you?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, but I've heard you talk about him a few times. Why?"  
  
"Well, his wife is throwing him a birthday party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd be my date? I'd like a chance to show you off." he said, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." Prue agreed. "I've been so cooped up the past few months, I'd love a chance to get out."  
  
"Good." Andy said. Impulsively, he picked her up. "Now, since you're going to be coming with me tonight, you should rest up today. Come on, baby, back to bed."  
  
Laughing, Prue allowed him to carry her home.  
  
That night, they arrived at Darryl's house at seven.  
  
"Darryl, this is my girlfriend, Prue Halliwell. Prue, this is Darryl Morris, my partner in crime -- um, I mean, fighting crime." Andy introduced.  
  
Prue laughed at the joke, then smiled at Darryl. "Andy's told me so much about you."  
  
Darryl shook her hand. "He's told me a lot about you, too."  
  
"Oh, no." Prue said. "I think we should both be scared."  
  
Darryl laughed. "Knowing Andy? I'm terrified. You can relax, though. Everything he's told me about you is good. Well, almost."  
  
Prue looked at Andy inquisitively. "Almost?"  
  
"Hey, Darryl, where is your lovely wife?" Andy asked loudly, obviously changing the subject.  
  
Darryl motioned to a pretty young woman standing off to the side talking to friends. She excused herself and came over.  
  
"Janna, you know Andy. This is his girlfriend, Prue. Prue, this is my wife, Janna." Darryl introduced.  
  
The two women shook hands. "It's nice meeting you, Prue." Janna said hospitably. "You should come over and meet the other girls. Most of our husbands are officers, and we've all become pretty good friends. I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
Janna guided Prue over to the group of women she'd been talking to. Prue, still something of the social butterfly she'd been in high school, melded easily into the conversation.  
  
Andy watched her for a while, at first. Then, satisfied she was okay, he turned back to Darryl.  
  
"So," he said, "what do you think of her?"  
  
Darryl shrugged. "I think she's great. Janna seems to like her."  
  
"Janna likes everybody." Andy pointed out.  
  
"The rest of those girls don't." Darryl countered. "If she can hold her own with them, as she's doing so well right now, she's got to be pretty special."  
  
Andy nodded. "She is."  
  
The two men fell into silence. They stood side by side, watching the women talk. Prue was beautiful, her black curls bouncing when she laughed. It pained Andy to know that he'd almost lost her, and it hurt even more that it was right after he found her again. He shook his head. He'd always regretted leaving her after high school. Now that he had the chance to make it right, he promised himself he'd do better. Darryl was right, she was special, and no matter what, he vowed, he wasn't going to lose her again.  
  
****************  
A/N: Oh. My. Cod. 150 reviews. I never, ever thought I'd get anywhere near this much. I can't thank you guys enough, but if you leave your e-mail addy in your next review, I'll drop you a note. You all rock. Thanks, guys!  
~from the song "Clocks" by Coldplay~ 


	26. Learn To Fly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil  
To help me get things right  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe rushed around her room, searching frantically for her watch. When she found it, she groaned. She was late for work. Again.  
  
In the months since she'd been home, Phoebe had bounced around between employments. She was now on her third job in two months, and to make matters worse, it was already Thursday and she hadn't been on time once that week.  
  
Taking every shortcut she knew and running quite a few stop signs, Phoebe managed to get to the office half an hour after she was supposed to be there. Her boss, Jade, was waiting for her.  
  
"Phoebe, my office." Jade said simply.  
  
Phoebe followed her into the small room. "I know I'm late, I'm so sorry, but you would not believe the traffic-"  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't." Jade interrupted. "Phoebe, when I hired you, I told you I needed employees who really care about their jobs. You obviously don't-"  
  
"Oh, but I do!" Phoebe cut in. "I really, really need this job. Please don't fire me."  
  
Jade shook her head. "I'm sorry, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe left the office building, tears welling up in her eyes. Just once she'd like to be able to hold a job. She was convinced she could do it, she just hadn't found something she was interested in doing yet.  
  
When Phoebe got down to the parking garage, she noticed a flyer on the windsheild of Prue's car. Upon closer inspection, she found that it was advertising classes for the next semester at the community college. Excitedly, Phoebe tucked the flyer into her purse. Maybe this was it. Maybe going back to school would help her figure out what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
She drove home in a much better mood than she'd been in for a while. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters what she'd decided to do. She, Phoebe Halliwell, was going to get a college degree.  
  
When she got home, Prue was stretched out on the couch, leaning against Andy. They were watching something on TV. Phoebe burst into the room and shut the television set off.  
  
"Where's Piper?" she asked.  
  
"In the kitchen with Leo, making lunch." Prue answered. "You're home early. And you're... excited. About something. Oh, God, should I be worried?"  
  
Phoebe ignored her. "Piper! Leo, both of you, get in here!"  
  
Piper ran in, followed by Leo. "Phoebe? What's up, honey?"  
  
"Sit down, both of you." Phoebe ordered. She waited until they both were on the loveseat, then continued. "Okay, before you say anything, just listen. I lost my job today. No, don't say anything yet. See, I know I've kindof been bouncing around between jobs lately, and I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm... um, I've decided that I am going to go back to school."  
  
Piper and Prue exchanged glances as Phoebe waited nervously for their reaction. Slow smiles formed on both their faces, and they jumped up to hug their younger sister.  
  
"Honey, this is great." Prue exclaimed.  
  
"We're so proud of you." Piper added.  
  
The men gave the sisters a few minutes, and then congratulated Phoebe themselves.  
  
"So, what classes are you planning to take?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. I guess I should probably go down and register, shouldn't I? Prue, could you drive me?"  
  
Prue froze. In the months since the accident, she hadn't driven once, although her sisters had bought her a new car to replace the one that had been totaled. Leo, Andy, her sisters, and even Natalie were encouraging her to get behind the wheel, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready. "Um, can't you drive yourself?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I would, but I might be a while. The time limits on those spots are pretty short, unless you've got a parking pass for the student lot, which I don't, so I don't want to leave your car there. Will you drop me off?"  
  
Suddenly, Prue found that everyone was looking at her. For lack of any reasonable excuse, she nodded her head yes. "Um, okay. Let's go."  
  
****************  
A/N: Next chapter: Prue's first turn behind the wheel since the accident. Will she be able to get herself through it, or will she have a major panic attack? Find out whenever I decide to update, which will be a lot sooner if you people review. No, that wasn't supposed to be subtle.  
~from the song "Learn to Fly" by the Foo Fighters~ 


	27. Drive

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague  
Haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue slid into the car, her hands shaking. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." she whispered.  
  
"What's that, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, getting into the passenger seat.  
  
"Nothing." Prue mumbled. She took a deep breath. "Put your seatbelt on."  
  
Phoebe complied. "You know how to get there?"  
  
Prue nodded, and put her hands on the wheel, trying to steel her nerves.  
  
"Um, honey?" Phoebe started. "It helps if you start the car first."  
  
"Oh. Right." Prue said. She put turned the key in the ignition, and fought the panic that quickly rose in her when the engine started.  
  
As she pulled out of the driveway, Prue was gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Phoebe was staring out the window, thinking about what classes she'd take, and didn't notice.  
  
The fifteen-minute drive from the manor to the college took almost half an hour. Prue was driving extra-slowly, and coming to a complete stop at every yellow light. Finally, she dropped her sister off at the front office.  
  
"Thanks, honey. I'll call you when I'm done." Phoebe yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Prue nodded, then leaned on the window, getting up the courage to pull out again. She'd made it this far, and she was slightly more comfortable, but still scared. Scowling at her own cowardice, she forced herself to put the car into gear and pull out of the parking lot.  
  
Just as Prue was leaving the campus, her cell phone rang. She pulled over before answering. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," came Andy's voice. "I was just thinking. We never did get to make up that dinner you owe me. You wanna come over?"  
  
"Now?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes, now." Andy responded.  
  
Prue thought for a minute. Andy's apartment was closer than her house. The part of her that was still filled with what she kept telling herself was an irrational fear was screaming at her to say yes. Finally, she complied. "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
She hung up, and pulled out on to the road. This time, she forced herself to drive within five MPH of the speed limit, and arrived at Andy's on time. When she got there, she was shaking and pale.  
  
He ushered her inside, closing the door behind them. "Prue? Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just..." Prue started uncertainly. "God, I just, I can't do it. I got behind the wheel, like you've all been telling me to, and... Andy, I was scared as hell. I kept thinking I was going to crash again. I nearly had a panic attack when the car started, and every time another car came close, I almost stopped breathing, and I didn't even hit another car last time, so that's just ridiculous, but I-"  
  
Andy stopped her. "It's okay. You're okay. You got here just fine, didn't you?" Prue didn't respond. She was still trembling, and the knot in her chest was so tight she could barely breathe. "Oh, come here, baby," he said, pulling her to him. He held her for a while, comfortingly, until he was sure she was okay. "Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Prue answered, pulling away. "Now, I am."  
  
"Good." Andy said, lightly planting a kiss on her forehead. "Because dinner's ready. Come on, honey, you need to eat something."  
  
Prue nodded weakly and followed him into the kitchen. He'd prepared her favourite, pasta, and as they ate, the colour returned to her face. By the end of the meal, her anxiety had all but vanished.  
  
After dinner, they cuddled up on the couch. They were getting quite comfortable when Prue's cell rang. She answered it, straining to listen as Andy distracted her by playfully kissing her neck.  
  
"Prue? It's me." came Phoebe's voice on the other end.  
  
Prue tried unsuccessfully to push Andy away. "Hi, honey. You need me to come get you?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, sweetie, drive slowly if you need to. I know you're not completely comfortable in a car yet." Phoebe said. Both sisters knew the last sentence was a huge understatement. Prue let it slide.  
  
"Yeah, okay." she said. Andy looked at her imploringly, and she suddenly had the strong desire not to leave him. "Um, actually, sweetie, do you think you could get a ride from Piper? Something's... come up."  
  
"Okay, sure. See you at home, honey." Phoebe hung up.  
  
Andy took the phone from Prue's hand and tossed it carelessly into her purse on the floor. He kissed her, starting at the neck and working his way up to her lips, all the while unbuttoning her blouse. Then, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. Prue reached up and pulled him down next to her.  
  
"Can you believe, after all these years, this is where we still end up?" she asked.  
  
Andy smiled. "Must be fate. Or damn good sex."  
  
Prue hit him with a pillow. He tossed it aside and grabbed her. Prue allowed herself to sink into a deep, lasting kiss. 'This must be the definition of soulmates,' she thought. After that, she wasn't thinking anything.  
  
****************  
A/N: I know, some of you think I spend way too much time focusing on Prue/Andy instead of Piper/Leo. I promise you, their time will come. How soon their time comes depends on how many reviews I get. So go on, people. The sexy purple button is calling you.  
A/N2 (added long after I wrote this chapter, just before I uploaded): Some of you have been asking for e-mails when I update. Since there's no way I can keep track of a bunch of screen names and not lose them all, I've created a Yahoo group that you can join if you want to be notified when I update. Email me at xscarletstarlet@aol.com and I'll send you an invite.   
~from the song "Drive" by incubus~ 


	28. The Chemicals Between Us

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today  
And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that's a pisser baby  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Andy lying next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, curling up against him.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Watching you sleep."  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing him in. "For how long?"  
  
Andy shrugged, then put his arms around her. "Twenty minutes. Maybe."  
  
Prue bolted upright. "What time is it?"  
  
Andy glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "8:37. Why?"  
  
Prue cursed under her breath. "I've got a job interview at 9:30."  
  
"Job interview?" Andy repeated.  
  
"Yeah." Prue said. "I got a call from this auction house, they want to interview me. I think it's time I went back to work, which is why I need to go, so I'm not late for this."  
  
Andy pulled her back down. "You've got time. Stay a while."  
  
"But I have to get ready!" she protested.  
  
He held her tighter. "They called you, remember? I'm sure they'll love you just the way you are."  
  
Prue looked at him skeptically. "Right. Wearing just your oversize T-shirt? Not the kind of impression I want to make."  
  
"Why not?" he asked playfully. "I love you this way."  
  
"Well, sweetheart, that would be great, if I was trying to get you to hire me." Prue replied. Andy reluctantly let her get up. He lay on the bed, watching her rummage around, trying to find all of her clothes.  
  
"Okay, I have to go," she said once she'd gotten dressed.  
  
Andy got up and put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Will you come back over later?"  
  
"I have to," she replied. "I couldn't exactly locate all of my clothes."  
  
Andy smiled. "Hey, good luck on your interview!" he called out as she left.  
  
"Thanks, baby." she yelled back before closing the door behind her. She ran down to the parking lot and jumped into the car. She still flinched when the motor started, but something about being with Andy had given her confidence, and she drove home without incident. When she got there, her sisters were waiting.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Piper demanded.  
  
"I was with Andy." Prue replied calmly.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. "All night?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Don't worry, we were careful." Prue said as she ran upstairs to shower and change. She made it back down in fifteen minutes, to more of her sisters' questions.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue quickly explained about the interview. "Wish me luck!" she called as she dashed out the door.  
  
"Good luck." Piper said, though her sister couldn't hear. Prue was already in the car. This time, she was in such a rush that she didn't think twice about getting behind the wheel. She drove just under the speed limit, and made it to the auction house five minutes before the interview.  
  
****************  
A/N: Hang in there for just one more chapter, then I promise I'll get to the P/L.  
~from the song "The Chemicals Between Us" by Bush~ 


	29. A Praise Chorus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor  
I'm good to go  
And all I need is just to hear a song I know  
I want to always feel like part of this was mine  
I want to fall in love tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
Prue looked up to see a small, red-haired woman calling her name. "Ms. Halliwell, I'm Hannah, Mr. Buckland's secretary. He'll see you now."  
  
Prue followed Hannah into the large main office. A young, bored-looking man was sitting behind the desk. He stood, smiling, when she came in.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, hello. I'm Rex Buckland." he said, putting out his hand.  
  
Prue shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Buckland. Please, call me Prue."  
  
"All right, Prue, then I insist you call me Rex." he said cheerfully, motioning for her to sit. They both took their seats, and the interview began.  
  
"I bet you were wondering why I called." Rex guessed.  
  
Prue nodded. "Well, I was a bit curious."  
  
"I heard about you from a friend, Lana, who used to work at the museum. She seemed quite fond of you, and your resume was excellent." he explained. "Although, your references were less than stellar."  
  
"That's because my ex-boss is also my ex-fiance." Prue clarified.  
  
Rex nodded understandingly. "Ah, I see. The whole male ego thing."  
  
Prue smiled, surprised to hear this from a man. "Exactly."  
  
"Well, then, now that that's cleared up, I've just got one other question. I noticed you've been out of work for quite a while, and I must admit that this, along with the discommending reference you've already explained, had me a bit curious." Rex said.  
  
"It wasn't by choice. I couldn't work due to an injury from a car accident a few months ago." Prue explained.  
  
"But your ready to go back to work now?" Rex pressed.  
  
Prue nodded. "It's why I was so eager when you called. I hadn't realized it until then, but I missed having a job, and I think it's time I go back. Why do you ask? Does this mean I'm going to get the job?"  
  
"You're not easily distracted, are you?" Rex asked with an amused smile. "That's good. I like that. I'm afraid I can't answer your question, though. Don't worry, you'll find out soon. First, I need you to come look at a few pieces for me."  
  
Hannah appeared in the doorway, and escorted them to a room filled with antiques. Prue immediately felt at home.  
  
"Tell me about this one." Rex requested, pointing to a painting.  
  
"It's beautiful. Da Vinci, right? It would be worth millions, if it wasn't a fake." Prue said confidently after studying the work.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rex asked her.  
  
"A few reasons." she replied. "For one, it's too well-preserved. There's not nearly enough yellowing for the piece to be that old. For another thing, the frame is made of ceder. All the Italian painters back then used pine."  
  
"Very good," Rex said, impressed. "I have to confess, I never would have known that had Hannah here not done the research for me before our interview. I'm really more of a business man than anything else. I've just inherited the place, and I could really use someone with your obvious knowledge of antiques. When can you start?"  
  
Prue flushed with pleasure. "As soon as you want me to."  
  
Then it was decided. On Monday, Prue would go back to work as an appraiser in what she thought had the potential to be the biggest auction house in San Fransisco. Thanking her new boss profusely, Prue ran downstairs. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters.  
****************  
A/N: I know, this sounds a lot like a certain season one episode. Ten points to anyone who leaves the name of the ep in their review! And yes, this is just another lame scheme by moi to boost the review count. *g*  
~from the song "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World~ 


	30. Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo opened the door to his dark apartment, and turned the light on. He led Piper inside, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. They were being as quiet as possible, so as not to wake Leo's neighbors. It was late; they'd just gotten back from Quake, where'd they'd gone with Prue, Phoebe, and Andy to celebrate Prue's new job. The others had gone back to the manor to call it a night, but Piper and Leo had elected to go to his apartment instead.  
  
Piper looked around. She'd been there before, but she'd never stayed long. Tonight was going to be different. She knew it, had known it from the moment Leo had slipped his hand into hers and whispered, "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"  
  
"Leo?" she called.  
  
He emerged from the bathroom door. He'd taken his shirt off, and Piper noticed for the first time his perfectly toned muscles. Automatically, she walked toward him.  
  
He grabbed her, and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently, then lay down on top of her, kissing her fervently.  
  
They were both a bit nervous at first, but that soon gave way to excitement. They wanted each other, and for the moment that was all that mattered.  
  
This was it. After months of waiting, they were finally ready.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper and Leo woke up at the same time the next morning. Suddenly, they were both extremely self-conscious.  
  
"Should I... should I make you breakfast?" Leo offered.  
  
Piper smiled at the gesture, but knowing full well he couldn't cook anything more than a bowl of cold cereal, shook her head. "That's okay, honey, I'll do it. What do you want? Scrambled eggs sound good?"  
  
"That sounds perfect." Leo answered.  
  
Piper got up and, clad in one of Leo's flannel shirts which was way too big on her, padded lightly into the kitchen.  
  
Leo stayed in bed a while, then crept out after her. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, silently watching her move. When breakfast was ready, she turned to call him, and was surprised to see him already there.  
  
"Not fair, sneaking in without telling me." she said.  
  
"I couldn't help it," he shrugged, sitting down at the table. "You're so mesmerizing, I couldn't speak."  
  
Piper went over to him, and let him pull her onto his lap. "That better not be just some line..." she warned.  
  
He shook his head, and kissed her. "You know me better than that."  
  
"Hmm." Piper murmered concedingly as Leo kissed her again. She pulled away and looked over her shoulder at the stove. "Oh, it's going to burn." she said, trying to get up.  
  
Leo pulled her back down. "So?"  
  
"Don't you want breakfast?" Piper asked.  
  
He smiled. "I'd rather have you."  
  
Piper leaned in for one more kiss, then got up and ran over to the stove. She scooped the eggs onto a single plate, and grabbed two forks. She set the plate down on the table, handed Leo a fork, and they both dug in.  
  
A few minutes later, Piper paused, noticing Leo wasn't eating. "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Nothing. I just like watching you eat."  
  
"Watching me eat?" she repeated.  
  
He nodded. "It's cute. You're cute."  
  
Piper put down her fork, blushing. Leo caught her hand in mid-air.  
  
"Keep eating. Like I said, I like watching you."  
  
Piper picked up her fork again. "Fine. But only if you match me bite for bite."  
  
Laughing, Leo started eating. They finished their meal, then crawled back into bed. It was Saturday, and neither of them was working. They had the whole day to themselves, and they planned on making the most of it.  
  
Piper curled up close to him, and lay her headon his chest. He intwined his fingers with hers, and, kissing her head, whispered the three little words Piper never tired of hearing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
****************  
A/N: Ask, and ye shall receive. Eventually. I know, I know, I really need to do more P/L. Don't worry. You won't have to worry about the Prue/Andy bit for much longer. After that.. well... we'll see...  
  
~from the song "Dreams" by The Cranberries~ 


	31. If You Don't, Don't

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So here we are now  
A sip of wine, a sip of water  
Someday maybe  
Maybe someday we'll be smarter  
And I'm sorry that I'm such a mess  
I drank all my money could get and  
I took everything you let me have  
And then I never loved you back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige put her head down on her desk. She had a killer hangover, and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. However, sleeping didn't get the rent paid, so she'd dragged her ass to work that morning. She'd even been on time. Sort of. Well, as close to "on time" as Paige ever was these days.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
Paige looked up, expecting to see her boss come to yell at her again. Instead, she came face-to-face with Glen, leaning down to be at her eye level. Forgetting her hangover, she jumped up and around the desk, and ran right into his waiting arms.  
  
"God, I missed you like crazy." he said, picking her up.  
  
"I missed you, too." she said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"  
  
"I didn't know, until this morning. See, I was going to go to Egypt, but my flight got cancelled. There was a flight to San Fransisco boarding at the same time, so I figured, what the hell, and I got on it." he explained.  
  
Paige smiled. His spontinaity was one of the things she'd always loved about him, although he did tend to over-do it at times. Such as now.  
  
"Hey, why don't you blow off work and come out with me for a while?" he suggested.  
  
"I can't." Paige said regretfully.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, disappointed.  
  
"Because I'd like to keep this job, that's why not." she replied. "I've already been fired from six others in the two months you've been gone."  
  
"Damn, girl." he responded. "I leave for a little while, and you go and fall apart on me."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Paige's voice trailed off, as she couldn't think of a single witty comeback.  
  
"Tonight then." Glen pressed. "Come out with me tonight. We'll go to the club, have some fun."  
  
Paige nodded. "Tonight would be great."  
  
-x-  
  
Eight hours later, Paige and Glen were pushing their way through the crowd at their favourite club. Finally, they made it to the bar.  
  
"All right, Adventure Boy, tell me of your latest wanderings." Paige requested.  
  
Glen giggled at her odd tone of voice. "You know something, you're hilarious when you're completely smashed."  
  
Paige gave him a Look. "I'm hilarious all the time, buddy, and you'd know that if you were around more. Besides, I'm not even close to being plastered yet."  
  
Glen laughed even harder. "Whatever you say, babe."  
  
Paige hit him in the arm. "Are you going to answer the question or not?"  
  
"All right, all right." Glen said, his laughter tapering off to chuckles. He filled her in on everything he'd done on his trip to Australia. "It was so cool, Paige." he finished. "I wish you'd been there."  
  
"So do I." she murmured, wondering why she'd declined the invitation in the first place. The truth was, Paige wasn't the traveling type. Her idea of a good time was closer to home. Usually as close as the bottom of a bottle, in the nearest bar or nightclub. "So, how long are you staying this time?" she asked.  
  
"A couple days." he replied.  
  
Paige's face fell. "That's all?"  
  
He nodded, taking a sip of beer. "I told you was planning on heading to Egypt next, right? Well, when my flight got cancelled I bought another ticket once I got to San Fransisco. I leave on Friday."  
  
"Friday." Paige repeated. That was six days from now.  
  
"Hey, don't look so disappointed." he said.  
  
Paige smiled teasingly, and took a sip of her drink. "I'm not disappointed. Just wondering how I'm going to put up with you until then."  
  
He glared at her, then burst out laughing. By now, they were both pretty wasted.  
  
"I can think of a few ways you can deal." he said, running his hand up her leg.  
  
"I bet you can." she replied.  
  
Glen laughed again. They both sat there for a while, cracking up over the stupidest inside jokes. After a while they calmed themselves. Glen took his hand off her leg, and Paige reapplied her lipstick, and then they each ordered another drink.  
  
****************  
A/N: So, how was that for my first Paige-centric chapter in quite a while? Don't worry, Paige fans, we'll see more of her soon.  
~from the song "If You Don't, Don't" by Jimmy Eat World~ 


	32. Give Me A Reason

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what's a girl like me to do  
Drowning, drowning in you  
And who's to save me from the blue  
And carry, carry me through  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue's first day at the auction house went smoothly. She was given a good-sized office, and introduced to her secretary, Tanya. All day, calls came in from people wanting their valuables appraised and sold. Finally, at six o'clock Prue left, exhausted but happy.  
  
On impulse, she drove to Andy's apartment instead of to the manor. Her sisters could hear all the boring details they wanted tomorrow. Right now, the person she most wanted to share her day with was Andy.  
  
"Hey, baby." he greeted when she knocked on his door. He looked happy to see her, and not all that surprised.  
  
"Hi." she responded, moving in for a quick kiss. He pulled her inside, and shut the door.  
  
"So, how was it?" he asked. "Tell me everything."  
  
"It was wonderful." she said, following him into the living room and curling up next to him on the couch. "Hannah's kind of a bitch, but I guess I'll get used to her. Tanya, my secretary, is really sweet, and my boss, Rex, is amazingly charming."  
  
Andy lifted his eyebrows, and put his arms around her possessively. "More charming than, oh say, moi?"  
  
Prue giggled, then decided to tease him a bit. "Oh, yeah. Much more. And he's got such a great ass..." Prue's voice trailed off as she started cracking up. The look on her boyfriend's face was priceless.  
  
"Evil bitch." he muttered as he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Prue laughed even harder at this. Forcing herself to keep a straight face, she called out, "I love you!"  
  
"Bite me!" Andy yelled back, re-entering the living room with a bottle of water in hand.  
  
Prue smiled at him seductively. "Mr. Trudeau, is that an invitation?"  
  
Andy put the cap on the bottle and tossed it onto the table. "Hell yeah," he replied, jumping on top of her.  
  
Prue giggled, and they made out for a while. It was just like old times. That is, it was until Andy's pager went off.  
  
He sighed. "It's Darryl."  
  
Prue nodded understandingly. "It's okay, honey. Go gind out what's up."  
  
Andy went into the kitchen to make the call. He came out a short time later, and took his coat.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." he said. "I have to go."  
  
"I'll be waiting here when you get back." she said.  
  
Andy kissed her good-bye. "I love you." she said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Love you, too, baby." he called back.  
  
Prue went to the door, staring after him, and then shut it as he disappeared down the stairs. She picked up the bottle of water he'd discarded, and took a sip. It occured to her that he hadn't been gone more than a few minutes, and already she missed him.  
  
Prue giggled out loud. The last time she'd been so happily in love, save her disatrous engagement to that ass, Roger, had been in high school. With Andy.  
  
She wandered around his apartment for a while, thinking about how wonderful it was to feel that way. She couldn't wait for him to come back. As the hours ticked by, Prue started to worry. Finally, she pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to go to sleep, and let him wake her up when he got home.  
  
That's when the phone call came.  
  
****************  
A/N: What is it with me and cliffhangers involving phone calls? This is, what, the second one? Third? Whatever. Just review so I can resolve this thing. *g*  
~from the song "Give Me A Reason" by The Corrs~ 


	33. The Power of GoodBye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue sat down on Andy's couch, completely numb. She was vaguely aware of Darryl, Leo, and her sisters surrounding her. She was even less aware of the police that had swarmed the apartment. She didn't hear anything that was being said to her. Her mind was reeling.  
  
Andy. Andy was dead. He'd been called in as backup during an armed robbery, a routine procedure. Except this one hadn't been routine. Andy had taken a bullet in the wrong spot. There was nothing anyone could have done. And now, Prue was completely lost.  
  
How could he be gone? He'd been right here, just a few hours ago, fooling around with her. Prue kept thinking about those last few moments. "Love you, too, baby." Those had been the last words he'd ever said to her.  
  
Prue curled up into a ball, resting her chin on her knees and rocking herself back and forth. Piper and Phoebe exchanged worried glances. They tried to comfort her, had been trying for over an hour now. She had yet to acknowledge that they were even there.  
  
Phoebe sat down next to her. "Come on, honey. It's late. Let's go home."  
  
Prue didn't move.  
  
Piper tried her luck next. She sat at the edge of the couch, and kissed her sister's cheek lightly. "Hi, sweetie. Hey, come on. Let us take you home. You can come back tomorrow if you want. Let's go."  
  
Prue looked at her, and then at Phoebe, for the first time fully registering that they were there. She nodded weakly, and let them help her to her feet.  
  
Leo put a comforting hand on Prue's shoulder, and she leaned against him, exhausted both mentally and physically. He stroked her hair in a sympathetic, brotherly gesture. In the past few months, as he spent more and more time with Piper, he'd become like a big brother to her sisters. Right now, his first instinct was to help Prue in any way he could.  
  
Leo exchanged glances with Piper over her sister's head. He had been the one to answer the phone that night, when Darryl had called the manor looking for Prue. He been the one to tell her the awful news, and he had been the one to drive them all to Andy's apartment to be there when Darryl told Prue. "Thank you." Piper mouthed silently. Leo smiled at her sadly, then turned his attention back to Prue.  
  
"I'm just gonna get the car, and then I'll meet you guys downstairs." Darryl said. He looked tired and beaten.  
  
Phoebe ironically thought of the expression, "You look like you just lost your best friend." Fact was, Darryl just had.  
  
It was two in the morning when they got back to the manor, but nobody even thought of sleep. They gathered unceremoniously in the living room. Prue was sitting on the couch, leaning against Darryl, crying. The others were strewn about, alternately trying to comfort her or lost in their own grief. They'd all loved Andy. Even Leo had formed a strong friendship with the man.  
  
For Prue and Darryl, the two people who'd been closest to him, that night was pure hell. Hour after hour, nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to do. Hour after hour, Prue remained lost in thought, staring up at the ceiling and crying silently.  
  
Then at last the morning came.  
  
****************  
A/N: I know, Prue/Andy fans are going to hate me for that one. I am going somewhere with this, I swear it's not just to piss you off. But don't take my word for it. Review and you can see for yourself...  
~from the song "The Power Of Good-Bye" by Madonna~ 


	34. I Miss You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been to long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needing you, wanting you  
Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was Wednesday. Prue got through it, but barely. Afterword, they all went back to the manor.  
  
"The.. um.. the eulogy you gave was beautiful." Prue said to Darryl, her voice strained and tear-choked. "He would have liked it."  
  
Darryl started to nod, then shook his head. "Nah. No, he wouldn't have. Man, he would've kicked my ass from here to L.A. for being so damn sentimental."  
  
Prue let out a small laugh. "Thanks." she said. "I needed that."  
  
"I know." he responded. He put his arm around her. "Andy was a good cop, and a better man. He loved you, more than anything. He would've wanted me to tell you that."  
  
Prue nodded. "It, um, it seems so surreal, doesn't it? Talking about what he would've liked, what he wouldn't wanted said or done. All day, I kept expecting him to walk in here and ask what the hell we're all doing. I can just picture him, coming in, cranking up the music. He was such a party boy in high school. He was always looking to have fun."  
  
"He never really outgrew that, did he?" Darryl asked.  
  
Prue shook her head, smiling at the memory. "No, he didn't."  
  
By now, it was getting late. Most of the mourners had left, and more were leaving as they spoke.  
  
Darryl pulled her close to him. "Hey, just because he's gone doesn't mean we can't still be friends. He wouldn't have wanted us to drop off the face of each other's earth. I don't want that, either. Promise me you'll keep in touch, come around to visit me sometime?"  
  
She nodded, tilting her head against his shoulder. "Promise."  
  
"Good." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek good-bye, and then departed to find Janna.  
  
When they had left, and all of the mourners had gone home, Piper and Phoebe came and stood on either side of their sister.  
  
"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem real, you know?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I know, honey."  
  
Prue shrugged them off, and turned to face them. "I know you guys are trying to help, and I love you both for it, but I just really need to be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be here, if you.. you know." Piper said.  
  
"Allright," Prue said, and went upstairs. She slipped into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her, and lay down on her bed with a picture of herself and Andy. It had been taken less than a week ago, when Prue was playing with her camera down by the pier. He'd been teasing her, saying she should become a professional photographer.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come on, Andy." Prue begged. "Stay still. I want to get at least one good shot."  
  
"Oh, you want a good shot?" Andy countered. "Allright. Come here." He picked her up, twirling her in front of the camera. He set her down when the flash went off. "How was that for a good shot?"  
  
Prue pretended to pout. "I'm using a low shutter speed. Plus, my ISO is only 100."  
  
Andy sent her a strange look. "Okay, Annie Liebowitz, mind explaining that in English?"  
  
Prue frowned. "Andy, that was English. You want me to get into the technical stuff? Because I can stand here for quite a while and bitch to you about all the reasons why that picture is going to suck."  
  
"Allright, then. Go ahead. Bitch." Andy challenged.  
  
Prue went into a long rant filled with technical photographer jargon. When she finished, Andy just stared at her.  
  
"Damn, girl." he said. "I know you didn't learn all that from the photo class you took senior year."  
  
"You mean the photo class you kept talking me into ditching in order to screw around behing the gym?" she returned.  
  
"Yeah." he answered, smiling. "That."  
  
Prue grinned. "Yeah, well, as I recall, all they really did in that class was take pictures of flowers anyway. Everything I know, I learned about in college. I must've looked so pathetic, practically begging the photographers around campus to teach me what they knew."  
  
"So why didn't you make a career out of it?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Well, it's kind of a risky job, you know? I need something stable, because Grams was sick, and Phoebe was still in high school..."  
  
"You should have." Andy said. "You could've been a famous photographer by now."  
  
"Yeah?" Prue asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Oh yeah. I bet you would've been known all over as having taken the world's best pictures... of flowers."  
  
~*~/Flashback~*~  
  
Prue sniffled, and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto the picture frame. She couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago, he'd been teasing her, they'd been hanging out and goofing around. And now, how could he be gone?  
  
With a half hearted attempt to dry the tears on her face, Prue picked up the picture again, and whispered to it what she couldn't say to Andy.  
  
"I miss you. I love you. Please, come back to me."  
  
****************  
A/N: Promise, next chapter won't be so sad. I'm thinking it'll be Paige-based, because I really haven't focused on her at all this fic. And... yeah.  
  
A/N2: Whoo! 200 reviews! Keep them coming, peoples!  
  
~from the song "I Miss You" by Aaliyah~ 


	35. Save Tonight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
We know I'm going away  
How I wish, wish it weren't so  
Take this wine and drink with me  
Let's delay our misery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige and Glen made the most of the week he was in town. They were inseperable, going to their favourite clubs and bars and all the places they'd hung out at as kids. Friday came much too soon for either of their liking.  
  
They woke up early, and lay in bed for a while, just holding each other.  
  
"What time does your plane leave?" Paige asked him.  
  
"Late tonight. Early tomorrow morning. Whatever. I think the ticket says 3 a.m." he replied.  
  
Paige turned her head slightly to consult her alarm clock. "That gives us... 20 hours, just about."  
  
Glen pulled her closer. "Well, then. We should probably make that time as... productive.. as possible."  
  
"Productive?" Paige repeated.  
  
"That's what I said." he confirmed.  
  
"You're just looking to score." she accused.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Paige laughed, and kissed him, pulling the covers up over their heads.  
  
An hour later, they finally got out of bed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Paige asked, buttoning a shirt.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. More of that?" Glen teased while pulling on his pants.  
  
Paige hit him with a pillow. "Not funny. Come on, Glen, it's your last day here, and then after that who knows when you're going to drop in again? I want to make it special."  
  
"Allright," Glen sighed. "I promise, we'll stay fully clothed for the rest of the day. For the most part. Maybe."  
  
Paige smiled. "Come on," she said. "Let's have breakfast."  
  
"What do we have?" Glen asked.  
  
Paige went into the kitchen area. She opened the fridge, closed it again, and looked through the cupboards, forwning. "Um... A few bottles of beer, some cheap wine, and a pack of cigarettes." she said after a few minutes.  
  
"That's it?" Glen asked incredulously. "That's all you keep in your kitchen?"  
  
"Well, there's also some bird food for Oscar." she said, pointing to her parakeet.  
  
"Very appetizing." Glen remarked. "Let's go. I'm taking you out for a real breakfast. As in, one that consists of actual food."  
  
Paige smiled. "Sounds great."  
  
They went to an outdoor café near the waterfront. Paige ordered scrambled eggs with a glass of white wine.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Glen asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "We have to celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate that you're getting rid of me? Oh, I feel so loved right now." Glen quipped.  
  
She smirked. "I love you, honey."  
  
"Thanks, babe." he replied dryly.  
  
By the time they left the café, it was already lunchtime. They decided to go take a walk down by the beach. That kept them occupied for some time; playing in the sand, splashing water on each other, and generally having fun. It started getting late, and they decided to go back to Paige's loft to change into dry clothes before going to dinner.  
  
"Let's eat somewhere different for a change." Paige suggested as they were getting dressed.  
  
"Different? Like where?" Glen asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Like, not Pizza Hut?"  
  
"Aw, and I was just in the mood for an extra-large pie, with olives and anchovies." he teased.  
  
She made a face. "I heard about this new restaurant, Quake, from my friend Brittany. She went there last week, and she said the food's amazing."  
  
"Quake?" Glen repeated. "You mean, as in earth?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, kinda corny for something in San Fransisco, but what the hell? As long as the food's good, right? And besides, Brittany said the manager and her sisters are really hot." she added in a taunting sing-song voice.  
  
Glen paused, looking up sharply, but then decided not to bite. Paige laughed.  
  
"You know you want to. Go on, check them out. I mean, check it out. The restaurant. You know what I mean." Paige said, pretending to stammer.  
  
"I know what you mean, and I resent what you're implying."  
  
"Me? Implying something? Why, Glen, whatever do you mean?" Paige asked innocently.  
  
He pulled her down onto the bed. "You know damn well what I mean. I'm just going to the restaurant to eat. Not to check out women."  
  
Paige got back up. "Whatever you say, buddy. Look, I already made the reservations. Come on, let's go."  
  
****************  
A/N: Hmm. Going to Quake. Will Paige cross paths with her sisters directly, or am I just teasing you because I'm evil? Find out by reading the next chapter. Find out faster by reviewing this one.  
~from the song "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry~ 


	36. Stay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So I turn the radio on,  
I turn the radio up  
And this woman was playing my song  
Lover's in love and the other's run away  
Lover is crying cause the other won't stay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige and Glen sat at a table near the back of the restaurant, near the bar, looking over their menues. Suddenly, it occrued to Paige that Glen was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, Paige. Earth to Paige. What planet are you on?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Paige mumbled. "What were you saying?"  
  
"What were you looking at?" he asked, taking a bite of biscuit.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Paige said. "Just... That couple over there behind the bar. They've been arguing since we got here."  
  
Glen turned to see a young, pretty brown-haired woman glaring at a tall, sandy-haired man. From the looks of it, the argument was pretty serious, although with all the noise in the restaurant Glen couldn't tell what they were saying.  
  
"Damnit, Leo, I'm at work. Can't we talk about this some other time?" Piper demanded, pushing past him to serve a customer that had just ordered a drink.  
  
"That's part of the problem, Piper. There never is any other time." Leo countered.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" she asked.  
  
"Piper, I'm a doctor." he said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child. "I work long hours. That's just part of my job."  
  
"Well, right now I'm at my job, Leo, and I can't do it with you hovering over me, fighting all night."  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
"If you're going to keep yelling at me? Yeah, I want you to leave."  
  
"Fine." Leo shoved past her, grabbed his coat, and stormed out of the restaurant. Piper sat down on a bar stool, putting her head on one hand. That arguement had barely been the tip of the iceberg. Lately, she and Leo had been fighting almost constantly, usually about stupid things. It wasn't that she didn't love him; she did, more than anything. Even so, they just couldn't seem to find time for each other anymore.  
  
Sighing, her gaze fell on a couple in the back of the restaurant. They were laughing, and kidding around like old friends, just like she and Leo used to do. A sad smile formed on Piper's lips. The young woman looked happy, contented. In love. 'That,' she thought, 'that is what it should be like. No yelling, no screaming, no blowing stupid disagreements way out of proportion. That is how it should be with me and Leo.' With that thought, Piper hopped off the stool and got to work. For the rest of the night, she kept her eye wistfully on that couple.  
  
Paige giggled, taking another sip of her martini. "I cannot beilieve that really happened."  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Glen asked. He'd been telling her some of the more amusing tales from his trip to Australia.  
  
Paige looked at her watch. "Oh wow, Glen it's eleven already!"  
  
"Damn, we've been here three hours?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
Paige nodded, and Glen got the check from the waiter. "Let's go back to the loft." he said. "There was one more thing I wanted to do tonight."  
  
-x-  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were back at her place. Glen went over to the nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of Paige's favourite red wine.  
  
"When did you get this?" she asked, lighting some of the many candles she kept around the apartment.  
  
"A few days ago." he answered.  
  
She sent him a look that clearly asked him to be more specific.  
  
"When you were at work, that one day you couldn't get out of it." he supplied.  
  
"Oh." Paige nodded and blew out the match.  
  
They cuddled on the couch, watching the flames dance. Glen poured them each a glass of wine. Paige raised hers in toast.  
  
"To your trip. Have fun, and come back soon. I'll miss you, damnit."  
  
Glen laughed, and their glasses clinked. "I'll drink to that. I'll miss you like hell, sweetie."  
  
Paige smiled, and they each took a sip of wine. They fell into silence, drinking and thinking. She leaned against him comfortably, savoring the moment. Glen was by nature an adventurer, and somehow she knew that this would be the last surprise visit for a long time. The thought made her sad, so she pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
By the time they had to leave for the airport, the bottle of wine was more than half empty. They were both feeling quite tipsy, so Paige suggested calling a cab, and Glen agreed. The ride to the airport was quiet and melancholy, each of them lost in thought. When they got there, they agreed to say good-bye at the cab. Paige didn't think she could stand watching his plane leave.  
  
"So, I'll call you when I get there." he said, trying to make this as casual as possible. After all, it wasn't the first time she'd stayed behind while he'd gone off somewhere.  
  
"You'd better." she replied.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, then opened the cab door for her to get in. They didn't say good-bye. Not even "see you soon". He stared after her cab until it was out of sight. Then, he went to board the plane.  
  
****************  
~from the song "Stay" by Lisa Loeb~ 


	37. Precious Illusions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prue? Honey?" Piper called, gently knocking on her sister's door.  
  
"Come in." Prue called.  
  
Piper opened the door and slipped inside. She cast a worried glance at the pictures of Prue with Andy that were spread out over Prue's desk. It had been nearly three months since his death, and Prue was generally doing well, but she did still slip into occasional bouts of depression lasting usually one or two days. Piper hated seeing her like that.  
  
"What were you doing, sweetie?" Piper asked, trying to conceal her concern.  
  
Prue wasn't fooled. She kissed Piper on the cheek lovingly. "I know you're worried about me, and I don't blame you, but I'm fine. I was just looking over some old photo albums. Look, over there on the bed are pictures of us when we were little."  
  
Piper sat down on the bed, looking through the old photographs. "Where'd you find all these?"  
  
"In the back of my closet. I've decided to do a bit of spring cleaning." Prue said.  
  
Piper looked up. Usually, she was the family neat-freak. "Okay, now I know something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Prue insisted, but her resolve crumbled under her little sister's anxious stare. She sighed and dropped down onto the chaisse. "It's just... I don't know. Sometimes, I think I'm ready to move on, maybe even to start dating again - casually, of course, I'm no where near ready for anything serious. But then there's other times when I don't think I'll ever be able to be with anyone else."  
  
"Maybe it's just too soon, sweetie." Piper suggested.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But sometimes I wonder, how soon is too soon? I'll always love him, no amount of time will change that. But when am I going to stop feeling guilty every time I think about going out with someone new?"  
  
Piper crossed the room to be next to her sister, and put her arms around Prue. "I don't think you'll ever feel completely ready, until you do it." she said finally.  
  
Prue nodded, and leaned against her sister, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks, honey."  
  
Piper returned the hug with a kiss. "Oh, sweetie, I just wantt o see you happy."  
  
"Allright, well enough about me. How are things between you and Leo?" Prue asked, knowing that the couple had been having problems lately.  
  
Piper sighed. "Bad. Just.. Half the time, I don't even know what we're really fighting about. We both use any excuse just to blow up at each other, and I don't think either of us really knows why."  
  
"Have you tried talking to him? I mean, really talking to him?"  
  
Piper nodded. "I've tried. He's always getting called in to work, or has to do things for his grandmother, or something happens and we end up fighting again. I think he's been avoiding me, and I guess I've been avoiding him lately, too. I just don't want to get into it again."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "I don't know. I just... I don't know."  
  
The girls were quiet for a minute, and then Piper got up. "I'm going for a walk. You want to come?"  
  
"No, thanks, honey." Prue replied. She turned back to her photographs, putting the loose ones into albums.  
  
Piper let herself out, and went outside. She got as far as the front porch, when she noticed a moving van parked next door. She sat down on the steps, wondering who was moving in to the long-abandoned house.  
  
It didn't take her long to find out. "Hi!" called a friendly-looking young man from the yard next door.  
  
Piper got up and went to introduce herself. "Hi, yourself." she said, smiling at the new neighbor. He wasn't bad-looking at all, she decided, and though she menatlly chastised herself for checking him out, she justified it by Leo's recent lack of affection toward her. "I'm Piper."  
  
"I'm Dan." the new neighbor said. He offered his hand, and Piper shook it.  
  
"Welcome to the neighborhood."  
  
"Thanks," he said, smiling back at her. "I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
****************  
A/N: Piper/Leo fans, don't hate me! ::hides::  
  
~from the song "Precious Illusions" by Alanis Morrisette~ 


	38. Mad Season

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I need you now  
Do you think you can cope?  
You figured me out  
I'm a child and I'm hopeless  
I'm beaten and broken  
Although I've never spoken  
I come undone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Piper had left, Prue continued looking the the photos. She put away the most recent ones first, and worked her way backward until she came to the pictures from when she was in high school. Most of them had never been put into albums, so Prue decided to do that now, before she forgot and left them at the back of her closet for another decade.  
  
She picked up one of the envelopes and dumped out it's contents. A pile of pictures landed on her bed. On top of them was a silver ring with the engraving "angels fall without you there," somewhat worn but still remarkably clear after all this time. Tears stung at Prue's eyes as she recalled the day Andy had given this to her.  
  
She slipped the ring onto her finger, and put the pictures back in the envelope. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand looking at them when she got back. That being done, she grabbed her purse and went to see an old friend she'd all but abandoned.  
  
Darryl was surprised, but very happy to see her when she arrived at the police station. He took her hand and led her to a seat in front of his desk. Prue couldn't help glancing at the empty desk behind them.  
  
"Yeah," he said when he saw what she was staring at. "They haven't assigned me a new partner yet."  
  
Prue didn't say anything, but she turned from the deck and back to Darryl.  
  
"I've been hoping you'd come around." he said.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. It's just been... hard, you know?" she asked.  
  
"I know." he replied. He paused. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, because believe me, Prue, I'm thrilled, but I've barely talked to you in six months, and..."  
  
"Why now?" Prue guessed. He nodded, and she shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been doing anything but thinking about him the past half a year, and I guess I just think I should be moving on." She bit her lip, expecting him to think she was somehow betraying Andy. His actual thoughts were far from that.  
  
"I think you're right." he said slowly. "I've been worried about you, Prue. I know Andy wouldn't want you to be alone and depressed without him. I think it would be good for you to start dating again."  
  
Prue sighed with relief. As the only person who knew Andy as well as she did, Darryl had been the one she'd really needed to hear this from. She told him so.  
  
"So does this mean we're friends again?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
"Good," he replied. "Then as your friend, I'd like to tell you to get your fine ass out there and start having fun again. You are too young and too gorgeous to spend all your time living in the past with a guy who we both know would kick your ass for not going on."  
  
Prue laughed, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Well, if you insist..."  
  
"I do insist." he said with a smile. "Now promise me you'll go out tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Prue repeated. She knew she was going to have to re-join the living world sooner or later, but she hadn't been prepared to do so this quickly.  
  
"Tonight." Darryl confirmed. "You're ready, Prue."  
  
Prue nodded slowly. "Okay, then." she said, sighing with resignation. "Tonight."  
  
****************  
A/N: This chapter could've been better. Sorry, I know dialogue isn't my strong suit, but I'll try to work on it. Next chapter we meet Prue's first transition guy.  
A/N2: *glomps Katie* You'll just have to wait and see, dahling. *g* *smooch*  
  
~from the song "Mad Season" by Matchbox 20~ 


	39. Timberwolves At New Jersey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Literate and stylish  
Kissable and quiet  
That's what girls'  
Dreams are made of  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Darryl and Janna set Prue up on a blind date with a friend of theirs. "He's a detective, and he's a great guy." Darryl assured her. Still, Prue was more than a little apprehensive.  
  
He picked her up at 8:00 sharp, the exact time that Darryl had told her. This was a good start, as Prue was a stickler for puncutality.  
  
She ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring, wearing a black sleeveless dress and strappy high-heeled shoes. Andy had always liked her in this dress. For luck, Prue also wore the ring, which fit her finger perfectly now after years of being forgotten in a box of photos.  
  
Checking herself nervously in the hall mirror one last time, Prue put on a scared smile when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, are you Prue?" asked the tall, good-looking man on the porch. "I'm Whitaker Berman. Darryl set us up.."  
  
"Hi." Prue said, her smile becoming more genuine. "Prue Halliwell."  
  
"These are for you." he said, handing her the small bouquet of flowers he'd brought.  
  
"Wow, thanks. I'll, um, I'll go put these in water. Come on in." Prue stammered.  
  
Whit stood in the foyer while Prue found a vase for the flowers. Leaving them in the kitchen, she grabbed her purse and a sweater and went back out to him. "So, shall we?"  
  
Whit was the perfect gentleman. He even opened the car door for her, and displayed only the best manners. Prue began to relax.  
  
"Darryl and Janna asked us to meet them at a nightclub called The Spot." Whit said. "Have you ever been there?"  
  
"A few times." Prue answered. "It's actually a pretty great place. It has a lot of potential, but it keeps coming under new management. Nobody's really had it long enough to really develop the place."  
  
"It's a pity." Whit agreed. "I've been there a couple times myself, and you're right, the place itself could be phenomenal."  
  
They fell into silence for a moment.  
  
"So, what have Darryl and Janna told you about me?" Whit asked.  
  
"Not much." Prue admitted. "They told me that you're a detective, and that you're a great guy. So far I believe them."  
  
Whit turned briefly to smile at her, but then thanked her for the compliment and put his eyes back onto the road.  
  
"What have they told you about me?" she inquired after a minute.  
  
"Not too much more than they told you about me. They said you worked at an auction house, and that you're beautiful, and smart, and that you've got an amazing personality, and I agree with them on all three points, by the way."  
  
Prue blushed and looked down at her hands, smiling.  
  
"They also told me that Darryl kind of bullied you into this." he continued.  
  
Prue shrugged, embarassed. "Well... sort of. I just got out of a serious relationship a few months ago, and I wasn't really sure if I was ready to date again, but you know Darryl..."  
  
"Indeed I do." Whit agreed. "And can I make a confession? I haven't dated in a long time. Since my divorce, which was about a year ago. Janna's the one who talked me into this. They're quite a pair aren't they?"  
  
Prue laughed. "I cannot believe they put this all together in less than a day."  
  
"Believe it." Whit answered, smiling. "They're fast, and they're pushy."  
  
They pulled up to the parking lot of The Spot, and Whit opened Prue's door for her. "Shall we go thank them?" he asked, extending his arm to help Prue out of the car in a gentlemanly fashion.  
  
Prue gladly put her hand in his. "Let's."  
  
****************  
A/N: How was that for Prue's first post-Andy date? There will be a few more of these in the coming chapters, but I'll get to the Piper/Leo stuff in a chapter or two. Just hang in there, mmkay?  
  
A/N2: The reviews seem to be lacking lately. I really need feedback, people. I'm not updating until I get some. And I mean it this time...  
  
A/N3: While I'm on the subject of reviews, please r&r my other fics. I'm feeling really inspirationally-challenged at the moment, particularly because my other fics haven't really gotten much response, and I've lost interest due to lack of feedback. I've got a bunch of unfinished fics, and it would be so much easier to finish them if I knew people were interested, and yeah. Okay, I'm done bitching about it. For now.  
  
~from the song "Timberwolves At New Jersey" by Taking Back Sunday~ 


	40. Absolutely

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How many lovers must stay  
To put up with this shit day after day  
And how do we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night, Piper invited Dan to Quake for a sort of welcome-to-the-neighborhood gathering. She tried to be as cheerful as possible, but she'd just had another fight with Leo that morning, so she was feeling quite upset. Nonetheless, she was determined that Dan and his neice, Jenny, have a good time. She had a feeling that she and Dan could be great friends, or possibly more, though she of course pushed that thought away.  
  
She reserved the restaurant's largest table for them. It was a party of 9, with Piper, Prue and her date Allen, Phoebe and her date Rob, Darryl and Janna, and of course Dan and Jenny. One of the waitresses had unexpectedly called out, and so Piper was sometimes caught doing double-duty over the course of the night, but she devoted most of her time to the party.  
  
By the end of the night, Dan and Jenny had plenty of new friends. The group left the restaurant together well after it had closed to the rest of the public. Only Piper stayed behind after that, to help clean up with the few employees she hadn't already sent home.  
  
Once the other workers had left, and Piper was getting ready to go home herself, Leo showed up.  
  
"I saw you with that guy." he began accusingly.  
  
"Hello to you, too." Piper replied coolly.  
  
"Who is he?" Leo demanded, keeping his voice low and even.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Piper retorted, "but his name is Dan Gordon. He's a friend of mine, and he just moved in next door."  
  
"Not any of my business?" Leo repeated. "Damnit, Piper, you're my girlfriend. I said I love you, and I swear I still do-"  
  
"And I love you, damnit!" Piper shouted, tears burning her eyes. "So why the hell are we fighting again?"  
  
Leo looked away. "Maybe Natalie was right." he muttered.  
  
Piper heard him. "Natalie? You come in here yelling at me because I've made a new friend, and you're talking about us to freaking Natalie?"  
  
He looked up sharply. "Well, I couldn't exactly talk to you, could I?"  
  
"You could have tried." she countered. "I tried. Every time I brought up the subject, you suddenly got busy with something else and had to leave."  
  
He put his hand up, trying to calm her. "Hey, I didn't bring it up with Natalie, okay? She was the one who approached me. A couple times, actually. The first one was when Prue was still in the hospital, a little less than a year ago. She said it was a bad idea for us to date then, she said it would distract me from my patients. I told her she was wrong, and she left it alone, until a few weeks ago. I should have told you. I'm sorry."  
  
Piper sighed, and leaned against the bar. "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know." he replied.  
  
"I am so sick of fighting." she continued. "And lately, we just don't seem to be capable of anything else."  
  
Suddenly their eyes met. They held the gaze, painful as it was, because neither wanted to say what they were thinking. Finally, they seemed to come to a silent agreement.  
  
"You know I don't want to..." Leo began.  
  
"What else can we...?" Piper's voice trailed off. Neither felt the need to finish their statement, because the other already knew.  
  
"So this is it. This is good-bye." Leo said, his voice cracking.  
  
Piper nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak; she felt she was going to burst into tears any minute now.  
  
"I'll just.. I'll just go, now." Leo said. He gave Piper a quick kiss on the cheek, and left.  
  
Piper stared out the window after him, until he was gone from sight. Then, she sat down on a stool, and cried.  
  
****************  
A/N: Please, please, please don't hate me! ::hides:: I swear this isn't the end. I just need to do the Dan thing for a while. And... yeah.  
  
~from the song "Absolutely" by Nine Days~ 


	41. Bike Scene

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want to hate you so bad  
But I can't stop this  
Any more than you can  
This is all wrong and it shows  
That certain things I promised  
Not to let you know  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper was crying again when Prue got home from work the next day. The latter girl heard her sister's sniffles from the hall, and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Piper, sweetie, what happened?" she asked, coming in and lying down on the bed next to her sister.  
  
Piper told her about Leo's visit the night before, and the way it had ended. Then, she buried her face in her sister's sweater as Prue tried to comfort her.  
  
"I really do love him." Piper sobbed.  
  
Prue said nothing, sensing that there was a 'but'.  
  
"I just know that if we kept on like that, we would have ended up hating each other." Piper continued.  
  
"So it's better that you both agreed to end it now." Prue concluded.  
  
Piper nodded, but then a fresh wave of tears burst through. "So why does it hurt so much, if it was the right thing to do?"  
  
"I don't know, sweet girl." Prue said softly, stroking her sister's hair. "I don't know. I do know that it won't hurt this much forever. And in the meantime, you've got me, and Phoebe, and Ben & Jerry. Hey, why don't we find Phoebe and have a girls night in tonight? You need a distraction."  
  
Piper nodded, then shifted so she was looking up at her big sister. "Prue? When did it stop hurting for you? When you lost Andy, I mean."  
  
Prue sighed, wishing there were a better way to answer this question. "It didn't." she said finally. "At least, not yet. I'm not sure if it ever will. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you need to hear right now."  
  
"So how did you move on?" Piper pressed.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I just... I did what I had to, I guess. Piper, you can't stay hung up on this guy your whole life. If it's meant to be, you'll know, eventually. And if it's not, then you need to get out there and find someone else, someone who'll make you happy."  
  
Piper reached up and hugged her sister. "Thanks, Prue."  
  
"I love you." Prue said, returning the embrace. "So, how about that girls night in?"  
  
Piper shook her head, filled with a sudden desire to get out of the house. "Maybe another time. I just... I need to get down to Quake tonight."  
  
Prue understood completely. In the months following Andy's death, she'd completely immersed herself in her job. She was still having a hard time getting out of that habit, and her sisters were constantly chiding her about it.  
  
Piper got up and ran a comb through her hair. Then, she went out, leaving Prue sitting on her bed.  
  
She drove to Quake, hardly paying attention to where she was going. After what seemed like only a few seconds, she found herself in the restaurant parking lot with the motor still running. Numbly, she turned off the engine and went inside.  
  
"Hey, where's Chef Moore?" Piper asked Britney, one of the waitresses.  
  
Britney pointed to the kitchen. "He's in there, and he sounds mad."  
  
'Just what I need', thought Piper. Sighing, she marched boldly through the double doors.  
  
"There she is." her boss said in an angry, mocking tone. "I leave you in charge for a little while, and look what happens? This is what you call food? Puh!" As he was talking, his deep French accent was growing thicker, until Piper thought her head would implode.  
  
"Hey!" she snapped. "I've busted my ass here for the past year, and since you're hardly ever around, I'm always the one doing the work. I'm damn sick of it, so if you're just going to stand around here and scream all day, I'll save us both the trouble and quit right now."  
  
Her move surprised everyone, even herself. But as soon as Piper said it, she knew she'd done the right thing.  
  
"Fine, then." the chef replied. "I'll expect your resignation tomorrow."  
  
Piper stormed out of the restaurant without a backward glance. She drove home slightly above the speed limit, burst through the front door, and ran up to her room. Once there, the repercussions of the past two days really sank in. She collapsed onto her bed, crying.  
  
****************  
A/N: I'm thinking next I do a chapter on Phoebe, because I haven't focused on her at all this entire fic. Granted, that's mainly because I don't like Phoebe, but I'll include her anyway.  
  
~from the song "Bike Scene" by Taking Back Sunday~ 


	42. All Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours  
That's the way I like it, and I'll never get bored  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe rubbed her eyes, looking up from her stack of books. She'd been in the college library doing research for her paper all day. Now, it was time for a break.  
  
Shoving her notes into her backpack, she got up and headed over to the student center. It was unusually crowded, and there were only two seats left at the counter, right next to each other. Phoebe grabbed one, and a friendly, good-looking guy soon took the other.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Billy."  
  
"Phoebe." she replied, smiling at him. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" he asked amicably.  
  
"Oh, the usual. I've got a paper due the day after tomorrow, and I needed a caffeine rush."  
  
"Same here." Billy replied. He signalled to the woman behind the counter. "Two coffees, please."  
  
"Oh, you really don't have to-" Phoebe started to protest, but Billy held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I want to. Please, let me." he insisted.  
  
The waitress came with their coffees.  
  
"How do you take yours?" Phoebe asked, grabbing a handful of sugar packets from the box on the counter.  
  
Billy poured two sugar packets into his cup, and stirred it absently. "You know," he began shyly, "I've seen you around campus before. A few times, actually, I... um, I've been too nervous to ask you, but what the hell, right? Anyway... Um, would you consider-?"  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out?" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
Billy smiled apprehensively. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Yes. And... yes. I'd love to go out with you."  
  
Billy's smile grew wider and more relaxed. "Great. Tonight, then? Or do you have to work on your paper?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, having nearly finished her paper that afternoon. "Tonight would be great."  
  
"Great." Billy echoed. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go to class. Where can I pick you up?"  
  
Phoebe scribbled her adress and phone number on a napkin and handed it to him. "Thanks for the coffee." she called as he rushed out the door.  
  
She stayed a few minutes longer, linguring over what was left of her coffee. When she'd drained the cup, she tossed it and went home.  
  
"Prue, Piper, I'm home!" she called, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Prue came down the hall, a stack of papers in hand. "Piper's not home."  
  
"Where is she?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe she went out to look for another job."  
  
"I can't believe she quit Quake." Phoebe mused.  
  
"Well, maybe it'll be good for her." Prue said. "You know she's always wanted to own her own restaurant, not work in someone else's. Maybe now she will."  
  
"And speaking of work..." Phoebe gestured to the files her sister was holding. "What's all that?"  
  
Prue rustled the papers, glancing lightly at them. "Oh, nothing. Just a few folders Rex asked me to go through for the auction next week."  
  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Prue, how many times have you brought work home in the past month?"  
  
Prue shifted from foot to foot. "Oh, I don't know, Pheebs. A few?"  
  
"A lot." Phoebe corrected. "And how many hours of overtime have you put in?"  
  
"What's with the third degree? I happen to enjoy my job, is that wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"I'm just worried about you." Phoebe said. "You've been working too much."  
  
"Says the girl who's been at the library day and night the past week." Prue snorted.  
  
"For your information, I happen to have a date tonight, with a really sweet guy I met at school." Phoebe countered.  
  
Prue's eyebrows lifted. "Really? So tell me more about this 'really sweet guy' of yours."  
  
Phoebe smiled mischeiviously. "Wouldn't you like to know." she said. She dropped down onto the living room couch, leaving Prue standing in the foyer.  
  
"Oh no," the elder Halliwell said, turning on her heel and coming to sit down next to her sister. "You're telling me everything. Who is he?"  
  
"Billy." Phoebe answered. "His name is Billy."  
  
"And...?" Prue pressed.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "He's just this guy I met at the student center. He bought me coffee, and asked for my number."  
  
"Smooth." Prue remarked. "Every guy that's talked to you for more than two minutes knows that the way to your heart is through your caffeine intake."  
  
Phoebe hit her with a throw pillow. "And what about you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you go on more than two dates with a guy in a long time. When are you going to get out there?"  
  
Prue shrugged. The truth was, she still didn't know. "Soon," she said. It was as much a promise to herself as it was an answer for Phoebe. "Soon."  
  
****************  
A/N: Please review. I know, you're thinking I shouldn't complain, I've already got over 200, but when I'm barely getting one or two per chapter, it can be frustrating. The amount of reviews seems to be picking up, though, so thanks for that. :)  
  
~from the song "All Star" by Smashmouth~ 


	43. The Middle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be allright  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper pulled into the driveway, after spending the afternoon just driving around. Deep in thought, she barely noticed Dan waving to her.  
  
"Hey, Piper!" he called.  
  
She turned, smiling when she saw him. He'd been working on the outside of his house a bit, and he'd taken off his shirt, so that he was wearing only jeans and a toolbelt. She had to admit, he looked damn good.  
  
"Hi." she called back, taking a seat beside him on his porch. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the handrail he'd just finished repairing and painting.  
  
Piper nodded her approval. "It looks good. Just like it was done by a professional."  
  
"Well, it was." Dan said. "I forgot to mention, I'm a construction worker."  
  
"A construction worker." Piper repeated.  
  
"A construction worker." he confirmed.  
  
"And do you get to wear those funky yellow hats?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
He reached behind her, pulled a hardhat out of his toolbox, and placed it on her head. "You mean this thing here?"  
  
Piper nodded, giggling. "Yes, this thing."  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I do get to wear them." he answered.  
  
"I can see that." she replied.  
  
He flashed her a shy, adoring grin that instantly made her melt. "You know what's good about construction workers?"  
  
"What?" she asked, smiling back. He was obviously flirting with her, and she was obviously pleased.  
  
"We like to work with our hands." With this, he reached over and started tickling her. Piper laughed, and struck back, moving closer and closer together until they were touching. Then, Dan leaned in and did something she hadn't expected. He kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back, timidly at first. She felt a slight pang, as if she were betraying Leo even though they were no longer together, but despite this, she enjoyed the kiss. She knew she felt something for Dan, and she thought she owed it to herself and to him to explore these feelings. And so, she kissed him back, deeper this time. When they pulled away, they were both surprised.  
  
"Wow. I'm so sorry-" Dan stammered.  
  
"Don't be, please, don't be." Piper insisted. "It was... that was good."  
  
"Yeah." he said. "It was." He paused. Then, "Can we do it again sometime?"  
  
Piper nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
"Good." he replied. "So would I."  
  
There was a short pause. "Well, um, I'd better let you get back to work. The porch looks great, by the way." she said nervously, getting up.  
  
"Can I call you later?" he called as she walked across the lawn.  
  
"You'd better." she yelled back from her own yard. She lingured on her porch a minute, watching him, and then disappeared inside her house.  
  
She found Phoebe on the living room couch, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, honey." Phoebe greeted. "Where were you?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "Just... around. Actually, I was right outside. Next door. With Dan."  
  
Phoebe sat up. "Dan? Dan, the hottie new neighbor Dan?"  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want to call him." Piper replied.  
  
"Well, what were you guys doing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual..." Piper answered evasively. "Talking... joking... kissing..."  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Kissing? You kissed him?"  
  
"Well, technically, he kissed me. I just... kissed him back. A little. Okay, a lot. But it was good."  
  
Phoebe squealed. "Oh, honey this is so great. First I run into this incredibly nice guy at school who asks me out, then you hook up with Dan... Now, we just need to get Prue laid."  
  
"I heard that!" snapped the oldest sister from the kitchen, where she was working.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. "You're so right," Piper whispered to Phoebe. "We really do need to work on her..."  
  
****************  
A/N: As you can probably guess from that ending, I'm planning on coming up with a new man for Prue. A couple of new men, actually. No, not at the same time. Shut up.  
  
~from the song "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World"~ 


	44. Rain King

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't try to bleed me  
I've been here before  
And I deserve a little more  
I belong in the service of the Queen  
I belong anywhere but in between  
She's been crying and I've been thinking  
And I am the Rain King  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prue?"  
  
Prue looked up to see Tanya, her assistant, knocking on her office door.  
  
"I'm going on my coffee break now. Can I bring you back anything?" she asked.  
  
"Just a latte." Prue replied. "Thanks, Tan."  
  
Tanya left, and Prue turned back to the antiques she was supposed to catalogue. She was nearly finished when Rex came in.  
  
"Busy?" he asked.  
  
"Um... not exactly. I mean, yes. I mean, sort of. But I'm almost finished. I mean... Is there any right way to answer a question like this when posed by your boss?"  
  
Rex laughed. "I suppose not. But no matter. I know how hard you've been working lately, Prue. That's why I came in here. I want you to take the rest of the day off. Go out, have fun, do something other than work. You deserve it."  
  
"Thanks, Rex." Prue replied. She thought for a moment, and her eyes narrowed. "Hey, wait a minute. Have my sisters been talking to you?"  
  
Rex laughed. "No, but maybe they should. I've no doubt that they would have told me off a long time ago for overworking you, and they would have been absolutely right."  
  
They were interrupted by Hannah knocking at the door. "Rex, Mr. Leonerdin is here."  
  
"Tell him to wait, and then come back here, Hannah." the businessman replied. "I'm sending Prue home for the day, and I want you to finish up here."  
  
"Oh, wait, wha-" Hannah stopped herself, knowing it wasn't in her own best interests to argue with her boss. Glaring at Prue, she stormed back into the hallway.  
  
"She hates me." Prue said, more amused than upset.  
  
"No, she doesn't." Rex protested. He looked out the open door where his assistant had just left, and then back at Prue. "Yes, she does."  
  
Prue smiled, and then they both started to laugh.  
  
"Go on." he said. "Get out of here, before the wicked witch comes back."  
  
"Allright," Prue consented. She stood up, grabbed her purse and pulled on her sweater. "Thanks, Rex!" she called as she walked out the door. Turning a corner down the hallway, Prue almost ran into Hannah. The latter woman sent her a scathing look and kept moving. Prue walked on, wondering what the hell her problem was.  
  
On her way down to the parking garage, Prue tried calling home, but nobody answered. Not wanting to go into an empty house, Prue decided to drive around for a while. She was about to start her car when a strange man jumped in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she screamed.  
  
"Shh." the man placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm Bane. I'm not going to hurt you. Just drive."  
  
Afraid, Prue nodded and started the car. Following the directions he gave her, she arrived at a small, unfinished house near Bodega Bay.  
  
"Get out." he ordered. She complied, and he took her inside the house, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, her fear slowly being replaced by anger.  
  
He shrugged. "I needed a ride."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I told you. I'm Bane."  
  
She shook her head. "Damn you, give me a real answer."  
  
He smiled. "A bit feisty, aren't you? I like that."  
  
She hit him. He recoiled, not out of pain but out of shock. He hadn't expected this from such a thin, scared-looking thing.  
  
"Surprised?" she asked, her tone insolent.  
  
He shrugged her off. "You're tougher than I thought."  
  
"Is that why you brought me here?" she pressed, hoping for an answer. "You wanted someone weak, someone you could push around?"  
  
He looked away, staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the water. "Like I said, babe. I just wanted a ride."  
  
"But why?" she demanded passionately. She didn't care who he was anymore; only what he had to do with her.  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked.  
  
Something in his tone warned her not to go there. Still, she pressed on. "Yes. I want to know."  
  
"Technically, I'm a fugitive. I know what you're thinking."  
  
"No, you don't." she interrupted.  
  
He ignored her. "You're thinking that you already knew that, or if you didn't, you're thinking that you should have. Well, you know now."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Why me?"  
  
"I needed to get away. I don't belong in that prison."  
  
"The hell you don't." she spat. "Holding people hostage is a federal offense."  
  
"Relax." he said. Then, he added, "Or not. You know, you're really hot when you're pissed."  
  
She glared at him, but kept her temper in check. "Okay. You're not going to tell me who you are, other than a first name which I'm not really sure is a first name. You won't tell me why I'm here. Can you tell me when you're planning on letting me leave?"  
  
"When I'm sure they won't find me." he answered simply.  
  
Prue tilted her head to the side. Much as she hated to admit it, she was intrigued. "Who? The cops?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not the cops. The gang that got me into this in the first place. Oh, hell, I might as well tell you everything. Sit down."  
  
Looking around at the bare room, Prue finally seated herself on the window ledge, and looked at Bane with a mixture of fear and loathing and active interest as he began his story.  
  
****************  
A/N: Next chapter- Bane's story. Plus, a bit of Prue/Bane. Not much, though, I mean the guy did kidnap her and all...  
  
~from the song "Rain King" by the Counting Crows~ 


	45. Sell My Soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm old enough to take  
All the blame  
For all the mistakes  
All the games and  
All the faces  
I'm bleeding by myself  
But I'm okay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bane got up from his spot near the window, inches from where Prue was sitting, and crossed the room. She could tell this was hard for him.  
  
"You know, I've never told anyone this. Or, anything else, for that matter." he began. He took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve, and said, "I was never actually a part of the gang. The leader, Barbas, he took me in sort of, but I was never really one of them. I was the go-for, the pissy little messanger boy nobody paid attention to unless they needed something. When I was younger, I was fine with that, but a few years ago...  
  
"People grow up, you know? It happens to everyone, and it happened to me. Eventually, I just got sick of the Lifestyle. I wanted something stable, something less demeaning, something... at least semi-legal.  
  
"But anyway, Barbas wasn't exactly thrilled. He threatened me, and when I left anyway, he sent his best hit out to get me. Her name's Ms. Hellfire, and I've never met her, but trust me when I say she's the best there is at her particular field. And as if that weren't enough to scare me shitless, he goes and has someone plant cocaine on me. I get busted, and end up in prison, where I actually feel safe for a while, until I get a call from Ms. Hellfire. To make a long story short, I broke out, and now I've got the cops looking for me, and a professional hitwoman just waiting to bust a cap in my ass.  
  
"You still want to know why I brought you here. It's because I know who you are. I saw your picture in the paper, when you're cop-boyfriend died. You've got ties to the SFPD. You can help me."  
  
Prue stared at him. She felt a stirring of something, not exactly sympathy, coupled with a strong sense of distrust. The loathing she'd felt earlier, however, faded a bit when he looked at her, his eyes red and imploring.  
  
"Even if I wanted to help you," she said, "I don't see how I could. Andy's dead, remember?"  
  
"His partner." Bane said. "You can ask his partner."  
  
Before Prue could respond, a masked figure broke through the window on the other side of the room. He pulled out a gun and opened fire. Bane jumped in front of Prue, and pulled her back just in time. The two of them fell against the back wall, opposite the intruder, onto a ladder and some painting supplies that had been left on the ground. Bane pulled out a pistol, and fired back. The intruder fled; Prue and Bane were left gasping on the floor.  
  
"You saved me." she breathed.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he croaked. He rolled over, revealing a patch of blood in his shirt where a bullet had grazed him.  
  
Prue helped him up, and examined the wound as he sat down on the step ladder. "Uh, I'll need you to, um, remove your pants."  
  
"What?" he asked, wincing as she touched the gash.  
  
"Well, how else am I going to take care of this?" she asked. "Damnit, Bane, you did not drag me up here just to watch you bleed to death. Take off your pants, or I'll just have to do it by force." The last bit was said in a somewhat flirtatious tone. They'd reached a silent understanding in the moment he saved her. She couldn't say that she trusted him, but she didn't fear or hate him, either.  
  
"Well, in that case..." he replied. He unbottoned his jeans, and pulled them down just past the waist, far enough to expose the entire wound. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Prue replied, grinning. She tore off a piece of his shirt to use as a tourniquet. Since it was too small to tie around his waist, she pressed the cloth to the gash, trying to at least control the bleeding. "We really should get you to the hospital."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not going back to jail, Prue. At least, not until I know I'm safe. Besides, it's just a flesh wound. I've gotten worse."  
  
"Fine." she relented. "Here. Hold this against the wound. I'm gonna go see if there's anything we can use to dress that."  
  
She came back a few minutes later with long strips of white gauze. She wrapped it around his stomach, binding it tightly.  
  
"God." he muttered at one point. "Geez, Prue, I need to breathe."  
  
"It's not that tight." she replied. "Don't be such a baby."  
  
"Oh, I'm a baby?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"How's this for a baby?" He pulled her to him, and gave her a deep, lasting kiss. She leaned against him for a minute, then pulled away as he winced.   
  
"Ooh, sorry." she said, glancing down at the spot of blood leaking through the gauze.  
  
"Don't be." he said. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again.  
  
Prue giggled nervously. 'Well,' she thought, 'this may not be so bad after all.'  
  
****************  
A/N: Heh, remind you of any old eps? Give Me A Sign and Ms. Hellfire were two of my favourites, so I had to include them somehow.  
  
A/N2: Oh. My. Frelling. Cod. 300 reviews. You like me, you really like me! ::sends you all cake::  
  
~from the song "Sell My Soul" by Our Lady Peace~ 


	46. Glycerine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one  
Or do you lie  
We live in a wheel  
Where everyone steals  
But when we rise  
It's like strawberry fields  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue stood at the window, staring out at the water. It was beautiful; the sun wasn't quite ready to rise yet, but what little light there was bounced off the waves to create a soft, radiant glow.  
  
Prue shivered, and then suddenly found two strong arms wrapping themselves around her. She leaned against Bane, careful of his wound.  
  
"I thought you would have left by now." he said.  
  
"You hid my keys." she pointed out. "And besides, I need you to help me look for something. I can't really remember where you threw some of my clothes."  
  
Bane smiled, and held her tighter. They fell back into silence, and watched the sun come up.  
  
-x-  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Okay, let's not panic." Phoebe said.  
  
"How can we not panic?" Piper asked. Prue hadn't come home from work yesterday, and they'd just woken up to find that she hadn't returned during the night, either.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Phoebe ran to answer it. "Darryl, thanks for coming." she said, ushering the cop inside.  
  
"Of course." he said, bending down to give her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "No problem."  
  
"Darryl, hi." Piper greeted, coming down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Piper." he returned, kissing her the same way he'd kissed Phoebe.  
"What have you got so far?"  
  
"Um, her boss said she left work around noon yesterday. Nobody's heard from her since, nobody's seen her car... nothing." Piper said desperately.  
  
"This isn't like her. She's the responsible one, she'd never, ever take off like this if she had a choice." Phoebe added.  
  
"I know." he said. "As soon as you called, I put an alert out. If she's not answering her phone, then there's not much we can do until somebody calls in with something."  
  
The doorbell rang again. This time it was Dan. Piper threw her arms around him, seeking comfort.  
  
"It'll be okay," he said, hugging her. "She's probably fine. Hey, baby, don't cry. We'll find her, I promise."  
  
Piper nodded, wiping away the few tears that had started to spill over.  
  
They all jumped when Darryl's cell phone rang. "Hello? ...Yes....and? ...it's possible... Do you know where? ...Well, that doesn't narrow it down much....allright, we'll try... Yeah, thanks...Okay, bye."  
  
"Well?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Somebody found something." Darryl said. "Or at least, they might have. A prisoner escaped yesterday, Bane Jessup. There was a newspaper found in his cell from almost a year ago. It was open to the article about Andy's death. Prue's picture was at the top."  
  
"Where is she?" Piper broke in.  
  
"She might be somewhere around Bodega Bay." he replied. "Someone heard gunshots go off around there yesterday, around the time that Prue disappeared."  
  
"Oh, God." Phoebe said. "Gunshots?"  
  
"It's okay." Piper said, drawing strength from Dan. "We don't know that she's hurt, or that she's even there. Right now, let's go concentrate on getting to her."  
  
Darryl took Piper and Phoebe in his squad car down to the bay. It didn't take them long to find the right house; some of the windows were shattered, and there was a bullet hole in the fence.  
  
Darryl tried to make the girls stay behind, but they refused. The three of them approached the house cautiously, and Darryl kicked the door in.  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran ahead, only to find their sister standing at the window, wrapped in the arms of a dark, handsome man.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Prue asked, shocked.  
  
"Same question!" Piper exclaimed. "Prue, we were worried sick."  
  
"Sorry." she apologized, glaring at Bane. "Somebody stole my cell phone..."  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and then back at the couple, unsure of what to think.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that escaped convict I've been told about?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Darryl, this is Bane. Bane, my friend Darryl Morris." Prue introduced. She went on to explain to her friend what Bane had said to her, ending with "Darryl, please, help him."  
  
Darryl sighed. "I already called for backup. They'll be here any minute."  
  
As usual, he gave into one of Prue's pleading looks.  
  
"Just, go." he said. Prue grabbed Bane, who had her keys, and took him out to the car. Piper and Phoebe jumped into the backseat.  
  
"Okay, now why don't you tell us the whole story?" Piper asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I told you everything he told me." Prue replied, backing the car out onto the road.  
  
"And only what he told you." Phoebe shot back. "Prue, we were worried as hell, trying to figure out what happened to you. The least you can do is tell us why."  
  
"We know why, Phoebe." Piper replied sullenly. "Didn't you see Prue's shirt tossed in the corner?"  
  
Prue did a mental head-slap. So that's where it had landed. She'd looked all over for it, and finally just gave up and put on one of Bane's tee-shirts instead.  
  
"It didn't happen like that." Bane protested. Piper glared at him.  
  
"It didn't." Prue insisted. She told them how he jumped in her car, and made her drive him to the house, ending the tale with the heroic way he'd saved her and the bond it had created between them.  
  
"So you almost got shot?" Phoebe asked incredulously.  
  
"Almost." Prue conceded. "But I didn't. Bane did."  
  
By now they'd reached the manor. Prue and Phoebe brought Bane up to the bathroom, to change the dressing and give his wound proper care. Piper stayed downstairs with Dan, cuddling on the couch.  
  
"Hey, I told you she'd be okay." Dan said, stroking her cheek.  
  
"I know." Piper said. "And thank you, for being here. But I just... I can't help worrying. I'm mean, she's upstairs with a man who could have killed her. Not only that, but she slept with him, for chrissakes! What the hell was she thinking?"  
  
"Maybe, she was thinking that he saved her life, and that he wasn't such a bad guy." Dan guessed.  
  
Piper bit her lip. "I wish I could think that, too. I know something happened between them, to make Prue really care about him, and I want to support her, but... I just don't trust him."  
  
"Then trust me." Dan said. "Don't worry, baby. I know how important your sisters are to you. I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't hurt her, okay?"  
  
Piper nodded, looking up at Dan. He was so wonderful, so good to her. Sighing contentedly, she buried her face in his shirt, wondering how she'd gotten this lucky.  
  
****************  
A/N: Next will probably be the last Prue/Bane chapter, so I'll try to make it good. After that, I'll start focusing on Paige more, and I'm also planning something big for Prue. I'm hoping to have a Leo/Piper chapter for chapter 50, because yeah.  
  
~from the song "Glycerine" by Bush~ 


	47. Little Things

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cupboard is empty  
We really need food  
Summer is winter  
And you always knew  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Prue murmured. She was in the bathroom with Bane, using actual medicine to clean his wound this time as opposed to the shirt she'd had to use the day before. "Here, is that better?" she asked, trying a more gentle approach.  
  
He grabbed her arm, and kissed her. "There," he said, "now that's better."  
  
She smiled. "Very funny, but I don't think that's going to help much."  
  
"You never know," he contridicted, "I've heard amazing things about the healing powers of positive thinking. What could be more positive than this?" He pulled her closer, until she was sitting on his lap, and kissed her again.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked after slowly pulling away.  
  
"Definately." he responded. "But maybe we'd better try again, just in case."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes at hiim, and Phoebe came back in with the medical tape Prue had sent her to get.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe said, "when you said you were going to take care of him, I didn't think you meant it like that."  
  
Bane laughed, and Prue sent her sister a Look. "Hilarious." she remarked. She took the roll of tape from Phoebe, and secured the new sheets of guaze onto Bane's wound. "I still wish you'd let me take you to the hospital." she said, frowning.  
  
He kissed her again, this time with more reassurance than passion. "I can't. Not yet."  
  
"I know." she sighed. She turned to her sister. "Pheebs, can you go call Darryl, and find out if he'll be able to help us?"  
  
"Sure, honey." she replied. She winked at Bane. "You two play nice!" she called over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"I heard that!" Prue yelled back.  
  
"Well, you heard the girl." Bane said. "Let's play nice."  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked. "You're shot."  
  
"That didn't seem to bother us last night." he pointed out.  
  
"Well, let's at least get you upstairs." she said. "It's so cramped in here."  
  
Prue took him up to her room. They lay down on her bed, holding each other but remaining fully clothed. After a while, Piper poked her head through the door.  
  
"Darryl's downstairs." she said. "I thought you'd like to talk to him."  
  
Prue helped Bane up, and followed her younger sister down to the kitchen. Darryl, Dan, and Phoebe were sitting around the table.  
  
Darryl immediately addressed Bane. "I covered for you, but only because Prue asked me to. She's like a sister to me, and if I find out that you're using her, or putting her in any kind of danger, I swear this gang will be the least of your worries."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt Prue. She knows that." Bane replied.  
  
"Darryl, thanks for trying to protect me, but I'm fine. Can you help Bane?" Prue interjected.  
  
Darryl nodded. "Yeah, I can help him. I've got a bunch of guys ready to set up a sting, but I'll need your help."  
  
"What can I do?" Bane asked anxiously.  
  
"I need you to go back to the gang. Tell Barbas that whatever you need to, just as long as it's believable. Make him trust you. Tell him that you've brought a new recruit, and one of our men will go undercover. As soon as that cop gives the signal, we'll move in."  
  
"I'm going with you." Prue announced.  
  
"No way." Bane objected.  
  
"You could get killed." Dan added.  
  
"And besides, what would you do?" Darryl asked.  
  
"You need me as bait. Barbas would never believe that Bane just came back, completely out of nowhere, and that he brought a new guy with him. I've got a reason to be there. Barbas and Hellfire probably have heard of me the same way Bane did. I used to date a cop that was killed in the line of duty. I could pretend to want revenge on a rival gang, and on the police, for what happened to Andy." Prue argued. "You need me, you know it."  
  
The men exchanged glances. They all knew Prue well enough to know that arguing was useless, no matter how much they wanted to keep her away from this. Reluctently, they all nodded their consent.  
  
"That settles it," she said. "I'm going."  
  
-x-  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Bane said, shaking his head.  
  
"You aren't letting me do anything." Prue retorted. "I'm doing this, because I want to."  
  
They were in the cemetery where Barbas held his meetings. Walking along in silence, they paused outside of a mausoleum.  
  
"Wait," Prue said, grabbing his sleeve. "Before you do this, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that when Barbas and Hellfire are gone, you'll turn yourself in."  
  
Bane sighed. Though the drugs he'd been arrested for weren't his, there were plenty of other things that would have landed him in jail, had he been caught. He knew going back was the right thing, but it was still hard. One look into Prue's eyes told him what he needed to do. "Okay." he said slowly. "I promise."  
  
He led her inside, down a small flight of stairs and into a dimly-lit room. A table took up most of the space. At the head of the table, with Ms. Hellfire hovering over him, sat Barbas.  
  
"Bane," he greeted, "So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."  
  
Bane hung his head, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry. You were right, I never should have left."  
  
"I know that." Barbas snapped. "What I want you to tell me is why I shouldn't eliminate you for your disloyalty."  
  
"Be-Because," he stammered, "I've brought you a new member."  
  
Prue stepped forward. "My boyfriend was killed by a rival of yours. I want him dead."  
  
Barbas nodded. "I remember hearing about that. It wasn't very smart of Rodreguez, trying to pull off a robbery in a place like that. I can understand why you'd want revenge. Bane, good job, bringing her to us."  
  
"So you'll let me come back?" Bane asked, acting hopeful.  
  
Barbas laughed. "No, dear boy, no. I'll just have to kill you both."  
  
As soon as the leader pulled out his gun, Darryl and a swarm of police rushed in. Barbas and Ms. Hellfire were taken into custody, but Bane fled. Prue followed him.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" she asked. "You promised."  
  
He stopped running, allowing her to catch up. They were at the edge of the cemetery now, surrounded by trees. "I don't want it to go down that way, Prue." he said. "I'll go back, but not like that. I wanted... I wanted to say good-bye."  
  
She nodded. Without a word, they walked back to her car.  
  
-x-  
  
Back at the manor, Prue hung up the phone, head in her hand. Slowly, she got up and went into the living room, where Bane was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Darryl will be here to take you back into custody in a few minutes." she said, letting him pull her onto his lap.  
  
"Well, then, we'd better enjoy the time we've got left." he replied. For once, she was the one who moved to kiss him.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, "for turning yourself back in."  
  
He shook his head. "No. Thank you. Prue, if it wasn't for you, then Hellfire would have killed me. Either that, or I would have gone back to the gang. Either way, I never would have gotten out of the Lifestyle. Now, because of you, I can."  
  
The doorbell rang. Prue hugged him, not wanting to let him go. He hugged her back, and, before he went away, they shared one last perfect kiss.  
  
****************  
A/N: Next chapter will be more Paige-centric, and soon she'll finally indirectly cross paths with her sisters, thought I doubt you'll be able to guess how.  
  
~from the song "Little Things" by Bush~ 


	48. Walking On The Sun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Put away the crack  
Before the crack puts you away  
You need to be there  
When your baby's old enough to relate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige drummed her fingers in time with the music, smiling a guy sitting across the bar from her. She back at her favourite club, which despite having changed management at least three times in the six months since Glen had left, was still pretty fun.  
  
The hot guy came up to her. "Hey, I'm Shane."  
  
"I'm Paige." she greeted.  
  
"So, um, can I buy you a drink?" he asked nervously.  
  
Paige smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."  
  
He signalled to the bartender, who handed and already drunk Paige yet another glass.  
  
"Are you from around here?" she asked Shane, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm just visiting. You?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm a local."  
  
"Cool." he replyed. Suddenly, he squinted, as if trying to see something behind her. Using the oldest trick in the book, he asked, "Hey, who's that guy?"  
  
Paige spun around, almost falling over. "What guy?"  
  
This gave Shane the oppurtunity he'd been waiting for all night. He took out a small plastic bag, and poured it's tasteless, odorless contents into her drink.  
  
She turned back around just as he was putting the bag in his pocket. "I didn't see anyone." Frowning, she took another sip.  
  
"Oh." Shane replied. "Hey, it's crowded here. Why don't we go somewhere else?"  
  
Paige readily agreed. Downing the rest of the glass in one shot, she stood up, and immediately grabbed hold of the bar. "Whoa... I feel dizzy." she said.  
  
Shane frowned. He must have given her too much. Cursing, he took off, running away just as Paige hit the floor.  
  
-x-  
  
Leo ran into the ER, looking for whoever had paged him.  
  
"Dr. Wyatt, over here!" called the nurse, Michael Rapport.  
  
"What have we got, Mike?" Leo asked, examining the pretty young woman on the hospital bed. She seemed strangely familiar, although he knew he'd never seen her. It was almost like she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on whom.  
  
"Female, 20 years old, possible alcohol poisoning." Mike recited.  
  
Leo nodded, and started treating her. When the immediate danger had passed, he admitted her as an in-patient and ordered Mike and a few surrounding nurses to take her up to her room.  
  
Hours later, she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked Leo, who'd been standing over her to adjust the IV.  
  
"The hospital." he replied. "Paige, I'm Dr. Wyatt. I've been treating you for the past few hours. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." she said, rubbing her pounding head. "I remember being at the club, and letting this guy buy me a drink, and then I just... collapsed."  
  
"Has anything like this happened before?" Leo asked.  
  
"No." she answered weakly. "I mean, I guess I kinda drink a lot, but I've never collapsed that way before."  
  
"What do you mean by 'a lot'?" he asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "I like to have a good time, you know?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "Paige, from the amount of alcohol in your system, I'd say it was much more than a good time. After an episode like this, I think it's way past time you got sober."  
  
She nodded. A week ago, she never would have even considered it, but what had happened last night scared her. "What if I can't?" she asked, tears running down her face.  
  
He reached over, and took her hand. "I'll help you. I'll be here the whole time. Paige, you need to do this."  
  
"Okay." she said, taking a deep breath. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good," Leo said, moving toward the door. "I'll go make the arrangements, then. And Paige?"  
  
She looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
He gave her a caring, reassuring nod. "You're going to be okay."  
  
-x-  
  
Two weeks later, Paige wasn't exactly okay, but she was getting there. She was still in the hospital, under Leo's careful supervision.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, blinking as he entered the brightly-lit hospital room.  
  
"Okay," she said, putting her book down on her lap. "I actually haven't wanted to go out and party, which is all I used to think about." she confessed.  
  
Leo smiled. "That's good. That's progress. So the group sessions are helping?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "I guess." She sent him a warning glare. "But if you tell me to take it 'one day at a time', I swear I'll-"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You'll what?"  
  
"I'll..." She paused. "Damnit. I've never been good at the whole empty-threats thing."  
  
Leo laughed. His amusement, however, died off when he realised who it was that Paige reminded him of. Ever since he first saw her in the ER, he'd been unconsciously comparing her to Piper.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his change in mood.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. You just remind me of someone, that's all."  
  
She smiled wistfully. "That's a first."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind." she said. "Trust me, you don't want to hear my sob-story."  
  
He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Paige, you can tell me. Besides, I must admit, I'm curious to know how such a smart girl got into this position."  
  
"I think 'smartass' would be a better description." she said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Come on, Paige, you know that's not true." he pressed.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." she said, changing the subject. "I was adopted when I was a baby. Only, it's not a bad thing, because I loved my parents. They died a few years ago, when I was in high school. After that, I lived with my best friend, Glen, who's a year older than me and had his own place. That's when I really started drinking. I mean, I had been doing it before, but that was the normal teenage experimental shit. After they died, it got really bad. I just... couldn't deal. And now, here we are."  
  
He tilted his head, his expression full of pity.  
  
"Please, don't look at me like that." she said. "I hate people feeling sorry for me. It's my own fault I'm such a screw-up."  
  
"You're not a screw-up, Paige." he insisted. "Everybody makes bad choices, and you've been through a lot."  
  
She shrugged. "I should have known better. I know they raised me better than this."  
  
He put his hand on hers. "Did you have any family at all, after the accident?"  
  
She shook her head. "A few aunts, uncles, cousins. But they don't live around here. I tried to find my biological family, but I gave up that after a while."  
  
"Why'd you give up?" he asked.  
  
"It was hard. I tried to find the church that they left me in, but there's so many around here. My parents never told me which one."  
  
He looked at her, an idea forming. "What if you had help?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "From who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Why would you help me?"  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
"Oh." she replied, a simple answer to a simple statement. She smiled nervously. "This is happening so fast. Two weeks ago, I never would have considered even looking again."  
  
"Two weeks ago, you were all by yourself." he returned. "You aren't now."  
  
She looked at him, amazed. It was impossible for her to let him know how much those words meant to her, after years of being alone, so instead, she simply said, "Thanks."  
  
****************  
A/N: In light of the reviews I've been getting lately, I just have to ask: What do you people have against Dan? I can't think of anything, except that he's not Leo (which I consider a good thing, because on the show Leo's boring as all frell, in the humble opinion of this particular bitca), but really, what do you not like about him? I'm very curious.  
A/N2: I know exactly what kind of response I'm going to get to this chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Piper/Leo ship. I'm just setting up for chapter 50...  
  
~from the song "Walking On The Sun" by Smashmouth~ 


	49. No More Cry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wanna feel just like before  
Before the rain came in my door  
Shook me up, turned me 'round  
Made me cry till I would drown  
Stole the daylight, brought the night  
So much anger I would fight  
Lost my youth and in the blue  
Saw all the lonliness in you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper awoke one morning in unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes snapped open, and her body became rigid for a moment before she realized where she was: In Dan's bedroom. More specifically, in Dan's arms. And this wasn't the first time she'd woken up there.  
  
It was three months after she and Dan had first kissed. It had been a wonderful three months. Piper had definately not forgotten about Leo, but Dan was more than just a damn good replacement. What she had with Dan was special in its own right.  
  
She comtemplated this one morning, her head buried in his chest, until finally he woke up.  
  
"Morning," he said, yawning.  
  
"Good morning." she replied cheerfully.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "It is way too early for you to be this happy. What's up?"  
  
Piper smild mysteriously. "You know how I've been unemployed for the past two months?"  
  
"I know," he said, yawning again. "I'm constantly hearing you bitch about it, and more often, hearing Prue respond that you never listened when she was unemployed and bitched about it."  
  
Piper hit him with a pillow. "Okay, smartass. How would you like it if I stopped bitching?"  
  
Dan sat up. "You mean you're getting a job?"  
  
"Sort of." she replied. "You remember when I told you about how I've always wanted to open my own restaurant?"  
  
He nodded. "So are you?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Then what...?" he asked, growing impatient.  
  
She smiled, excited. "I'm thinking of opening up my own nightclub."  
  
"Baby, that would be awesome." he said, hugging her.  
  
She returned the embrace joyfully. "It's this great place across town, near the waterfront." she said. "I've only seen the place when it's closed, but Prue's been there a few times, and she says it's great."  
  
"And once you've got it, it'll be even better." he said adoringly.  
  
Piper cuddled up to him. "Well, I don't have it yet. I need to get the loan approved first."  
  
"You will, baby." he assured her.  
  
She nodded, but took on a pensive expression.  
  
"What?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"'  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't believe this is really happening."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Believe it, sweetheart. All your dreams are about to come true, and I'm going to be right here with you."  
  
She smiled. "You want to know what I'm thinking about now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed contently. "I was just thinking how lucky I am, to have somebody as sweet and supportive as you."  
  
He smiled, and kissed her on the lips this time. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away.  
  
Looking up at him, it only took her a second to realize how she felt. Putting her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
-x-  
  
Meanwhile, next door, Piper's sisters were just waking up.  
  
"Prue, where's Piper?" Phoebe asked, padding into the kitchen.  
  
Prue looked up from her cup of coffee. "Next door." she replied groggily.  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Wait a minute... She was there all night?"  
  
Prue nodded, yawning. "Yes, all night. She's a big girl, Pheebs, and besides, at least somebody around here is getting some."  
  
Phoebe's eyebrows went even higher. "Okay, now I know you're tired, because this is the last thing I ever expected to hear from you. What happened to my responsible, worrying, annoyingly overprotective big sister?"  
  
Prue took another sip of coffee. "What happened is that your responsible, worrying, annoyingly overprotective big sister hasn't been with a man in longer than she cares to admit."  
  
Phoebe tugged Prue's hair lovingly. "Sweetie, what about all those guys you've been out with the past few weeks?"  
  
"Every one of those dates ended before ten p.m." Prue sighed. "The guys I've been seeing lately are just so boring..."  
  
"Oh. My. God." Phoebe breathed, a smile slowly forming on her face. "You've got a thing for bad boys."  
  
"Not 'bad boys,'" Prue protested.  
  
"Yes, bad boys." Phoebe insisted. "When was the last guy that you really clicked with?"  
  
Prue thought for a minute, then answered slowly. "Bane."  
  
"Bane." Phoebe repeated. "The guy who got out of jail, kidnapped you, and nearly got you shot."  
  
"But he saved me, and he got shot himself." Prue retorted defensively.  
  
"Still a baddie." Phoebe countered.  
  
Prue frowned, knowing she couldn't have won this arguement. She got up, taking a last sip of coffee. "I have to go to work." she said.  
  
"So you admit I'm right?" Phoebe pressed.  
  
Ignoring her, Prue put her cup in the sink. Calmly, determined not to answer the question, she kissed her sister good-bye, and left for the auction house.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue got to work nearly twenty minutes late, due to unusually horrendous traffic jams. She slipped into her office, not even bothering to take off her light denim jacket, and sat down at her desk. A few seconds later, when Rex came in, she picked up a pen and started doodling on a blank sheet of paper, pretending to have been at work for hours.  
  
"Prue, do you have a minute?" he asked, seeming harried.  
  
Prue nodded and put the pen down, grateful that he didn't notice her tardiness. "Sure, Rex. What's up?"  
  
He sat down in the chair opposite her desk. "We've got a big client coming in today. I didn't know until just now, but I want you to be the one working with him. That is, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Mind? No, I don't mind." Prue said, trying to conceal her excitement. Most of the big clients were usually referred to Hannah, who dealt with the personally and then left the actual work to Prue.  
  
"Good." Rex said. "He should be arriving any moment now, so just go down to the lobby and wait for him."  
  
She got up, and started to take off her jacket, but he stopped her.  
  
"Leave it on. He'll like that." Rex said, eying her black tank top and tight, low-slung jeans, which she never would have considered wearing to the office before her fling with Bane had inspired her to be more relaxed.  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. Most of Buckand's usual clients would prefer the employees dress more traditionally, but she shrugged it off, and went downstairs.  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator, Prue heard a strange buzzing noise. Before she realized where it was coming from, the double doors were swung open, and in came a Harley.  
  
The motorcycle stopped in the middle of the lobby, and a dark, muscular, gorgeous guy jumped off. He headed right for Prue.  
  
"Are you Prudence Halliwell?" he asked, his voice deep and sexy.  
  
Prue nodded, barely able to breathe. "Yeah," she managed to say, wiping her palms on her jeans. "I'm Prue."  
  
The man extended his hand, his tousled black hair falling over one eye as he moved. He shook it out, and said, "I'm T.J., the client your boss told you about. He did tell you about me, didn't he?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Prue stammered, trying to regain her composure. "Yes, he told me. Why don't we go up to my office, Mr.-"  
  
"T.J." he interrupted. "Please, just stick to T.J."  
  
"Okay," Prue said, "T.J., my office is right upstairs."  
  
She led him into the elevator, up a few floors, and into her bright, large office.  
  
"Nice place." he commented.  
  
"Thanks." she replied. "So, what is it that you want appraised?"  
  
"A painting." he told her. "A bunch of paintings, actually. I inherited them, and I have no idea what to do with them, so I figured I'd just sell them."  
  
"Allright," she said, looking around.  
  
"I left them at my place." he said. "They wouldn't exactly fit on my bike."  
  
Prue smiled. "I guess they wouldn't."  
  
"You, on the other hand, would." T.J. said, obviously checking her out.  
  
Prue blushed, but only slightly. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I'm suggesting," he said, "that you come for a ride."  
  
She shook her head. "I'd love to, really, but I've got work."  
  
"Blow it off." he persuaded.  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't just blow it off. I've got a job to do, responsibilities-"  
  
"Someone else can take care of it, just for one day." he said. He paused. "Is this just your way of saying no? Because if this is a flat-out rejection, I'll leave. But if you're only refusing because you don't want to leave work, then maybe it's time you took a break."  
  
"It's not a rejection, T.J." she said. She bit her lip, not wanting to let him know that, the moment he jumped off that motorcycle, she's fallen - hard.  
  
"Then come with me, Prue."  
  
She sighed. It was tempting, very tempting, but she'd never deliberately skipped work before. It just wasn't like her.  
  
'Screw it,' she thought. "Okay." she agreed, taking a chance. "I'll go."  
  
****************  
A/N: Next chapter is number 50, so yeah, it will be special, and yeah, it'll be P/L. Also, look for T.J. in coming chapters, because he's going to be important. Heheh, I never could resist a hot guy on a motorcycle. ::le sigh::  
  
~from the song "No More Cry" by The Corrs~ 


	50. Right Here Waiting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me going crazy  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Piper turned around, startled by the sound of Dan's voice. It took her a minute to register the question. Finally, she answered, "It's great."  
  
They were in the club that Piper was looking to buy. He'd surprised her that night by bringing her there, to see it in action. They'd both been impressed, but it was clear that Piper would have her work cut out for her.  
  
They made their way to the bar, where Dan ordered their drinks. Piper took a seat, looking around. The place needed a lot of work, but she'd fallen in love with it the moment she walked through the door. It held a certain raw appeal, and she knew that if she could have the chance to fix it up, she could make it really great.  
  
Piper smiled when she realized what this place reminded her of. Leo had taken her to often. It was out of business now, but at the time it had been one of the hottest night clubs in San Fransisco. She wanted to make this place as good as that one had been, and she was determined that, once she got it there, she wouldn't let it slip. 'It's going to be perfect,' she thought, and then was surprised to hear herself think, 'I just wish Leo was here.'  
  
She smiled at Dan, feeling guilty. She loved Dan. She should be over Leo by now. But every so often, she'd start thinking about him...  
  
-x-  
  
Leo stared into his cup of coffee. He'd just finished making his rounds, and now, for the first time all afternoon, he had a minute to himself.  
  
He was thinking about her again. He hadn't seen her in two months. Maybe it was pathetic, but he every time he had a spare moment, his mind automatically turned to Piper. After all this time, he still loved her.  
  
He shook his head. This was ridiculous. She didn't love him. From what he'd heard, she was with Dan now. He needed to move on, he knew that. But even so, he kept thinking back to the last time he saw her, in Quake, and all those horrible things they'd both said. God, he'd do anything to take back that night.  
  
"Dr. Wyatt?"  
  
Leo looked up to see a pretty young nurse standing in the doorway to the breakroom. "Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Wilkins is asking for you. He wants to consult you about a patient."  
  
"Thanks." he said, getting up. He'd go to his colleague. Talk about the patient. He'd be distracted, and for now, at least, he wouldn't think about her.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper hurried along, wanting to get home before dark. It had been nice out, so she'd opted to go for a walk. She'd lost track of time, however, as she often did lately. Now, not paying attention to anything but the time, she cut across the park.  
  
That was when she ran into him.  
  
"Sorry," Leo mumbled, not even looking up to see who he'd accidentally run into. Then, something compelled him to look, and he came face-to-face with her.  
  
"Leo..." Piper breathed.  
  
"Hi," he said, looking down.  
  
Piper felt a pang. All she wanted to do right now was jump into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. Besides, he was probably over her by now. So instead, she restrained herself to asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just... out for a walk." he replied.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Well, I should go..." she began, but Leo held her back.  
  
"No, wait."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hope.   
  
"We need to talk." he said.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, we do."  
  
But neither said anything. There was another silence, longer and more painful than the first. They were both afraid to admit what they felt, afraid of the other's rejection. Finally, though, at the same time, they gather the courage to say out loud what they'd been thinking the past few months. In perfect, unplanned unison, they both admitted, "I still love you."  
  
****************  
A/N: 50 chapters! ::sqeals:: I never, ever thought I'd get this far. I have no idea how much longer the fic will be, 'cause I keep getting new ideas thanks to all the feedback, but I hope y'all keep reading. ::smooches::  
A/N2: I told you I'd get back to P/L. There's more where this came from, so let me know what you think.  
  
~from the song "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx~ 


	51. Blinded When I See You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time it passes and it tells us what we're left with  
We become the things we do  
Me, I'm a fool spent from defiance  
Yeah, you got me, but  
I didn't give up on you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo walked over to a bench, hand-in-hand. They sat down, holding each other.  
  
"This doesn't change anything, you know." Piper said. "I'm still with Dan."  
  
Leo looked confused. "But I thought you just said..."  
  
"I did." Piper interrupted. "And I do. I love you. But I love him, too."  
  
Leo nodded gravely. "So what happens now?"  
  
"I don't know." she admitted.  
  
He sighed. "I'm not going to let this go, Piper. I won't lose you again, not without a damn good fight."  
  
Piper averted her eyes, not saying anything. They sat together for a while, absorbing what had happened. Then, in a slient agreement, they got up and went their seperate ways.  
  
-x-  
  
The next evening, Prue was in the very same park, on the opposite side from where Leo and her sister had been.  
  
Prue and T.J. were near the edge of what used to be a forest, and was now a small grove of trees. He was lying on his back on the grass, and she was sitting on top of him.  
  
In the week since she'd met him, she'd only gone into the office twice. They'd told Rex that they were looking over the pieces at his home, but in truth, she'd only seen the paintings once.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked her.  
  
She sighed happily. "When I'm with you, I feel so free. I've never had that."  
  
He looked shocked. "Never?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "Growing up, I always had my sisters to take care of. Come to think of it, I still have my sisters to take care of."  
  
He smirked. "I bet you've never broken a rule your entire life until this week."  
  
She glared at him. "I have so."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Ever skipped work before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever show up late or drunk to something?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ever show up to your perfect private school with your good-girl uniform not fully pressed?"  
  
"Asshole. Stop mocking me." she said, playfully hitting his shoulder. "And for your information, I went to public school."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you're a real badass then."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
T.J. laughed, and rolled over so she was no longer pinning him down. He kissed her, then suggested that they go back to his place to "look over the merchandise."  
  
Prue nodded, smiling, knowing damn well he wasn't talking about the paintings. She jumped behind him on his motorcycle, and rode off to spend one of the most amazing nights of her life.  
  
****************  
A/N: Okay, so that wasn't much P/L, but you hafta give me credit for trying. Right???  
  
A/N2: Some of you have been asking when I'm going to update my other fics. It's not that I've completely abandoned them, but none of them is anywhere near as popular as this one, and I only have so much free time to write, so yeah. Hopefully, I'll have more time as it gets closer to the end of the school year, and I won't get quite as many projects ::glares at teachers::, so I'll be able to finish the other fics as well as continue updating this one. In the meantime, I hope people will continue reading/reviewing my other fics, because lack of feedback is really what led to me dropping most of them to work on this. Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing my shit, and keep it up. :)  
  
~from the song "Blinded (When I See You) by Third Eye Blind~ 


	52. Ray Of Light

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faster than a speeding light  
She's flying  
Trying to remember  
Where it all began  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Piper sighed.  
  
She and her sisters were sprawled around her room. She'd just finished telling them about her encounter with Leo a few days ago.  
  
"You're going to have to choose, eventually." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know." Piper replied. "It's just so hard. I love them both, or at least, I think I do."  
  
Prue reached over to rub her shoulder. "Don't think about that right now. Just think short-term. What are you going to do now, today?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. It was obvious that whatever changes Bane had started in her, T.J. was completing. She'd began to rethink a lot of things lately, and her sisters weren't sure yet if it was good or bad.  
  
"Today, I'm going to stay with Dan." Piper answered. "I feel like I owe that to him, to see where this thing goes. He's been so great to me, and I need to try and do the same for him."  
  
Prue tilted her head. "And that's what you really want?"  
  
Piper nodded. "For now? Yeah. I don't know, maybe I will go back to Leo someday, but for now, I have to try it with Dan."  
  
"What about you?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister. "What do you really want?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked, puzzled.  
  
"What she means, is that we've noticed you've been going through some... changes.. lately, and we want to make it's for the best." Piper interjected.  
  
"I'm fine." Prue told her sisters. "Actually... I'm better than fine. The past week has been so amazing. There's just so many things I never would have had the guts to do without T.J."  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"  
  
Prue shrugged. "Like, taking a day off. Going out to a bar, playing pool. Doing something that doesn't involve the office."  
  
"You've done stuff that doesn't involve the office before." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah. After work." Prue pointed out. "My entire life, I've never given myself a break from responsibility. Now, I have, and it feels great. Don't give me those worried looks; I'm not planning on skipping work on a daily, or even weekly basis. But once in a while, it's nice to control my schedule instead of letting it control me."  
  
Her sisters didn't respond. They had to admit, she had a point. Phoebe cleverly switched the topic.  
  
"So, what new and interesting things were you two doing last night? You know, sometime before you came home at seven o'clock this morning, when you thought we were still asleep?"  
  
Prue averted her eyes guiltily. "So I spent the night his house. Is that illegal?"  
  
Piper leaned forward. "Well?"  
  
Prue rolled her eyes at them. "What, you want details?"  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe and Piper exclaimed in unison.  
  
Prue got up, heading for the door. "I have to go. Yes, to the office. I told you guys you don't have to worry. Love you."  
  
With that, she walked out, leaving her sisters gaping at the open door. The scrambled to their feet, but by the time they got downstairs, Prue was already gone.  
  
Dan was waiting on the front porch when Piper opened the door.  
  
"I was just about to ring the bell." he said cheerfully.  
  
She smiled awkwardly. "What a coincidence."  
  
She stepped aside, letting him in.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" she asked, leading him to the kitchen.  
  
"Actually, no." he replied, following her.  
  
"Good. I'll make you something." Piper busied herself around the kitchen, putting together two elaborate sandwiches.  
  
They sat down to eat. Dan didn't notice, but Piper didn't once look up at him. She couldn't. It hurt too much, knowing she'd have to choose between him and Leo.  
  
"Hey, I know this is short notice," he began suddenly, "but if you aren't busy tonight, I have reservations at this restaurant. It's actually kindof a group thing, a friend of mine is in town, and I'd love to show you off."  
  
Something about his tone made it seem imperative that she attend. Piper narrowed her eyes. "Who is this friend?"  
  
He sighed, looking down. "I have the hardest time keeping things from you. Okay, he's a banker. I told him about the club, and he'd really like to help you get a loan."  
  
She jumped up and hugged him. "A loan! So I can buy the club? Oh, baby, this is wonderful. Thank you, you are so amazing."  
  
He pulled her onto his lap. "You are the amazing one. I never would have gotten him to agree to this if I wasn't sure you could pull it off. This is going to be the hottest club in San Fransisco."  
  
She kissed him, thinking how silly it was that, barely a half-hour earlier, she'd been questioning whether or not she really loved him. He was so sweet, how could she not? Now if only she could figure out what that meant, for him and for Leo...  
  
****************  
~from the song "Ray of Light" by Madonna~ 


	53. Kody

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please hand me the bottle  
I think I'm lonely now  
And please give me direction  
I think I just caved in  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige sat at her kitchen table, staring off into space. It was barely 9 a.m., and already she wished this day would just end. Usually, every year on this day, she'd look for solace at the bottom of a bottle. This year, she couldn't. She was determined not to. No matter how bad it hurt, she wouldn't take a drink.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She got up, and was surprised to see Leo standing in the hallyway in front of her apartment.  
  
"Leo, hi. Come in." she said, standing aside.  
  
"Hey, Paige." he greeted. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Not so good." she admitted.  
  
He nodded. "I figured."  
  
"Today's kindof a bad day." she continued. They sat down on the couch, and she went on. "Today is exactly six years since my parents died."  
  
He put an arm around her. "I know. It was in your medical files. It's why I came over."  
  
"I'm glad you did." she said, leaning against him.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, but it was more a brotherly gesture than a romantic one. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just be here," she said. "And please, don't let me fall."  
  
-x-  
  
Prue looked around, impressed. She was in the basement of T.J.'s large house, finally about to get some work done on the paintings he wanted to sell.  
  
"You're going to get a lot of money for these," she told him. "This collection is amazing."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." he said, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
He started kissing her neck, but she pushed him away. "Come on, T.J. We need to get some work done. We've been completely BSing for the past two weeks, and if I don't finish this tonight, Rex is gonna kill me."  
  
T.J. sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you what. We finish up whatever paperwork you need to do, and then we go upstairs, and BS a little more."  
  
Prue smiled at the thought, but shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I promised my sisters I'd hang with them tonight."  
  
That wasn't completely accurate. She had every intention of spending time with her sisters, but that wasn't the real reason she didn't want to stay with him. In truth, she'd just been feeling a bit off lately.  
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe ran down the hallway, not wanting to be late for her next class. Today, she was getting back the first paper she'd written since going back to school.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she asked, sliding into a seat beside her friend, Andrea.  
  
"Nope." Andrea replied. "Don't worry, he's not even here yet."  
  
Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't coming, and she wouldn't have to deal with the pressure of possibly getting a bad grade.  
  
No such luck. A few minutes later, the professer came in with a stack of freshly-graded papers.  
  
"As I hand these back to you, keep in mind that this is only your first try." he announced. "Some of you may not have done very well, but I'm sure that within the next few weeks, all of you will have improved."  
  
Phoebe shuddered. She had the distinct feeling that she was one of the students he was talking about.  
  
And how wrong she was. "Good job, Phoebe." said the professer as he handed her the paper.  
  
Phoebe looked at it, and almost squealed with joy. On top of the paper, in bright red ink, was a big letter 'A'.  
  
****************  
A/N: I've really underused Phoebe in this fic, haven't I? If you want to see more of her, just tell me and I'll try to fit her in.  
  
A/N2: I already know you want more P/L, and I swear I'm trying...  
  
~from the song "Kody" by Matchbox 20~ 


	54. Gotta Tell You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't wanna love you  
If you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you  
When you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prue, Piper!"  
  
Phoebe burst throught the door of the manor, eager to tell her sisters her good news.  
  
Piper came down the stairs, followed by Prue. "Honey, what is it?"  
  
Phoebe triumphantly held out her paper. "I got an A. Can you believe it? I, of all people, got an A."  
  
Prue and Piper pulled their sister into a tight group hug.  
  
"Sweetie, that's great." Piper said.  
  
"I told you you'd be good at this whole college thing." Prue added.  
  
"I was scared I was going to fail." Phoebe admitted.  
  
"Well, not only did you not fail, you obviously did an awesome job." Prue said.  
  
Piper started toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'm making your favourite for dinner."  
  
Phoebe followed her sister, but Prue stayed behind, leaning on the hall table.  
  
Her sisters turned around, noticing she wasn't moving. "Prue? Honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue grimanced. "I don't know. I feel dizzy."  
  
Piper and Phoebe helped her to the couch.  
  
"I'll be fine." she told them. "It'll pass, just give me a minute."  
  
Piper exchanged a concerned glance with Phoebe, then asked, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
Prue shrugged. "A few days. Maybe a week."  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor." Phoebe said, worried.  
  
Prue shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm okay, really."  
  
Piper reached out to smooth Prue's hair out of her face. "Honey, if you've been feeling sick lately, you should go."  
  
"But I haven't felt sick, exactly..." Prue said. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait. What's today's date?" Without waiting for a reply, she got up and checked the calendar in the kitchen. She came back into the living room, and sat down between her sisters, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
Piper and Phoebe caught on immediately.  
  
"I'll go to the drug store." Phoebe offered.  
  
Prue didn't seem to hear her. Phoebe left, and Piper did her best to help her sister.  
  
"Just relax, honey." she said. "There's no point in worrying until you know for sure."  
  
Prue nodded. She did her best to stay calm until Phoebe got back.  
  
She took the bag from her sister as soon as she walked through the door. Piper and Phoebe waited outside the bathroom door as Prue went into the bathroom, reached into the bag, and pulled out a pregnancy test.  
  
The seconds ticked by. Finally, the two minutes had passed. Phoebe and Piper looked up as their sister came out and slowly nodded her head.  
  
Prue crossed the hall and sank down onto the living room couch. She barely noticed her sisters sitting down next to her, putting their arms around her. A myriad of emotions were coursing through her. The most prevalent one was fear.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Prue broke the silence was three simple words. "Oh my God."  
  
"Honey, it'll be okay." Piper said. "You can do this. We'll help you."  
  
"Anything you need, we're here." Phoebe added.  
  
Prue nodded, and leaned back, rubbing her eyes. "T.J. is going to freak."  
  
Phoebe patted her sister's leg encouragingly. "You have to tell him, sweetheart."  
  
Prue sighed. "I know. I know. I have to tell him."  
  
****************  
A/N: I hope that surprised at least a few of you. Next chapter will possibly feature T.J.'s reaction. Or, yanno, not. Yes, that was my attempt at being cryptic.  
  
A/N2: I've been pouring through transcripts of Charmed episodes, trying to find a name for Prue's kid, but I can't choose, so I thought I'd ask you. Here's a preliminary list, so in your review, let me know which names you like.  
  
Girls: Aviva, Skye, Zoe, Terra, Elana  
Middle name: Patricia, Tyra, or Victoria  
  
Boys: Mark, Max, Caleb, Reece, Brendan, Jeremy  
Middle name: Patrick, Victor, or Lee  
  
~from the song "Gotta Tell You" by Samantha Mumba~ 


	55. Movies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want you to be free  
  
Don't worry about me  
  
And just like the movies  
  
We play out our last scene  
  
You won't cry  
  
I won't scream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue got out of her car and walked across the park. She'd asked T.J. to meet her over by the grove of trees they usually sat under. He smiled and sat up as she came toward him.  
  
"Hey, Prue." he greeted warmly.  
  
"Hi." she returned. She pointed toward a bench a few feet away. "Can we talk?"  
  
They walked over to the bench. He didn't seem to pick up on her apprehension as he chattered pleasantly.  
  
"Prue, the past two weeks have been awesome. I know you love your work, but come on. We are way too young to be tied to the office all the time. Don't you just love that feeling of being free, of not having every minute of every day planned out for you? I mean, damn, we can do anything!"  
  
Prue narrowed her eyes at him. "T.J., are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. In fact, I'm awesome. Why?"  
  
"Well, you're acting a little... weird."  
  
"Like somebody who's grateful to be young and alive?" he asked. "Okay. You're right, there is something up. Last night, I was on my motorcycle, and since it was pitch-black, I didn't see the giant pothole in the street. I went flying off my bike. But don't worry, baby, I'm allright. In fact, it was actually kinda fun. Except for the whole, landing on my ass part. But wait, there's more. My friend was feeling kind of sorry for me, because I busted my bike and all, so he said he'd lend me his RV. It's not a motorcycle, but think about it. You could take off of work for a while, and we can go cross-country, just the two of us. I've already made all the arrangements, and I'm leaving tonight. Tell me you'll come with me."  
  
Prue took a deep breath. Suddenly, she knew she couldn't do this. He was such a free spirit, a rebel. She couldn't take that freedom away from him.  
  
So instead, she inhaled and said, "T.J., we need to break up."  
  
He looked at her, dumbfounded. "What... why?"  
  
She swallowed hard, fighting to keep her voice even. "I can't do this. I'm just not the type of person who can be spontanious. I need a routine, something I can depend on every day. I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head sadly, somewhat in shock. "I'm sorry, too. I guess this is it, then. I'll talk to Rex about finishing up with the paintings."  
  
He got up, and she looked away. When he was gone, she got up and, shaking, walked back to her car. She didn't cry. It took everything she had to keep it together, but, wanting to keep a level head for the sake of her baby, she didn't cry.  
  
Her sisters were waiting eagerly when she got home.  
  
"How did it go, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell him." Prue said.  
  
They went up to her room to talk.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue told her sisters all the reasons why she couldn't go through with it. Then, she leaned against them and tried to figure out what she was going to do.  
  
"Where do I go from here?" Prue asked herself aloud.  
  
Piper and Phoebe snuggled close to her comfortingly.  
  
"Well, let's take things one step at a time." Phoebe suggested. "Just clear your mind. Take a deep breath."  
  
Prue did what her sister instructed.  
  
"Now," Phoebe continued. "What are you thinking, right now?"  
  
Prue closed her eyes and took another breath. Suddenly, she smiled. "Right now, I'm thinking that I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Her sisters smiled back, and hugged her excitedly. In their worry over the future, they'd all forgotten this one simple fact.  
  
"Oh, Pheebs, we're gonna be aunts!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe this is just hitting us now." Phoebe replied.  
  
Prue put her hands on her stomach, and exchanged glances with her sisters. They all started laughing gleefully. She wasn't any less scared than she had been, but she was also happy.  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Movies" by Alien Ant Farm~ 


	56. If I Wanted To

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I wanted to I could do anything right  
  
I could dance with the devil on a Saturday night  
  
If I wanted to I could turn matches to gold  
  
I could smoke, drink, swear and I would never grow old  
  
I wouldn't have to be in love with you  
  
If I only wanted to  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper woke up early the next morning. She went outside to get the paper, and saw Dan sitting on his porch, so she went over to talk to him.  
  
"You're up early," he remarked by way of greeting.  
  
"I could say the same of you." she replied.  
  
He smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Dan, you're an uncle." she started.  
  
"So that's why that little girl keeps hanging around here and calling me Uncle Dan..."  
  
She tapped him playfully. "I'm serious."  
  
"Okay," he said. "Yes, I'm an uncle. Why?"  
  
"Got any advice?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, putting two and two together. "Wait, are you telling me...?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Prue's pregnant. I'm gonna be an aunt."  
  
Dan hugged her. "Piper, that's wonderful. You're going to love it. Being the disciplinarian isn't fun, but you won't have to worry about that. You'll just get to have a blast spoiling the kid."  
  
Piper laughed. "Oohh, Prue's not going to like that."  
  
Dan shrugged. "What are aunts and uncles for?"  
  
"For one thing, uncles are for helping their neices find the skirt I asked you to wash three days ago." came a voice from behind them.  
  
Piper and Dan turned.  
  
"Hi, Jenny." Piper greeted.  
  
"Hey, Piper." Jenny returned. "Can you help me find something to wear? Today's picture day, and your boyfriend seems to be incapable of doing laundry..."  
  
"Hey, I'm not completely incapable!" Dan protested. "I know I washed your skirt. I just can't exactly remember where I left it."  
  
Piper and Jenny simultaniously rolled their eyes.  
  
"Sure, Jenny," Piper said, "come on, we'll find something."  
  
-x-  
  
Later that morning, Prue pulled into the Buckland's parking lot, on time for the first morning in weeks. When she got up to her office, Rex was there waiting.  
  
"Prue, we need to talk." he said, looking weary.  
  
"Okay, coming from your boss, that is never a good sign." she replied, sitting down.  
  
He didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes. Usually he'd laugh at her wisecracks, but today he didn't even crack a smile. "You know that the auction house has had a bit of... financial trouble, lately." he began.  
  
She nodded, frowning. Wherever he was going with this, she knew it wasn't good.  
  
"I've tried everything I know, but I can barely keep this place's head above water." he continued. "And so I've decided to sell it."  
  
Prue stared at him, shocked. "Your selling?"  
  
He nodded gravely. "Don't worry, you'll still have your job. One of my conditions for the sale was that the new owner keep you and several others on. I just think it's time for me to do something else."  
  
Prue then did something he didn't expect. Maybe it was the result of hormones, or maybe it was because of their close professional relationship that bordered on personal friendship, but for whatever reason, she got up and hugged him.  
  
"I'll miss you." she said.  
  
He stiffened at first, but then relaxed, and, after a minute, he hugged her back, saying, "I'll miss you, too."  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "If I Wanted To" by Melissa Etheridge~ 


	57. All The Small Things

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late night, come home  
  
Work sucks, I know  
  
She left me roses by the stairs  
  
Surprises let me know she cares  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Prue and Rex were in the conference room with the rest of the Buckland's staff. They were waiting to meet their new boss.  
  
Hannah came in, accompanied by a short, middle-aged woman. Hannah took her place at the table next to Rex, and the woman got up in the front of the room.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," she began stiffly, "My name is Claire Price. I will be taking over here at Buckland's. From now on you report to me."  
  
She paused. Prue drew in a deep breath, taking an instant disliking to her new boss.  
  
"There are several things that must be done in order to bring this auction house back to the top." Claire continued. "Right now, our first concern is attracting buyers. We will be having a major auction in two weeks. I want to see what you all can do."  
  
Prue looked at Tanya, wide-eyed. "Two weeks? How are we supposed to set this up in two weeks?"  
  
"With lots and lots of caffeine?" Tanya suggested, silently thanking God that she was just an assistant.  
  
Prue shook her head, dismayed. Her sisters, knowing full well what a caffeine addict she was, had already hidden all the coffee in the manor. She'd gone through the entire house that morning, and hadn't found a thing. She groaned. "This is going to be a long two weeks."  
  
-x-  
  
Piper rushed around her room, searching for her favourite necklace. Finallly, she found it and put it on. This necklace, which used to belong to her mother, would be her lucky charm. And today, she'd need all the luck she could get. She was on her way to meet with the loan officer, Dan's friend.  
  
He was waiting for her when she arrived at the club.  
  
"Piper, nice to see you again," he said, offering his hand.  
  
She shook it. "Hi, Roy."  
  
He jerked his head toward the building. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Piper followed him nervously down the stairs, into the empty nightclub.  
  
"I know it needs a lot of work," she began, "but I really think I can fix it up. Dan said he'd help me get everything up to code, if it isn't already."  
  
Roy nodded, but didn't seem to hear her. He went around, inspecting the place from top to bottom. Piper sat on a bar stool to wait until, after thoroughly scrutinizing every square inch, he came back to talk to her.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few things." he said.  
  
"Okay.." she answered apprehensively.  
  
"First, why do you want to own a club?"  
  
"I'm just tired of working for other people." she answered. "I've always dreamed of owning my own restaurant, and having a club is almost the same thing, except even less risky. Roy, I don't want you to think that you're being pressured into giving me this loan because I'm Dan's girlfriend. I've done my researched, I know what needs to be done and I'm willing to do it."  
  
Roy nodded. "I think that's all I need to hear. You were right, it does need a lot of work, but I think you're more than capable of handling it. Which is why I'm going to recommend that you're loan be approved."  
  
Piper smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you so much! You won't regret this, I swear. Oh, thank you!"  
  
Roy smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to file."  
  
He left, and Piper reached over the bar to pick up the phone. Strangely, the first person she thought about calling was Leo...  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that doesn't nearly make up for the lack of P/L-ness lately, but it's a start...  
  
A/N2: I know there's a few of you who've "just tuned in", so I thought I'd tell you about my Yahoo! group. It's pretty much just a newsletter type thing that I send out at least every two weeks, usually every week, to let members know what fics I've updated and such. E-mail me at XScarletStarlet@aol.com for an invite, and thanks for reading my fic. :)  
  
~from the song "All The Small Things" by Blink182~ 


	58. Ants Marching

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We look at each other  
  
Wondering what the other is thinking  
  
But we never say a thing  
  
And these crimes between us grow deeper  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper's sisters were waiting eagerly when she got home from her meeting with Roy.  
  
The minute she walked in the door, Prue pounced on her with, "So, what did he say?"  
  
"He said he's going to recommend that I get the loan." she replied, setting her purse down on the table.  
  
"Honey, that's great!" Phoebe exclaimed, as both girls pulled Piper into a tight group hug.  
  
"Don't get too excited," Piper cautioned. "Roy doesn't have the final say. His bosses can still turn me down."  
  
"They won't." Prue assured her.  
  
"Hey, what did Dan think?" Phoebe interjected.  
  
"I... didn't tell him yet." Piper said, looking guilty.  
  
"He's the one who set this thing up, he's going to want to know." Prue pointed out.  
  
"I know," Piper replied. "And I'll tell him. Tonight. Or tomorrow. Whichever."  
  
Prue and Phoebe raised their eyebrows, but before either had a chance to comment, the phone rang. Piper dove for it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Piper," came Dan's voice on the other end, "It's me. I figured you'd be home by now. Why don't you come over tonight, and tell me how the inspection went?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, looking at her sisters. "I'll come over."  
  
"Great. Because, you know, it's so quiet and all, with Jenny at her friend Roxy's house for the night..." he said suggestively.  
  
Piper laughed. "Jenny's sleeping over Roxy's? Sounds fun. For her, I mean." She giggled again. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
She hung up, and turned to face her sisters, who were looking quite amused.  
  
"Now let me get this straight," Prue began, a huge grin on her face. "You want to go play with the boy next door? Will there be anyone there to chaperone? What time will you be home?"  
  
Piper smiled back. "Well, Mommy, the answers to your questions are: Yes, no, and don't wait up."  
  
"Have fun." Prue said as her sister got ready to leave.  
  
"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Phoebe added.  
  
Prue turned to her. "There are things you wouldn't do? And what, pray tell, would that be?"  
  
Phoebe thought better of it, and, as Piper ran out the door, she called, "Don't do anything I would do!"  
  
Piper waved them both off and ran across the lawn.  
  
-x-  
  
The next morning, Piper and Dan sat in the kitchen, eating their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. Usually, they had no problem talking to each other, but today Piper seemed to be off on another planet. The truth was, she was thinking about Leo.  
  
She hated herself. There she was, with a man who had been nothing but perfect for her, and she was thinking about someone else. She couldn't help it. She loved Dan, but she missed Leo.  
  
"So," Dan said, drumming his fingers on the table. "It's great, about the loan."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed absently.  
  
He nodded, and they slipped back into silence. After a while, Piper pulled herself back to reality long enough to notice.  
  
"Um, I should probably get going." she said awkwardly. "The mornings have been hell for Prue lately, and I should go make sure she's allright."  
  
"Okay," he said, nodding. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
She nodded, and rushed out the door. There was only one thing she could think of to do in order to save her relationship with Dan. Obviously, staying away from Leo wasn't the answer. She had to make herself stop thinking about him whenever she was with Dan. She had to do something, fast.  
  
She had to call Leo.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Chapter after next will be the long-awaited P/L scene. You can stop holding your breath, now.  
  
~from the song "Ants Marching" by Dave Matthews Band~ 


	59. Head Club

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't say I blame you  
  
But I wish that I could  
  
I'm sick of writing every  
  
Song about you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper picked up the cordless phone in the kitchen, and tossed it from hand to hand, debating whether or not to go through with this.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, when did you get home?" Phoebe greeted, sitting down at the table next to her sister.  
  
"Just now." Piper replied. "Where's Prue?"  
  
"Upstairs bathroom. For the last half-hour." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I'm right here." Prue said weakly from the doorway. Pulling her robe tight around her, she came in and put her head on Piper's shoulder.  
  
Piper stroked Prue's hair comfortingly. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"  
  
"Like hell." Prue replied.  
  
Piper kissed the top of her head, and Phoebe reached over to rub her shoulder.  
  
Prue noticed the phone in Piper's hands. "Who are you calling, honey?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "Nobody."  
  
Prue sat up, narrowing her eyes. "Okay, I might as well try this whole parenting thing out on you. Now I'm guessing you didn't pick up the phone just to play with it. You picked it up to call someone, but at the last minute you decided not to. How am I doing so far?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Okay, then," Prue said, "Do you want to tell us who you were going to call? Because you know, I'm only a few weeks along, so my instincts aren't that strong yet."  
  
Piper buried her face in arms. "Leo." she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper picked her head up. "Leo. I was going to call Leo."  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances.  
  
"Honey, is there something going on with Dan?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, are you two fighting, or-"  
  
"No," Piper answered. "Dan is perfect. I love Dan. But I keep thinking about Leo, and I don't know why, so I thought that if I just call him, maybe we could be friends, because obviously shutting him out isn't working, and if I can see Leo on a platonic level, then I'll be able to concentrate on being with Dan."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, breathe." Phoebe instructed.  
  
"Sorry, I was ranting, wasn't I?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just a little." Prue told her.  
  
"Do you think I should call him?"  
  
"If you want to." Phoebe replied carefully.  
  
"If you think it'll make things better with Dan." Prue added. She paused. "Do you want to make things better with Dan? Or do you want to be with Leo?"  
  
Piper shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I just... for now, I want to make it work with Dan."  
  
"For now." Prue repeated.  
  
"Call him." Phoebe suggested.  
  
Piper nodded. She took a deep breath, and started dialing.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know my chapters have been getting shorter lately. Sorry about that, it'll pick up again soon.  
  
~from the song "Head Club" by Taking Back Sunday~ 


	60. The One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you are  
  
Wild and free  
  
Reaching out  
  
Like you needed me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo was in the hospital breakroom, about to go home after doing an extra shift, when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, half expecting it to be a patient.  
  
"Leo.. it's me. Piper."  
  
He bolted upright, surprised but not unpleasantly. "Hi. I've been hoping to hear from you."  
  
"Really?" she asked, sounding shocked. "Why didn't you ever call?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know. You were with Dan, and I just... I didn't want bug you."  
  
"I'm still with Dan," she said, "But I was wondering... Could you come over for lunch or something? I know it sounds stupid and trite and there's a million reasons why this won't work, but I really do want to be your friend. I still care about you." She deliberately stopped short of saying "love", even though they both knew it was how she felt.  
  
He paused, considering this. He didn't think he and Piper could ever be 'just friends', but on the other hand, any excuse to get close to her was a good one.  
  
"Okay," he said finally. "I'll be right over."  
  
-x-  
  
Piper hung up the phone and turned to her sisters. "He's coming over for lunch."  
  
"When?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Now." Piper replied.  
  
Prue put an arm around her. "Do you want us to go?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "I'd rather not be alone with him... just in case."  
  
Prue nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower, then."  
  
She went upstairs. Piper followed a few minutes later. She went up to her room, trying to decide what to change into. After all, what was a girl supposed to wear for a lunch date with her ex?  
  
It's not a date, she reminded herself, picking out a simple long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. By the time she was dressed and ready, her sisters were both downstairs waiting.  
  
"I'm gonna go make sandwiches," Piper said. "Get the door if he comes?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. She and Prue went into the sun room to wait. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Phoebe found Leo standing on the porch, and ushered him in.  
  
"Piper's still cooking, but Prue's in here," she said, pulling him toward the sun room.  
  
Prue got up to greet him. "Hi." she said. "Long time no see."  
  
"How've you guys been?" he asked. They all sat down on the white wicker furniture.  
  
"Pretty good," Phoebe answered. "Although Prue's probably felt better."  
  
Leo looked at Prue, concerned. "What's she talking about? Are you sick?"  
  
Prue smiled. "I'm not sick. Actually, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations," he said, leaning over to hug her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, returning the embrace.  
  
It was the kind of brother-sisterly exchange that they'd become used to while Leo had been dating Piper. Both the girls and Leo were glad to see that they fell right back into it now that he was trying to work out some sort of a relationship with their sister.  
  
"We missed you." Phoebe told him.  
  
"I missed you. All of you." Leo replied as Piper came into the room.  
  
"Hi," she greeted him. "Lunch is ready. I made egg salad sandwiches, I hope that's okay."  
  
"Whatever you made will be good," he replied, remembering all the times she'd cooked for him.  
  
"Okay, then," she said, "Let's go eat."  
  
The four of them proceeded into the kitchen, where a plate of perfectly cut triangular sandwiches was stacked on the counter.  
  
"Wow, you didn't have to do all this." Leo said.  
  
"Of course she did, Leo. She used to be a chef, anything she cooks has to be absolutely flawless." Prue remarked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, and I wonder who I got my perfectionist nature from..." Piper replied, pointing to her older sister behind Prue's back.  
  
Leo and Phoebe laughed. Prue turned around, and Piper quickly tucked her hands in her pockets, looking innocent. Prue sent her a Look.  
  
"So, dig in, everybody," Piper said.  
  
The chatter during lunch was kept mostly to general, innocuos topics, such as Phoebe's classes, Prue's baby, Piper's club, and Leo's job. Dan's name never came up. Piper made sure of that.  
  
After lunch, Prue and Phoebe offered to do the dished. Piper and Leo went into the conservatory to talk. At first, they stuck mainly to the harmless topics discussed at lunch. Piper's forthcoming neice or nephew seemed like a safe subject, so Leo brought it up to start with.  
  
"I bet you're excited about becoming an aunt," he said.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait until the baby gets here."  
  
Leo noticed she hesitated. "What's wrong?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, exactly. I really am thrilled at being an aunt, and I'm so happy for Prue, but... I'm just surprised, that's all. Prue was always the responsible one, and not that this isn't a blessing, because believe me, it is, but out of all of us, she was the last one I would have expected to get pregnant by a guy she barely knew."  
  
Leo nodded understandingly. "I have to admit, I was surprised when she told me. I haven't known her nearly as long as you have, but I do know her pretty well, and you're right, it does seem out of character for her. But she seems happy about it."  
  
"She is," Piper replied. "We all are. I guess the shock just hasn't worn off yet, that's all."  
  
Leo nodded, and they lapsed into silence. It was a few minutes before either of them approached the subject most difficult for them: Their own relationship.  
  
"I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Piper," Leo began, "But I also want to be there for you in any way that I can, and if that means being your friend while you're still with someone else, then fine. I won't be happy about it, but I'll do it. It's better than losing you completely."  
  
Piper nodded. "Thank you for that. I don't expect you to become 'one of the girls' or anything. You don't have to be my best friend if it hurts too much. I don't really know why I called you. All I know is that I don't want to lose you completely, either."  
  
"So we have a chance?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm with Dan right now. I want to be with Dan right now." she said evasively. "The problem is," she continued after a pause, "I can't completely rule us out, either."  
  
"So we have a chance?" he pressed.  
  
She nodded. "Not now. But maybe... someday... yes."  
  
He kissed her cheek. "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Yes, this is setting up for something. But you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out what.  
  
~from the song "The One" by the Backstreet Boys~ 


	61. Hard to Explain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I missed the last bus  
  
I'll take the next train  
  
I try, but you see  
  
It's hard to explain  
  
I said the right things  
  
But act the wrong way  
  
I like it right here  
  
But I cannot stay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, as Piper was coming home from the grocery store, Dan stopped her in her yard.  
  
"I'm going to ask you something, and I want a straigh answer." he began.  
  
"Hello to you, too," she replied, looking confused.  
  
"Why was your ex-boyfriend here yesterday?"  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed at first, but suddenly had a flash of understanding. "Leo. You mean Leo."  
  
"Yes, Leo." Dan said impatiently. "Are there any other exes hanging around that I should know about?"  
  
"N-no." Piper stammered, surprised. She should have known that Dan would see Leo, given that they live next door to each other, but she just hadn't planned that far ahead.  
  
"Well, what was he doing here?"  
  
"He was having lunch." Piper responded, still shocked by Dan's sudden questioning. "We're friends now."  
  
Dan's eyes narrowed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Piper, but I saw the way he looked at you. That's more than just friends. Why are you friends with him, anyway?"  
  
"Because..." Piper paused. She didn't know, really. Finally, she said, "About two years ago, he saved Prue's life." She went on to explain about the car accident, and the comatose state her sister might not have come out of without him.  
  
Dan still didn't understand. "He's a doctor, Piper. That's his job."  
  
Piper sighed. "You've got female friends, right? I don't question you about them."  
  
"I never dated any of them." he countered. "Just tell me. Do I need to be worried?"  
  
She shook her head emphatically. "No. I've already had this discussion with him. I'm with you now. He knows that."  
  
"Okay." Dan said. He kissed her cheek, and walked away. Piper picked up her packages, and hurried inside.  
  
After she'd put away the groceries, Piper went upstairs to Phoebe's room. Her younger sister was studying for a Psychology test, but she took off her reading glasses and looked up when Piper knocked on the open door.  
  
"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, seeing her sister's troubled expression.  
  
"I just saw Dan." Piper replied, sitting down on the bed next to Phoebe and her books. "He's really freaked about the whole Leo thing."  
  
"Mmm, can you blame him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, but... I just don't know what else to do."  
  
Phoebe sat up. "Okay, maybe it's just because I've spent the past two hours with my head buried in this psych stuff, but I'm sensing there's more between you and Leo than friendship, and you're too scared to admit it. Have you considered that maybe Dan just isn't right for you?"  
  
"And that Leo is?" Piper finished. "You know, you're getting to be just as bad as Prue with this psycho-analyzing stuff. Why can't you go do it on each other instead of practicing on me all the time?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Because, sweetie, you're the most fun."  
  
Piper glared at her. "Oh, go back to your books."  
  
She left Phoebe and went into her own room. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't help wondering if her little sister was right...  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Two guesses at what the next chapter's going to be. But yeah. Review anyway. Make me do a happy dance.  
  
~from the song "Hard to Explain" by The Strokes~ 


	62. Cute Without the 'E'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoping for the best  
  
Just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines  
  
Unread on clever napkins  
  
I will never ask  
  
If you don't ever tell me  
  
I know you well enough  
  
To know you never loved me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month went by. Piper still struggled with indecision. She didn't want to lose Leo or Dan. Both men loved her, but she knew she'd have to choose. Finally, she did.  
  
Dan was out of town on business. Piper wanted to tell both men at the same time, to be fair, but she couldn't wait any longer. So finally, she called Leo. She asked him to meet her at the club, which she was still in the process of buying. She obtained a private booth in the back of the club, and waited for him there.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" he asked nervously, sliding into the seat next to her.  
  
She nodded, then started with, "This isn't working. I knew it wouldn't, but... Leo, I can't be friends with you."  
  
He nodded gravely. "Let me guess. This is the part where you say that you care about me, but you never want to see me again."  
  
"No." she responded quickly. "No, that's not it at all. Leo, the reason I can't be friends with you is that I love you too much. I want us to be more than friends. That is, if you'll take me back."  
  
He smiled, happier than he'd been in weeks. "Of course I'll take you back. Piper, I love you."  
  
They kissed, then snuggled close. They were interrupted by Piper's cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, straightening up.  
  
"Hey, Piper." came Dan's voice. "Just calling to check in."  
  
"Dan, hi," she said awkwardly, shooting Leo an apologetic glance. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." he responded. There was a pause. "Piper, is everything okay? You sound distracted."  
  
"Everything's fine." she lied. "It's just that I'm at the club, and things are a bit... busy.. tonight."  
  
He accepted this. "Okay. I'll be home in a couple days, so I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Allright.. Bye."  
  
Piper put the phone away, and turned toward Leo. "I'm so sorry. I know, I have to tell him, and I will, but I just can't do it over the phone. He's been good to me, and I need to be fair to him. I at least owe him that."  
  
Leo nodded. "It's okay. I understand, and I'm glad that you respect him that much."  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
He kissed her cheek, and stood up. "I have to go. Call me after you talk to him?"  
  
"I will." she promised. He left, and she sat back, wondering what she could possibly say to Dan.  
  
-x-  
  
A few days later, when Dan was back from his trip, Piper went over to see him. Hands shaking, she stood on his porch and rang the bell.  
  
"Piper, hey!" he greeted. He opened the door, and moved to kiss her, but she stepped back.  
  
"Dan, we need to talk."  
  
Dan frowned. He knew what was coming. He'd known it for some time now, even before she did. "It's Leo, isn't it? You're choosing him."  
  
She nodded. "I'm sorry. I care about you a lot, but I just... My heart belongs to him, and I can't change that."  
  
He sighed. "I've had to compete with him the entire time we were together. I guess he won."  
  
"Dan, it wasn't like that." she protested.  
  
"Don't, Piper." he cut her off. "Just... don't."  
  
With that, he went back inside and closed the door. Piper lingured there for a minute, hating herself for hurting him, and then, head down, walked back across the lawn to her own house.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Well, it took a while, but it finally happened. Review and I'll start getting to the P/L stuff.  
  
~from the song "Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From the Team)" by Taking Back Sunday~ 


	63. Picture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living  
  
Life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper called Leo the next day. They agreed to meet for dinner at a restaurant across town, because Piper didn't want to upset Dan by bringing Leo right next door. They met at the hospital, and went to dinner from there.  
  
"So, have you told your sisters yet?" he asked as they were being seated. "About us, I mean."  
  
Piper shook her head. "Not yet. They know I broke up with Dan, and they probably suspect, but I haven't told them yet. I thought we could do that together, if that's okay with you. After all, you've gotten pretty close to them over the past couple years."  
  
He nodded. "And then afterwords, we can tell Lillian. She's going to be ecstatic."  
  
Piper bit her lip. "I only met her once. Do you think she'll remember me?"  
  
"Of course," he assured. "She loved you."  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad. Now that we've got all our relatives figured out, what about us?"  
  
"We already know."  
  
"Very funny. I meant, now that we're back together, where do we go from here?" she clarified.  
  
"How about my apartment?" he suggested. He leaned across the table and kissed her.  
  
"That sounds nice." she said after he pulled away. "But I can't. I love you as much as I ever did, but we've been apart for so long. I think we should take it slow."  
  
"Okay." he replied. "We'll go slow."  
  
The waitress came, and took their orders.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Piper asked when she left.  
  
"At you?" Leo questioned. "Never. Piper, I've spent the last four months trying to get you back, and the last thing I want to do is drive you away again. If you think we need to take some time to get re-acquainted with each other, then I have no problem with that."  
  
"Thank you," she said, grateful for his understanding.  
  
He smiled in response, as the waitress brought them their drinks. They spent the rest of the evening talking, and by the end of the night, Piper felt like she'd known him forever.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue was in the kitchen, going over her presentation for work, when the phone rang. She picked it up, and immediately called for her sister.  
  
"Piper! Get down here, it's the bank."  
  
Piper ran down the stairs, and grabbed the phone from Prue's outstretched hand. "Hello? ...Yes, this is Piper Halliwell ...Wait, what? ...Why? ...Are you telling me you've made me wait all this time and you aren't even going to- ...Yeah, okay."  
  
Piper slammed the phone down angrily. Prue reached out and touched her arm, calming her.  
  
"They didn't approve the loan." the younger girl sulked.  
  
Prue pulled Piper gently down onto the seat next to her, and hugged her. "Honey, why not?"  
  
"They said night clubs are too high-risk, and that this one has failed too many times under previous owners."  
  
Prue kissed the top of her sister's head. "It's not going to fail with you. Sweetie, we'll get the money somewhere." she promised.  
  
Piper shook her head. "It's time I started looking for a real job. I just can't get the club right now. We've been a one-income family for way too long, and I need to start helping out, especially now that Phoebe's back in school. You can't support us forever, and besides, soon you're going to have your own family to take care of." she said, patting her sister's still-flat stomach.  
  
Prue smiled at her sister. "Just promise me you won't go get a job right away, okay?" she asked as she got up to go to work.  
  
Piper nodded, and helped gather the papers her sister would need for work. Prue grabbed the file, and left for work, but her mind was no longer on her presentation. Now, her gears were turning about something completely different...  
  
****************  
  
A/N: You can guess where I'm going with this. Review and I'll get there faster.  
  
A/N2: Some of you have been asking if, since Piper and Leo are back together, it meant that the fic would be ending anytime soon. It's not. I've already written over 75 chapters, and I'm still not quite done. A big thanks to everyone who's put up with my long, drawn-out sub-plots this far. Hopefully, if you stick around until this finally does end, you'll think it's worth it.  
  
~from the song "Picture" by Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow~ 


	64. Clint Eastwood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey what happened?  
  
I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
My future is coming on  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue's presentation to Claire and the other executives at Buckland's went well, but she could barely keep her mind on her work. As soon as she was finished, she went back to her office and called Phoebe. The siblings agreed to meet for lunch at Golden Gate Park.  
  
"Ok, you sounded really excited about something on the phone, and now you're being really quiet," the younger Halliwell observed while walking in the park with her sister. "Is this one of those hormonal mood swing things, or is something up?"  
  
Prue quickly explained about the phone call Piper had gotten that morning.  
  
"That's awful," Phoebe said, "Piper must be crushed."  
  
Prue nodded. "She is. She thought that loan was her last chance."  
  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'she thought'? Do you have three grand to give her?"  
  
Prue shook her head, her ice-blue eyes twinkling impishly. "You know, Christmas is coming up..."  
  
"Not for another two months." Phoebe countered. "What are you up to? Come on, I'm supposed to be the mischeivous one in the family. The least you can do is let me in on it."  
  
"I'm planning to." Prue replied. "Okay, what I'm thinking is we try the bank for a loan again. Not a business loan, because that obviously didn't work. We can get a home equity loan, and give the money to Piper. We'll tell her it's an early Christmas present, or something, because you know she won't just take the money."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "This could work. But are you sure we can get the loan?"  
  
"Almost positive." Prue answered. "I checked a few things on the computer at work this morning, and applied for the loan online. We should hear back pretty soon. Hopefully since it's a different type of loan, they won't drag their feet like they did when Piper applied."  
  
"She is going to be so happy when we get this." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue smiled. "I hope so."  
  
-x-  
  
It only took two weeks before Prue heard back from the bank. They got the loan.  
  
That night, when they sat down to dinner, Piper couldn't help but notice how her sisters couldn't stop smiling at each other.  
  
"Okay, what are you two up to?" she asked suspiciously toward the end of the meal.  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks again.  
  
"Should we do it now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Might as well." Prue responded.  
  
"We'll be right back." Phoebe told Piper.  
  
They left the dining room, and returned a few minutes later with big grins on their faces. Prue was holding a small white envelope, which she handed to Piper.  
  
"What's this?" Piper asked.  
  
"An early Christmas present." Phoebe said.  
  
"Open it." Prue prompted.  
  
Piper did, slowly, then gasped. "It's a check. For $3,000. Oh my God, where did this come from?"  
  
"Prue took out a home equity loan." Phoebe told her.  
  
"Phoebe co-signed on it." Prue added.  
  
Piper jumped up, hugging her sisters. "Thank you both so much. You are the best sisters ever."  
  
"Oh, we know." Phoebe joked.  
  
"We just wanted you to be happy, honey." Prue said. "We know how much this club meant to you, and now it'll be all yours."  
  
Piper shook her head. "I want you both to co-own it with me. I'll be in charge of managing it and everything, but you guys should get part of the profit, too. It's only fair. Don't try to talk me out of this, because you know you can't."  
  
Prue and Phoebe both wisely shut their mouths.  
  
"Good girls." Piper said. She kissed them both. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make. Thanks to you, I can finally buy the club, and I'd like to close this deal as soon as possible..."  
  
Piper went into the living room to make the calls, and her sisters started clearing the table. Neither could stop smiling. All they could think about was how happy their sister looked.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: *puppy eyes* Review? Pretty please?  
  
~from the song "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz~ 


	65. I'll Be There For You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
These five words I swear to you  
  
When you breathe  
  
I want to be the air for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that Piper had the money, the deal moved pretty fast. By the end of the week, the club was hers.  
  
She had to keep it closed for a while, at least until she could get the place up to code and pass inspection, but she had a small private party there the day she officially bought it. Her sisters were there, as well as Phoebe's boyfriend Billy, Darryl and Janna, Lillian, Leo, and a few of the employees she'd already hired. Abbey was a waitress, Rachel was a bartender, and Trey was officially a bouncer, but also the go-to guy whenever Piper needed help. This was no where near the amount of people she'd need to get before opening, but Piper felt that it was a good start.  
  
As soon as everyone was there, Leo stood up and proposed a toast. "To Piper, my amazing girlfriend, and her club, which will no doubt be a success."  
  
Everyone took a sip of wine (or, in Prue's case, water). The words "my girlfriend" were not lost on Lillian, Prue, and Phoebe. Piper's sisters exchanged smiles, neither surprised in the least, while Lily jumped up to hug the couple.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked her grandson.  
  
Leo feigned innocence. "But Gram, we just did."  
  
Lily sent him a Look, and turned her attention to his girlfriend. "Piper, I'm so glad to see you two back together. If he starts driving you crazy, please, call me."  
  
Piper smirked at Leo. "Are you sure about that, because I think I'll be calling you pretty often."  
  
"Hey!" Leo protested. "I'm not that bad."  
  
"Of course not, dear." Piper appeased.  
  
"We'll talk. A lot." Lily whispered in her ear. Piper nodded in agreement.  
  
"I heard that." Leo said. "Come on, Gram. Let me introduce you to Piper's sisters."  
  
He led her off towards Prue and Phoebe, and Piper went over to the stage, where Trey and Rachel were playing DJ.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked.  
  
'This equipment rocks." Rachel replied.  
  
"Damn, girl, this stuff is the best there is." Trey added.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Piper said, "Now let's just hope we get enough customers in here to pay for it all."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, baby girl." Trey assured her. "Opening night is going to be packed."  
  
Piper nodded. She wasn't at all convinced, but she decided to enjoy the party and worry about the club when it was ready to open.  
  
From across the room, Leo caught her eye. He sensed what she was feeling, even though she showed no visible signs of it, and sent her a comforting smile.  
  
-x-  
  
After the party, Leo and Piper went back to his apartment.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, unlocking the door.  
  
She nodded. "Absolutely."  
  
"Good," he replied, smiling. He picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
The stood just inside the apartment, kissing, for a while. Finally, he closed the door, and took her into the bedroom.  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi~ 


	66. Smells Like Teen Spirit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the lights out  
  
It's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid  
  
And contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took about a month to get the club fixed up. Piper hired a contractor, and Leo and Trey came in to help as well. By the time they were finished, it looked better than ever.  
  
"I'm calling it P3, after us." Piper told her sisters. It was twenty minutes before the grand opening. The Halliwells were huddled together in what they'd already staked out as their booth, along with Abbey, Rachel, and Trey. While the other employees were busy with last-minute preparations, these three were taking a break to talk help Prue and Phoebe keep Piper calm.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the band," Piper said nervously.  
  
Prue pulled her back down. "You're not going anywhere. We're not letting you panic for, oh, another ten minutes."  
  
Piper sat down reluctently.  
  
"I'll check on the band," Abbey volunteered. She left, and came back a few minutes later. "The manager said everything's fine, and their crew should be finished setting up the equipment soon."  
  
"Hey, you never told us what band you booked." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper smiled mysteriously. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Well...?" Prue pressed.  
  
"Well, you'll find out in about..." Piper looked over at Trey's watch. "Fifteen minutes." She paused, then looked at the watch again. "Oh my God! We only have fifteen minutes? Is the band finished setting up? Is the bar ready? Is there even anyone outside?"  
  
"The bar is ready. I checked everything myself, about an hour ago." Rachel told her.  
  
"From the looks of it, I'd say the band is set." Abbey added, pointing to the stage, where the last crew member had finished only a minute ago.  
  
Trey got up to talk to another bouncer, then came back. "Damn, I'll be busy tonight." he said. "You won't believe how many people are out there."  
  
Piper only panicked more. "What if there's too many? What if it gets overcrowded, or we run out of drinks, or-"  
  
She was cut off as Prue placed a hand over her mouth. "Honey, listen to me. People are good. People mean that this club is already a huge hit. You want there to be lots of people out there. Okay?"  
  
Piper nodded, and Prue released her. By now, five minutes had passed.  
  
Piper looked at Trey's watch. "It's ten to. Now can I panic?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Phoebe said. "You just used up your panic quoteint for the day, young lady."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Phoebe insisted.  
  
Piper turned to Prue, looking for support. Her older sister shook her head.  
  
"Pheebs is right, Piper." Prue said. "I know that tonight is going to be perfect, but even so, it's not going to be any better when the owner starts freaking out."  
  
"Wait," Piper said, "say that again."  
  
"Say what?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper smiled. "Owner. It's the first time I've really heard it."  
  
Prue leaned over to hug her sister and give her a kiss. "You finally did it, sweetie. All this is yours."  
  
"And both of yours," Piper corrected, putting her arms around her sisters. "I couldn't have done any of this without you."  
  
"Yes, you could have, it just would've taken longer." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper smiled at her, then looked up to see Leo come in through the back door with Darryl and Janna.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked him anxiously.  
  
"Sorry, baby, I had to go home to change after work." he explained.  
  
She got up to kiss him, then ushered Darryl and Janna into the booth. "I'm so glad you guys are here." she said, dropping back into her seat and pulling Leo in next to her.  
  
"There's no way we'd miss opening night." Darryl said.  
  
Janna nodded. "Leo, it was so nice of your grandmother to offer to babysit."  
  
"No problem," Leo responded. "She loves kids. Of course, after this there's no way I'm ever going to hear the end of her desire for great-grandkids..."  
  
"Well, would she settle for her grandson's girlfriend's neice or nephew?" Piper asked. "Because I'm sure Prue wouldn't mind having an extra babysitter handy-" Prue nodded eagerly at this idea "-and Lily does like kids, no matter who's they are..."  
  
"Actually, that's probably a good idea." Leo agreed. "I mean, Prue's practically family to me, and Lily loved you guys when she met you last month, so it shouldn't be problem... Unless, of course, Prue doesn't want anyone to babysit her kid. I mean, she could want to do this all by herself, with no help from anyone whatsoever. We all know how independent Prue is."  
  
Prue mock-glared at him. "Don't tease me. I haven't had a cup of coffee in three months, so I haven't got the energy to think of any good rebuttles, so see, it's just not fair."  
  
Janna reached over and put a comforting hand on Prue's arm. "Don't worry, honey. Believe me, you'll get him back in a year or so, when you really are stuck for a babysitter."  
  
Darryl nodded, looking at Leo with a mixture of amusement and pity. "Oh yeah, she will."  
  
"Well, Darryl, you're just as much of a brother to us as Leo is." Phoebe pointed out. The two men exchanged wary glances.  
  
The joke could go no further, however, because suddenly Trey stood up and made the announcement they'd spent all night waiting for.  
  
"It's showtime, people."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: And next chapter, find out who the mystery band is. :D  
  
~from the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana~ 


	67. Somewhere In The Middle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tripping hard falling down onto the ground  
  
Cause I can't stand up  
  
And I can't fall down  
  
Cause I'm somewhere in the middle of this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As people started pouring into the club, the band came out on stage. Phoebe and Prue's eyes widened simultantiously when they saw who it was.  
  
"That's Dishwalla!" Phoebe squealed. "How did you get Dishwalla?"  
  
"I ran into the new manager a few weeks ago at another club," Piper replied. "Actually, it was in the parking lot. He had a flat tire, and I gave him my spare so he wouldn't have to wait for the auto club. We got to talking, and I told him about the club, and to pay me back for the favour I did him, he rearranged part of the band's schedule so they could play the opening."  
  
"Okay, he did all this for a tire?" Prue asked incredulously. "Or is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
"No, and ew." Piper said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The band started to play. Piper looked around at the amount of people. It hadn't fully sunk in yet, but P3 was a huge success.  
  
"Come on, dance with me," Leo begged. Piper allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Darryl and Janna soon followed.  
  
Phoebe nudged her older sister. "That guy over there is totally checking you out."  
  
Prue shook her head. "Yeah, right. He's probably looking at you."  
  
"Look at him, Prue. He's been staring at you since he got in."  
  
Prue shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
"Go dance with him!" Phoebe ordered.  
  
"No." Prue said, looking at her sister like she was crazy.  
  
"But he's so gorgeous," Phoebe sighed.  
  
"So you go dance with him."  
  
"But he wants to dance with you." Phoebe insisted. "Go on."  
  
Prue shook her head.  
  
Phoebe pouted. "Why not?"  
  
"You know why not." Prue said pointedly.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that," Phoebe responded. "You aren't showing yet."  
  
"But..." Prue protested unconvincingly, trying to think of a valid reason not to. "But... It can't be good for the baby."  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "And overworking yourself all the time is? Prue, you need to de-stress. Have fun. It'll relax you, which will, in turn, benefit our little one."  
  
Prue didn't have time to argue further, because The Guy was fast approaching.  
  
"Hi, um, would you dance with me?" he asked.  
  
Prue shot an apprehensive glance at Phoebe, but then, for lack of an excuse, gave The Guy a nervous smile. "Sure," she said, getting up. He took her hand and led her toward the center of the club, where they'd have the best view of the stage.  
  
Phoebe, confident that her sister was taken care of, went over to the bar to flirt.  
  
One guy she noticed in particular. He was blonde, tan, and strangely familiar. A sudden realization hit her when he came up to her and said her name.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Clay!"  
  
It was Clay Smith, Phoebe's ex-boyfriend. They broke up right before she left New York, and hadn't seen each other since.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"I heard Dishwalla was playing here, and decided to check it out." he replied. "What about you?"  
  
"My sister owns it," she told him. "Piper, I mentioned her to you."  
  
He nodded. "I thought she was an investment banker?"  
  
"She was," Phoebe corrected. "Then she was a chef, and now she's a club owner."  
  
"Ah, I get it," he said. "So what have you been doing?"  
  
"You aren't going to believe this," she started, "but I'm back in school."  
  
He blinked, surprised. "No kidding? Damn, I never would have thought... But it's good, though."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, it is. How about you? What have you been up to the past few years?"  
  
He shrugged. "Same old shit. I just got back from an archaeological dig in Egypt."  
  
"That is so cool!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Did you find anything interesting?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, my friends and I found this weird urn. Peter brought it home, but I think he's looking to sell it."  
  
"My other sister, Prue, works at an auction house. She could probably get him a good price for it." Phoebe offered.  
  
"Cool, I'll tell him." Clay replied.  
  
They continued talking for the rest of the night. They were so busy catching up, they didn't notice how late it was getting until Phoebe's sisters came over to them.  
  
"Clay, these are the crazy people I was telling you about," Phoebe introduced. "My big sisters, Prue and Piper. Guys, this is Clay, my... old friend."  
  
"So, which one of you lovely ladies is responsible for this fine establishment?" Clay asked.  
  
"That would be me," Piper answered, blushing.  
  
"Well, really don't think you'll ever have problems attracting a loyal customer base," he predicted. "This place rocks."  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
He nodded, but frowned when he checked his watch. "Damn, it's late. Phoebe, can I call you?"  
  
She nodded. "Definately. I'd love to finish catching up." She scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow." He waved to Prue and Piper. "Nice meeting you both. Bye, Pheebs." With that, he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Prue yawned, and twisted around to see the clock behind the bar. "It's almost closing time." she said. "How did it get this late?"  
  
"Did you really spend the whole time with that guy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah. I figured, what the hell, maybe I could even get knocked up again."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Admit it, you had fun."  
  
Prue giggled. "Okay, so you were right. Go on. Say it."  
  
"Say what?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
Prue glared at her. "Say it now, or forever hold your tongue."  
  
"The line is 'peace'. Forever hold your peace." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue shot her a look that clearly said get on with it.  
  
"I told you so." Phoebe whispered in her sister's ear.  
  
"Happy?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded vigorously.  
  
By now, the place was starting to empty. The band had stopped playing, the lights were on, and everyone was headed toward the door. As the crowd dissipated, Leo spotted them and came over.  
  
He gave Piper a quick kiss. "You did it, honey. Tonight was amazing."  
  
Piper nodded, snuggling against him. "It really was, wasn't it?"  
  
Both her sisters nodded in agreement.  
  
Prue looked around. Almost everyone, except the club employees, had left. "Do you want us to stay and help you clean up?"  
  
"Nuh-uh, you need to get home and get some rest, missy." Phoebe bossed.  
  
Piper concurred. "Pheebs, take Prue home. Prue, go to sleep. I mean it. No staying up all night working. You go straight to bed, young lady. And as for you," she said, turning toward Leo. "You get to stay here and help me."  
  
Prue and Phoebe left. Leo stayed, but instead of helping Piper to clean up, he led her into the back room.  
  
"You were so busy tonight, I barely saw you after the first few minutes." he said. He went over to the small portable radio, and flipped it on. An old slow song was playing. "Piper, may I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. There, in the middle of the club storage room, they danced.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay, so most of the chapter was Prue- and Phoebe-centric, but it had a P/L ending, so it wasn't all bad. Was it?  
  
~from the song "Somewhere In The Middle" by Dishwalla~ 


	68. Don't Forget Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sideways falling  
  
More will be revealed my friend  
  
Don't forget me, I can't hide it  
  
Come again, get reignited  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clay called Phoebe the next day, and took her out to dinner that night. They went to a small Spanish restuarant that wasn't too crowded, so they'd be able to take their time catching up.  
  
"Oh my God, I cannot believe you really did that," Phoebe exclaimed, laughing over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Believe it," Clay responded, taking a sip of his own drink. He'd just finished telling her one of his anecdotes about his travels over the past few years.  
  
"So where else have you been since we both left New York?" Phoebe asked.  
  
He thought for a minute, then counted off on his fingers, "Egypt, which I told you about, plus Tokyo, Madrid, Andorra, Isreal, Peru, and Syria."  
  
"Wow," she breathed, impressed. "Must've been fascinating."  
  
He nodded. "It was. I'd love to take you to all those places someday. Think about it, Phoebe. We could go back to the way we were, only better. We could go anywhere you wanted."  
  
She smiled, but looked down. "As great as that sounds, I couldn't. I mean, let's be honest, Clay, neither of us were the most reliable people back then. Probably still aren't. But I've changed a lot since then. I've got two sisters who need me, and who I'm close to for the first time since we were kids. I've got a boyfriend. I've got school. I'm finally getting my life together."  
  
He nodded, smiling back at her reassuringly. "It's okay. Really, I understand. It was just a thought, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I know."  
  
Luckily, the waiter showed up just then, saving them from a potentially awkward moment.  
  
"I think we're all finished here," Clay told him. The waiter handed him the check, which he payed, in cash. Then Clay got up, taking Phoebe by the hand. "Come on," he said, "I've got something to show you."  
  
He took her up to the restaurant's roof. She walked a few steps, and twirled around, taking in her surroundings.  
  
"This is amazing," Phoebe breathed. "The view from here is beautiful."  
  
"It's not as breathtaking as the view from here," Clay replied, staring at her. "Have I told you yet tonight that you're beautiful?"  
  
She blushed and looked down, not replying. He put his arms around her, and she leaned against him comfortingly. Just like old times. She was beginning to believe that, should they decide to try again someday, they could really make this work...  
  
-x-  
  
Paige entered her dark apartment, bag of groceries in hand. She set them down on the table, and flipped on the light. She instantly wanted to turn it off again. The place was a mess, as usual. She hadn't bothered to clean it in a while. Why should she? It wasn't as if she entertained there much.  
  
She'd hardly had any guys there at all, except Leo. And even then, his visits were friendly, not romantic. She'd been on very few dates. She told herself that it was because of the meetings she'd been going to, that she shouldn't date until she completed the program. That was just an excuse. Truthfully, the reason she didn't date was because she felt disloyal to Glen. It wasn't as if she hadn't been with other guys before, when he was out of town. They'd never been exclusive, not since high school. Still, this time was different. This time, she wasn't sure if he was coming back.  
  
As this train of thought was going through her mind, she absently started sorting through the mail that was on her kitchen table. One letter in particular stood out. Paige gasped when she saw the return address, then tore it open.  
  
Her eyes scanned down the page, barely reading it until she caught this final paraghraph:  
  
"Much as I love it here, I miss you. I may not be able to get back for a while, but don't worry, I'll be back. You know you can't get rid of me. Love always, Glen."  
  
Paige re-read that bit over and over, wiping away a tear. She hadn't heard from him in months. She'd begun to think he didn't care, which was ridiculous, because after all, they'd been friends for so long.. But now she knew. He would come back, and everything would be okay.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I don't focus on Paige or Phoebe often, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, or something a lot less cliche. But yeah. Review, cause it gives me a happy.  
  
A/N2: Just so you know, the next chapter is set about two months after this one.  
  
A/N3: 500 reviews! ::squeals:: I love you all!  
  
A/N4 (last one, I swear): Speaking of reviews, please r&r my fic Between The Black And The White. It's one of the first fics I ever wrote, and I just now got around to putting it up.  
  
~from the song "Don't Forget Me" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers~ 


	69. Heaven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't need no one  
  
To tell me about heaven  
  
I look at my daughter  
  
And I believe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue looked at herself in the mirror, sighing. It had taken her over half an hour to find clothes that fit. Frowning, she smoothed her loose white shirt over the small curve at her belly that, at five months, was just barely visible. Sighing again, she pulled at the shirt restlessly. But it was no use. She was definately starting to show.  
  
Deciding that there was nothing more she could do about the shirt, she left it alone and started to do her hair. Suddenly, she felt something that made her drop the brush and, eyes widening, put both hands to her stomach. Then, she felt it again. The baby was kicking.  
  
A minute later, there was a knock, and from the other side of the door, Piper called Prue's name. The elder sister was too shocked to respond.  
  
"Prue?" Piper called again. She came in, and found her sister standing there, rubbing her stomach. "Prue, what's wrong?"  
  
Prue looked up, noticing her sister for the first time. "She moved. I felt her move."  
  
Piper looked confused for a second. "You mean the baby?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Come here, she's doing it now."  
  
Piper hurried to her sister's side, gently placing her hand where Prue told her to. "Oh, that's so amazing," she breathed.  
  
Prue nodded, and both siblings started giggling.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Phoebe asked, poking her head in the door.  
  
"Pheebs, come feel your neice or nephew." Piper told her.  
  
"Neice." Prue corrected as Phoebe ran over to them.  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Phoebe pointed out. "The last time you had an ultrasound, it was too early to tell, remember?"  
  
Prue shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she insisted, "I just know she's a girl."  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged skeptical glances, both hoping for Prue's sake that she was right. The baby, meanwhile, had stopped moving, so Prue sat down on the edge of her bed. Piper and Phoebe took seats on either side of her.  
  
"Honey, was that the first time you felt her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah. You know, this is the first thing that's made me realize that this is all real. Before, I always thought of her as an abstract. It just never really sunk in until now."  
  
"So now what are you thinking?" Piper wondered.  
  
"I don't know," Prue replied. She looked down, resting her hand on her belly, and then looked back up at her sisters. "I didn't know it was possible to be so happy and so scared at the same time."  
  
Piper and Phoebe hugged her, and kissed her reassuringly.  
  
"You know you're going to be okay. Both of you." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll be here to help." Phoebe added. "You're not doing this alone."  
  
"I know," Prue said. "I guess I just never pictured myself as a single parent, that's all."  
  
"Do you regret not telling T.J.?" Phoebe stroking her sister's hair.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No. I regret that I know he wasn't ready for this, and I regret that my baby's going to grow up without her daddy, like we did, but I don't regret not telling him. He wouldn't have been able to handle this. He's just not the type to settle down, and he would've ended up resenting me, maybe even her."  
  
"Then you did the right thing," Piper assured her.  
  
Prue sighed. "It doesn't keep me from wishing I'd done the wrong thing, instead."  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, both at a loss for what to say. They didn't have to say anything, however, because Prue got up and went back to brushing her hair.  
  
"I'm going to be late for work," she said, glancing at her alarm clock in the mirror. Reading the numbers as best she could backwards, she figured she'd get there on time if she left within the next five minutes.  
  
"My last class ends at 12 today," Phoebe told her. "Do you guys want to meet somewhere for lunch?"  
  
"I can't," Piper said. "I have to do inventory at P3, and the only other people I've got working today are Rachel, Trey, and Abbey... And Leo, if I can make him come help me."  
  
"I'll go, Pheebs." Prue said. "Want me to pick you up in the student center?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Sounds good. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Allright," Prue said. With this plan in mind, she kissed her sisters good-bye, grabbed her purse off the dresser, and left for work.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hmm... After reading this chapter, you think Prue's having a girl, don'tcha? She could. Or, she could be surprised four months later by... how did Phoebe put this? Oh, yes. "Mr. Winky between the legs", the same way Piper was on the show. I guess I'll just have to keep you all in suspense for a few chapters. :P  
  
A/N2: I mentioned before the idea of putting future chapters of Destined into a seperate story. I decided against it, for now at least. Let me know if you think I should.  
  
~from the song "Heaven" by Live~ 


	70. Get What You Give

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This whole damn world  
  
Can fall apart  
  
You'll be okay  
  
Follow your heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Tanya came into Prue's office, just minutes after the latter woman had gotten there herself.  
  
"Morning, Prue," the assistant greeted casually.  
  
"Hi, Tanya," Prue returned. She paused, biting her lip nervously, and then asked, "Um, can you please tell Claire that I'd like to speak with her?"  
  
"Sure..." Tanya replied uncertainly. Claire was extremely strict in running the auction house, and often came off as a bit harsh. Very few employees voluntarily went to her, for fear of being repremanded for something they're doing less than perfectly. Tanya didn't say so out loud, but gave Prue a look that clearly asked why.  
  
Prue smiled nervously. "I'm going to tell her I'm pregnant. I can't exactly hide it any more, so I might as well get it over with."  
  
Tanya smiled back reassuringly, then went to do as Prue had asked. "Good luck," she called as she was leaving.  
  
Prue sighed. She had the sinking feeling that she'd need all the luck she could get.  
  
-x-  
  
A quarter of an hour later, Prue knocked on her boss' door. "Claire? You said now would be a good time?"  
  
"Yes, Prue, come in." the elder woman called.  
  
Prue slipped into the office apprehensively, closing the door quickly behind her.  
  
Claire motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs opposite her desk. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, it's more of just a question I have, really..." Prue stalled. 'Just get it over with,' she told herself. "I've been wondering, with all the changes that have gone on within Buckland's the last few months... What's the current policy on maternity leave?"  
  
Biting her lip, she waited for Claire's reaction.  
  
Claire looked Prue over, noticing for the first time her loose, oversized shirt that covered halfway down to the knees of her black pants. She hadn't seen it before, but Prue's stomach was noticably rounder than it had been just a few weeks ago. Claire sat back for a minute, wondering why she hadn't detected it until now. Then, she gave Prue a warm, albeit extremely uncharacteristic smile and said simply, "Congratulations."  
  
Prue, expecting anything but this kind, friendly tone, took a second to reply, "Thanks."  
  
There was another short pause, in which Claire examined her distant relationship with her employees, and Prue pondered whether Claire really was as bad as everyone seemed to think. Then, as though they were discussing any ordinary business matter, they talked about how much time off Prue would have.  
  
-x-  
  
"It was so weird," Prue said, taking a bite of her salad. She was sitting on a park bench next to Phoebe, on her lunch break. "She was almost... nice to me."  
  
Prue was telling her sister about Claire's reaction to her request that morning.  
  
"And it's a crime now for bosses to be nice to their employees?" Phoebe asked. She sipped her soda quickly, then added, "Prue, you've been working there longer than she has. You've probably done more and better work than anyone in that place, and she knows it."  
  
Prue shrugged. "It was still weird. But whatever. How'd your test go?"  
  
Phoebe crossed her fingers. "I think I did okay. Maybe. I'm not really sure."  
  
"Oh, honey, don't worry about it." Prue assured her. "You've been studying nonstop the past week. You know that material. I'm sure you did fine."  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe said, "I needed that."  
  
Prue smiled at her. "So what else have you been up to lately? We've been so wrapped up in work and school, I hardly get a chance to talk to you anymore."  
  
"Well hopefully that'll end soon," Phoebe said. "My last final is two days from now, and then I'm done with my first year back at college."  
  
Prue reached over and hugged her. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?"  
  
"All the time," Phoebe replied, returning the embrace.  
  
"Well I am," Prue said, stroking Phoebe's hair.  
  
Phoebe sighed happily, and gave her sister a kiss. "I know."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for... :)  
  
~from the song "Get What You Give" by the New Radicals~ 


	71. Buddy Holly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo-hoo  
  
And you know I'm yours  
  
Woo-hoo  
  
And you know you're mine  
  
Woo-hoo  
  
And that's for all of time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leo, come on, stop playing with the straws and tell me how many of them there are." Piper ordered.  
  
"In this box, 200." Leo replied, knocking down the wall he'd built out of the small red straws he was supposed to be counting.  
  
Piper had convinced him to use his day off to help her with P3's inventory, but so far he wasn't being much of a help.  
  
"Is it time for a lunchbreak yet?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" she sighed.  
  
"Well, it's too early to think about dinner," he joked.  
  
She hit him playfully. "We'll go when Rachel and Trey get back. Now start counting, there's at least twelve other boxes back there."  
  
Leo grabbed another box from the back room, setting the one he was finished with aside, and resumed counting. A few minutes passed, when suddenly he heard Piper laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking up.  
  
She shook her head, unsuccessfully trying to bite back a smile. "Nothing."  
  
"What?" he repeated.  
  
"You just look so cute when you're deep in concentration," she told him.  
  
He stood up straight, pulling her close to him. "Is that a funny kind of cute, or a sexy kind of cute?"  
  
"Well, that depends," she replied, leaning against him.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how long it takes us to finish this," she answered. With a teasing smile, she turned around, kissed him, then pushed him back toward the straws. He went back to counting them, pretending to pout.  
  
-x-  
  
A while later, Rachel and Trey came back from their lunch break, so as Piper had promised, she and Leo took theirs. Instead of going out to lunch, however, they went back to his apartment to eat.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, rummaging around his refrigerator. Ironically, she knew his kitchen better than he did.  
  
"You," he replied, coming up behind her and kissing her ear.  
  
"Very funny," she said, playing with his fingers. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. "You've got to eat something. You're the one who couldn't wait to get on break."  
  
Though they were standing front-to-back and couldn't see each other's faces, they wore identical expressions. Both knew that food hadn't been his motive. Slowly, Piper shut the refrigerator door and turned around. She looked up, her big, brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Putting her arms around his neck, she reached up and kissed him. It grew more intense, until her back was against the refrigerator. He took a step back, making sure she moved with him, and, pressed together this way, they made their way into the bedroom.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know I haven't written much P/L lately. How was this? Or maybe you'd prefer it if I focused more on Phoebe... *ebg*  
  
A/N2: Next chapter skips ahead a few months.  
  
~from the song "Buddy Holly" by Weezer~ 


	72. Father of Mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father of mine  
  
Tell me where have you been  
  
You know I just closed my eyes  
  
And the whole world disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue was sitting cross-legged on the couch, with various papers from work strewn all around her. Phoebe came in, and handed her a yogurt.  
  
"You need to eat," the younger Halliwell insisted. "You know the doctor said you're underweight."  
  
Prue shrugged, putting the yogurt down on the end table. "I know, but I can't help it. I can't gain weight if I can't keep anything down. I thought they said the nausea bit was supposed to be over by the second trimester, but I just entered my third."  
  
Phoebe cleared a space for herself among the papers, and sat down next to her sister, putting an arm around her. "I know, sweetie. But the doctor said nothing's wrong. You're probably just one of those women who's sick throughout the entire thing."  
  
Prue grimanced. "So I've got two more months of this?"  
  
"Yeah, 'fraid so," Phoebe replied, pulling Prue closer so that her older sister's head was resting on her shoulder.  
  
Prue yawned. In addition to being sick all the time, she hadn't been able to sleep in over a week.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Phoebe said, getting up. "All this work can wait until later. If you're not going to eat, then you're going to rest. Go on, scoot," she ordered, pulling her sister to her feet and pointing her toward the stairs.  
  
"I'm fine," Prue insisted, but she still obeyed Phoebe's command and went upstairs. Phoebe followed her, and went into her own room. There, she sat down on her desk, and opened her laptop. With a click of her mouse, an e-mail came up. The sender simply read "An Old Friend".  
  
"Pheebs?" Piper called, knocking on the door. She came in just as Phoebe was closing the laptop.  
  
"What's up?" Phoebe asked, spinning around to make sure her sister hadn't seen the computer screen.  
  
"Nothing," Piper replied, leaning against the closed door. "I just saw Prue go into her room. Is she okay?"  
  
Phoebe started to nod reassuringly, but then sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I'm worried about her. She's taking orders from me, her little sister. Knowing Prue, that's a clear sign that something's wrong."  
  
Piper smiled. "Honey, I don't think taking advice from a sibling indicates a real problem. Although, taking advice from you, specifically, would be a problem for anybody..."  
  
Phoebe threw a pillow at her, which Piper expertly dodged. She picked up the pillow, and in doing so, caught a glimpse of the screen. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Phoebe replied, a bit too quickly.  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed suspisciously, though her mouth curved into an amused half-smile. "It's from a guy, isn't it?"  
  
This was true enough. "Yeah," Phoebe said. "Sorta."  
  
"Okay, Pheebs, spill. Who is it?"  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on showing her sister the e-mail, but then she realized that Piper really did have a right to know. "Okay, you promise you won't freak out? Because, you know, Prue's right down the hall, and I really don't think hearing you freak out is what she needs right now."  
  
Piper's smile faded. "Allright, I promise,"  
  
Phoebe opened the laptop again. She let Piper read the entire e-mail before announcing, "It's from Dad."  
  
Piper's jaw dropped. "What...?"  
  
"We've been writing back and fourth for a few months now," Phoebe confessed. "I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I thought you'd be upset-"  
  
"You're damn right I'm upset!" Piper exclaimed. keeping her voice as low as possible. "We haven't seen the man in twenty years, and now... What, we're just supposed to forgive and forget?"  
  
"No," Phoebe protested. She sighed. "I don't know. I understand if you're mad at him, Piper, I really do, but.. It wasn't all Daddy's fault, you know. Grams wouldn't let him see us. Okay, so he should have tried harder, but that was twenty years ago. He's trying now, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
Piper sat down on the bed, sighing. "Maybe. Maybe it should. I just... I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to forgive him, but the other part... He's our father, you know?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, and sat down next to her sister. "He's going to be in town a few days from now, and he wants to see us. Will you come?"  
  
Piper stared at the floor, thinking. "Allright," she said finally. There was a pause, then she added, "But what about Prue? She's going to be even more furious than I am. Besides, she's seven months pregnant. How is she going to handle all this stress?"  
  
"We can't keep this from her," Phoebe responded. "He's her father, too. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know we have to tell her. She is going to flip. This is the last thing she needs right now."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "That's why I kept stalling. I wish we could just wait a few more months, but... We can't. There's just no way. We have to tell her. Now."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Poor Prue. She's in for a bit of a shock, isn't she? ;P I'm so mean.  
  
~from the song "Father Of Mine" by Everclear~ 


	73. This Is The Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't want to do it  
  
Like my daddy did  
  
I don't want to give it  
  
To my baby's kid  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, what?!?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances. They'd just told Prue about the e-mail from Victor, and her expression, a mixture of shock and anger, said it all.  
  
"What the hell could either of you possibly have to say to him?" Prue demanded. "And Phoebe, why didn't you tell us about this?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you, with all the stress you've been under lately. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Prue, he's our father," Piper added.  
  
"Then where the hell has he been the past twenty years, Piper?"  
  
Piper bit her lip. "Well... You could ask him yourself."  
  
Prue shook her head. "I don't want to see him, and I don't want the two of you to go, either."  
  
"But Prue, it's Dad," Phoebe implored. "I have to see him. You and Piper were old enough when he left, you've at least got a few memories of him. I don't have any."  
  
"The only thing I remember is watching him walk out that door," Prue snapped.  
  
Piper sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Prue. "Honey, I know how you feel. I remember some of what it was like after he left. Not as much as you, but I remember some things. I used to get so scared, and you'd have to come in to my room and sit with me until I went to sleep. Every night, I'd look at their wedding album like it was a storybook, until I was old enough to know he wasn't coming back. I'm just as mad at him for that as you are, but come on, Prue, aren't you curious? I am. I want to know why he left us, why we weren't good enough. I want to know why he's come back now. God, I just want to see him."  
  
The memories had brought tears to all three sisters' eyes. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Prue nodded. "Fine. I'll consider going. But if you think this is going to be some kind of big, happily-ever-after family reunion, forget it. We're all doing just fine without him."  
  
"Allright," Phoebe conceded, kissing Prue's cheek. "We'll just see how the dinner goes, and take things from there."  
  
Prue frowned. "I still don't like this. Just don't get your hopes up, okay? We all know from experience that we can't trust him."  
  
Phoebe and Piper nodded, each secretly thinking that maybe their sister was wrong, maybe Victor had changed. Neither spoke these thoughts out loud. They knew Prue would only scoff at them.  
  
"So how long have you been writing to him, anyway?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
  
"A while," Phoebe admitted. "About two months ago, he e-mailed me. We've talked on the phone a few times since then, too."  
  
Prue nodded, silently taking this in. "What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Everything," Phoebe answered. "There was just so much to catch up on. There still is. We tried to stay away from touchy subjects, because we both wanted to discuss that in person, but there was still so much we both didn't know. Mostly we just talked about how we're all doing now, within the past few years."  
  
"Does he know I'm pregnant?" Prue asked, putting her hand protectively over her belly.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I hope you're not mad that I told him. It's his first grandkid, I thought he should know."  
  
Prue shrugged indifferently. "I don't care. It's probably good that you told him. It'll save him from getting a hell of a surprise tomorrow night."  
  
Piper smiled at her. "So you're definately going, then?"  
  
Prue sighed, then nodded. "Yeah. I might as well see what he has to say. Not that anything he says will be a good enough excuse, of course. I'm mainly going for the two of you. I just don't want you both to get hurt again."  
  
Phoebe and Piper wrapped their arms around their sister in a tight group hug.  
  
"Honey, don't worry," Piper said. "We won't let our guard down until we know for sure he's not going to leave again, okay?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."  
  
With this warning, the three sisters fell into silence, each lost in her own thoughts. The next night, for the first time in twenty years, they were going to see their father.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I recently got a request for an 'Awakened'-type chapter. I am planning a chapter like that, but like most of the other things in this fic, it won't play out the exact same way as it did on the show. That's all I'm telling you. :P  
  
A/N2: If you're reading this, it means I was *finally* able to upload to FFN. I haven't been able to for several days, and it was really ticking me off, but now I can, so yay. :)  
  
~from the song "This Is The Place" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers~ 


	74. Take Me As I Am

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never knew my father  
  
I never knew his pain  
  
Or that an empty home life  
  
Would break him down again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victor Bennet paced nervously around the restaurant waiting area. He was waiting for his girls to show up. His girls, who he hadn't seen since they were little. Nervously, he checked his watch and resumed pacing.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe arrived a few minutes later. Phoebe immediately ran to hug him. Piper stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. Prue stood perfectly still, her hands folded over her stomach, eyeing him distrustfully.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here," Phoebe exclaimed, jumping into his arms.  
  
Victor embraced her tightly, saying, "So am I, honey."  
  
They pulled apart, and Victor looked over his other girls. Piper looked worried. Prue just looked angry.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Piper said at last, stepping forward to give him a quick hug.  
  
"Hey, Piper," he replied, tugging her hair like he'd done when she was little.  
  
She stepped back. Now, Piper and Phoebe were on either side of him. The only one who hadn't moved toward him was Prue.  
  
"Victor," she greeted coldly, stiffening when he looked at her.  
  
"Prudence," he murmured. His voice was a mixture of joy at seeing his daughter, pain at her obvious rejection, and sorrow for the pain he'd caused her. There was a long, awkward pause. Nobody knew quite what to say. Finally, Victor started with, "Congratulaions. Phoebe told me about the baby."  
  
"Thanks," Prue said coldly.  
  
They stood around for a while, waiting for a table. They all wanted to at least be seated before they delved into any family issues. They stuck to safe topics, namely, the baby.  
  
"How far along are you?" Victor wanted to know.  
  
"Twenty-nine weeks," Prue answered.  
  
Victor noted with a remnant of paternal instinct that she was much too thin, but wisely decided not to say anything. After all, who was he to give parently advice?  
  
Finally, their table was ready. There was another pause after they were seated, before Prue broke the ice with, "So what are you really doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. Have wanted to, actually, for a long time." Victor answered.  
  
"But why now?" Prue demanded. "If you've wanted to see us so badly, why didn't you?"  
  
Victor sighed. "It's complicated. You know, after the divorce, you're mother wanted nothing to do with me. After she died, your grandmother shut me out of your lives completely. I know, that's no excuse for me not fighting harder, but I really thought she could do a better job raising you than I could. And obviously she did."  
  
Prue picked a spot on the table and stared at it. She was afraid that if she looked at her father any longer, all the memories from her childhood would come flooding back, and she'd start to cry. The last thing she wanted to do was to cry in front of him, let him know how much he'd hurt her. And so she stayed silent.  
  
"I know I should have been there," Victor continued, "And nothing I do now will make up for the fact that I wasn't. All I'm saying is that I want to be here now. Will you girls give me another chance?"  
  
Phoebe reached over, putting her hand on his. "Of course, Daddy," she said.  
  
Piper nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Prue shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she said, "I can't."  
  
"Prue..." Piper implored.  
  
Her older sister remained firm. "I can't," she repeated. "He can't just come back, and expect everything to be okay, because it's not. You both asked me to come here, and I did. But I told you not to expect anything from me. Not yet. Maybe not ever."  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but Victor stopped her. "It's okay," he said. "She's right. We all need some time to readjust. Let's just spend the evening getting reacquainted, okay?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded. Then they all fell back into silence as the waiter came to take their order.  
  
-x-  
  
After dinner, Piper and Phoebe invited Victor to come back to the manor. Prue didn't object, so he followed them back in his car.  
  
"The place has hardly changed a bit," he remarked when they stepped inside.  
  
"Things around here always had a tendancy to fall apart," Prue replied. No sooner had she spoke than the power went out.  
  
"I know I paid the electric bill this month..." Phoebe mused.  
  
"No, I did," Piper corrected, "But whatever. That's been paid, so it has to be the circuit breaker."  
  
"I'll go," Prue volunteered.  
  
"Me too," Victor said, not wanting to leave her down in the basement by herself in the dark. "You know," he commented as they were going down the stairs, "I can remember a time when you were terrified of the dark. And the basement, for that matter."  
  
"I used to be terrified of a lot of things," she replied. "I got over it."  
  
They found the circuit breaker, and within a few minutes, Prue managed to get the power back on. They were about to go back upstairs, when suddenly Prue stopped, doubled over in pain, and grabbed him for support. Her face filled with an intense fear as she whispered, "Something's wrong."  
  
Trying his best to keep her calm, he gently asked, "Is it a contraction?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "I don't know. But it can't be. It's too early."  
  
Victor put an arm around her, and led her across the basement. By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, Prue's water broke.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know on the show, Victor's had a few different last names. I just picked a random one, Bennet, from "We All Scream For Ice Cream". So yeah, don't be confused if you remember him better as 'Victor Halliwell' or 'Victor Jones.' ::hits the writers over the head with a dictionary open to the word 'continuity' highlighted in bright yellow::  
  
~from the song "Take Me As I Am" by Tonic~ 


	75. Silent Legacy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mothers, tell your children  
  
Be quick, you must be strong  
  
Life is full of wonder  
  
Love is never wrong  
  
Remember how they taught you  
  
How much of it was fear  
  
Refuse to hand it down  
  
The legacy stops here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen yet. This isn't supposed to happen yet," Prue kept sobbing. She was crying, more from alarm than pain.  
  
"It'll be okay," Victor assured her. "Just relax, sweetheart. It'll be okay." He picked her up, and carried her up the basement stairs and into the kitchen, where Piper and Phoebe came rushing in.  
  
"Prue, honey, what is it? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked frantically.  
  
"She's gone into labor," Victor told them. "Stay with her, and I'll go call the doctor."  
  
"No," Prue cried out, reaching for him. "Daddy, I need you."  
  
Victor, the only one to remain calm throughout this, almost lost it at these words. Fighting to control himself for the sake of his daughter and grandchild, he merely nodded, and held her close.  
  
"Let's get her to the car," Piper suggested. "We can call the doctor on the way there."  
  
Victor nodded, and carried her out to the car. As they were starting off, and she was in between contractions, Prue looked up at him and whispered, "If I'm wrong, and this baby is a boy, I want to name him after you."  
  
Victor nearly cried right then and there. His little girl had finally forgiven him.  
  
-x-  
  
When they got to the hospital, they immediately set Prue up in the delivery room.  
  
"Can't you stop it?" Piper demanded. "She's a full seven weeks early."  
  
Prue's doctor, Dr. Williams, shook his head sadly. "It's too late. There's nothing we can do, except make sure that the baby gets extra medical attention as soon as it's born."  
  
The baby, a girl, was born barely half an hour later. The doctor placed her on Prue's chest, and she noticed something was wrong.  
  
"She isn't crying. Why isn't my baby crying?"  
  
One of the nurses came and removed some fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. Prue relaxed as soon as she heard her child's first weak sobs. She got to hold the baby for only a few short minutes before the doctors came to take her away. Because she was premature, her lungs were still weak, and she needed to be on a respirator. As they took the baby down the hall, one of the doctors remarked to another that she truly looked like a little angel.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper and Leo stood outside the NICU nursery, looking through the glass window at the new baby.  
  
"She's beautiful, Aunt Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Isn't she, Uncle Leo?" Piper responded, awe-struck at her new neice.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. "I get to be Uncle Leo?"  
  
Piper nodded. "If you want to be. I mean, the Morrises are going to be Uncle Darryl and Aunt Janna, and you're just as much part of the family as they are. But if you don't want to be..."  
  
He kissed her. "Of course I want to be. You know I love Prue, and that little girl. More importantly, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she replied, leaning against him.  
  
He looked at his watch. "I have to get back to work. Want to walk back with me?"  
  
They headed back toward the emergency room, where Leo's shift was halfway over. On the way, they passed the regular nursery, with several couples standing outside, looking at their new sons or daughters.  
  
"That could be us someday," he mused.  
  
Piper nodded. She'd been thinking the same thing, but hadn't wanted to scare him by saying so out loud. "I hope so."  
  
"It will be," he promised. They kissed, then parted. He went down to the emergency room, and she headed toward her sister's room, feeling even more elated than she had been a moment ago.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue spent nearly every waking moment at her daughter's side for the next week, holding her tiny hand and telling the baby how much she loved her. She got very little sleep, and ate even less, but she was completely oblivious to her own health. All she wanted was to hold her baby.  
  
Finally, on the seventh day, she got to do just that when Dr. Jenkins, the pediatric specialist, declared that the baby was strong enough to breathe on her own and no longer needed to be hooked up to a machine.  
  
Within an hour, Prue was back in her hospital room, holding her tiny daughter. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Victor were standing around her.  
  
"Her name is Aviva," Prue announced. "It's from a Latin word meaning 'life'. After I almost lost her, it was the only name I could think of that sounded right."  
  
"Aviva," Victor repeated, trying it out.  
  
Prue nodded, looking at him meaningfully. "Aviva Victoria."  
  
Victor leaned down to kiss her, then the baby. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo followed suit.  
  
"Hey, we can call her Ava for short," Phoebe suggested.  
  
Piper nodded, liking the sound of it. "Hi, Ava," she cooed, gently stroking the baby with her fingers.  
  
Aviva gurgled in reply, wrapping her tiny fist around Piper's little finger.  
  
Phoebe leaned in, taking the baby's other hand. "Prue, she's beautiful."  
  
"She's perfect," Victor added.  
  
Prue nodded. "She is, isn't she?" She looked up at her father. "Thank you," she said. "If you hadn't been there, hadn't been the one to keep a level head, I might have lost her."  
  
Victor shook his head. "How so? Honey, I know how much extra stress I must have caused you-"  
  
"Not enough to have caused this," Prue protested. "Daddy, if I hadn't gone to dinner with you, I would have been in the office working overtime. Again."  
  
"Oh, no," Victor sighed. "Don't tell me you're a workaholic just like you're old dad?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far..."  
  
"We would," Piper, Leo, and Phoebe said simultaniously.  
  
Prue glared at them, but didn't have time to say anything, because the nurse came in announcing that visiting hours were long over.  
  
Victor, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo each kissed Prue and Aviva good-bye, then left. Prue was now alone with her baby daughter.  
  
"We'll be okay, sweet girl," she whispered to the baby. Aviva cooed in response. "I know, baby, I know. It's just the two of us. But we'll be okay. You know you've got lots of people who love you. You haven't met all of them yet, but they're there. I'm here. I love you. You don't ever have to be afraid."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: 75 chapters. Wow. I seriously didn't expect the fic to get this long, and no, I'm not finished yet. Let me know if you're getting bored...  
  
A/N2: To the person who asked who my beta is, well, tis I. Heh, I used to have a beta, but she disappeared somewhere around chapter 15, so now I do all proofreading myself. I've always been a bit of a grammer nut, though, so that's why you won't see many mistakes. Of course, I do sometimes miss a thing or two, so if you see any errors, please let me know and I'll go back and fix them. Thanks. ;)  
  
~from the song "Silent Legacy" by Melissa Etheridge~ 


	76. Love Is The Groove

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the east and in the west  
  
Every bird will seek its nest  
  
Everone will seek its home  
  
Home is where the heart goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue and Aviva were both released from the hospital a week and a half after the baby's birth. During that time, Victor, Leo, and Darryl managed to convert the spare room closest to Prue's bedroom into a nursery. The three men put the furniture together themselves, and Piper, Phoebe and Janna helped with everything else. By the end of the week, the room had been completely transformed.  
  
Piper and Phoebe couldn't wait to show it off. The day Prue brought the baby home, they led her straight upstairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Prue asked.  
  
"You'll see," Phoebe replied, covering Prue's eyes when they got to the doorway. Piper took the baby, and opened the door. When they were just inside the nursery, Phoebe removed her hand from Prue's face.  
  
"Wow, this looks amazing," was Prue's initial reaction. She took Aviva from Piper, and started looking around. "What do you think, Viva? Do you like your new room?" The baby yawned, and waved her hand. Prue continued poking around, admiring the beatiful wood furniture, and the lavender and cream colour scheme. "It's beautiful," she declared. She set the baby down in her crib, and hugged her sisters. "Thank you."  
  
Piper kissed her. "Well, we can't take all the credit," she admitted, as Janna came in with her two kids, five-year-old Mikey and one-year-old Kali, along with Leo's grandmother.  
  
"Thanks, Jani, Lily" Prue said, hugging her friends.  
  
Lillian and Janna returned the embrace warmly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Janna said. She moved over to the crib with Lily, to coo over baby Aviva. Her children, meanwhile, gravitated to Prue.  
  
"Aunt Prue!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping into her arms.  
  
"Hey, you," Prue greeted, picking him up in one arm and scooping up his sister in the other. "I missed you guys."  
  
"Where baby?" Kali asked.  
  
"Right here," Prue replied, taking them over to their mother, who was cradling Aviva while Lily fawned over the baby.  
  
"Avie!" Kali squealed.  
  
"Hi, Aviva. I'm Mikey," the little boy said.  
  
Children hadn't been allowed to visit patients in the hospital, so both kids had been looking forward to meeting their new "cousin".  
  
"Aunt Prue, can I hold her?" Mikey asked.  
  
Prue thought about it for a moment, before replying nervously, "I guess so. Here, sit down on the rocking chair. And don't forget to hold her head up."  
  
He did what he was told, and Prue placed a few pillows around him before Janna put the baby in his arms. Prue hovered over him nervously, but he held her still, supporting her head the whole time.  
  
"It's okay, Aunt Prue," he said proudly. "I've held Kali lots of times. Right, Kal?"  
  
Kali, who had nestled herself on Prue's shoulder, looked up and nodded when she heard her name, though she wasn't quite sure what she was nodding at, and then settled back down, her thumb in her mouth. Prue and the other adults smiled. Kali was so adorable.  
  
There was a noise at the doorway. Prue looked over, and saw Piper and Phoebe holding the door open for Leo, Darryl, and Victor, who were carrying in a heavy-looking object covered with a blanket.  
  
"We had a bit of extra wood left, after we built the furniture," Leo said.  
  
They put the object down on a table near the side of the room. "She won't be able to use this for another couple of years, but we figured we might as well give it to her now." Victor added.  
  
With that, Darryl removed the blanket to reveal a beautiful hand-crafted dollhouse.  
  
"You guys made this yourselves?" Prue asked, admiring it. "It's wonderful."  
  
"When did you do this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"And why didn't we know about it?" Janna chimed in.  
  
Darryl shrugged. "We did it at Victor's apartment, when you girls were visiting Prue and Ava in the hospital. We wanted to surprise all of you."  
  
"Well, we're surprised," Piper told him, smiling.  
  
Prue took a closer look at the dollhouse. "This looks exactly like the one we used to have," she mused. Her sisters both nodded.  
  
"It's supposed to," Victor replied. "Amazing how much I remembered about that thing, twenty years since I've seen it."  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged glances, each shocked that their father had remembered. Phoebe sent her sisters a look that clearly said, 'I told you so.'  
  
A few minutes later, Aviva began to cry. Prue handed Kali to Piper, and took the infant from Mikey.  
  
"She's tired," Prue announced, rocking Aviva. "Why don't you all go downstairs, and I'll meet you down there as soon as I get her to sleep?"  
  
Leo looked at his watch. "I have to go. I've got to... see a patient." He hugged Prue, and kissed the baby, then turned to Piper. "I'll come back later, if I can, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay, and if you can't, I'll call you later."  
  
He kissed her good-bye, and then left. Piper furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Something about the way he'd said it hadn't seemed right...  
  
Shaking her head, she went downstairs with Lillian, Mikey, Kali, and Phoebe. Darryl and Janna were about to follow when Prue stopped them.  
  
"Can you guys wait a second?" she asked, putting Aviva down in the crib. "I want to talk to you. Let's go into my room, so we don't disturb the baby."  
  
They followed her across the hall. She motioned for them to take seats on the edge of her bed, and she sat across from them on her desk chair.  
  
"You know I think of you both as family," Prue started. "After Andy died, and with everything that's happened since, you've both been there for me and I love you for it. Which is why I wanted to ask you..." she paused, half to settle her nerves and half for dramatic effect, "Will you be Aviva's godparents?"  
  
The couple nodded eagerly. "Of course we will," Darryl said.  
  
"We'll be thrilled to," Janna added.  
  
Prue smiled. "Great. Thank you both," she said, hugging them. With that settled, they went downstairs to join the others.  
  
-x-  
  
Leo went straight from Piper's house to Paige's apartment. When she answered the door, he brushed past her quickly, not bothering with the usual pleasantries.  
  
"Leo, what's up?" she asked, getting worried.  
  
"You should sit down for this," he said, leading her into the kitchen. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a manila envelope. "In here is the name of the Church your adoptive parents found you at."  
  
"Leo, I already knew that. It's Holy Trinity, a few blocks from the house I grew up in," Paige replied.  
  
He shook his head. "There's more. The nun who found you, she got transferred to a different church, right? I was able to find out which one she's at now. It's right across town."  
  
Paige sat up, eyes widening. "Oh my God," she breathed. "This could be it. This could be what I've spent my life waiting for."  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Love Is The Groove" by Cher~ 


	77. Searchin' My Soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been searchin' my soul tonight  
  
I know there's so much more to life  
  
Now I know I can shine a light  
  
Everything gonna be alright  
  
I've been searchin' my soul tonight  
  
Don't wanna be alone in life  
  
Now I know I can shine a light  
  
To find my way back home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Paige and Leo pulled up to the church, Paige was shaking. Leo reached over and put his hand on hers.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" he offered. She nodded. They both got out of the car, and walked inside.  
  
As soon as their eyes adjusted to the light, they noticed a small, middle-aged nun toward the front of the church. Taking a guess, Paige called out, "Sister Agnes?"  
  
The nun looked up. It was her. "Yes?"  
  
Leo put his arm around Paige supportively, and they walked over to the sister.  
  
"Hi," Paige began, "You probably don't recognise me. I bet I looked a lot different the first time we met. Twenty-three years ago. August 17, 1977. Does that ring any bells?"  
  
Sister Agnes gasped, a flash of recognition shining in her eyes. "Paige, right? Paige Matthews?"  
  
Paige nodded excitedly. "Yes, that's me. You remembered!"  
  
"My, you've grown up. The last time I saw you..." the nun trailed off.  
  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Paige said. "The last time you saw me. How much do you remember? About my birth parents, I mean. Did you know them?"  
  
Sister Agnes nodded. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Your poor mother... She came in, looking so distraught, with you in her arms. You were barely a few days old. She loved you so much. I could tell how much it hurt her to give you up. She said that she couldn't keep you, that you would be in danger."  
  
"What kind of danger?" Paige asked. "And what about my father, was he there?"  
  
Sister shook her head sadly. "From what I could gather, your father was the danger. She was afraid of him, I could tell. Afraid he'd hurt you. I believe he was an addict of some sort, and a violent one. I'm so sorry, Paige, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear."  
  
"It's okay," Paige said, absorbing this. "I wanted to hear the truth." Trying to process everything she was hearing, she turned to Leo for help.  
  
"Sister, do you know her birth mother's name?" he asked.  
  
"Patty," the nun replied. "Patty Halliwell."  
  
Leo froze. He managed to come out of his shocked state long enough to glance at Paige, and was struck once again by how much she reminded him of Piper...  
  
-x-  
  
Prue sat cross-legged on her bed, cradling Aviva in one arm. With the other, she was going through the family photo albums. Flipping back toward the beginning, she pulled out her favourite picture. It featured Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and their mother, Patricia. It had been taken only weeks before Patty had been drowned by her psychotic boyfriend, Sam.  
  
"Aviva, look," she said, holding up the photo so the baby could see. "That's your Grandma Patty. She would have loved you so much, baby. I wish you could have seen her." Aviva cooed in response. Prue smiled at her, and flipped to another picture.  
  
There was a knock at the door. She looked up to see her sisters come in and sit down on either side of her.  
  
"Honey, whatcha doing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm showing Aviva pictures of the family," Prue replied. "Mostly pictures of Mom, and Grams, and us when we were kids."  
  
Piper smiled. "Don't expect much of a reaction, sweetie. She's only a week old. I mean, come on, Phoebe's twenty-four and she still gets bored looking at those."  
  
Phoebe reached over to punch her sister in the arm. Prue laughed. "See, honey, I told you your aunts are crazy," she said to the baby.  
  
"Oh, don't listen to her, Ava," Piper said. "Your Aunt Phoebe might be certifiable, and even your Mommy is a bit crazy, but I am completely sane."  
  
"Hey!" Prue and Phoebe snapped at the same time. Piper grinned. Phoebe started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Prue asked.  
  
"Piper... sane!" Phoebe chuckled. Piper smacked her, but that didn't stop Prue from cracking up as well.  
  
"You know," Piper said to her older sister, "If you weren't holding my neice..."  
  
"Hey, I don't want to get hit anymore," Phoebe said. "Prue, lemme hold the baby."  
  
"Not a chance," Prue replied. Phoebe pouted. Piper smirked.  
  
They all got up as the doorbell rang. They got downstairs to find Victor standing on the porch.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Piper greeted, standing aside to let him in.  
  
"Hi, Piper," he replied, his voice tense.  
  
"Daddy, hi," Prue said, going over to give him a kiss. She paused. Something looked off.  
  
"Dad, is everything okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Victor sighed nervously. "Not really. Let's go into the living room, I think we should all be sitting for this."  
  
The girls followed him apprehensively, and sat down on the couch across from him. He took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"Prue, when I first came back, you suspected that I was here for some other reason than to be with you," he started. "You were right. I came back to tell you something. Something that I'm sure will be an even bigger shock to you than it was to me, but hopefully, once the dust settles, you'll see this as a good thing."  
  
"Daddy, what is it?" Piper asked.  
  
Victor swallowed hard, trying to decide how to tell them. "Do you remember when you were little, your mother had a boyfriend, Sam?"  
  
"The bastard who killed her," Prue murmurmed, shifting Aviva to her other arm.  
  
Victor nodded. "Also, the bastard who got her pregnant and scared her into giving up the baby. Girls, you... you have a younger half-sister."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Soon to come, the reunion you've all been waiting for.  
  
~from the song "Searchin' My Soul" by Vonda Shepherd~ 


	78. Round Here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Step out the front door like a ghost  
  
Into a fog where no one notices  
  
The contrast of white on white  
  
And in between the moon and you  
  
The angels get a better view  
  
Of the crumbling difference  
  
Between wrong and right  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were quiet for a while, trying to comprehend what their father had just told them.  
  
"But... how?" Prue asked. "I remember Sam. Why don't I remember... her?"  
  
"Your mother and grandmother had to work hard to hide it from you," Victor admitted. "Do you remember taking a trip with your Grams down to Los Angeles when you were little?"  
  
Prue nodded. "That's when Mom had the baby?"  
  
"By the time you got back, the baby had already been adopted by some family at the church where your mother left her," Victor said.  
  
"She just gave our sister to some family from a church she didn't even go to?" Phoebe asked angrily.  
  
"Phoebe, you have every right to be upset," Victor responded. "You all do. But your mother did it out of love, to protect her. That bastard, Sam, was threatening to hurt them both, and she couldn't take that chance."  
  
Piper looked up. "So why didn't we even know? Why are you telling us now?"  
  
"I just found out myself, a few months ago," Victor explained. "I ran into an old friend of Penny's, who knew. I don't know why Penny never told you herself, but you're right, she should have."  
  
"So who is she?" Prue asked. "What's her name? What is she like?"  
  
"All I know is that her name is Paige," Victor told them. "I think her last name begins with an 'M'. Morgan... Matthews.. something like that."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue didn't answer right away. She looked down at Aviva, asleep in her arms, and tried to imagine having to give her up. She knew the pain would be unbearable. "Mom would want us to find her."  
  
Phoebe and Piper nodded, knowing their sister was right.  
  
"But how?" Phoebe asked. They all looked to their father.  
  
"You're friend is a policeman, right?" Victor suggested. "Maybe he'll help you."  
  
"Darryl," Piper said. "We'll call Darryl."  
  
"Maybe you should give it a day or so first, just to let it sink in," Victor cautioned.  
  
Prue nodded. "Dad is right. Let's just wait a while."  
  
Her sisters both agreed. The three of them lapsed back into silence, preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
-x-  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Paige observed when Leo drove her home. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Leo sighed. He knew without a doubt who Paige was now. He had to tell her. The problem was Piper. He knew she'd be angry with him for not telling her first, but he couldn't help that. He felt he owed to Paige to let her know who her family was, so he suggested they go inside.  
  
Paige led him over to the kitchen, and poured them each a glass of water. They were both seated on the couch before either of them said a word.  
  
"So what is it?" Paige asked finally. "You've been acting so weird since we talked to Sister Agnes. Why?"  
  
Leo took a deep breath. "It's because I know who she was talking about. Patty Halliwell, your birth mother. My girlfriend's name is Piper Halliwell. Her mother was Patricia. Everyone called her Patty."  
  
Paige stared at him blankly, trying to put two and two together. "So... You're saying I'm your girlfriend's sister?"  
  
Leo nodded. "I think you are. It would explain a lot. The first time I saw you, you just reminded me so much of her. I think that's why we're such good friends in the first place."  
  
Paige sat back. "I've got a sister. I've always wanted a sister."  
  
"If I'm right, and your birth mother is the same Patty Halliwell, you've got three," Leo told her.  
  
She nodded, taking it in. Suddenly, she turned to him. "Can you tell them for me? I wouldn't know how. They're probably not expecting this, and... Do they even know about me?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "No. I don't think so."  
  
Paige frowned.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay," Leo assured her. "They'll love you. Sure, they'll be shocked as hell, but who wouldn't? They'll get over it, and then they'll love you. Don't worry, okay? I'll introduce them to you. I'll take care of everything."  
  
She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Leo. I never would have found them without you."  
  
He hugged her back, but didn't have time to say anything. His pager went off. It was Piper.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper wrung her hands nervously, pacing around the conservatory. She'd sent a message to Leo's pager asking him to come, but she wasn't sure when he'd get there, and waiting was making her even more nervous than she already was.  
  
Phoebe came in, holding Aviva. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.  
  
"He's not here yet," Piper responded frustratedly.  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo. I paged him half an hour ago."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Piper took the baby from Phoebe and went to get the door, muttering, "This better be him."  
  
It was.  
  
"Piper, hi," he greeted, kissing her hello. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was on the other side of town, and you know how traffic is at this hour. What's up?"  
  
"Actually, it's more like what's out. Of the bag. As in, the cat. Nevermind," Piper rambled. She was pacing back and forth, half to relax the baby and half out of her own nervousness. She took a deep breath, and started over. "My dad was just here. You are so not going to believe this. I don't fully believe it yet."  
  
As she was talking, he put an arm around her and led her over to the living room couch. "Honey, what is it?" he asked, although he suspected he already knew.  
  
Piper took another breath. "I have a sister. A half-sister, technically. All Daddy knew about her was that her name is Paige." She paused. "You don't look surprised. Why not?"  
  
He took her free hand, and held it tightly. "I'm not surprised. Well, I am, but... I already knew."  
  
Piper blinked. "How? Did Phoebe or Prue tell you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, honey. Paige did. She used to be a patient of mine, and while she was under my care, we became pretty close friends. She asked me to help her find her biological family, and I told her I would. Before today, I never even suspected that she could have been related to you, otherwise I would have told you, I swear I would have."  
  
She listened quietly. When he finished, she said nothing. After a minute, Aviva started to cry.  
  
Piper got up, handing the baby over to Leo. "Can you change her diaper for me? I need to go talk to my sisters."  
  
Leo nodded. "Of course," he said, taking the whimpering newborn up to the nursery.  
  
Piper went upstairs to Prue's room, where her sisters were sitting on the bed, talking.  
  
Prue looked up when Piper came in. "Where's Aviva?" she asked. "I thought I heard her crying."  
  
Piper sat down next to her. "Yeah, Leo went to change her. He told me something, and I thought I should be the one to tell the both of you."  
  
She repeated to her sisters what Leo had said about knowing Paige. When she'd finished, no one knew quite what to say.  
  
"I guess we have to meet her now," Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"It's what Mom would want us to do," Prue replied.  
  
"It doesn't seem real, does it?" Piper asked. "I mean, now that we know who she is, it's slightly less surreal than it was an hour ago, but still... I don't think I'm ready for this."  
  
Prue hugged her. "Sweetie, none of us are. I don't think there's any way we could ever be ready for something like this. We'll just have to deal with it, that's all."  
  
They looked up as Leo knocked on the door. "Are you three done talking?" he asked, looking nervous.  
  
Prue got up and took Aviva from him, then gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming to tell us," she said. With a glance back at her sisters, she added, "How soon do you think you can get Paige to come here?"  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Round Here" by the Counting Crows~ 


	79. Sometime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treat me kind  
  
Keep me safe  
  
Show me love  
  
I'll embrace  
  
If you take me home  
  
Where I was born  
  
I'll find peace of mind  
  
Somehow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo was able to talk to Paige and bring her to the manor the next day. All four women agreed that the best thing would be to get the initial meeting over with as soon as possible, so they could start getting to know each other. Still, they were all extremely nervous.  
  
"Oh my God, they're here," Phoebe exclaimed when she saw Leo's car pull up in front of the house.  
  
At the same time, Paige murmured to Leo, "Oh my God, we're here."  
  
They got out of the car, and walked toward the house. Inside, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were trying not to panic.  
  
"Okay, is everything ready?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "There's sandwiches in the kitchen, the house has been thoroughly cleaned, and Ava's upstairs sleeping."   
  
"Okay, are we ready?"  
  
Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances. This one was a little harder to answer. Fortunately, they didn't have to, because the doorbell rang. Prue answered it, with Piper and Phoebe close behind her.  
  
Leo led Paige inside, and began the introduction. "Paige, these are your sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Girls, this is Paige."  
  
Prue was the first to step forward. Giving her youngest sister a warm smile, she said, "Nice to meet you, Paige."  
  
Piper and Phoebe, who had their arms intertwined for support, also smiled and said words to that effect. The three oldest siblings awkwardly shook hands with her, not knowing what else to do. They were interrupted by the sound of the baby crying. Prue excused herself and ran upstairs, while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went into the parlor. Leo disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, thanks for meeting me on such short notice," Paige started. "Leo told me that before yesterday, you didn't even know you had a younger sister, so I know this must be really weird for you, as opposed to me, who's been waiting for this for years, so yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, honey, it's okay," Phoebe said. "We're glad we got to meet you so soon. Regardless of how long we've known about you, you're still our sister, and we wanted to get to know you."  
  
"Mom would have wanted us to come back together like this," Piper added.  
  
Leo came back in, carrying a tray of tea. "I thought you all could use this."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said, giving him a quick kiss as he began pouring. He handed a cup to each of them, leaving Prue's on the table for her.  
  
Paige took a sip of her tea before asking, "Speaking of Mom, what was she like?"  
  
"I was too young to remember her, but from what Prue, Dad, and Grams told me, she was amazing," Phoebe said.  
  
"I was pretty young, too, so my memory is a bit fuzzy, but Prue reminds me a lot of her," Piper chimed in as the oldest Halliwell sibling came in, gently rocking the baby.  
  
"Hey, look who's up," Phoebe said cheerfully.  
  
Prue smiled at her half-sister. "Paige, would you like to meet your neice?"  
  
Paige gasped, a look of awe mixed with joy on her face. "I have a neice?" she asked, getting up and stepping toward her.  
  
Prue nodded, beaming down at the baby. "Viva, this is your Aunt Paige. Paige, this is your neice, Aviva Victoria Halliwell. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Paige nodded eagerly, and Prue placed Aviva in her arms. "Hey, Aviva," she cooed. She looked up, smiling at Prue. "She's so adorable. And Aviva is such a pretty name."  
  
"We call her Ava for short," Phoebe told her.  
  
"How old is she?" Paige asked.  
  
"About two weeks, give or take a few days," Prue replied.  
  
Paige looked genuinely surprised. "You look amazing for someone who just had a baby about two weeks ago."  
  
Prue's smile became wider. "Thanks."  
  
Prue and Paige rejoined their sisters in the sitting area, Paige still holding Aviva. Now that the baby had broken the ice, conversation between the four of them became easier.  
  
"So, Paige, where did you grow up?" Piper asked.  
  
"Right across town," Paige replied. "I still live near the house I was raised in, although I don't know the people who live there now. What about you guys? Leo told me you grew up in this house."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "It's been in the family for generations. Grams used to love telling us stories about Melinda Warren, the first of our ancestors in America."  
  
"I'd love to hear them sometime, if you don't mind repeating them to me," Paige said.  
  
"Of course we wouldn't mind," Prue responded. "One of these days, we'll get all the family heirlooms out of the attic, and tell you the stories behind each of them."  
  
"I'd like that," Paige replied.  
  
They fell into silence for a moment, until Leo, who had taken it upon himself to play butler while the girls were talking, came in with some sandwiches that Piper had made.  
  
"Hey, Piper, did you tell Paige about the club?" he asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "What club?"  
  
"I own a nightclub," Piper replied, reaching for a sandwich. "P3."  
  
Paige's jaw dropped. "You're kidding. You own P3? That's so amazing."  
  
"You've been there?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "I go all the time. It's great. Wow, I can't believe I'm related to the chick who owns P3."  
  
Piper laughed. "Thanks. That's quite a compliment."  
  
Paige smiled. "So, Prue, Phoebe, what do you guys do?"  
  
"Actually, I'm back in college," Phoebe said.  
  
"That's great," Paige said. "I never really did the whole college thing."  
  
"I dropped out the first time around," Phoebe replied. "This is my first year back."  
  
"What about you, Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
"My job isn't quite as interesting as theirs," Prue replied. "I work at Buckland's, the auction house. I don't come off maternity leave for another month, though. I don't even want to think about what they're doing to the place without me."  
  
"Good," Piper said, "Don't think about it."  
  
"Prue's a bit of a workaholic," Phoebe told Paige.  
  
"Am not," Prue protested.  
  
"Are too," Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Okay, enough," Piper cut in. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Paige. "They do this. A lot. Did you have any siblings in your adoptive family?"  
  
Paige shook her head. "I was raised an only child, although my best friend, Glen, was like a brother to me. It's kind of weird to think of him that way now, but he lived next door to me since kindergarten."  
  
Prue smiled. "Sounds like an old friend of mine, Andy."  
  
"Andy was Prue's first boyfriend," Phoebe told Paige.  
  
"Glen was mine," Paige replied. "He still is, sort of. Whenever he decides to pop in. See, he travels a lot, so I never really know when he's going to show up."  
  
"Taveling," Phoebe said dreamily. "That sounds nice."  
  
"He's asked me to come along a few times, but I've never been able to," Paige said. She didn't clarify why she hadn't gone. She didn't know what it was that had held her back, but she suspected that it had something to do with wanting to find her family. This realization quited her for a minute. "Um, guys..." she started. "I just wanted to tell you again how much this means to me. I've wanted to know you for as long as I can remember. As much as I loved my parents, there was always a part of me that felt like something was missing."  
  
Prue got up and and crossed over to the oversized chair where Paige was sitting. Squeezing in next to her new sister, she put an arm around her and the baby Paige was still holding. "Paige, I am so glad that you found us. I want us to be close. Okay?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"We all do," Piper said.  
  
Paige smiled at each of her sisters, and then looked down at her neice, who had just started to whimper. "I think she's tired," Paige said, gently rocking her.  
  
"It's getting pretty late for her," Prue replied, glancing out the window. It was quickly getting dark. "Paige, would you like to put her down for the night?"  
  
Paige nodded eagerly. "I'd love to."  
  
They all got up and headed to Prue's bedroom, where she had temporarily placed the cradle, at least until Aviva started sleeping through the night. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe waited outside while Paige put Ava to bed.  
  
"She's so good with her," Prue murmured.  
  
"She reminds me of you," Piper replied.  
  
Paige didn't hear them. She changed the baby into a pink sleeper that she found laid out on the foot of Prue's bed, and then laid her down in the cradle, all the while humming a lullaby that her mother had always sung to her.  
  
"Hey, Ava," she said once she'd gotten the baby down. "I'll try and see you soon, okay? Go to sleep, honey. I love you."  
  
Paige reached over and turned off Prue's bedside lamp, then turned and, after giving the baby another kiss, went to say good-night to her newfound sisters.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I really, really want feedback on this chapter. Did the long-awaited family reunion thing go over well? I want to know what you people think. Review, please.  
  
~from the song "Sometime" by Geri Halliwell~ 


	80. Lullaby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything's gonna be allright  
  
Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye  
  
Everything's gonna be allright  
  
Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye  
  
Rock-a-bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue woke up in the middle of the night to Aviva's cries. Yawning, she rolled over and reached into the cradle to comfort the baby.  
  
"Come here, sweetheart," she said, pulling the baby out of her cradle. Aviva stopped crying once she was held. "There, that's better," Prue said.  
  
Now fully awake, Prue sat up and started stroking her daughter's tiny body soothingly. The baby gurgled and reached her arms up toward Prue's face.  
  
Prue smiled and held Aviva closer. "We all had a big day, didn't we, Ava? So what did you think of your Aunt Paige? Did you like her?"  
  
Aviva cooed.  
  
"Yeah," Prue said, "I did, too." She paused. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" she asked the infant. "I like her, and so do your other aunts. But accepting her as a sister... I don't know, baby. It's going to take a while. Do you think we can do it?"  
  
The baby yawned, and shifted in her mother's arms. Prue decided to take this as a yes.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," she said, kissing Aviva, who cooed happily.  
  
Prue looked up as an exhausted-looking Piper and Phoebe slipped in.  
  
"Hey, Ava, we thought we heard you up," Piper said cheerfully.  
  
Prue clicked her tongue guiltily. "Sorry, guys. I put the cradle in here so she wouldn't wake you up, but I guess my room isn't exactly soundproof, either."  
  
"Don't worry about it, honey," Phoebe replied, stifling a yawn. "She's our neice, we want to help take care of her." She and Piper each plopped down on either side of Prue.  
  
"Besides, you've got to be way more tired than we are," Piper added. She reached over to caress her tiny neice. "Maybe you should let her sleep in the crib in the nursery."  
  
Prue shook her head. "If I did that, you'd both be up even more."  
  
"That's exactly our point," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Prue, when you got pregnant we told you we'd help you," Piper reminded her. "You don't have to do this on your own."  
  
"I know," Prue said. "And I love you both for it, and so does Ava."  
  
"So then put her in the nursery at night," Phoebe suggested. "You're exhausted. Why should you be the only waking up every five minutes when me and Piper are both here?"  
  
Again, Prue just shook her head. "I can't. It's not just that I don't want to wake you up, or that I want to do this on my own, because I admit that I need your support, more than either of you can know. I just... I like having her here with me. I like being able to look over and watch her sleep. And I like the fact that I don't have to move too much or even get out of bed in order to get her when she wakes up."  
  
Piper and Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Okay, so maybe we can understand that last part," Phoebe said.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Very funny."  
  
Piper leaned over to kiss her sister. "We're just worried about you, sweetie. The last time you had a full night's sleep was months before she was born. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow, and let me and Phoebe take care of her for you?"  
  
"I'm fine, really," Prue insisted, holding Aviva closer. Her sisters arched their eyebrows skeptically. "Really," Prue repeated. "Besides, I've only had her home for a couple days."  
  
"And you haven't left the house since you brought her home from the hospital," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"I have so," Prue countered. "I went outside to get the paper this morning."  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged eye-rolls. This clearly was not what they'd meant.  
  
"Take a day off," Piper repeated. "Let us watch Ava, and you go out and do something fun. Bring your camera, maybe you can take a few shots. You know photography always relaxes you."  
  
Prue smiled. "I know, and it's really sweet of you to offer, but... no. Maybe in a few weeks, but right now I'm just not ready to leave her yet." She looked down, smiling at the baby.  
  
Phoebe sighed, relenting. "Okay, well at least promise to let us watch her for a little while, long enough for you to take a nap."  
  
"Deal," Prue responded. She kissed both of her sisters good-night as they got up to leave.  
  
After her sisters had gone, Prue turned her attention back to Aviva, who had finally started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"You know," Prue said, placing the baby back down in her cradle, "I think we're going to be okay."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Happy Fireworks Day, everybody!!!]  
  
A/N2: If you're British, disregard the above note. Because yeah. Happy British Accents Rawk Day, instead. *g*  
  
A/N3: I love me some Katie. Just wanted to share that. ::smooch::  
  
~from the song "Lullaby" by Shawn Mullins~ 


	81. Every Day Is A Winding Road

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hitched a ride with a vending machine repairman  
  
He says he's been down this road more than twice  
  
He was high on intellectualism  
  
I've never been there but the brochure looks nice  
  
Jump in, let's go  
  
Lay back, enjoy the show  
  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low  
  
These are the days when anything goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige woke up one morning, a few days after meeting her sisters. It was nice out, so she decided to walk down to the store and buy a paper. When she got back, she started scanning through the job ads. One ad in particular caught her attention. It was for a job opening as an assistant at South Bay Social Services. Paige immediately called the number, and set up and interview for that afternoon.  
  
Determined to clean up her act once and for all, Paige arrived on time and in crisp, professional-looking clothes. She was greeted by her prospective boss, Mr. Cowan, and led into an office in the back.  
  
"So, Ms. Matthews, first off, tell me why you want this job," Mr. Cowan requested.  
  
"A lot of reasons," Paige replied. "The most obvious one being that I need a job, but it's so much more than that. You're ad just kind of jumped out at me, and I knew this job would be perfect for me. I love working with kids, and helping people is really important to me."  
  
Mr. Cowan nodded. "Okay, that's a good reason. But I need to know if you're going to change your mind a few months from now. Are you?"  
  
Paige shook her head. "Absolutely not. I know my resume looks less than promising, but I had a few... issues... in the past that I've worked through, and now I'm ready to start over doing something I really care about."  
  
That was all Mr. Cowan needed to hear. He asked a few more of the customary interview questions, then stood up and shook Paige's hand. "Congratulations, Paige, you've got the job."  
  
Paige jumped up. "Are you serious? Thank you Mr. Cowan, thank you."  
  
Mr. Cowan smiled. "Can you start Monday?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Paige replied. Unable to stop smiling, she thanked her new boss again and then sprinted out to her car. Before pulling out of the parking lot, she took out her cell phone and called Leo.  
  
"You are never going to believe this," she said when he picked up.  
  
"Do I want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Very funny," she replied. "You're just lucky I'm in a good mood, buddy. Guess what?" She didn't wait for him to guess. "I got a job."  
  
"Paige, that's great," he replied enthusiastically. "What kind of job?"  
  
"I'm an assistant at South Bay Social Services," she told him. "It's not the best job, but I'll have oppurtunities to be promoted. It didn't hit me until I saw the ad, but I really want to be a social worker. I want to help get kids adopted into good homes, just like I was."  
  
He smiled. "That's great, Paige. I'm really proud of you. Your sisters will be, too."  
  
Paige bit her lip. "About them... I've been meaning to ask you. Did they... say anything about me? After we met, I mean. Did they tell you anything?"  
  
"Why?" Leo asked. "Didn't you like them?"  
  
"Of course I liked them," Paige replied genuinely. "They're great. Even better than I'd imagined. I was just wondering if they liked me."  
  
"You know, you really should stop being so insecure," Leo advised. "Paige, they thought you were great. In fact, Prue will be thrilled that you got this job. She said you were wonderful with Aviva."  
  
Paige smiled. "I still can't believe I have a neice. Leo, she's so adorable. I already love her."  
  
"Ava does seem to have that kind of affect on people," Leo agreed, remembering the way he'd melted upon seeing the baby for the first time.  
  
"Oh, you old softie," Paige teased.  
  
Leo laughed. "Not me," he protested. "Okay, well maybe a little. But only around Aviva. I swear, that kid's like magic."  
  
"She is an angel," Paige agreed. There was a short, comfortable pause.  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Leo asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Paige replied. "Why?"  
  
"Good. Come to P3, we'll celebrate your new job. I'm sure Piper would be happy to reserve a booth for all of us."  
  
Paige considered this. "Are you sure Prue, Piper, and Phoebe don't have plans already?"  
  
"I'm positive," Leo replied. "Prue's home with Aviva, I just heard Phoebe bitching about her lack of a date tonight, and if Piper was doing something, I'd know."  
  
"And they won't mind?" Paige pressed.  
  
"They'll be thrilled," he assured her. "They want to get to know you, Paige."  
  
Paige sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll meet you there at eight."  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Every Day Is A Winding Road" by Sheryl Crow~ 


	82. The Festival Song

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've got responsibility, that is my liability  
  
I'm questioning authority  
  
They say there's not a chance for me  
  
But tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
  
And I don't want your boring life  
  
And I don't want your nine-to-five  
  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo had been on his way to the manor when Paige called. He got there just as she hung up, and excitedly ran inside.  
  
"Hey, you," Piper greeted, kissing him. "You look happy."  
  
"I'm with you, aren't I?" he replied. He kissed her again, then looked past her. "Where are your sisters?"  
  
"Phoebe's in the conservatory, and Prue's upstairs with the baby," she answered. "Why, what are you up to?"  
  
"I've never been good at hiding things from you, have I?" he asked lightly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you have. It's just when you start using lines like 'I'm with you' to explain why you look so happy that I get suspicious."  
  
He smiled. "Get Prue and meet me in the conservatory, I want to tell you together."  
  
She looked at him strangely, then went upstairs to the nursery. Leo watched her go and then went to find Phoebe.  
  
The younger Halliwell looked up from her magazine and smiled when he came in. "Hey, Leo. What's up?"  
  
"Hi, Pheobe," he replied. Prue and Piper came in a second later.  
  
"Okay, Mister I've-Got-A-Secret, spill," Piper commanded.  
  
Leo laughed. "It's not exactly a secret. I just thought you should know that Paige just got a new job."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Phoebe said. "We should call and invite her over to celebrate."  
  
"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Leo responded. "I want to bring her over to the club tonight for a kindof celebration. I was hoping you guys would join us."  
  
"Of course," Piper replied.  
  
"Wait," Prue said at the same time. "I can't bring Aviva to the club."  
  
"My grandmother will watch her," Leo promised. "She's only seen Ava once since you brought her home from the hospital. She'd love to come look after her."  
  
"But she's only two weeks old," Prue protested. "And she's a preemie, you know how careful we have to be with her. What if something happens, what if she gets sick, and I'm not there?"  
  
"Prue, Aviva will be fine," Piper assured her. "Nothing is going to happen. You know Lily can take care of her."  
  
"But I've never left her with a sitter before," Prue argued. "She's too young. She needs me."  
  
"We're only going to be gone for a few hours," Phoebe responded. "It'll be good for you to get out, and that will be good for her, because Mommy won't be so stressed. Besides, don't you want to do this for Paige?"  
  
Prue frowned. She knew in her head that what her sisters were saying made sense. Her heart was another matter entirely. She hated the idea of leaving Aviva alone, even with Lillian, whom she trusted immensley. However, she also wanted to congratulate Paige on her new job, and she knew that even a little thing like this could help her establish a relationship with her half-sister. In the end, she forced herself to calm down and trust her sisters. "Okay, I'll go. But don't you dare start lecturing me when I call home every five minutes, because you know I will."  
  
Piper smiled. "No lecturing, I promise."  
  
"I'll go call Gram," Leo said. "And Prue, don't worry."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done," she called after him. He waved her off as he went into the kitchen to use the phone.  
  
-x-  
  
A few hours later, they were getting ready to leave. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Lillian were in the foyer, waiting for Prue, who was having a hard time leaving the baby.  
  
"Are you going to be a good girl for Grandma Lillian?" she cooed. Aviva reached up and waved her hands toward her mother's face. "I know, baby," Prue said, "We've never been apart before. I don't like it any more than you do, sweet girl. I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you." She gave the baby a kiss, and then finally handed her over to Lillian.  
  
"We'll be fine, I promise," the older woman swore.  
  
Prue smiled weakly. "I know you will. And thanks again for watching her, Lily."  
  
"Have fun," Lillian called as Leo, Piper, and Phoebe finally got her outside.  
  
Lily closed the door behind them, beaming down at the baby. "I can see why anyone would have a hard time leaving you, angel," she fawned. "Oh, don't worry, dear. Your mommy will learn to relax in time. Until then, let's get you to bed, hmm?"  
  
-x-  
  
Paige pulled into the club parking lot at the same time as Leo and her sisters. They met up at the entrance, and walked in together, to the booth near the stage that Piper always reserved for her family. They were all seated before anyone really started talking.  
  
"So, Paige, Leo says you've got a new job," Prue began. "Congratulations."  
  
Paige smiled nervously. "Thanks."  
  
"What kind of a job is it, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'll be an assistant at South Bay Social Services," she replied. "Mostly I'll probably just do filing and stuff, but eventually I hope I get promoted to social worker. That's what I really want to do: help people."  
  
Piper smiled, reaching out to pat her sister's hand. "That's wonderful, honey."  
  
"We're proud of you," Prue added.  
  
Paige blushed, but sighed happily.  
  
They all looked up as Abbey came over with drinks for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo, and mineral water for Paige.  
  
"Abbey, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Piper said just before the waitress started to leave. "This is my sister, Paige. Paige, this is Abbey. She's been with me since I started this place."  
  
Abbey shook Paige's hand. "Nice to meet you. I've seen you around here before, haven't I? I never knew you were Piper's sister."  
  
Paige gave a small laugh. "Yeah, neither did I."  
  
Abbey smiled. As one of Piper's closest friends, she knew how they'd discovered their half-sister. "Well, now hopefully we'll see you around here more often."  
  
Paige smiled back. "I'd like that."  
  
Piper put an arm around her. "You can count on it."  
  
Abbey left, and Prue got up to call Lily.  
  
"Already?" Phoebe asked. "Prue, we just got here."  
  
"Hey, you promised no lecturing," Prue reminded her.  
  
"I'm not lecturing, I'm trying to get you to relax," Phoebe replied. "There's a difference."  
  
Prue sighed. "Sure there is, Pheebs. Can I check on my baby now?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe simultaniously rolled their eyes.  
  
"She can't leave that child alone for five minutes without having a meltdown," Piper said to Paige.  
  
"It's the whole new-mom thing," Paige replied. "She'll grow out of it. Hopefully before Ava goes off to college."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo laughed. Prue, meanwhile, had taken her sisters' collective eye-rolling as a 'yes' and gone off to the back room to make the call. She came back a few minutes later, sliding quietly back into her seat.  
  
"Well, is everything okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Lily said Ava's asleep, although I don't know how long that'll last. This is around the time of night she usually wakes up."  
  
"And when she does, Lily will give her a bottle and get her back to sleep," Piper told her. "I think she can handle that much."  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'll relax," Prue promised, though she glanced nervously down at her purse, where she'd tucked her cell phone.  
  
"Good," Leo said, preparing to change the subject. "Then I'd like to propose a toast. To Paige and her new job."  
  
"To Paige," responded Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Five glasses clinked together.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Paige said when they'd all taken a sip. "Really, it means a lot to me that you're all here."  
  
"It means a lot to us that you wanted us here," Prue replied.  
  
There was a brief pause, as nobody knew quite what to say next. Paige looked around the table, half unable to believe that these women really were her sisters. They seemed to have a great relationship with each other. She couldn't help wanting to be part of that, but at the same time she wondered if she ever really could.  
  
Sighing, Paige took another sip of water. She silently resolved not to worry about that tonight. She could become their sister later. Tonight, she'd settle for becoming their friend.  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "The Festival Song" by Good Charlotte~ 


	83. Talking To My Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's something waiting out there  
  
That says I've got to try  
  
I've been talking to my angel  
  
And he said that it's alright  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo were cuddling on the couch, about a week after the party for Paige. They'd just gotten back to his apartment from a late dinner, and all in all they'd had a great evening. Still, Leo couldn't help noticing how quiet Piper was being.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked her.  
  
She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It's just... weird. This thing with Paige. I mean, she seems really great and all, but just... having another sister isn't something I was prepared for, and I'm really not sure how to handle it."  
  
He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "I think you've all handled it extremely well this far."  
  
"I've only seen her twice," she pointed out, "And both times were before the shock had really worn off. I think the same can be said for Prue and Phoebe, although neither of them has really talked about it. I know it's hard on Phoebe, suddenly having a younger sibling. She's never been the big sister before, at least Prue and I are used to that. Prue's another matter entirely. I know she wants to be close to Paige for Mom's sake, and now that she has Aviva she has to understand what Mom went through better than Phoebe or I could, but this has to be hard for her, too. And what about Paige? How is she dealing with all this?"  
  
"Oh, she's not quite as scared and confused as you are, but she's close," he answered. "Just because she's known about her adoption and that she has family out there longer than you, that doesn't mean she wasn't just as shocked to finally find you. She's nervous, about what you think of her. She likes you, all of you. She's just worried that you're not ready to accept her."  
  
"She told you all this?" Piper inquired. He nodded, and she gave him a sort of half-smile. "She's very perceptive, that sister of mine."  
  
Leo smiled. "Yes, that she is."  
  
"You know her better than I do," Piper mused. "So what should I do now?"  
  
He didn't answer at first, brushing a loose strand of silky brown hair away from her face. "I can't tell you that, honey. It's something you and your sisters have to figure out for yourselves. All four of you."  
  
She sighed, and buried her face in his shirt, breathing in his scent. He ran his hand through her hair, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking each other in.  
  
After a while, Piper sighed contentedly. It was then that Leo took notice of the pensive look that had been on her face for some time now. "Still thinking about Paige?"  
  
She shook her head, looking up at him. "No, actually. I was thinking about you, and about how much I love you."  
  
He gently took her hand, and in a very natural move brought her fingers to his lips. "I love you, too. More than anything." He leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and it grew more intense, until finally...  
  
"Damnit," he swore as his pager went off and he had to pull away. He glanced at it, and sighed. "It's the hospital. I have to get down there. So much for our romantic evening."  
  
She sat up, giving him a reassuring smile. "Our romantic evening was perfect. It's our romantic night that didn't go so well. But that's okay. I should probably go home, anyway. I've been spending so many nights here lately that my sisters are starting to wonder whether I've moved out and not told them."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, well, we wouldn't want your sisters thinking that, would we?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling playfully. "Nah; I'm afraid of what they'd do to my room."  
  
He laughed, and pulled her into a tight hug as she got up to leave. "We'll continue this tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Same time, same place."  
  
"Good," he said, releasing her. He kissed her good-bye, and then went into his bedroom to find clothes for work. She left his apartment, in better spirits than she'd been in all week.  
  
-x-  
  
Paige got home late Friday evening, after going out to a club with some new friends from work to celebrate her first week on the job. She wasn't tired enough to sleep, and she'd gotten a postcard from Glen a few days ago, so she decided to write him back. After hunting around her apartment for a pen and paper, she sat down at the kitchen table and started writing.  
  
"Dear Glen,  
  
"Glad you're having fun. Really glad you haven't completely forgotten me. But do you really have to wait so long between writing and phone calls and contact of any sort? I mean, it's been a while, yanno, and I'd like to hear from my best friend more than once every other blue moon. Just a thought...  
  
"Anyway, there's a lot going on around here, and I really need to tell you. I found my biological family. Well, part of it, at least. It turns out my birth mother died when I was a baby, and my birth father was some kind of psycho... I don't really know much about him, and I'm kindof afraid to ask. Oh, but I have three older sisters. Half-sisters, technically, since they have a different father. I hope theirs isn't as crazy as mine is supposed to be. Anyhoo, their names are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Prue has a baby daughter, Aviva. Can you believe I'm an aunt??? Okay, I know right now you're thinking of a bunch of really mean jokes about how I'm irresponsible and will probably end up screwing my niece up for life, so just stop it. I'm not that bad. Who do you think I am, you? Haha... just kidding... sort of.  
  
"But seriously, it's been so weird meeting them. I've only seen them twice, but both times I was really nervous. You know me, I'm good with people, I hardly ever get nervous. Maybe with family it's different...? I mean, I know I like them already, and I definately want them to like me, more than I've ever wanted anyone to like me. That's got to be it. Right? My friend Leo, who's also Piper's boyfriend (he's kinda how we met, in an accidental, roundabout sorta way), said that they're just as nervous as I am, and that we should all relax. I seriously doubt he's got any long-lost siblings out there...  
  
"When are you coming back to San Fransisco? I miss you, and I want to talk to you about this. Try and get here soon, okay?  
  
"Love, Paige."  
  
Paige signed the letter and stuffed it into an envelope, which she promptly sealed, addressed, and affixed a stamp to. Still not tired, and wanting an answer as soon as possible, she put her shoes on and went to mail it.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: You've all been asking for a P/L chapter, so here it is. I'll try and fit more in, as well as more Phoebe-focus (don't worry, I'll try not to make her as annoying as she is on the show). If you've got any suggestions, feel free to let me know. :)  
  
A/N2: To the person who pointed out my misspelling of "niece", thanks. I'll have to remember to think when I'm typing that.  
  
~from the song "Talking To My Angel" by Melissa Etheridge~ 


	84. Bittersweet Symphony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well it's a bittersweet symphony  
  
This life  
  
Trying to make ends meet  
  
You're a slave to the money then you die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month passed by. Paige had succeeded in becoming friends with her older half-sisters, but so far their relationship hadn't progressed much farther than that. Still, although they weren't exactly close, they were getting to know each other more and more, and their extremely fragile relationship was growing stronger.  
  
Prue especially had bonded with Paige. At first she had done it out of a sense of duty to their mother, but the more she got to know Paige, the more she looked forward to spending time with her for her own sake. She'd also noticed this change in Piper and Phoebe, although she wasn't sure if they felt it as much as she did.  
  
Paige hadn't been the only major addition to her life recently, of course. She smiled down at baby Aviva, who was awake in her bassinet. Now that she was nearly two months old, she was finally sleeping in the nursery, but Prue had brought her across the hall first thing in the morning, to be with her for the few hours she had left of her maternity leave. This was the day Prue was going back to work.  
  
Being nearly summer, it was supposed to get warm later, so Prue pulled on a white tank top and a long denim skirt. She ran a brush through her silky black hair one more time for good measure, and then picked up Aviva and went downstairs.  
  
Piper was waiting for her in the kitchen, with a huge breakfast in honor of her first day at work. "Morning, honey," she greeted from her place in front of the stove.  
  
"Hey, you," Prue returned. She set the baby down in her swing next to the table, and went over to give her sister a kiss. "That looks great, sweetie," she said, pointing to the muffins Piper had just taken out of the oven.  
  
"These won't be cool enough to eat for another few minutes, but there's some rolls on the counter, along with French toast and crêpes."  
  
"Thanks, honey," Prue said, hugging her sister before moving over to the refrigerator to prepare a bottle for Aviva. She fed the baby with one hand, and ate her own breakfast with the other, with a little help from Phoebe, who joined her at the table a moment after she sat down.  
  
"So, honey, how's it feel to be back in the realm of the nine-to-five?" the youngest Halliwell asked.  
  
Prue shrugged, picking up Aviva to burp her since she'd had enough of her bottle. "I don't know. It's weird to be going back after being gone so long, and weirder to be leaving Ava. Speaking of which..."  
  
She stood up, trying not to disturb the baby too much as she put her plate in the sink. "Breakfast was great, sis, but now I have to go."  
  
"Already?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "I have to drop Ava off at the Morrises', plus beat morning rush-hour traffic, and if I don't go now, I'm going to be late." Janna Morris, a stay-at-home mom herself, had agreed to watch Aviva while Prue was at work, because Piper had to go to the club and Phoebe had a class that day.  
  
Piper and Phoebe each got up to kiss their niece good-bye. "I'll pick her up after class," Phoebe offered, "Or do you guys want to get lunch first?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Lunch would be good. You in, Piper?"  
  
"Sure," Piper replied. She paused. "Hey, if we're going to do the whole family-lunch-out thing, d'you think we should invite Paige?"  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked at each other. Neither of them had even thought of it.  
  
"Um, yeah," Prue agreed. "Pheebs, you want to call her?"  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, nodding.  
  
"Right, then, I have to go," Prue replied, hurrying out into the front hall. She stooped down to pick up the diaper bag that was lying under a table, and then, her hands full with the bag and the baby, menuevered the door open with her foot. Phoebe came out to help her, then watched her go out to the car and shove the diaper bag into the back seat.  
  
"Good luck at the office, honey," Phoebe called.  
  
Prue waved to her younger sister as she put Aviva in her car seat. She buckled the baby in carefully, then got into the front seat. She paused, taking a deep breath and telling herself not to be nervous. After all, she'd been at Buckland's longer than nearly everyone else there, a few months' absence couldn't mean much of a difference. Repeating this silently to herself, started the car and drove off.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue had barely been back in her office for five minutes when a tall, blonde, goofy-looking man came in.  
  
"Hi," she greeted, straightening up from the file cabinet she'd been going through. "Do I know you?"  
  
He flashed her an adorably boyish smile. "You must be Prue Halliwell. I'm Jack Sheridan, I'll be your partner this evening," he said, imitating something a waiter would usually say.  
  
She looked up sharply. "Excuse me, did you just say 'partner'?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard," he replied, sounding somewhat surprised. "The new VP assigned me to work with you. I've been perusing some of your files while you were gone, and I must say you look as brilliant in person as you are on paper."  
  
Prue studied him, unable to believe that this semi-smooth-talking jerk was supposed to be her business partner. Doing her best to ignore his Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops, she grit her teeth and tried to be professional. "Okay, so why wasn't I informed that while I was on maternity leave, someone was assigned to work together with me? Since when does Buckland's staff even have partners?"  
  
She had purposely let slip the fact that she was a new mother to make Jack stop oggling her, but he seemed unfazed. "Oh, it started a few weeks ago, when the new Vice President was appointed. He gave this big, long, dull speech about making major changes that are for the good of the company. Be grateful you missed it, I was bored out of my mind."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and said nothing, wondering how a guy like this got hired at Buckland's, which at one time had been one of the most prestigious auction houses in the city. She knew the company was on a slow downhill slope, but this blaring example had caught her off-guard.  
  
Jack didn't seem to notice her cold silence. He strolled over to her desk, and picked up a picture of the baby that she'd put there only minutes ago. "I take it this is the kid? She's cute. What's her name?"  
  
"Aviva," Prue replied, watching him carefully.  
  
He replaced the photo, and turned to face her. "I should probably let you start getting things together. We're scheduled to make an appraisal in less than an hour."  
  
"Fine," she responded. "You'll meet me back here before then?"  
  
He nodded, still smiling. "Sure. I look forward to sharing the stage with the great Prue Halliwell."  
  
She allowed him to shake her hand briefly, and then mercifully he left. A few minutes later, her assistant came in.  
  
"Hey, Tanya," Prue greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself," Tanya replied. "You look great. Now where are those baby pictures you promised me?"  
  
Prue grinned. A year ago, when Tanya had had her son, she'd teasingly made Prue promise to bring pictures of her first child before she'd let her see any photos of her baby Thomas. Now, Prue reached into her purse and produced a stack of various-sized images of Aviva. "I took these myself," she said, handing them over.  
  
Tanya spent a few minutes fawning over the photographs. "She's beautiful, Prue. And she looks just like you."  
  
Prue smiled. "Thanks." She waited a bit longer. "Um, Tan, what's the deal with that guy who was just in here? Jack Sheridan?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Cauldwell hired him a few weeks ago," Tanya replied. "Ever since he became VP, he's really been changing things around a lot."  
  
Prue frowned. She knew changes could potentially turn the company around, and that was a good thing, but somehow Tanya's words failed to reassure her.  
  
Tanya read her expression easily. "Oh, honey, don't worry. He's really not that bad. He seems good enough at what he does, and the clients seem to like him. He's not hard on the eye, either."  
  
Prue nodded. "Okay. I guess I don't really have a choice anyway, so I'll try and give him a chance."  
  
Tanya smiled. "Admit it, you liked watching him walk out of the room."  
  
Prue shook her head, biting back a smile. "I'll never tell."  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve~ 


	85. Think About Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You take a lot of chances with your feelings  
  
No one ever really knows what you feel  
  
And fiction is the only way you're dealing  
  
You turn your pretty head when it gets real  
  
You take it so slowly  
  
And your eyes look so lonely  
  
And it's only when you think about me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And his whole attitude was just so arrogant, like he's so sure he's got it. God, this guy is just so... ughh."  
  
Prue was just finishing describing Jack to her sisters. The four of them were all on their lunch hours, at a picnic in Golden Gate Park.  
  
"Maybe he was just trying too hard to make a good impression on you, honey," Paige suggested. "I mean, from what Phoebe and Piper have told me, you have an excellent reputation, not only at Buckland's but at antiques centers all over the city."  
  
"Paige has a point," Phoebe agreed. "It sounds like maybe he was intimidated and overcompansating."  
  
"Wow, Pheebs, it really sounds like being a psych major agrees with you," Piper commented.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I definately don't think that's it, though. You should have seen him after this morning's staff meeting. He was just so full of himself, bragging about how we're going to raise enough money to get Buckland's permanently in the black."  
  
"Okay, or he could just be a world-class jerk," Paige amended.  
  
Prue smiled, and nodded in complete agreement. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I think that's it."  
  
Paige grinned, and popped a potato chip in her mouth.  
  
"So, aside from his attitude problem, what did you think of him?" Phoebe asked. "Is he good? At his job, I mean. Or to look at. Either one would be just fine, really."  
  
Prue threw a chip at her. "I was too busy being repulsed by his amazingly big ego to notice anything else."  
  
"You mean to tell me that the size of his ego prevented you from checking out the size of his... other qualities?" Piper asked suggestively. Paige and Phoebe burst out laughing.  
  
Prue snorted, and looked down, trying not to grin. "Shut up. You don't have to work with the... jackass..."  
  
"Ohh, but maybe we want to," Phoebe replied. She turned to Piper and Paige. "See, by the way Prue's blushing, I'd say that this guy was a major hottie, personality aside."  
  
"He's not that good-looking," Prue protested. Her sisters all raised their eyebrows, clearly not buying it. Prue sighed. "Okay, well maybe he is. Unfortunately, he knows he is, which brings the general appeal factor way down."  
  
"Okay, so maybe he's not exactly boyfriend potential, but he can still be a lustbunny," Paige said. "You know, the kind that are nice to look at, just as long as you don't have to listen, too."  
  
Prue giggled. "I like that idea. I like it a lot."  
  
-x-  
  
When Prue got back to her office, Jack was perched on the edge of her desk. The smile she'd been wearing all through her lunch with her sisters instantly faded as the instant dislike of him she'd felt earlier came rushing back. This time, however, there was another feeling mixed in, an attraction she was actively trying to supress. This task became easier once she realized that he was checking her out, and not for the first time.  
  
"Jack," she greeted coolly.  
  
"Prue," he returned, in a much more cheerful tone. "Have you seen the wand we're supposed to appraise?"  
  
Tanya had showed it to her on her way upstairs. "Yeah. It's very unusual. Any ideas on its origin?"  
  
He shrugged. "A few. I was hoping you would allow me to take you to dinner so we could discuss that, among other things." He looked absolutely certain that she'd say yes.  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. Was this guy for real? "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
He nodded, as if it should be obvious. "Uh, yeah. When should I pick you up?"  
  
"Don't bother," she replied flatly.  
  
He looked shocked, unable to believe that she'd refused him. "Why not?"  
  
"Because..." she struggled. As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her really wanted to go. "Because of two reasons, actually. One, it's not my policy to mix business with pleasure. I've found it can produce some very... awkward.. results, and nasty consequences I just don't want to deal with right now."  
  
"Fair enough," he conceded. "But what's the second reason?"  
  
"I just had a baby," she replied, surprised that this hadn't occured to him as a reason for her refusal.  
  
He looked at her blankly. "And? What, is the father hanging around ready to go all Dawson on you the minute you look at someone else?"  
  
"No, actually, he's not 'hanging around', as you put it," she corrected.  
  
His blank stare persisted. "So then what's the problem? You had a kid, you didn't join a convent."  
  
She rolled her eyes. He just wasn't getting it. "The problem is that I don't exactly have time to for this kind of thing anymore. I can't create a stable home for my daughter if I'm going out with different guys every week."  
  
"You think we'd only last a week?" She sent him a pointed look. He decided to switch tactics. "Okay, but what about you? Don't you get to have any fun? You're too young and too gorgeous to be spending every night at home."  
  
"It's not about me," she protested. "I have a child now, I can't be irresponsible."  
  
"And how is putting some balance in your life irresponsible?" he inquired.  
  
"Because it just is!" she cried, frustrated at his refusal to take no for an answer. "Because Ava needs me to take care of her, because I'm all she has, and damnit, why am I defending myself to you anyway?"  
  
As they were talking, their argument had gotten more and more passionate. Now, in the heat of the moment, he grabbed her, drawing her into an intense, lasting kiss. Neither of them had expected this, but she was much more surprised than he was when she found herself kissing him back.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Jack seems like a bit of a jerk in this chapter, I know, but I'll make it better soon. I always did like him with Prue. Any other P/J fans?  
  
~from the song "Think About Me" by the Goo-Goo Dolls~ 


	86. Inside Out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I alone am the one you don't know you need  
  
Take heed, feed your ego  
  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
  
Sink when you get close  
  
Tie me to the bed post  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannot believe I kissed him."  
  
"What, Prue, you didn't like it?"  
  
"The problem isn't that I didn't like it, Piper; the problem is that I did."  
  
"And how is that a problem, exactly?"  
  
"Think about it, Phoebe. How can it not be? It's not just that we work together, or that I'm completely repulsed by his personality, both of which are valid reasons to not want to become involved. But what about Ava?" Prue asked her sisters. She was sitting on her bed, with Piper and Phoebe facing her, and Aviva in her bassinet right next to them.  
  
"What about Ava?" Phoebe repeated. "Honey, what are you going to do, wait until she goes to college before you start dating again?"  
  
"No..." Prue replied uncertainly. After a short pause, she continued. "No. I definately don't want to wait that long. I just... I'm still trying to figure out how to balance a career with a child, throwing guys into the mix just seems like I'm making things more complicated."  
  
"Of course it's complicated, honey, raising a family always is," Piper said softly. "But you know you can do it. You practically raised me and Phoebe by yourself, since Grams was working so much, and you still had time for school and Andy."  
  
"It was different then," Prue responded. "You were both in school, and so was I. Grams was the one who took care of the money, so that was one less thing I had to worry about. Since I had to go to school anyway, it counted for a lot of the time I spent with Andy. Plus, Grams was there to help me with the two of you."  
  
"And we're here to help you with Ava," Phoebe reminded her. "As for your career, you'll just have to learn to leave your work in the office. And don't argue with me, because you know you're the queen of bringing work home," she added when Prue opened her mouth to protest.  
  
Prue sighed. "I still don't know what to do about Jack. I like him, I really do, but I don't want to be the type of parent who's kids are always watching them get into one dead-end relationship after another."  
  
"Don't you think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself?" Piper questioned. "Jack is the first guy you've kissed since Ava was born. And how do you know a relationship with him would be dead-end, anyway? You just met the guy today."  
  
"I just know. Call it a hunch, or a first impression, or whatever. He just doesn't seem like the type to be in a serious relationship."  
  
"And is that what you want right now?" Phoebe inquired. "A serious relationship?"  
  
"And before you answer, forget about responsibility, or creating a stable home life for Ava, because sweetheart you know you don't need a guy for that," Piper put in. "Just focus on what you want right now."  
  
Prue bit her lip, considering this. "Right now, I want a guy I can have fun with, a guy who'll make me happy, a guy a might even be able to fall in love with. A guy like Jack."  
  
"So then go out with him," Phoebe said simply. "Don't worry about Ava. It would be good for her to see her mother in a relationship with a guy who's crazy about you."  
  
Prue nodded. She had to admit, her sisters had a point. She reached over, and picked up the baby. "What do you think, Aviva? Do you want Mommy to start seeing Jack?"  
  
The infant squealed, delighted to be held. Her aunts decided to take this as a "yes".  
  
"See, Prue, even Ava agrees," Phoebe said.  
  
Prue sighed. "Okay, looks like I'm outvoted."  
  
"So you'll go out with Jack?" Piper pressed.  
  
Prue nodded. "Only if Ava likes him. I was planning on bringing her to the office with me tomorrow, anyway, since Janna can't watch her and you guys have work and school."  
  
"So you're testing him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I know it seems kindof unfair," Prue admitted, "It's just that I don't want to date a guy who can't handle kids, and this seems like the best way to find out for sure before things get serious."  
  
Her sisters exachanged glances, then shrugged.  
  
"As long as it gets you out there and dating again," Piper sighed. She and Phoebe hugged their sister, careful not to crush their niece in between them. "We just want you to be happy, honey."  
  
"I know," Prue replied, kissing them both. She carefully shifted her daughter so that the baby was snuggled against her shoulder, then leaned her head against her sisters. She knew they were right, that everything they said made sense, but it didn't completely calm her nerves. Only Jack could do that.  
  
-x-  
  
The next morning, Prue brought Aviva to the office as planned. She set the bassinet up in the corner next to her desk, and placed the baby in it, then sat down to work. It was only a few minutes before Jack came in.  
  
"Hi," she said brightly, looking up.  
  
"Hey, Prue," he replied. "Listen, I was hoping we could talk."  
  
He didn't notice Aviva's presence until she whimpered, wanting to be picked up. Prue rolled her chair back to the bassinet, and gently lifted the baby out.  
  
"Oh, you brought the kid," Jack said, sounding surprised.  
  
Prue frowned, taking his response for a bad sign. "Yeah, it's just so hard to find a baby-sitter sometimes."  
  
He recovered himself quickly, and stepped toward her. "Can't see why anyone wouldn't want to watch such a cutie. May I?"  
  
He reached for the baby, and, apprehensively, she handed Aviva to him. "You like kids?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, rocking Ava. "Like kids, am a kid, it's the same thing, right?"  
  
Prue smiled, half hoping that this was just his sense of humor and not an honest revelation, though from what she'd seen of him so far, the latter was much more likely to be true. Whichever the case, her daughter seemed to like him well enough. She curled up on his chest, cooing contentedly and reaching one tiny hand up to his face.  
  
"You've got good taste in guys, squirt. Do you get that from your mother?" he asked the baby, with a pointed glance at Prue.  
  
Prue snorted. "And here I thought I had a few more years until I had to worry about her taste in guys." She gently took the baby from him, and put her back in her bassinet. Aviva let out a cry in protest of being taken from such a comfortable position, then settled down. After quieting the baby, Prue turned back to Jack. "You wanted to talk, Mr. Sheridan?" she asked in a playful, almost flirtatious tone.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, about yesterday. I came to see if you'd changed your mind about going out with me. After the kiss, you kind of left suddenly, but I got the feeling you did. Change your mind, I mean."  
  
She smiled at him, and stepped around her desk so that they were only inches apart. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. Let's just say I got some good advice."  
  
He grinned. "Let me guess, a little bird told you?"  
  
She glanced back at her daughter, and her smile widened. "Actually, it was a little angel." She turned back to face him, stretching her arms around his neck. "Maybe I'll let you take me out to dinner, so we can discuss it, among other things."  
  
He put his hands on her hips, maintaining just enough space between them to allow them to talk comfortably. "Are you asking me out on a date? Doesn't this compromise Miss Prue Halliwell's rules of office decorum?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes, on both counts. But even though dating colleagues can have some very... unpleasant... results, it could also bring some enjoyable rewards."  
  
He moved his arms up around her waist, and pulled her close against him. "So which one will it be?"  
  
She gave him a teasing kiss, followed by a small laugh. "Oh, that all depends on how you do tonight."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Ten thousand Who's Line Is It Anyway points to anyone who can tell me which ep I paraphrased some of this chapter from, and a thousand more to the really good ones who can tell me which lines it was (from the fic and the show). Yes, I am bored. How did you guess? :P  
  
~from the song "Inside Out" by Eve 6~ 


	87. Minor Thing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I change the key from C to D  
  
You see to me it's just a minor thing  
  
He knows everything  
  
To readjust you've got to trust  
  
That all the fuss is just a minor thing  
  
He knows everything  
  
It's just a minor thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack rang the bell at 8:00 sharp that night. Prue came down the stairs in a long, slinky white dress, holding Aviva and looking beatiful, albiet terrified.  
  
"Honey, breathe," Piper instructed, taking the baby from her.  
  
Prue tried to do as told, and gave up after a minute. "Can't. Too nervous."  
  
"Sweetie, don't be," said Paige, who'd been called over by Piper and Phoebe to help Prue with the whole confidence-building thing. "It's just a date. It's supposed to be fun, remember?"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Prue retorted. "You do this on at least a semi-regular basis. Me, I haven't had a date in almost a year."  
  
"Oh, it hasn't been a full year," Phoebe countered. She paused, counting backward. "T.J. was... a little less than ten months ago."  
  
"Fine," Prue said, "So I'm off by two months. Shoot me."  
  
"Maybe later," Piper joked, handing Prue her purse. "Right now, there's a guy waiting outside for you. It might be a good idea for you to open the door."  
  
"Do I have to?" Prue asked. Her sisters all nodded. She took a deep breath, and let Jack in.  
  
"Wow," he said upon seeing her. He'd thought she was beautiful the day she'd walked back into her office, but tonight she looked exquisite. He told her so, and she blushed.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she murmured. In truth, she thought he looked amazing. His surfer-blonde hair was spiked up as usual, and it provided a sriking contrast to his crisp black T-shirt and formal jacket.  
  
"So, you ready?" he asked, forcing himself to stop staring.  
  
She did the same, blinking a few times. "Yeah. Hold on a sec." She introduced him to her sisters, then turned to them in instruction-giving mode. "Okay, she should get back to sleep, like, soon. If she wakes up again-"  
  
"Prue, we live here, too," Phoebe pointed out. "We've watched you go through this every night, we've gone through this ourselves every night, I think we can handle it. We'll make sure she goes to sleep, and don't worry, we won't wait up."  
  
Prue started to say something more, but changed her mind. Instead, she smiled and said simply, "Very funny." She turned toward Piper and gave Aviva a good-night kiss.  
  
"Have fun, honey," Piper said.  
  
"You kids be home by curfew," Paige added.  
  
Prue gave a small laugh, and waved them off before heading out the door with Jack's arm around her waist.  
  
-x-  
  
He took her to one of the hottest restaurants in town, but Prue could barely eat anything. They made the usual first-date small talk, and after they'd gotten through the meal, she didn't object when he suggested going someplace more quiet. They wound up at his apartment across town.  
  
"So, tell me," he implored. They were on lying on his couch, with a fire in the fireplace, and he was holding her comfortably. "Why were you so set against going out with me at first?"  
  
She sighed, leaning against him. "The last time I mixed business with pleasure it just... didn't end the way I'd hoped."  
  
"So one bad experience, and you're branding us all?" he questioned. After she didn't say anything, he shrugged and continued. "I guess that sorta makes sense. I mean, what did falling for a guy on the job ever get you, anyway?"  
  
"It got me Aviva," she said quietly.  
  
There was a pause. He definately hadn't seen that one coming. "So, wait, are you telling me that Aviva's father was a guy you worked with?"  
  
She nodded. "A client, actually. He made me feel things I hadn't felt in years." She sighed, and sat up, staring into the fire. "But he, um, well he was kind of irresponsible, kind of reckless. That's actually what attracted me to him in the first place, but when I found out I was pregnant... He just wasn't ready to be a father, so I set him free."  
  
"You never told him," Jack guessed.  
  
She turned her head, looking back at him. "You think that's so horrible?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't. I think you did what you had to, for him and for your daughter."  
  
She didn't reply, but fell gently back against him.  
  
He kissed her cheek, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, listen. You don't have to worry about that from me. I wouldn't hurt you, not even unknowingly like he did. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Thank you for that," she said softly. "But I'm not looking for something serious. I don't think it would be fair to you, or to me, or even to Ava, if I got into a long-term relationship before I figure out exactly what I want. I just don't think I'm there yet."  
  
He smiled. "Well, there's one thing we've got in common. But Prue, not every guy you get involved with has to be The One. Most people think it's good to have relationships with people you like, people who make you smile. It doesn't have to be a big thing every time."  
  
"I know," she replied, taking his hand. "It's just that you're the first guy I've seen since Ava was born, and I got so wrapped up in finding a good father for her and providing a good home for her and all these other things that are probably completely pointless to worry about, and I forgot to take it one step at a time."  
  
He started playing with her fingers, and slipped his free arm around her waist. "If they're pointless to worry about, then why were you so worried?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe not completely pointless, but not exactly life-threatening, either," she amended. "I mean, the night Aviva was born was the first time I'd seen my father in twenty years, and while I can't say I didn't wish he'd been there, I was okay growing up without him. I know that Ava'll be okay, too, because she's got so many people who love her - me, my sisters, my father, our friends. It's just that when I was a little girl, I always dreamed about having at least something resembling a traditional family. I guess I just had that image so engraved in my mind that I panicked and lost sight of what I really want."  
  
"Okay," he ventured, "So what do you want?"  
  
She smiled. "Right now, I want someone who can make me happy, just for one moment to the next."  
  
"That's it?" he asked playfully. She nodded, so he started tickling her. Laughing himself, he said, "I think I can handle that."  
  
That's when Prue knew she was falling for him.  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Minor Thing" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers~ 


	88. Linger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I'm in so deep  
  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
  
Do you have to let it linger?  
  
Do you have to, do you have to  
  
Do you have to let it linger?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue slipped in through the back door at seven the next morning. Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, and she looked up when her sister came in.  
  
"Are you just getting home now?" she asked.  
  
Prue nodded, and headed straight for the coffee pot. "Sorry, I guess we lost track of time."  
  
"I'll bet," Phoebe murmured.  
  
Piper, who was just entering the kitchen with Aviva cradled in her arms, heard part of this exchange. "Well, Prue, I guess I don't have to ask how your date went last night."  
  
Prue set her coffee down on the table, and took the baby from Piper. "We were up all night talking - Just talking," she added at her sisters' skeptical looks. "It was... amazing. We talked about everything - our pasts, our goals, our dreams. By the time I even glanced at the clock, it was already light outside, otherwise I would have called. You weren't worried, were you?"  
  
"No, although we were a bit curious," Piper replied. "We knew it wasn't like you to sleep with a guy on a first date."  
  
"You're right, it's not," Prue assured her. "We barely even kissed."  
  
"So did he calm your fear single-parent dating?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue nodded, and kissed Aviva's hand as the baby reached up toward her mother's face.  
  
"Good," Piper said, putting an arm around Prue's shoulders. "Now that you've resurrected your love life, I have to go tend to mine." She kissed Aviva good-bye, and grabbed her purse off the counter.  
  
"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo's apartment," she replied. "I promised I'd come over and cook him breakfast."  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances. They hadn't seen Leo much lately, so this appeared to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Honey, have you two been having problems lately?" Prue asked. "Because he hasn't been around here that much, so Phoebe and I thought-"  
  
"Thought we were in a fight?" Piper finished. Prue nodded. "No," Piper sighed, "We haven't been fighting. It's just... between his schedule and my schedule, we haven't had any time for each other. Which is why I have to leave now." She gave a departing wave to her sisters and niece, then rushed out the back door.  
  
-x-  
  
Leo opened the door, and a smile instantly came to his face. Piper was standing in the hallway, looking just as happy to see him. They stood, content to just at each other for a moment or two.  
  
"Hi," Piper said quietly, after it seemed like an eternity had passed.  
  
"Hi," he replied. A second went by before he snapped himself out of his daze. "Oh, um, come on in."  
  
She led him into the kitchen. "So, what do you want to eat, sweetheart? I hope you've got food here, because I didn't bring anything."  
  
"I think I've got some pancake mix around there somewhere..." he replied uncertainly.  
  
She retrieved it from the cabinet immediately. He smiled, thinking how funny it was that she knew her way around his kitchen better than he did. She didn't notice, as she was too busy looking through his refrigerator. "Do you want strawberries or blueberries in your pancakes?" she asked, pawing through the fruit drawer.  
  
"Surprise me," he replied. He didn't care what she made, he just loved watching her cook. Even though she wasn't a chef anymore, she still looked as though she belonged in the kitchen.  
  
A while later, she'd assembled all the ingredients, mixed the batter, and was now standing in front of the stove. He put his arms around her, saying, "I love seeing you this way."  
  
She laughed. "What way? You mean in jeans and a sweater, with my hair all messy?"  
  
"It's not messy," he argued, playing with her loose ponytail. "And yes."  
  
She turned around and gave him a quick kiss. The pan sizzled, and she turned back to it. "They're almost ready. Why don't you start getting out the syrup and orange juice and stuff?"  
  
He went over to the refrigerator and did as told. After a few minutes, they were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, eating. Neither of them said anything, but it was a comfortable silence. It felt natural. Piper looked up at one point, staring at him, and the thought occured to her that this just had to be right. She didn't even have to ask if he was thinking the same thing. She could tell just by glancing at him that he was. She looked down, and started playing with her fork, wishing that this morning could last forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I know I haven't done nearly enough P/L lately, but don't worry, that's going to change in the near future. Also, I'll try putting in more Paige, and Phoebe, since you all want me to so much. *g*  
  
~from the song "Linger" by the Cranberries~ 


	89. Travelin' Soldier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter said a soldier's coming home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After not seeing each other for so long, that morning made Leo and Piper both realize how much they'd missed each other. They made an effort to rearrange their schedules, and spent nearly every spare moment together over the next few weeks. They also got into the habit of going together for Leo's traditional Friday-night dinners with his grandmother.  
  
Piper was with Leo for the third week in a row when he pulled up in front of Lillian's house. She greeted them at the door, as usual, but this time she wore a slightly wistful expression.  
  
"Okay, Gram, what is it?" Leo asked, wondering what his grandmother was up to.  
  
Lily sighed. "Do you remember when I gave you your grandfather's old army papers? Well, I went back into the attic this morning to look for something, and I stumbled on a few more things of Leo's."  
  
"Like what?" asked her grandson.  
  
"Come on," she said, motioning to the stairway. "I'll show you." She led Piper and Leo up two floors to the attic.  
  
"Gram, you shouldn't be coming up here so much," Leo protested. "It's too dusty."  
  
"That just means I need to get up here more, and clean the place a bit," Lily retorted. "Now stop worrying and just come look at this."  
  
She pulled out a cardboard box, and lifted open the flaps. On top of a pile of various other things, a green army uniform peeked out.  
  
"This was his," she said, taking it out and patting it lovingly before handing it to Leo. She pulled out a few more things - medals, awards, files, pictures - until she finally came to one stack of envelopes, bound together with a paperclip. "Here it is. This is what I was looking for."  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked gently.  
  
Lily didn't answer. Instead, she turned and went out of the attic. Leo and Piper followed her down to the living room on the first floor, where she motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"These," she started, "Are letters we sent to each other. Letters we both saved, and that I didn't even remember I'd kept until today. Love letters."  
  
She handed a pile each to Leo and Piper, and let them look the letters over as she talked.  
  
"Leo was an army medic, shipped out just three weeks after your father was born. We promised to write to each other every night, and we did. I'd tell him how the baby was, what was happening at home, but mostly I just told him how much I missed him, and how much I wanted him to come back to me. As you can see, his letters are for the most part the same way. Then one day, the letters stopped coming." The old lady sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I worried, of course, but at first I tried to tell myself that he was okay, that his company was just in a position where they couldn't write for a while. Then one day, two men came to my door, and told me that Leo really wasn't coming back. I don't think I heard a word they said after that."  
  
She was interrupted by a timer going off in the kitchen. "Oh, look at me, a silly old woman crying over something that happened years ago. Let's go get dinner, shall we?"  
  
As they left the room, Piper put a hand on Lily's arm. "It isn't silly. Not at all."  
  
Lily smiled at her. "Come on, dear, let's eat."  
  
Piper smiled back, and went into the kitchen to help bring out the food.  
  
Over dinner, Lily told them a few more pleasant memories she had of her husband. Piper and Leo listened carefully, captivated by each anecdote. By the end of the evening, they all felt as if he'd been there.  
  
"Kids," she said as they were leaving, "Take some advice from an old lady who knows. Don't lose each other, okay?"  
  
"I don't intend to ever let that happen," Leo assured her, giving Piper a quick kiss on the cheek to demonstrate his point.  
  
"Lily, thank you so much for giving us these stories," Piper said earnestly. "Your husband must have been an amazing man."  
  
"He was," Lily replied. "And he gave me a wonderful son, and an equally wonderful grandson. But I don't think even he could have asked for as wonderful a young woman as my grandson has found. Take care of each other."  
  
Piper nodded, hugging the old woman good-bye. "We will," she promsied. "We will."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to do this kind of one-shot theme-type chapter, but at least it's sort of P/L. I know I've gotten a bit off-track lately, but I am trying to get back on.  
  
~from the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks~ 


	90. One Headlight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this place is old  
  
It feels just like a beat-up truck  
  
I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
  
Well it smells of cheap wine and cigarettes  
  
This place is always such a mess  
  
Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months went by, and Piper and Leo's relationship grew stronger. The same could be said for Piper, Prue, and Phoebe's relationship with Paige, although they weren't truly aware of it until something happened that would bring them all together...  
  
It was early, about four in the morning, when Leo started pounding on the manor door. Piper rushed downstairs, followed closely by Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked, opening the door to let her boyfriend in.  
  
"It's Paige," he said. "I just came from her apartment, and there's a huge fire. The whole building's up in flames."  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe gasped, "Is she okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "Physically, yes. But nearly everything she owns was in that apartment."  
  
"Does she need a place to stay?" Prue asked. Leo nodded. "Okay, then, we're going to go get dressed, and then can you stay here with Ava while we go down there?"  
  
"Of course, no problem," Leo agreed readily. He went into the conservatory to wait while the girls got dressed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Prue pulled up to what was left of Paige's apartment.  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe murmured, seeing the entire building consumed by flames.  
  
They got out and started looking for their sister. They found her sitting on the ground near one of the ambulances, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Paige, honey, are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige didn't answer, but a paramedic spoke for her. "Paige is in a bit of shock right now. Are you friends of hers?"  
  
"We're her sisters," Phoebe blurted.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Prue demanded.  
  
"She'll be fine," the paramedic assured her. "Just get her to a warm bed, away from here."  
  
"We will, thank you," Piper said.  
  
Prue put her arms around Paige, and helped her to her feet. "Come on, honey, we're taking you home."  
  
Paige leaned against her sisters, and allowed them to lead her back to Prue's car. The took her back to the manor, and put her to bed in one of the two guestrooms. Through all of this, Paige didn't utter a word.  
  
-x-  
  
The next morning, Paige was feeling much better.  
  
"Morning, guys," she greeted as she bounced into the kitchen.  
  
Piper turned from the coffee pot and smiled, glad to see her sister up and about. "Hey, you. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine," Paige replied, joining Prue and Phoebe at the table. "Thanks to you guys. I never really got a chance to thank you for being there last night, and for letting me stay here."  
  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to," Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Yeah, that's what family's for," Prue added.  
  
Paige smiled, and, not knowing what to say, said nothing.  
  
Prue glanced at her watch, and sprang up. "Oh, I have to go. Cauldwell's going to kill me if I'm late for today's staff meeting. Pheebs, are you sure you don't mind watching Aviva?"  
  
Phoebe dismissed her sister's concern with a wave of her hand. "Of course I don't mind. I love watching my niece."  
  
"I'll help you watch her," Paige volunteered. "I feel like I hardly get to spend time with her. Besides, I already called Cowan and told him I wouldn't be in, and the only thing I was going to do today was see what I can salvage from the apartment, but I'd really rather not go back there right away."  
  
"Okay," Prue said, leaning down to give each of her sisters a kiss. "Call me if you need me."  
  
"Mmm, I've got to get down to the club," Piper said, downing her last bit of coffee. "Prue, can you drop me off? I've been having trouble with my car lately."  
  
"Sure honey," Prue said. "But you've been having car trouble for a while. When are you going to take it to a mechanic?"  
  
"Leo said he'd look at it later," Piper responded.  
  
"Ah, having your boyfriend take care of your car? That's quite a commitment, you know," Prue teased.  
  
Piper hit her playfully. "Yeah, yeah, let's go."  
  
Prue smirked, and allowed Piper to steer her out the door.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue got out of work on time for the first time in weeks by convincing Jack to handle some paperwork for her, and got to P3 around five. Piper left Trey and Rachel to open the club, and the two eldest Halliwell siblings got home before 5:30.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige!" Prue called, setting her purse down on the hall table.  
  
Phoebe came down the stairs, holding five-month-old Aviva. "Paige isn't here. She got a call from her landlord saying that it's safe to go back into the building and see if anything's salvagable. From what she said the landlord told her, the place was damaged pretty bad. It'll be unlivable for at least another six months."  
  
"That's awful," Piper said.  
  
"Did she say if there was anything we could do?" Prue asked, taking the baby from her sister.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No, but I've been thinking... You know, she is our sister, and this house has been in our family for generations, so it's sort of hers, too... And we've been spending some time with her lately, anyway, but maybe she was right about what she said this morning, that she doesn't spend enough time with Ava, or with any of us, for that matter... And she is our sister..."  
  
"Phoebe, honey, you lost us," Prue said gently.  
  
Phoebe sighed, then started over. "I think we should ask her to move in with us."  
  
A shocked silence followed as her sisters tried to comprehend what she'd just said. Finally, Prue spoke up.  
  
"I get what you're saying," she began softly. "You've got some good points, you really do, but... Up until now, our relationship with her could be classified as something between a strained friendship and a strange one. Do you think we're ready for this, as sisters?"  
  
Piper nodded in agreement. "Prue's right. How well do we know her, really, or she us? We've spent the past five months walking on eggshells around each other, and while we have gotten a little closer in the last few weeks, it's still new for all of us."  
  
"I know," Phoebe said, "And I've gone through those same doubts in my head ever since the idea even occurred to me, but really, what do we have to lose? Maybe this will be the thing that brings us together as a family. And besides, she's got nowhere else to go."  
  
Prue and Piper collectively sighed. They looked at each other, letting Phoebe's words sink in, and then slowly nodded.  
  
"Okay," Prue said, speaking slowly and quietly as if she wasn't quite sure. "Okay. We'll try it. When Paige gets back, we'll ask her to move in with us."  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "One Headlight" by the Wallflowers~ 


	91. Family Portrait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend and  
  
Act like it comes naturally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to what?"  
  
Paige stared at her sisters, unable to comprehend what they'd just asked her. The four were in the living room, with Paige perched on the coffee table and her sisters on the couch in front of her.  
  
"Live here," Prue said. "With us. At least until your apartment gets cleaned up, and if it works out, maybe... I don't know. As long as you'd like to stay, I guess. Maybe permanently?"  
  
Paige gave a nervous laugh, still not sure she understood correctly. "You want me to move in with you?"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe nodded in unison.  
  
"Oh, um, wow," Paige said, seeing they were serious. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for offering, and it's true I need a place to stay, but... Are you sure?"  
  
"Not entirely," Piper admitted. Paige relaxed a little, reassured by the fact that she wasn't the only one with doubts here.  
  
"But we're willing to try it," Phoebe added quickly. "That is, if you are."  
  
Paige thought about it for a minute. She wanted to be close to her sisters, but perhaps this was too close, too soon. In the end, however, she came to the same conclusion they had reached: It was worth a try. "Okay," she said, nodding. "I'm willing."  
  
"Good," Prue said, pulling Paige over to the couch for a group hug. All four siblings were laughing happily at this point, but the same question was nagging at each of them. Could this arrangement really work out?  
  
-x-  
  
Paige began moving what was left of her stuff in that night. She hadn't saved much from the fire - a few CDs, her jewelry box, her laptop, and a wicker chair that Piper hated but agreed to put in the conservatory anyway. After everything was in place, the girls stood around the foyer, unsure of what to do.  
  
"So, who's up for a girls-night-in type thing?" Prue suggested to break the silence.  
  
"Sure," Paige agreed awkwardly. Piper and Phoebe nodded their consent, and padded into the living room to watch TV.  
  
Prue hung back. "I want to go check on Aviva, and then I'll get the ice cream. You guys see if you can find any good movies on or something."  
  
Five minutes later, she slipped back into the room with a tub of ice cream and four spoons in one arm, and baby Aviva in the other. "Look who wanted to join in. I found her awake in her crib, and I couldn't get her to sleep. I thought I'd bring her down here for a while, because sometimes it helps if I just keep her with me."  
  
Paige held out her hands. "Here, can I try?"  
  
"Sure," Prue replied, and handed the baby over. Aviva looked around, giving a small grunt in annoyance at being held by someone who was obviously not her mother, but then decided that since she knew her Aunt Paige, it was okay. She curled up against Paige's breast, and promptly started playing with her aunt's long, dark hair. Paige laughed, beaming down at her niece.  
  
"So, what's on?" Prue asked, sitting down on the floor in front of the television where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had arranged themselves and various pillows.  
  
"Um, a couple things," Piper said, glancing at the TV Guide. "There's Sixteen Candles if anyone's in the mood to re-live high school, Rocky Horror Picture Show if anyone feels like jumping up and down and doing the Time Warp, Titanic if anyone feels like crying, The Princess Bride if anyone feels like laughing... Ohh, Waiting To Exhale is a good chick-bonding-type flick..."  
  
She was interrupted by Phoebe grabbing the TV Guide. "Ooohh, ooohh, we can watch Kill It Before It Dies!"  
  
"No," Prue and Piper vetoed immediately.  
  
"What's Kill It Before It Dies?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's this lame old horror movie that Phoebe just has to watch every chance she gets," Piper explained.  
  
"It's not lame," Phoebe protested. She didn't bother denying the second part of Piper's statement.  
  
"You just watch it for the main character, Billy," Piper teased.  
  
"Nu-uh," Phoebe denied. She paused for a minute, then added, "Although, he is kinda cute. He reminds of an ex-boyfriend of mine. Actually, my ex had the same first name, too. Hmm."  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige exchanged rolling eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Prue said. "We are so not watching another cheesy horror movie."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sisters pleadingly, and they eventually gave in. There was an awkward sort of silence as the girls were watching the movie, not broken until half an hour into it, when Aviva finally fell asleep in Piper's arms after changing hands several times.  
  
"Here, honey, I'll put her to bed," Prue said, starting to get up.  
  
"That's okay, sweetie, I'll do it," Piper offered. Prue sat back down, and Piper went upstairs with her niece. On the way, Aviva started to stir, so Piper began talking to her in effort to sooth her back to sleep.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. Aunt Piper's here." She grinned as Aviva cooed up at her, and placed the half-asleep baby down in her crib. "Go back to sleep, Ava. I love you, honey." Aviva cooed again, and put her thumb in her mouth. Piper giggled, stroking the baby's face lovingly. As involved as she was in putting her small niece to bed, she didn't notice the figure in the doorway until there was someone directly behind her.  
  
"You know, you'll make a really good mother, someday."  
  
Piper jumped slightly, then relaxed upon recognizing the voice. "Leo. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I just love watching you with her."  
  
She looked up to smile back at him before turning her attention once more to the baby. "So," she asked him, "What are you doing here this late at night?"  
  
"I just got off my shift, and I wanted to come see you. Prue answered the door, and said you were up here." He looked past her, into the crib. "God, she seems to get bigger every time I see her."  
  
Piper laughed. "Leo, you just saw her yesterday."  
  
Leo smiled. Aviva yawned and stretched out a tiny arm, and Piper reached in to pull her blanket up.  
  
"You are so good with her," Leo said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
She leaned against him, snuggling into his warm shirt. "You're not so bad with her yourself."  
  
He pulled her closer, and they stood hugging each other, staring into the crib and hoping they'd someday have a daughter as precious as their little niece.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: This might be my last chapter before I hafta go on vacation with the family, so if you don't see any updates from me for a week and a half or so, that's why.  
  
~from the song "Family Portrait" by Pink~ 


	92. Argue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you want, you can get to know me  
  
Well, we get along so we shouldn't argue  
  
And I don't know, said I don't know  
  
All these feelings cloud up my reasoning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first few weeks with Paige in the manor, everything went smoothly. All four sisters were on their best behavior, doing anything they could to make the transition easier. However, it was still a signifigant transition, and with a change of this nature there's bound to be a few small glitches. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had to adjust to having Paige around full-time, and learn to deal with all of her idiosyncrasies, while Paige had to adapt to the house rules and cope with living with others for the first time since she'd graduated high school. Though each woman had her own method of dealing, most of their relationship began to be centered around taking each minor problem with a grain of salt and extreme politeness, which eventually evolved into kill-you-with-kindness civility. It didn't take long for their first major fight to break out.  
  
It was a routine morning, about three weeks after Paige moved in. Piper was in the kitchen, getting out the milk for her coffee, but when she tried to pour it into her cup, nothing came out. She flipped the bottle right-side-up, and peered in. It was empty.  
  
"Paige..." she started, turning to the last person to use the milk. "How many times do I have to ask you to throw the empty cartons out?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time she'd forgotten to do it, but Piper was talking to her like she was a small child who wouldn't do her chores. "Sorry."  
  
Piper sighed. Paige's flippant attitude had been bugging her for a while now, and this morning she just didn't want to hear it. "Forget it," she said. "If you don't care, then just forget it."  
  
Paige looked up, surprised that Piper was making such a big deal. "It's just a milk carton. I'll go to the store later and buy some more. Geez."  
  
"That's what you said last time," Piper pointed out. "You forgot. I had to run out to the store at 11 at night so we'd have milk for the next day."  
  
Paige shrugged, still not understanding why Piper was making such a fuss. "Sorry," she said again.  
  
Again, Piper sighed. It wasn't just about the milk, although that was something of a final straw. Paige had had plenty of time now to learn the house rules, and it bothered Piper that she just didn't care. She was debating whether or not the tell Paige what was really on her mind, when Prue came in.  
  
"Morning," she greeted. Her sisters grunted in acknowledgement, still too upset with each other to have any kind words for her. Thankfully, Prue didn't notice. "Janna just called, and she can't watch Ava because her grandmother got sick and she needs to go up to Portland. She also asked if we'd watch Mikey and Kali while Darryl's at work. I told her we'd love to, but after that Jack called and told me that Mr. Cauldwell ordered an emergency staff meeting to discuss Buckland's current financial problem. Could one of you watch the kids while I'm gone?"  
  
"I can't," Paige said. "I have to be at work on time today. It's because of that case I told you about."  
  
Prue and Piper stared at her blankly.  
  
"You know," Paige pressed. "The one with that boy who's father is obviously abusing him, and they're leaning toward giving the parents custody of him anyway?" More blank looks. Paige sighed, unable to believe they'd forgotten. She'd spent over half an hour venting about it to them, telling them about how nothing got to her more than parents who beat their kids. "Nevermind," she said testily. "You obviously weren't listening anyway."  
  
She'd said this quietly enough that Prue and Piper didn't hear her. Not noticing Paige's suddenly sullen expression, Prue turned to Piper. "Could you watch them? It'll only be for a few hours, I hope, depending on how much work I can pawn off on Jack."  
  
Piper smiled, knowing her sister was only half joking. "Sorry, honey, I have to get to the club. We just got this new fruit in, and I need to check it and make sure it's okay."  
  
Prue sighed, then turned to Phoebe, who was just entering the kitchen. "Pheebs, please tell me you don't have any plans today."  
  
"Well, I kinda had a lunch date," Phoebe replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need someone to watch Ava, plus Mikey and Kali, since Janna has to go see her grandmother and I got called into work. I should only be gone a few hours, so you'll still have time for your date."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "As long as you get back in time, I don't have anything else to do. I'd love to babysit."  
  
Prue gave her sister a big hug. "You are a life saver. Darryl should be dropping them off in a few minutes, on his way to work. Aviva's upstairs, still sleeping. I have to go, before I get fired. See you later."  
  
With that, Prue grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. Paige took a last sip of coffee, and started to leave as well. "I have to go, too. Bye," she said tersely. She gave a brief smile to Phoebe, and barely looked at Piper, unsure of whether the latter sister was still angry.  
  
Piper mistook Paige's caution with direct snubbery, but tried to ignore it. Now, she and Phoebe were the only ones in the kitchen. "I shouldn't be too long, honey," she said. "Have fun with the kids." With those parting words, she, too, left the house.  
  
-x-  
  
Six hours later, Prue walked back in the door, only to wish she hadn't. Phoebe came at her, fuming.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the latter sister demanded. Without waiting for an answer, she provided one herself. "It's one-thirty. Exactly one hour after I supposed to meet my date."  
  
"Sorry, Pheebs," apologized an already stressed-out Prue. "But Cauldwell's really pushing us lately. If we don't get back into the black by the end of the month, the auction house might have to close. Jack took off right after the meeting to go see some widow about selling part of her husband's collection, and I had an assload of work to do by myself."  
  
"So why the hell didn't you call?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"I didn't think of it," Prue replied, wincing at her sister's furious expression. "I was just so busy, I forgot."  
  
"That's the third date I had to cancel this month," Phoebe complained. "This guy probably thinks I'm a flake..."  
  
Prue started to say something, but held her tongue, deciding it wise not to provoke her sister any more.  
  
Phoebe saw Prue start to open her mouth, and guessed what her oldest sister was thinking, but before she had time to respond, they heard the kitchen door slam and loud voices moving through the back of the house. Prue and Phoebe went to investigate, and followed the sound into the conservatory, where Piper and Paige were arguing.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Prue asked.  
  
"What's going on is that I had to leave my car at South Bay because I couldn't start it because someone borrowed it and forgot to get gas," Paige explained, glaring at Piper.  
  
"Right, because I'm the only one around here who forgets to replace the stuff I use up," she shot back.  
  
"At least you've never had to wait half an hour in the damn cold waiting for someone to come get you," Paige retorted.  
  
"I got there as soon as I could," Piper insisted. "There are speed limits, you know, and some people actually do care about following the rules."  
  
This went on for several minutes. While Piper and Paige were concentrating on their screaming match, Prue and Phoebe resumed their own fight. As their voices rose, so did their anger. Eventually, they lost sight of what they'd even started arguing about. Instead, they let out every bad feeling they'd each been suppressing. The tension of the past three weeks was finally coming to a head.  
  
The climax of their battle was when Piper kicked Paige's chair, saying, "I should have thrown this ugly thing out ages ago, and thrown you out with it."  
  
Paige waved her middle finger in the air before turning around and stomping out. At the same time, Prue screamed at Phoebe, "The only reason you're so fired up about this date is that you don't have any real life. At least I've got a job and a kid. All you have is whatever guy you happened to pick up at a bar at any given week."  
  
"Right, because you're Saint Prue the Great," Phoebe countered. "If you're so damn responsible, then how come I'm not the one who got knocked up by a guy I barely knew in the first place and whom I haven't seen hide nor hair of since?"  
  
"Go to hell," Prue spat.  
  
"Been there, done that, now I'm leaving." Phoebe whirled around, and stormed out of the house, the same way Paige had only seconds ago. Prue and Piper were left to stare after them, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I heard someone ask for conflict. Enough for ya? *g*  
  
A/N2: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other fics while I was away. The reason most of them have pretty much abandoned most of them is lack of response, so getting feedback on those means a lot. Oh, and on that note, I've had a lot of people asking for a sequel to "Now That You're Gone". I'm planning on starting one soon, but I'm not exactly sure of what it'll be about. If anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see, let me know.  
  
~from the song "Argue" by Matchbox 20~ 


	93. Sorry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today's a reason for living  
  
Today's the blood from a stone  
  
Today's the light from a candle  
  
Helping us to find our way home  
  
Today we carry each other  
  
Today the past is a freak  
  
Today's the time for forgiveness  
  
You were never that good to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Phoebe left, Prue went upstairs to check on the kids, and Piper called Leo. Three hours later, Piper was still lying on her bed with Leo's arms wrapped around her, crying.  
  
"It'll be okay," he said soothingly. "You've had fights with your sisters before, haven't you?"  
  
"This was different," she sniffled. "It was just so many little things. We shouldn't have been that angry at each other, but it's all been building up for weeks now, and then tonight it just..." She trailed off, sobbing. Leo kissed her and stroked her hair, calming her enough to continue speaking. "I'm not even sure how it started. Yesterday, I borrowed Paige's car because mine wouldn't start again, and I guess I must've forgotten to get gas, because today she called me at the club and asked me to pick her up because her tank was empty. When I got there, she was really pissed, and we started fighting, and then when we got home Prue and Phoebe were there, and I guess they'd been fighting too, because the next thing I knew the four of us were just screaming at each other."  
  
He caressed her face, pushing a few strands of hair away from her tear-stained cheeks. "It's not like this is the first time you've yelled at each other before. Okay, maybe with Paige it is, but that's just part of being sisters. You can get past this."  
  
Piper shook her head. "I don't know that we can. Leo, the things we said to each other... It was just horrible. And then Phoebe and Paige left, and I don't know where they are, and Prue is down the hall with the kids, probably pretending nothing even happened because she thinks she always has to be so damn strong all the time, and even if we did talk about it I just wouldn't know where to begin."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" he questioned. "Never talk to them again?"  
  
"No," she said queitly. "At least, I hope not."  
  
"The four of you have to work this out," he insisted gently.  
  
She nodded. "I know. I just hope the damage isn't irreparable already."  
  
"You have to try," he encouraged.  
  
She sighed. She knew he was right, but this wasn't going to be easy. Still, having his support behind her made it seem a bit less scary. Clinging to this one comforting thought, she got up and headed for the door.  
  
-x-  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall, Prue was sitting on nursery floor with Mikey, Kali, and Aviva. For the kids' benefit, she tried to smile, but she was too upset to be able to fully hide it.  
  
"Aunt Prue, what's wrong?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," she replied, doing her best to sound convincing.  
  
Mikey, who'd always been good at picking up other people's feelings, didn't buy it. "Tell me," he said, sounding much older than his six years.  
  
She sighed. "It's nothing," she insisted. "I just had a little... argument... with my sisters."  
  
The little boy put his arms around her neck affectionately. "What happened?"  
  
Prue's smile was small, but genuine in response to his precociousness. "Nothing, honey. We just got mad at each other and said things we shouldn't have."  
  
"So why don't you say you're sorry?" he asked. "That's what my mommy makes me do when I have fights with my friends."  
  
Prue bit her lip. "I don't think it's going to be that easy."  
  
"You won't know until you try," he argued.  
  
Prue paused. "You know, you're right. Mikey, can you watch Kal and Ava for a few minutes?"  
  
He nodded. Prue got up, and, amazed at the conversation she'd just had with a six-year-old, headed for the door. She stepped out into the hallway, and came face-to-face with Piper. Suddenly, they both became very shy, their eyes glued to seperate spots on the floor.  
  
"Hi," the elder sister began quietly.  
  
"Hi," responded the younger.  
  
Prue swallowed hard and said, "We need to talk."  
  
Piper nodded in agreement, but questioned, "Where do we begin?"  
  
There was a long, awkward pause. Then, at the same time, both sisters blurted out, "I'm sorry." Another, shorter silence followed that.  
  
"So, where do you think Paige and Phoebe went?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piper replied wearily. "Do you think they're okay?"  
  
Prue sighed. They'd both been gone a long time. "God, I hope so."  
  
Just then, they heard the front door open and close. They ran downstairs, to find one of their missing sisters standing in the foyer.  
  
"Phoebe, thank God," Piper breathed, rushing forward to hug her. Prue, with the things they'd said to each other still burning in her mind, hung back uncomfortably.  
  
Phoebe took a step forward, toward her oldest sister. "Prue, I am so sorry. God, the things I said... Especially about you getting pregnant with Ava... It was really shitty of me. You know I didn't mean any of it, right?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, too, for saying you didn't have a life. Of course you do. Going back to college, that took a lot of courage, and I'm really proud of you for it. And you weren't entirely wrong about me and... and Ava's father."  
  
"Yes, I was," Phoebe insisted. "You meeting T.J. is one of the best things that ever happened to this family, because it gave me a beatiful little niece, and I had no right to throw that back in your face."  
  
Piper, meanwhile, had been staring at the door throughout the short exchange. "She's not coming back," she said suddenly, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Paige..." Prue started. In her excitement over Phoebe, their youngest sister had been pushed to the back of her mind until now. "Pheebs, have you seen her?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No. By the time I got outside, she was gone. Where do you think she went?"  
  
"Who knows?" Piper asked bitterly. "She was right, you know; We don't listen to her. We hardly even know her. And now, seh's just disappeared, and we don't even know where to start looking..."  
  
"Shh," Prue soothed, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Honey, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure she'll come back; after all, Phoebe did."  
  
"Phoebe's completely different," Piper insisted. "Phoebe knows that whatever happens, she belongs here. Paige... If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
Prue and Phoebe said nothing. They both knew Piper was right.  
  
"Okay, well right now, the important thing is finding her," Prue said. "Leo can stay with the kids, since he's already here anyway. Let's just go walk around for a while, okay?"  
  
Phoebe agreed. "Prue's right. She doesn't have a car, and as far as we know she didn't have money on her, so chances are she didn't go very far."  
  
Piper nodded. "Okay. I'll go get our jackets."  
  
-x-  
  
The jackets turned out to be a smart move, because soon after the sisters set out it started raining. Still, they kept walking, determined to find Paige. Twenty minutes later, they came upon a small playground in a park by a school. In the pouring rain, under a dark grey sky, they could just barely make out a familiar outline sitting on the swingset. They ran toward the figure, calling out her name.  
  
"Thank God we found you," Phoebe breathed once she was close enough to be certain that this was, in fact, her half-sister.  
  
"Paige, you scared the hell out of us," Prue added.  
  
"Why are you here?" she demanded, shivering.  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry," Piper apologized. "I didn't mean it, what I said. Please, just come home and we'll talk it out."  
  
"I am home," Paige snapped, getting up. "Just go away."  
  
"Damn it, Paige, don't walk away from me," Piper called.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Paige yelled back, without turning around or even pausing.  
  
"Because you're my sister, damn it, and I love you!" Piper hadn't expected to say that, but once she did, she realized she meant it.  
  
This made Paige spin around. At first, she thought it had just been the wind howling in her ear, making her hear things she hadn't even known she needed to hear, but one look back at her sisters told her that it had been for real. She paused, shocked, tears still running down her face, before calling back, "I love you, too."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Prue rushed forward. They all knew that, as powerful as those three words are, they couldn't fix everything. Still, it would do for now. The four siblings walked home in silence, in the freezing cold rain, together.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know some of you are getting sick of all the rock songs in here, and I'd like to vary my musical selection, so if anyone has any songs they'd like to suggest, put the title and band/artist in your review. Thankyas :)  
  
~from the song "Sorry" by Our Lady Peace~ 


	94. Stellar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you do it?  
  
Make me feel like I do  
  
How do you do it?  
  
It's better than I ever knew  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made it home, and each changed into dry clothes before meeting downstairs in the living room. They built a fire to warm up, and then they had their first real, open conversation as sisters.  
  
By the time Darryl came to pick up Mikey and Kali an hour later, they'd really started to scratch the surface of all the underlying issues that had ignited their huge fight. They decided to give it a rest for the night, in order to let everyone have time to think now that the immediate problems were solved. Paige went up to her room, Prue took Aviva and went ot the office to finish up the paperwork she'd left, and Phoebe called the date she'd had to cancel on and arranged to meet him for dinner instead. Leo, who'd been watching the kids while the sisters worked through their issues, decided to go to P3 with Piper to take her mind off the day's events.  
  
By the time they left, it had stopped raining. It was a bit damper than most November nights, but still cool out. Piper shivered.  
  
"You want me to turn the heat up?" Leo offered, reaching over to the dashboard temperature controls.  
  
"No, that's okay," she stopped him. "I like it a little chilly."  
  
"Then at least put on my jacket at the next red light," he said. "I don't want you getting sick."  
  
She smiled at his concern, but insisted she was fine. They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence, each just glad to be alone with the other.  
  
Inside the club, they found a disaster waiting to happen. The place was packed, and several staff members had called out sick. Piper soon found herself having to run between Leo and whatever little emergencies popped up. Her calmest moment came when she had to cut the new South American fruit she'd imported via the connections of one of P3's staff members. It was there that Leo found her, and although she was technically working, they finally got a moment to themselves.  
  
"I thought you had tonight off," he reminded her.  
  
She sighed. "I know. Let me just finish slicing these, and then I promise, no more work."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but she suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Ow," she exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked immedeately.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, still rubbing. "It feels like something pricked me, or bit me or something."  
  
Leo switched into doctor-mode with, "Let me take a look at it."  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's fine. It was probably just a mosquito or something."  
  
"All right," he said, "Then at least let me help you finish."  
  
"No need," she responded, standing up. "I think we've got enough here to last at least until the rush is over. Come on, now it's our turn." She led him out to the dance floor.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Piper's attention was directed soley to Leo. They left the club about an hour before closing time, preferring the comfort of his apartment to the noise at P3. They didn't want to be bothered by the crowd. All they wanted was to be alone. Finally, for the first time in days, they were.  
  
Later that night, Piper curled up to Leo in bed. His arms were wrapped around her, although he was half asleep, and she was staring at him lovingly. "What?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, smiling at him. "I was just wondering if this night could have been any more perfect."  
  
He smiled back, and they both knew they answer. It couldn't.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know, this is the first big P/L chapter in a while, but I promise, more is on the way, really soon. In the meantime, how'd I do with this one?  
  
~from the song "Stellar" by Incubus~ 


	95. Unwell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper woke up just after dawn the next morning feeling like hell. Leo found her in the living room, curled up on the couch with a box of tissues.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nothig, it's brobably just the blu," she replied. She blew her nose and tried again. "It's probably just the flu."  
  
"What are your symptoms?" he asked, feeling her forehead for signs of a fever.  
  
"Leo, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," she insisted. "Really, I don't need you to examine me. I just need to go home and rest." She got up to leave, and made it halfway to the door before the room started to spin. "Okay, maybe I do need you," she said before collapsing.  
  
Leo rushed over to her side, and tried to revive her. He quickly realized that she needed more medical attention than he alone could provide. Gently, he lifted her up, and carried her down to his car, intent on getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible.  
  
-x-  
  
Prue was already at Buckland's when she got the phone call. "Prue, it's Leo. Piper's sick. I had to take her the hospital. Come quick, it's pretty bad." That was it. No further explanation had been necessary. They'd both hung up before Prue had even thought to ask questions. Now, she was left to panic.  
  
She was pacing her office when there was a knock at the door. Prue jumped, but tried to hide her anxiety when Jack poked his head in.  
  
"Prue, you wanted to see me?" he asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could cover for me," she said. "My sister's in the hospital. I just got a call from her boyfriend, he said she's really sick."  
  
"Sure, of course," he said. "Go to your sister."  
  
"Thanks," she said, giving him a grateful half-smile. She went back behind her desk, standing over the playpen she'd set up in the corner for days like this one, when Janna couldn't babysit. Five-month-old Aviva was sitting up, hugging the stuffed lamb that had once been Prue's. "I'll be leaving any minute, I hope. I'm just waiting for Tanya to get in so she can watch Ava."  
  
"I'll take care of her," Jack offered.  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. In the few times she'd had to have him babysit, it had never been for an extended period of time, and she'd never been farther than down the hall. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely," he replied without hesitation. "Aviva and I get along great. Don't we, kid?"  
  
Aviva chose that moment to giggle at her lamb. Jack conveniently decided to take this as a 'yes'.  
  
"See," he said, "She just agreed with me. Come on, Prue. You know they don't let kids in the hospital, and you need to be with your sister. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just go."  
  
"Okay," she agreed. She kissed him. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Not if you don't leave," he said, pushing her toward the door. Waving good-bye to her daughter, she slipped out, and ran downstairs to her car.  
  
-x-  
  
As she pulled out of the parking lot, Prue called Paige and Phoebe to make sure they knew about Piper. They both did. Phoebe was already on her way to the hospital in Paige's Volvo, which she'd borrowed that morning to go to class. Paige, who'd gotten a ride from a friend at work, was now carless. Since Prue was closer to her than Phoebe was, it was agreed that the eldest sister would swing by and pick her up.  
  
Paige was waiting outside the building when Prue turned into the lot. She jumped into the car as soon as it pulled up, barely waiting for Prue to bring it to a complete stop.  
  
"What happened? How is she?" Paige demanded, absently buckling her seat belt as Prue sped onto the street.  
  
"I don't know," Prue replied, anxiously gripping the steering wheel. "Leo didn't tell me much. I'm hoping that means there isn't much to tell, but he did say we should get down there, which can't be a good sign."  
  
"Okay, but if something were really wrong, Leo would have told you over the phone, or at least prepared you for it somehow," Paige countered. "Maybe he just wants us down there to make sure that when she's released, she won't be going home sick to an empty house by herself."  
  
Prue nodded, trying to accept Paige's explanation. "Yeah," she said half-heartedly. "Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
They lapsed into silence, neither quite believing it but both wanting to. They stayed this way until they arrived at the hospital, found a parking space, and ran up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, can you tell us where Piper Halliwell is? We're her sisters," Prue requested of the receptionist.  
  
"Halliwell," the woman repeated slowly, typing it into her computer. "This'll just take a second."  
  
Or less. Before the computer even had a chance to load, Phoebe was coming at them from down the hall. "Prue, Paige, she's upstairs!" she called. "Come on."  
  
The three met up in front of the elevator, and, clutching hands, took it up to the fourth floor. Phoebe brought her sisters into a small room at the end of the hall, where Leo was sitting on the bed, hovering over a sleeping Piper.  
  
"How is she?" Paige asked.  
  
Leo looked up, noticing for the first time that they were there. "Stable. The doctors aren't quite sure what's wrong with her. So far her fever's gone down as a result of the medication, but other than that, there's really no change from when I brought her in."  
  
"She was awake before, when I got here," Phoebe added. "She seemed kind of out of it, but that was probably the fever."  
  
"How can the doctors not know what's wrong with her?" Prue questioned.  
  
Leo sighed. "They're running a few blood tests, but so far all they can treat is the symptoms. I think I heard someone say something about calling in an infectious diseases specialist, but that might just be to rule out a few possibilities."  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged glances, each too afraid to ask what sort of possibilities Leo was referring to. They stood just inside the doorway, leaning against each other. Prue was in the middle, her arms around her sisters as much for her own comfort as for theirs. She gave them each a small kiss, and pulled them closer. None of them took their eyes off Piper. She didn't stir.  
  
****************  
  
~from the song "Unwell" by Matchbox 20~ 


	96. Amigone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not saying that it's nothing  
  
I'm not gonna play along  
  
I'm not wishing for a miracle  
  
That miracle's gone wrong and you're too strong  
  
Am I gone?  
  
Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong?  
  
Are you alive?  
  
Am I gone?  
  
Was the poison in our blood there all along?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper woke up a few hours later, surrounded by her family. Reluctantly, they stepped back to give her room to breathe.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse.  
  
"You don't remember?" Paige asked. Piper shook her head.  
  
"You were at my house, and you collapsed," Leo told her. "You've been drifting out of conciousness ever since. Is any of this sounding familiar?"  
  
Piper squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "I don't know. It's all really hazy."  
  
"Okay, well don't worry about it, honey," Phoebe advised.  
  
"She's right, just try and relax," Prue added.  
  
"Okay, fine, just as soon as someone tells me why I'm here," she replied.  
  
Leo hesitated, not sure how to answer. "Um, well, we're still waiting for the doctors to figure that out. It's probably just the flu, but-"  
  
"But what?" Piper demanded. She looked over at the clock on the wall, her eyes narrowing. "How long does it take a doctor to figure out whether or not I've got the flu?"  
  
Prue stepped forward, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking her sister's hand. "Honey, it might not be the flu. The doctor who saw you, Dr. Bartlet, called in an infectious disease specialist. They ran a few tests, and we should get the results any minute."  
  
"Infectious disease?" Piper repeated. "They think I have an infectious disease?"  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sure this is just to rule it out," Phoebe conciliated.  
  
Piper looked to Leo. "You're a doctor. What do you think it is?"  
  
He shook his head. "To know that, I'd have to look at your chart, examine you myself, and see the results of the tests that were run. I'm not allowed to treat you, honey, you're my girlfriend."  
  
Piper frowned, but didn't respond. A minute later, two doctors came in.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, you're awake," said the first, a tall, greying man with a cheerful expression. "I'm Dr. Bartlet, the one who's been treating you, and this is the specialist I've been consulting with, Dr. Wilson." The second doctor, a blonde the same height as the first, nodded his head at the sound of his name. Dr. Bartlet continued doing all the talking. "Sorry we took so long, but the test results were a bit more puzzling than I'd thought they would be, given your symptoms."  
  
"Puzzling?" Piper repeated. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Were you able to come to a definite diagnosis?" Leo cut in.  
  
Dr. Wilson nodded. "Yes, we think so. Ms. Halliwell, have you been to South America recently?"  
  
Piper snorted. "I wish. But no, I haven't been out of San Fransisco in a while."  
  
The specialist frowned. "Well that's odd. Because according to the blood tests, you've contracted a disease called Aroya Fever. It's a rare disease, especially around here, but it's native to South America. It's usually carried by insects, do you have any suspicious bug bites?"  
  
She nodded, pulling her hospital gown down far enough to reveal a purplish bite mark on her shoulder. "I think I got it at the club, while cutting.... the fruit..."  
  
"Honey, didn't you say that fruit came from South America?" Phoebe prompted.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah. Could a fly have been in the crates?"  
  
"Well, I've seen very few fruit flies survive the quarentine period, but in this case, I suppose it's the only likely explanation," Dr. Wilson replied.  
  
"Okay, so now that you know what it is, how can you treat it?" Prue asked.  
  
"We'll be started your sister on intravenous antibiotics," Dr. Bartlet told her. "That, along with fluids to keep her fever down, should do the trick."  
  
"We'll have a nurse come set up the IV's in a few minutes," Dr. Wilson added to Piper.  
  
"Thank you," Paige called to them as they were leaving. She turned back to her sister. "See, sweetie, you're gonna be fine."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know. Which is why I want all of you to stop worrying. Phoebe, go to class. Prue and Paige, back to work. Leo... you can stay here, but only because it's your day off and you were going to spend it with me anyway. Now you three, shoo."  
  
Prue shook her head, laying down over her sister, across the width of the bed. Phoebe and Paige followed suit.  
  
Piper laughed until she started coughing. "I mean it, you guys. I'll be fine. Just go back to whatever the hell it is you do during the day. Phoebe, go to school, Paige, go to work, and Prue, go relieve whoever it is you found to watch Ava."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me, who did you find to watch Ava?" Paige asked.  
  
"I, uh, I left her with Jack," Prue admitted.  
  
Piper smiled mischeiviously, glad to get the focus off of herself. "Jack, huh? Things must be getting pretty serious between you two, if he's already taking care of your kid."  
  
"Actually, things really aren't," Prue countered lightly. "We're comfortable with each other, and we talk a lot, but that's about it. As for him taking care of my kid, the only reason that Aviva's with him is that he happened to be there as I was getting ready to leave, and he offered. If Tanya had been in early this morning, then Ava would be with her."  
  
"Still the fact that he offered to take care of her has to mean something," Paige pressed. "It's going somewhere, right?"  
  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know if there's something between us or not. At the moment, I'm happy with the way things are." She paused, then added, "But if you really want to know, I don't think it's going anywhere. Neither of us is ready for something serious right now. But that's okay. I told you before, I'm not looking for anything long-term."  
  
Piper bit the side of her lip, slightly disappointed. "Okay. Just as long as you're happy, honey."  
  
"I'll be happy once you get better," Prue replied, leaning in to give her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest, sweetheart."  
  
Paige and Phoebe each gave Piper a good-bye kiss before Leo ushered them out the door with Prue. None of them spoke a word until they got into the elevator.  
  
"So, Paige, do you want your car back now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "You can use it for the rest of the day, just as long as somebody can drop me off back at the clinic and then pick me up after work."  
  
"I'll do it," Prue volunteered. "You're closer to Buckland's than to the college. We can go back to the hospital after work, just as long as you don't mind taking shifts in the waiting room with Ava. I hate that they don't let kids visit patients, although I guess I see why."  
  
Paige nodded. "It's a plan."  
  
By now, they'd reached the first floor. They walked out to the parking lot together, then went to their seperate cars. Phoebe watched Prue and Paige weaving through parked cars, then set off toward the much-close Volkswagon. She was so lost in thought about Piper that she bumped into a man on his way into the building.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she apologized, pausing to make sure he was okay.  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking either," he replied, with a warm smile that made his blue eyes twinkle.  
  
Phoebe smiled back, then started walking again. When she turned back, he was gone.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter is going to be more Prue/Phoebe/Paige-focused, but after that there's lots of P/L, so yeah, hang on. Also, I bet you can't guess who that blue-eyed stranger was that Phoebe just bumped into. ;)  
  
A/N2: Just hit over 800 reviews! ::squee:: You all rock so freakin' hard!  
  
~from the song "Amigone" by the Goo Goo Dolls~ 


	97. Shimmer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She calls me from the cold  
  
Just when I was low  
  
Feeling short of stable  
  
All that she intends  
  
And all she keeps inside  
  
Isn't on the lable  
  
She says she's ashamed  
  
Can she take me for a while  
  
And can I be a friend  
  
And we'll forget the past  
  
Well maybe I'm not able  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was in Prue's office when she got back, sitting at her desk and bouncing Aviva on his lap. Prue had to pause at the doorway, admiring the scene. He looked like a natural, and the baby seemed to adore him.  
  
"Hello, Mommy," he greeted, looking up.  
  
She smiled, closing the door behind her. "Hi."   
  
"So, how's Piper?" he asked as she walked toward him.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed, taking her daughter from him. "She says she's fine, but... If she was fine, she wouldn't be in the hospital, right?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I guess. But I also know that if it were really serious, you wouldn't be here. You've got to relax, Prue, and trust the doctors to do their jobs."  
  
Shaking her head, Prue placed Aviva down in her playpen, and then allowed Jack to pull her onto his lap. "It's just so hard, especially the not knowing part. The specialist said she has something called Aroya fever, whatever that is. He also said that it's really rare for this part of the world, and it must be, because before I came up here I did some research on the Internet, and I couldn't find anything at all. I don't know what this disease is, what it's doing to her, or anything. I just..." she trailed off, at a loss for what to say, how to describe the fear that was knotting itself in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Hey, she'll be okay," he said soothingly, rubbing her back.  
  
She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "The rational part of me knows that it will be, but still... I think you know me well enough by now to know that I don't scare easily. I'm scared now, Jack, more scared than I've been in a long time."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, struggling to come up with the right words to say that would make her feel okay. For Prue, however, words weren't necessary. Just knowing he was there with her was enough.  
  
-x-  
  
Paige got back to the clinic to find a familiar face waiting at her desk.  
  
"Glen!" she squealed, running into his arms.  
  
He spun her around, then set her down, stepping back to get a good look at her. "God, Paige, do you have any idea how hard you are to track down?"  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, look who's talking. My apartment caught fire, so I had to move in with my sisters. Also, as you can see, I got a new job. I'm hoping this one will be a little more permanent. I would've told you all this, but I had no idea where the hell you were. And speaking of your recent whereabouts, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
He tilted his head to one side. "Oh, I just dropped by. I had the feeling you might need me around, especially after I got your last letter. So, how are your sisters? I guess you must like them well enough, to be living with them and all, but really, what's it like having siblings all of a sudden?"  
  
Paige giggled. "It's... crazy. But I love them. I can't wait for you to meet them, and I talk about you enough to know they'll love to see you."  
  
Glen raised an eyebrow. "Talking about me, huh? Should I be scared?"  
  
Paige bit her lip, pretending to be unsure. "Oh, I wouldn't say scared, exactly. You might want to watch out for Prue, she's the oldest and really protective of us. Phoebe you'd like, she was a bit of a wild child herself, so you two probably have a lot in common. Piper... well..." Paige trailed off, remembering where she'd just come from. Her expression, which had been joyful since Glen had shown up, instantly became sad.  
  
Glen noticed right away. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Piper," Paige said quietly. She told him about Piper's illness, and that she'd just spent most of the day in the hospital at her sister's bedside, ending with, "I'm really scared."  
  
He listened queitly, then when she was finished, said simply, "Good."  
  
She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Not good that your sister is sick, obviously," he amended. "I mean, it's good that you're scared. It means you really care about her, which means you've finally got a real family."  
  
Paige smiled. "Yeah. I guess that's one way of looking at it." Her smile turned into a frown. "I just hope we don't lose her, especially now that they've just started to feel like a real family to me."  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "You won't lose her. Hey, I know I've never met her, but she has to be pretty strong. She's related to you, isn't she?"  
  
Paige nodded, leaning against him. "I'm just so scared," she reiterated.  
  
He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. "I know. Which is exactly why you should take the day off and let me drive you back up to the hospital. You're not going to get any work done now, anyway, and I hate seeing you this worried."  
  
Paige sighed, and then nodded slowly. "Okay. Let me just go talk to Cowan, and then we'll leave."  
  
He let her go, and she started to walk away. Halfway to his office, she turned around. "And Glen?" she started. He looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm really glad your here." He smiled at her, and she walked away feeling better than she had been all day.  
  
-x-  
  
After Phoebe's last class was over, she went straight back to the hospital. When she got there, Piper was asleep, so she went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. There, she bumped into the blue-eyed stranger from the parking lot for the second time that day.  
  
"We really have to stop running into each other this way," he said, smiling.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Thanks," she said, still giggling. "I needed that."  
  
He nodded. "Anytime. You looked really worried when I saw you this morning, and if I may say so, you look just as worried now. Seeing as how we keep crashing into each other anyway, should I wait for the next collision or can I just buy you a cup of coffee now?"  
  
She smiled. "Now would be good."  
  
Five minutes later, they were sitting across from each at the table. Phoebe had insisted that, if he was buying their coffees, she would get them each a bagel. However, neither was eating or drinking much. Instead, she found herself telling him all about her sister. He listened attentively, and did what he could to reassure her.  
  
"You know," she said suddenly, "I just realized that we don't even know each other's names."  
  
He smiled at her. "Odd, isn't it, considering how we've been talking? I'm Cole Turner."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," she introduced herself. There was a short pause. "Okay," she said, "You know all about me and Piper, so I think it's only fair that you tell me what brings you here."  
  
He nodded. "Fair enough. I'm the District Attorney. I was investigating a case, and I'd just finished up when I saw you here." He coughed, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Turner, are telling me you ran into me on purpose?"  
  
"Guilty," he admitted.  
  
She grinned. "I'm glad you did."  
  
He beamed back, his eyes twinkling irrisistably again. "You know what? So am I."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Some of you may have noticed it in my bio, but I changed my e-mail addy. You can now contact me at xCastNoShadow@aol.com. And on that note, a big thank-you to all the people who've been e-mailing/IMing me. I know I've told you all this at least once, but it really means a lot. ::hugs::  
  
~from the song "Shimmer" by Fuel~ 


	98. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end it's right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue was just getting ready to leave work when Leo called, telling her that Piper hadn't responded to the antibiotics and was now in a coma. Jack, as usual, showed up at exactly the right moment, just as she was hanging up. "Piper's in a coma," she told him.  
  
He hugged her, and held her tightly while she cried. For a while, neither of them said anything. Prue, who typically hated appearing vulnerable in front of anyone, pulled herself together as soon as she could.  
  
"I have to go, I have to get down there," she said pushing him away.  
  
"Prue, you're not going anywhere, at least not by yourself," he countered. "Look, your hands are shaking."  
  
"I have to get to her," she insisted, putting her hands behind her back.  
  
"Then let me take you," he volunteered. "Come on, Prue. You're too distraught right now to drive. You'd end up in the hospital right next to your sister. Let me take you, and then I'll sit in the waiting room with the baby while you go up and stay with your sister."  
  
Prue sighed, nodding. "All right. I'll call Phoebe and have her get Paige. Thanks, Jack. You've been really amazing today."  
  
He leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Hey, no problem. You just concentrate on your sister, and let me worry about everything else."  
  
She let him hold her for a minute longer. He gave her strength, and today she could use all that she could get.  
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe spotted Paige and Glen just as she was entering the parking lot. "Paige, I was just about to come get you."  
  
"Glen, this is my sister, Phoebe," Paige introduced. "Pheebs, this is my best friend, Glen. The one I told you about."  
  
Phoebe paused to nod at Glen, then turned back to her sister. "Paige, Piper's in a coma."  
  
Paige felt her knees grow weak, and grabbed Glen for support. "What? How...?"  
  
"She wasn't responding to the medicine, and the fever was too much for her," Phoebe explained. "Come on, Leo, Prue, Jack, and Ava are upstairs."  
  
Paige and Glen followed her to the waiting room down the hall from the Intensive Care Unit. Leo was staring out the window, and Prue was sitting on the hard, uncomfortable couch, leaning against Jack, who was bouncing Aviva in his lap. Even the baby, picking up on her mother's anxiety, was quickly becoming agitated.  
  
Paige quickly introduced Glen, and her family responded with quiet hellos before slipping back into silence. Aviva, getting unusually cranky, started to wimper.  
  
"Why don't I take her down the hall, and get us all sodas or something?" Prue suggested, hovering over her squaling daughter.  
  
"Glen and I are already up, we'll go," Paige volunteered. Prue, not really wanting to move in case the doctor came in to inform them of some change in Piper, just nodded. Paige took her niece from Jack, and set out for the nearest vending machines with Glen in tow.  
  
"I still can't believe you're an aunt," he said, letting a calmer, more curious Aviva wrap her hand around his finger.  
  
Paige smiled. "Sometimes, neither can I. She's adorable, isn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, she's a cutie. How old is she?"  
  
"Five months," Paige replied, shifting the baby onto her hip.  
  
Glen looked surprised. "She's really small for her age."  
  
Paige shrugged. "She's a preemie. You should have seen her when I met her, when she was only two weeks old. You've really grown since then, haven't you, Ava?" she cooed. Aviva didn't respond, instead looking with wide eyes over at Glen. "Oh, you noticed him," Paige said to her small niece, smiling over at her friend. "Sweetheart, that's Auntie Paige's best friend, Glen. Don't worry, he's not so scary once you get to know him. Well, okay, maybe he is, a little bit..."  
  
Glen mock-glared at her. "I am not scary. I am strong and manly and valiant and-"  
  
He was cut off by Paige's giggling. "Sorry, honey, of course you are," she said apologetically. She turned her attention back to her niece, getting an idea. "Ava, honey, maybe you can persuade Glennie here to stick around. After all, not even a strong, manly, valiant guy like him could resist such a sweet little thing like you, right?" As she said this, she handed the baby off to Glen.  
  
"Not fair," he pouted, "Using this innocent little girl as a pawn in your evil plan. That's low, Paige, really low."  
  
She smiled. "It's working, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it's working," he replied, bouncing the baby gently. "Look at her. How could it not work?"  
  
Paige winked at Aviva, then started making funny faces so the baby would laugh. By now they'd reached the vending machines, so she started digging around her purse for coins.  
  
"Here," Glen said, handing Aviva over to her aunt. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a roll of quarters. "When you travel all the time, you learn to have change on hand at all times," he told her, feeding quarters into the machine.  
  
They returned to the waiting room with Aviva in Paige's arms and six cans of Coke in Glen's. He set the soda down on the table next to the couch, then took a seat across the small room in one of the chairs. Paige sat down next to him. Prue got up to get drinks for herself and Jack, then took the baby from her sister and went back to her place. Nobody spoke a word.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Ugh. I went to sleep, woke up, and suddenly it's September. I probably won't be able to update as often now, since Hell -- I mean, school -- starts the day after tomorrow. ::cries:: I don't want to go back, dambit.  
  
~from the song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day~ 


	99. If You're Not The One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't want to run away  
  
But I can't take it  
  
I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silence in the waiting room persisted until at last Dr. Wilson came in. "There's not much more we can do. You can see her," he told the anxious group, "But only one at a time. And the baby has to stay here, it's hospital policy."  
  
By unspoken agreement, Prue got to go first. Handing Aviva over to Leo, she followed the doctor down the hall.  
  
She inaudibly gasped at the sight that greeted her from Piper's bed. Her sister was considerably paler than she had been just hours ago. Her thin frame looked even smaller in the large hospital bed, where she lay unmoving, unconscious. Slowly, Prue stepped toward her, seating herself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey, sweet girl," she said, stroking Piper's hair. Tears were brimming in Prue's eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. She continued, her voice taut. "Are you getting me back for those two weeks, when I was in a coma after the accident? Hey, at least I came back to you. You have to do the same for me, okay? I need you, and so do Phoebe, and Paige, and... and Aviva needs her Aunt Piper. She needs you to be there when she grows up, and to teach her to cook, because you know it would be a disaster if I even tried. God, Piper, we all need you for so much. You need us, too, and we're here. All you have to do is come back to us, sweetheart." She leaned in to kiss her sister's forehead. Her speech had been slowed by the overwhelming emotions produced by seeing Piper just lying there, and she paused several times to wipe away tears that wouldn't seem to stop coming. Now, her visitation time was up. "I love you," she said before departing.  
  
She used the short trip back to the waiting room to dry her eyes. When she got there, her face just barely hinted of fresh tears. After taking her baby from Leo, she sat down next to Jack again, and he put his arms around her comfortingly, wordlessly encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder. She did.  
  
Phoebe got up next, her turn having been decided in the same silent accord as Prue's. Briskly, she walked down to the unit where her sister was, anxious to see Piper's condition for herself. Met with the same sight as Prue had been, Phoebe was no less scared. She lay down next to Piper, hoping the comatose girl could feel her presence. "Hey, honey, it's me. I know you're in there somewhere. You need to hold on. If you go and die on us, I'll never forgive you." Phoebe had meant that last comment to be light-hearted, but as soon as she said it, she started to cry. At a loss for words, she buried her face in her sister's hair, and spent several minutes whispering how much she loved her. When her time was up, she kissed Piper good-bye, and walked shakily back to the waiting room.  
  
Upon her return, she was surprised to find someone else waiting for her in the hallway. "Cole!" she exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Hi," he said, flashing her a half-smile. "I hope I'm not intruding, I just... Well, after we talked and everything, I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I wanted to come see if you were alright. How's your sister doing?"  
  
"She's been moved to the ICU," Phoebe said quietly. Then on a brighter note, she grabbed his hand, leading him inside. "I want you to meet my family." She introduced him to her sisters and their men; as with Glen, they were polite but just barely responsive. Glen, as the other semi-stranger, looked up and nodded in recognition, so Cole took the chair next to his. Phoebe sat on Cole's other side.  
  
It was now Paige's turn. Nervous, she took her time moving down the hall. Finally, she entered the unit and sat down next to her sick sister.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. "It's Paige. But, um, I guess you can recognize my voice by now. Anyway, I just want you to know that I'm here. I'll be here when you wake up." She paused, but nothing happened. Piper didn't move. Paige, trying to ignore the tears that were making their way down her cheeks, continued. "Please, Piper, you have to wake up. I can't lose you now, just when I've started to really know you. Just when we've started to feel like sisters."  
  
Paige looked around. The sight of tubes and machines hooked up to her sister made her sick. She hated hospitals; they reminded her of when her parents had died. She shook her head, forcing herself to stop thinking of it. "No," she told herself, "Piper's not going to die." Even so, she couldn't stand being there any longer. She gave Piper one last kiss, then hurried out into the hallway.  
  
Leo was the last person to visit Piper in the ICU. He sat on her bed, taking one of her hands in both of his. "I'm here, baby," he told her, kissing her forehead. "God, I wish you were here with me. I love you. There's so many people here that do. You can't leave us yet, Piper. There's still so much out there for you, so much you haven't done, so many people who need you. I need you." He paused, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The harsh glare of the flourescent lights made the sight of Piper's seemingly lifeless body even harder to bear. He kissed her hand, then continued, his voice slightly strained. "Piper, if you can here me, you need to wake up. You need to come here, come back to me. We need to be together. I can't live without you. I want... I want you to marry me."  
  
Piper's eyelids fluttered. She'd heard his voice, nearly every word, and had been fighting her way back to him. Finally, she'd succeeded. She opened her eyes, trying to get them to focus on him, and, in a hoarse whisper, asked, "What did you just say?"  
  
He smiled, and kissed her, thrilled to see her awake. Piper, not seeming to know or care that she'd just come out of a coma, repeated her question anxiously.  
  
His smile growing even wider, he told her what he'd been meaning to say for quite some time now. "Piper, I love you. I know you love me. I've always known we were perfect together; God, sometimes I think we know each other better than we know ourselves. I truly believe that we were meant to be together, so Piper, will you marry me?"  
  
Piper, with tears in her eyes, pulled herself up to a sitting position. She nodded, a big smile on her face. "Yes."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I meant for the P/L in this chapter to be longer, but it's hard writing that 'ship because there just so little chemistry between them on the show. I'll try extra hard for the next chapter, though. :)  
  
A/N2: Now, you didn't really think I'd let Piper die, did you? Pfft. I wouldn't do that. Yet... ;P  
  
A/N3: You can probably guess what chapter 100 is going to be. I've got a few songs that I think would be perfect for their wedding, but I can't decide which one to use, so let me know what you think of these: "The Glory Of Love" by Peter Cetera (this is the one I'm thinking of going with); "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" by Bryan Adams (if I don't use this one next chapter, it'll definately go somewhere else in the fic); "After All" by Peter Cetera featuring Cher (I'm actually thinking of using this for the last chapter, whenever that happens).  
  
~from the song "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield~ 


	100. Glory of Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever  
  
Knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper's recovery was both speedy and miraculous. There was no scientific explanation for the way she got better; even the doctors were baffled. They, as well as her family, attributed it to good luck, or a strong will. Piper and Leo let them think that. Only they knew the real reason she survived. Only they knew that it was his love that brought her back.  
  
After announcing their engagement to their families, Leo and Piper couldn't wait to be married. They started planning their wedding just as soon as Piper was released from the hospital. At first, she'd wanted the big, traditional church wedding she'd grown up dreaming about, but she quickly let go of that fantasy when she realized how much time would be involved in the planning. Her illness had made her realize just how precious time was, and she wanted to start her life with Leo as soon as possible. With that in mind, they decided on a small, intimate wedding at the Halliwell manor.  
  
Piper awoke on her wedding day, just one month after her extraordinary recovery, to find rose petals scattered all over her room, including her bedspread. She giggled, throwing a handful up in the air. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige came in seconds later, pouncing on her.  
  
"Did you guys see this?" she asked, giddy.  
  
Prue nodded. "I was the one who let Leo in. You should've seen him, just standing in the doorway watching you sleep. He could've stayed there forever, if I hadn't shoved him out of the house, but then you couldn't get married if he was just standing here."  
  
Piper eyed her older sister suspiciously. "You knew he was planning on sneaking in here and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Prue shrugged helplessly. "He swore me to secrecy. Would you really want me to break a promise to my new brother on the day he officially becomes part of the family?"  
  
Piper smirked, and threw a fistful of petals at her sisters. They responded by dumping piles on top of her, and this continued until Phoebe glanced at the clock.  
  
"Okay, that's it, you need to start getting ready, missy," she said authoritatively. Prue and Paige glanced at each other, arching their eyebrows at Phoebe's sudden take-charge attitude.  
  
"Pheebs is right," Paige agreed. "It's about time you got out of bed and started pampering yourself. We've already set up a hot bubble bath for you, complete with candles, aromatherapy beads, the works."  
  
"We'll come back up and check on you in about half an hour," Prue added. "In the meantime, we'll be downstairs making sure everything is absolutely perfect."  
  
With that, they got up and left, though not before each tossing another handful of petals at Piper. She laughed, waving them off, and then sat still for a minute. Today was going to be perfect, and she wanted to savor every moment of it.  
  
-x-  
  
An hour later, the doorbell rang. Prue and Phoebe were the first to answer.  
  
"Daddy!" Prue exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father. Phoebe soon followed suit.  
  
"Hi, girls," Victor said jovially, giving them each a kiss. "Where's Piper?"  
  
"Upstairs, getting ready," Phoebe told him. "If you want I can go get her. We haven't seen you in months, I'm sure she'll want to come down and at least say hi before things get really crazy."  
  
Before Victor could answer, Paige came down the stairs holding six-month-old Aviva. "Hey, guys, who's at the door?"  
  
Her sisters paused uncomfortably for about half a second. Paige had never actually met their father, and they weren't sure how to introduce them.  
  
"Honey, this is our father, Victor," Prue started. "Dad, this is our sister, Paige."  
  
Paige faltered for a minute, extending her hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"Please, call me Victor," he said, shaking her hand and giving her a small smile to let her know it was okay. She smiled back. "And don't tell me this is the baby," he added, changing the subject to his granddaughter. "Prue, she's gotten so big. Oh, she's gorgeous."  
  
Paige willingly handed Aviva over to her grandfather, so that he could better fawn over the child.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. You remember me, don't you? I'm your grandpa."  
  
"Gah!" exclaimed Aviva, causing the adults to burst out laughing. Prue leaned in to kiss the baby, marvelling at her daughter's ability to diffuse tension.  
  
"What's so funny?" Piper asked from the top of the stairs, wearing a bathrobe and curlers.  
  
"Dad's playing with Ava," Phoebe told her.  
  
"Daddy!" Piper called out, having just now spotted her father. She ran down to hug him.  
  
He shifted Aviva onto his hip before putting his free arm around her. "Hey, sweetheart. God, I can't believe my little girl is getting married. So how well do you know this Leo guy, really?"  
  
"Daddy," Piper said again, in a mock-warning tone. "He's a great guy, I promise. I really love him, and I know he loves me."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now go on, get ready. You're getting married in just a few hours."  
  
Piper smiled, then hurried back upstairs. Victor stared after her, suppressing the urge to cry.  
  
-x-  
  
Two hours later, Leo arrived at the manor, tuxedo in hand. Paige greeted him at the door and directed him to the basement, where Victor was already getting changed.  
  
"Mr.- Mr. Bennet?" he called out nervously from the top of the basement stairs.  
  
"So, you're the man who's marrying my daughter," Victor said gruffly, scarcely bothering to turn around.  
  
"Uh, y-yes," Leo stammered. He went over to the racks where Victor was standing, and, his back to the older man, proceeded to get dressed.  
  
"Piper tells me you're a doctor," Victor began.  
  
Leo nodded. "It's how we met, actually. Prue was in a car accident, and... Well, you probably know the rest."  
  
"Do you make a habit of going out with patients or their families?" Victor asked.  
  
"No," Leo responded curtly. He decided not to say anything more, because a confrontation with his new father-in-law was the last thing he wanted on his wedding day. So he stayed silent, slightly irritated but letting it slide. Victor, however, persisted.  
  
"How do you expect to support Piper? That hospital you work at doesn't pay much, does it?"  
  
"It pays enough," Leo answered. "We'll be living in my apartment, for now, at least. Besides, it's not like we'll be a one-income couple. Piper has her own very successful nightclub."  
  
"So you plan to live off of my daughter's money?"  
  
Leo finished buttoning his shirt, then paused, taking a breath before turning around. "Mr. Bennet, no matter what you think of me, know that I love your daughter more than anything in the world. I would move heaven and hell for her, and I am going to marry her today, regardless of what you or anyone else has to say about it."  
  
"You know," Victor started, turning to look Leo straight in the eye. "I think I'm going to like having you for a son-in-law."  
  
Leo, surprised, said nothing as Victor helped him put on his tie. "Th-thank you," he finally stammered a moment later.  
  
Victor nodded and patted his shoulder, then the two men put on their jackets and went upstairs.  
  
Of the few people who'd been invited to the wedding, everyone was there by the time Leo and Victor came up. Darryl, Jack, Cole, and Glen were standing off to the side, making small talk and watching Mikey, Kali, and Aviva. Lily and Janna were tending to the last-minute details, while Prue, Phoebe, and Paige went upstairs to check on Piper.  
  
They paused in her bedroom doorway, admiring their sister. She waas radiant, in a long, beautiful white bridal gown, with her hair curled and pulled back out of her face. She didn't notice her sisters watching her until Prue stepped into the room.  
  
"You look gorgeous," she said, "Just like Mom."  
  
Piper smiled, with a hint of sadness. "I wish she were here."  
  
"Oh, she is, honey," Phoebe said, stepping forward with Paige. "She's here, and she's so happy for you."  
  
"And so are we," added the youngest sister.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said, hugging all three of them at once.  
  
The hugged her back, not pulling away until they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Piper," Victor said, "It's almost time." She turned to face him, and he let out an inaudible gasp. "You look amazing," he breathed, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked, hugging him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. It's irrational, and I know it, but I feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
Piper smiled at him. "I'll always be your baby girl," she promised.  
  
Victor kissed her, then pulled back before he completely lost it. "Come on. It's time for me to walk my baby girl down the aisle."  
  
A few minutes later, Victor and Piper were standing at the top of the stairs. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were in front of them, in matching pink bridesmaid's dresses. Piper looked around, first at her sisters walking ahead of her, then at her friends and family gathered around the foyer. Finally, her eyes locked with Leo's, and any apprehension she'd felt melted away. Never averting her gaze from him, she barely noticed the rest of the ceremony. In what seemed like only a heartbeat later, they were married.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Chapter 100. I never expected to get this far. A huge thank-you goes out to all of you who've had the patience to hang around this far, and an even bigger thanks to everyone who'll stick around to the end. :-*  
  
~from the song "Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera~ 


	101. Angel of Mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding reception lasted well into the evening. There was music to dance to and toasts being made, and Piper couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy. Even Victor refrained from giving his new son-in-law a hard time, instead choosing to relax and celebrate with his daughter. A wonderful time was had by all.  
  
Finally, as the party started to break up, Lillian pulled her grandson aside. "Leo, there's something I've been waiting all night to give you. I wanted to wait for the right time, and this seems to be it." With that, she took a long, slender red velvet box from her purse.  
  
"Gram, what is it?" he asked, eyeing the box curiously.  
  
"This is a very special piece of jewelry," she told him. "Your grandfather gave it to me, and it had been in his family for generations. I want you to give it Piper. She's really special, Leo."  
  
"I know," he assured her, glancing across the room at his bride. "I know."  
  
"Make sure she knows it," Lily insisted, handing him the box.  
  
Leo nodded. "I will," he promised. He kissed his grandmother's cheek, then slipped the box into his pocket and went over to join his new wife. It was time for them to leave.  
  
-x-  
  
Piper awoke the next morning wrapped in the arms of her husband, in the honeymoon suite in one of France's finest hotels. She smiled at him, wondering how long he'd been awake and watching her.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning yourself, wonderful new husband of mine," she returned, giggling.  
  
He kissed her again, on the lips this time. "Come here," he beckoned, getting up. "I want to show you something." She slipped out of bed, pulling a soft hotel bathrobe over her silky white nightgown, and followed him over to the balconey. Without going out, he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "You ready?" he asked, whispering into her ear. She nodded. "Open the curtains," he instructed. She pulled them back, and gasped.  
  
"Leo, that view," she exclaimed, looking out over the Seine river. The water was glistening in the morning sun. "It's so breathtaking."  
  
"Yeah," he said, burying his face in her hair, "Look closer."  
  
Her eyes dropped down to the balconey floor, where there was a beautiful arrangement of red roses. In front of them sat a red velvet jewelry box. Anxiously, she opened the sliding door and knelt down to pick it up. He knelt down behind her, and reached his arms around to open it for her. Inside was one of the most beautiful ruby necklaces she'd ever seen.  
  
"It's gorgeous," she breathed, leaning against him.  
  
He took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. "It looks even better when you're wearing it."  
  
She turned and put her arms around him. "Leo, I love it. Thank you. It's perfect."  
  
"You deserve perfect," he replied, kissing her. "And I'm not the only one who knows it. My grandmother gave me that necklace at our reception to give to you. It's been in our family for ages, so I guess that makes it something of a good luck charm, not that we need it. I think we've got plenty of good luck on our own. We have to, otherwise we wouldn't have found each other."  
  
She nodded, fingering the charm. "I can't believe Lily would give us something so special. How do we thank her?"  
  
"I think," he said, picking her up playfully, "The way to do that is by caring for each other. If the necklace is supposed to symbolize our love, then I'd say we should do our best to live up to it, right?"  
  
Piper giggled, nodding in agreement as he took her inside and placed her down gently on the bed. She pulled him down next to her, and kissed him, thinking that she didn't really need the necklace. He'd already made her the luckiest person in the world.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Lately, school's left me too drained to attempt much writing. Review, and I'll try and get the next chapter done ASAP.  
  
~from the song "Angel of Mine" by Monica~ 


	102. Wherever You Will Go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If a greater wave shall fall  
  
It'll fall upon us all  
  
In between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two days since Piper and Leo's wedding. The manor was strangely silent as Prue sat at the kitchen table, drinking her morning coffee and thinking quietly as she read the paper. She looked up as her sisters came in, and motioned for them to join her.  
  
"Morning, sweetie," Paige said, yawning. "Anything new or exciting going on?"  
  
Prue shrugged, putting the paper down. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading. Um, can I talk to you guys about something?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, absently tucking her long, newly blonde hair behind her ear. "Of course, honey. What's up?"  
  
Prue took a deep breath. "Well, you know there's going to be a lot of changes around here, what with Piper getting married and getting her own place with Leo and all, and I was wondering how you'd feel about one more change. Lately I've been thinking of quitting my job. I won't do it right away, because first we need to get used to Piper being gone and it being just the three of us and Ava. But eventually, once everything has settled down both emotionally and financially, I want to leave Buckland's."  
  
Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances, both clearly shocked.  
  
"Honey... why?" Paige asked. "I mean, if it's what you really want, then by all means, go for it, but I'd always thought you liked your job."  
  
Prue snorted. "Yeah, I liked my job. I was practically married to my job. But it's tiring, you know? And the company's gone so far downhill since I first started, I just don't feel like it's worth it anymore. But listen, I don't want either of you to worry about anything. Paige, I don't want to put pressure on you and your job as the sole source of income, and Pheebs, I won't let you take a job and get distracted from school. I'll pick the time carefully so as to cause as little financial strain as possible, and if worse comes to worse and we need money, I'll go to Cauldwell and beg for my job back. I just really need to try something new right now."  
  
Her sisters scooted their chairs closer to her, hugging her tightly. "Then we'll support you in any way we can," Phoebe promised.  
  
"We don't want you to stay in a job you hate," Paige added. "When are you handing in your resignation?"  
  
"Not anytime soon," Prue shrugged. "I told you, this is just something I'm thinking about doing in the maybe-not-so-distant future. But I need to make sure I'll be able to get a new job. This house has just gone down one paycheck, and I've got a daughter to think of. It's not like I can just decide to switch careers and stay unemployed indefinately."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Sweetie, you couldn't stay unemployed even before Ava was born, and when Piper still lived here and I worked temp jobs."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes, while Paige looked at them both curiously.  
  
"Honey, you know about that bad car accident I was in a few years ago, right?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Piper told me when I asked her how she met Leo. She said you were in a coma and almost died. It must have been terrifying."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't remember much," Prue said. "But after I woke up, which was about a week after the accident, it took a while for me to re-learn how to walk, and even longer for me to heal enough physically and emoionally to go back to work. I had just quit my job a week before it happened, so in all I was unemployed for about six months. It... wasn't fun."  
  
"It drove her crazy," Phoebe cut in. "She couldn't stand not having something to do, some kind of schedule. If it had gone on much longer, I swear she would have been the first recorded case of Death by Boredom." Prue smacked her, and Paige giggled.  
  
"Okay, so I don't cope well without something to do outside of the house," Prue admitted. "That's not the point."  
  
"Right," Paige agreed. "The point is that you need to do what's best for you. If you want to leave your job, then do it; it's not like we're going broke, here. And considering what you've both just told me, this isn't likely to be a long-term arrangement. You find another job soon enough."  
  
"Hey, speaking of which, what is it you want to do now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I want to be a photographer," Prue said slowly, biting her lip. "I know it's a really dicey profession, which is why I was hesitant to bring this up at all. I mean, for all I've just said about wanting to quit - and I meant every word - I still don't know that I definately will. It's really risky."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, honey, it is risky. But I think it's just as risky to stay where you are and not even try it. I mean, this is something you've wanted to do since high school."  
  
"You've wanted to be a photographer since high school?" Paige questioned. Prue nodded. "Well then honey, you've got to try," Paige said encouragingly. "It's not like you're doing this on a whim, like you woke up this morning and suddenly decided this is what you want to do. You've been dreaming about this since you were a kid."  
  
Prue shrugged. "Yeah, well I guess we'll see what happens." She got up, hearing Aviva crying upstairs. "In the meantime, I've got my own kid to go take care of."  
  
With that, Prue hurried up to the nursery. "Hey, you," she cooed once she got in the door. She rushed over to the crib, and picked up her distraught seven-month-old. "Oh, I know, you just want to be held. It's okay. I've got you." She started to gently rock the baby, who'd started to calm down the moment she was in her mother's arms. Prue paced around the nursery, as much from her own unrest as the baby's. "So what do you think I should do, hmm? Do you think I should stay at Buckland's? I mean, it's not like the job's changed much in the past year or so, it's just the people, and the policies. It used to be a reputable auction house, and now nobody cares about anything but the bottom line. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, because it means that I'll always be able to provide for you... But only at the expense of a few of my morals, and that was never the example I wanted to set for you."  
  
She paused, then, unaware she was doing it, changed the direction she was walking in. "On the other hand, if I do quit, it'll throw everything off balance. Especially with the kind of career I want - honey, there are just no guarantees. Even if I get hired, which is a really big 'if', who knows if I'll make it? There's a lot of compition, and I'm just starting out, and the pay'll suck, and it'll be unstable at best, and there's always the overwhelmingly real possibility of failure. But I guess that goes for any dream, huh? Maybe that's why they stay dreams..." She sighed. "What do you think, 'Viva? Help me figure this out, sweet girl."  
  
Prue stopped moving. She took one look into daughter's big, bright blue eyes, and suddenly she knew what she had to do.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. It's leading up to something, I swear. If you wait around, you'll find out what. If you review, you'll find out faster. :) Also, as always, feel free to IM/e-mail me. I'm finally coming out of a long stretch of writer's block, and feedback like that tells me people really want to read what happens next, which motivates me to write more and faster.  
  
~from the song "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling~ 


	103. Joey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And if I seem to be confused  
  
I didn't mean to be with you  
  
And when you said I scared you  
  
Well I guess you scared me too  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, Prue was sitting at her desk, looking around her office. She'd just come from Mr. Cauldwell's office, where she'd handed in her resignation. He'd accepted it. Now, she was in the middle of packing her things, getting ready to leave for the last time.  
  
"Prue, are you out of your mind?" Jack demanded as he burst through the door. "I just heard you quit."  
  
"News travels fast," she remarked. She looked up at him calmly, and said, "No, Jack, I'm not crazy. In fact, I'm seeing things with more clarity than I have in a long time."  
  
"Okay, then would you mind explaining things to me, because I'm a little confused," he responded.  
  
"I can't work here anymore, Jack," she said, struggling to explain. "Things have changed too much. Like... Take that painting, for example," she said, pointing to a piece they'd been working to authenticate recently. "It's not a real Monet. We know it's not real. But the buyers don't know that. So what are we going to do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sell it. If they want to believe it's real, let them, right?"  
  
"Wrong," Prue replied, "At least, it is in my book. When I started working here, cheating the customer was not part of Buckland's philosophy."  
  
"Prue, it's just business," he said, surprised that she objected.  
  
"Well I can't work that way," she insisted.  
  
"Okay," he conceded, "We won't sell the painting."  
  
"It's not just about the painting," she told him, "Or even about Buckland's new code of ethics. It's about pursuing something I love, instead of settling for something I'm good at. With everything that's happened recently, almost losing Piper, and then watching her marry the man I know she's always dreamed of, I feel like life's too short to not follow my heart. I'm not just doing this for me, either, as selfish as it might seem. It's the right thing for Aviva, too. How would I teach my daughter to follow her dreams if I continue to ignore mine?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Valid point. I'll tell you what," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "If this is what you want, I'll support you. Anything you need, just let me know."  
  
Prue sighed, avoiding his gaze. The truth was, there had been another factor influencing her decision to leave Buckland's, one that she hadn't admitted to even herself until now. "Jack, I need time. By myself. To... you know, figure things out."  
  
"Sure thing," he said, backing off. "You take all the time you need. When you're done here, come find me, and we'll go out to lunch, okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Jack. I don't mean time as in an hour, or a day, or even a week. I'm saying I need a break from this, us."  
  
"How long of a break?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm sorry, I just can't be in a relationship right now. Not even a casual sort of one, like what we have. It's too much right now."  
  
"So you're breaking up with me," he summarized.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," she said again. "It's got nothing to do with you. It's just the place I'm at right now, I need to be on my own."  
  
"Alright, then," he replied, softly kissing her cheek. "Bye, Prue."  
  
She watched him walk out the door, then put her head down on her desk. She'd just lied, to herself and to him. Dumping him had nothing to do with any need to be alone, and everything to do with fear. She felt like such a hypocrite, after everything she'd said about following her heart, she'd just let something she wanted slip through her fingers. Her relationship with Jack had started out so casual, so light, and she'd expected it to stay that way. She certainly didn't expect to feel what she felt now. She tried to tell herself that he didn't mean that much to her, that he wasn't supposed to mean that much to her, but she knew she was wrong. She didn't break it off with Jack because it was just a fling. She broke it off with Jack because it was getting far more serious than she'd ever intended. She was falling for him, hard, and it terrified her. And now, because she was scared, she'd just blown what was possibly the best chance she'd ever get.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Don't worry, Jack fans, I can always bring him back in the far off future. Whether I do or not depends on the type of response I get, so let me know what your favourite Prue 'ship is.  
  
~from the song "Joey" by Concrete Blonde~ 


	104. Like A Prayer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life is a mystery  
  
Everyone must stand alone  
  
I hear you call my name  
  
And it feels like home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo arrived home after a glorious ten-day honeymoon in Paris. Following traditiion, he carried her across the threshold of his apartment, where they'd agreed to live for the time being until they could afford their own home. He set her down on the couch, then went to retrieve their suitcases while she put on music to set the atmosphere. She also got out a few candles, and was lighting the last one when he put his arms around her from behind.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you, in honor of our first night home," he told her.  
  
She smiled. "Really? Well that's great, honey, because I have a surprise for you, too."  
  
"Okay," he said. "Who goes first?"  
  
"Let me," she insisted. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him, and gently pushed him down onto the couch. "I have a present for you, but you're going to have to wait a while before you get it."  
  
He grinned, wondering what she was talking about. Amused, he decided to play along. "Alright, how long?"  
  
Nervously, Piper forced a smile. "Um... Nine months."  
  
Leo stared at her, bewildered, and in his shock it took him a second to register that two and two was four. When he did, his face broke into a big smile. "You're pregnant? Honey, that's wonderful."  
  
She smiled, relieved. "You really think so?"  
  
He nodded, holding her tightly. "Yes. Definately." He kissed her, and she curled up against him. "Well, I guess this outdoes my surprise. A bottle of wine and a candle-lit dinner is nothing compared to this."  
  
"Now wait a minute," she said. "The bottle of wine may be out, for me, at least, but the rest... Who would be cooking this dinner?"  
  
"I would," he replied.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "You're going to cook? Now there's a surprise."  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of me," he protested. "I can make a few things. I am married to a former chef, after all. I have picked up a few things, from watching you in the kitchen all those times."  
  
"Hmm, and here I always thought you were more interesting in seeing me than the food," she mused.  
  
"Of course I'm more interested in you," he said, twirling her hair in his fingers. "I'm interested in the way you move around the kitchen so gracefully, and the adorable way you look with little bits of flour on your face, and the way you always smile when you're making something you know I'll like."  
  
"So you aren't going to tell me where you learned to cook - or if you learned to cook?" Piper guessed.  
  
Leo shook his head. "No. And I'm not telling you what I'm cooking us for dinner, either. I just want you to sit here and relax while I go make it."  
  
She frowned. "Relax? While you're in there destroying my kitchen? I do not think so."  
  
He smiled mischeivously. "Your kitchen? You've been officially living here for less than an hour and it's already your kitchen?"  
  
Piper grinned. "Honey, it's been my kitchen since, like, our second date."  
  
Still smiling, Leo shook his head. He had to admit, she had a point. Without saying anything, he got up, kissed the top of her head, and went into the kitchen.  
  
-x-  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe was also making dinner preparations. Prue and Paige had taken Aviva out to the mall for a few hours, so that their sister could have the house. Phoebe wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Cole was coming over, for their first official date.  
  
He arrived prompty at six. Phoebe answered the door, trying desperately to calm her nerves. Cole didn't seem to notice her apprehension.  
  
"Wow," he said after a minute of staring at her. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks," she replied, stepping aside to let him in. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
They stood uncomfortably in the foyer for a second before he remembered that he had a gift for her. "Oh, um, here," he said, handing her a bottle of wine.  
  
She took it, turning it over in her hands, and smiled, thanking him. "This is perfect. I'll serve it with dinner, which is almost ready, by the way. Why don't you come in and sit down? Can I get you anything?"  
  
He smiled back. "No, I'm fine. Listen, I know this is our first actual date and all, but I think we know each other pretty well by now, so is there any way we could just skip over the tradition first-date nervousness and tension, and get right to enjoying each other's company?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "That would be so great," she said. She smiled again, and led him into the living room. She could already tell that this night was going to be special.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with other things. ::nudges half-finished NaNo novel:: Anyhoo, I'll try and write another chapter soon, mmkay?  
  
~from the song "Like A Prayer" by Madonna~ 


	105. Morning Glory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All your dreams are made  
  
When you're chained to the mirror and the razor blade  
  
Today's the day that all the world will see  
  
Another sunny afternoon  
  
Walking to the sound of my favourite tune  
  
Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo wanted to keep the happy news to themselves for a while, at least until they had both had a chance to let it sink in and to celebrate privately, but Piper couldn't wait to tell her sisters. Knowing full well how close his new wife's bond was with her family, and how that bond was being tested just by the simple fact that Piper was married now and no longer living with them, Leo quickly relented, and agreed to tell Piper's sisters the next day, at the manor where they'd already promised to come over for dinner.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige greeted them eagerly at the door and rushed them inside, each hugging the newlyweds in turn. "Tell us all about your trip," Phoebe said. "We want to hear everything."  
  
"Well, maybe not everything," amended Prue, who was rocking Aviva. Covering her daughter's ears with her arm, she said, "Maybe I should take Ava upstairs for a while."  
  
Piper laughed. "Don't you dare. We haven't seen our niece in almost two weeks. Here, let me hold her."  
  
Prue handed the baby over to her sister and brother-in-law, who spent a good five minutes just fawning over her. Then, Leo took the baby from Piper and declared, "We actually do have something we'd like to tell you. Let's go in to the living room and sit down. We have time before dinner, don't we?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, it still has to bake for another ten minutes or so."  
  
"Good," Leo said. He gave Aviva over to Prue, and put his arms around Piper, leading her into the living room. Her sisters followed, and assembled themselves on the couch. Leo and Piper stood before them, trying to decide how to break the news. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Leo whispered into Piper's ear.  
  
"I'll tell them," Piper murmured back.  
  
"Tell us what?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
  
A smile spread across Piper's face as she said, "Tell you that you're going to have another little niece or nephew."  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige reacted immediately, jumping up to congratulate their sister and brother-in-law. Even Aviva seemed excited, although the seven-month-old didn't quite know what was going on. It was several minutes before they had all settled down enough to speak.  
  
"Oh, honey, this is wonderful," Prue said. "I'm finally going to get to be an aunt!"  
  
"You guys are gonna be such good parents," Paige added.  
  
"I hope so," Leo replied, gently kissing his wife's cheek.  
  
"You will," Prue assured them. "I've seen how you both are with Ava. You'll be great."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said, beaming.  
  
They were all a bit startled by the sound of the oven timer going off in the kitchen. Phoebe was the first to get up. "Come on," she said to Piper. "You need to eat."  
  
Piper grimaced. "Aw, you guys aren't do the whole overprotectiveness thing for the next nine months, are you?"  
  
"Hey, you did it to me," Prue pointed out.  
  
"But that was different," Piper protested. "It was the first time any of us had been pregnant, and you were a single parent, and... and..."  
  
"And I went into labor two months early," Prue finished. "We're not taking any chances with you."  
  
"Come on, you," said Paige, who hadn't been around during Prue's pregnancy and so had stayed out of that particular debate until now. "Dining room. Now. Move it, lady."  
  
Mock-glaring at her sisters, Piper allowed Leo to steer her into the dining room. Prue took Aviva upstairs to put her down for a nap, and Phoebe and Paige went into the kitchen serve a meal that was now even more special than they had originally planned.  
  
-x-  
  
After dinner, Prue snuck away to go check on Aviva. Paige helped Phoebe finish clearing the table, and then followed her eldest sister upstairs.  
  
"Hey," Paige said, leaning against the doorway. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Prue said, barely looking up from watching her baby sleep. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Paige shrugged, stepping further into the room. "I don't know. You've just been acting really weird the past few days. You've been really quiet. And even before, with Piper and Leo and the baby and everything, at first you acting like, yanno, you, and then during dinner you were still happy, for them I guess, but you also seemed kinda... I don't know, worried, or something. Honey, is something going on with you? Talk to me."  
  
Prue looked up and gave Paige a half-smile, touched by her baby sister's concern. She considered pretending that everything was fine, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone, so she sighed and nodded. "I've just been really worried about changing careers," she said. "Photography is a really risky profession, financially speaking, and I just don't know if I should be taking chances like that right now. I mean, Piper's married now and starting her own family, and soon you and Phoebe will probably do the same, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to support Aviva on my own. Before you say anything, I know that you would do anything for Ava, but you shouldn't have to. It isn't fair for me to depend on you guys so much."  
  
"But honey, you've said yourself that this is everything you've ever dreamed of doing," Paige argued. "You can't give up on that. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Prue shook her head. "It wouldn't be right for me to sacrifice my daughter's future just to pursue this thing. Look, when I quit, Cauldwell said that if I ever wanted to come back, I could. I've already made up my mind, Paige. I have an interview with 415 magazine tomorrow. If I don't get that job, then I'm going back to Buckland's."  
  
"You hated working there," Paige protested.  
  
Prue didn't respond. Instead, she stared back down into the crib. Aviva stirred briefly before lapsing back into a deep sleep.  
  
Paige sighed. "Fine. So worst case scenario, you go back to Buckland's. Is that it? Because somehow I just get the feeling that there's something more that's bugging you."  
  
Prue hesitated. "There was another reason, something I never told you about why I quit Buckland's," she said slowly.  
  
"I'm listening," Paige replied, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.  
  
"I was falling in love with Jack," Prue explained, her voice barely audible. "Paige, you have no idea how much that scared the hell out of me. As you probably know, I don't have the best track record with men. My last serious relationship was with Andy, the guy I'd dated all through high school. That was more than two years ago. After he died, I rarely went on more than two dates with a guy. Before Jack, the longest I stayed with one person was the two weeks or so I spent with T.J. He was Ava's father, but I really didn't know him that well. I don't think I really gave myself the chance."  
  
"You're afraid of falling in love," Paige summarized.  
  
Prue nodded. "It sounds ridiculous. It is ridiculous. But I can't help it. What I felt - what I feel - for Jack just terrifies me to no end. I couldn't deal with it."  
  
"So what'll happen if you go back to working at the auction house?" Paige questioned. "How are you going to handle working with Jack again?"  
  
"I don't know," Prue said helplessly. "By avoiding him as much as possible, I guess, at least until I can work out whatever it is I'm going through. I just hope I get the job at 415 tomorrow."  
  
"I hope you do, too," Paige replied. "In fact, I know you will. You're a great photographer, and I swear I'm not just saying that because you're my sister. But sweetie, even if you do get this job, it won't make your problem with Jack go away."  
  
"I know," Prue responded. "I just need some time to figure out what my problem is and how to fix it. If Jack wants to wait for me, then that's great, but if he doesn't, I can't blame him. This is just something I need to do on my own."  
  
"Okay," Paige said, giving her sister a hug and a kiss. "But you don't have to be completely alone. I'm here if you need me, and so is Phoebe."  
  
Prue nodded. "I know. Thank you, for listening to me babble."  
  
Paige grinned. "Anytime. We should probably get downstairs, before they start thinking we got lost."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Prue said as Paige started to leave. "I just want another second to watch Ava sleep."  
  
Paige nodded, but then paused at the doorway. "I love you."  
  
Prue looked over, and smiled at her youngest sister. "I love you, too. And don't worry, sweetheart. I think we're all going to be okay."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know, I know, long time no update. I finished NaNoWriMo, so now hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters done soon. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. :)  
  
~from the song "Morning Glory" by Oasis~ 


	106. Wasted & Ready

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why am I dealing with this feeling  
  
I'm maxed out like a credit card  
  
It's easy but it seems so hard  
  
You're near buy you seem so far  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is excellent," said Mr. Corso, editor of 415 Magazine, as he flipped through the portfolio of Prue's photographs. "Especially for an amateur. What shutter speed did you use on this one?"  
  
"125," Prue replied, glancing over his shoulder at the picture of two little girls playing on the steps in front of a fountain in the park.  
  
Mr. Corso nodded slowly to himself. "Very good."  
  
Prue bit her lip nervously. "So does this mean I've got the job?"  
  
"Based on your work, I'd say definately," Mr. Corso replied. "However, based on your resumé..."  
  
"I know my experience is a bit, well, nonexistant," Prue admitted. "I never tried to hide the fact that I'm changing careers here. But sir, with all due respect, you're not hiring my resumé, you're hiring me. Don't you think my actual work should speak louder than a simple piece of paper listing my credentials?"  
  
Mr. Corso sighed. "All right. I'll give you one chance, and only one chance. I've got this assignment, and I need it to be done by 5 o'clock today. Are you up for it?"  
  
Prue nodded, trying not to seem to eager. Truthfully, she was ecstatic over the opportunity, but she acted nonchalant and only asked what the assignment was.  
  
"We're doing a big story on Maggie Murphy, the luckiest woman in San Fransisco," Mr. Corso told her. "I need a photo of her to put in with the article. I want something deep, something that captures her spirit, her essence, you understand? After reviewing your work, I think you just might be able to pull it off. Don't come back here until you do." He handed her a piece of paper. "This is where she lives. She'll be expecting you anytime today. I strongly advise you not to mess this one up if you want any kind of career in photography, Miss Halliwell."  
  
"I'll see you sometime this afternoon," Prue promised. With a quick, reassuring smile to Mr. Corso, she picked up her portfolio and hurried out to her car. She threw everything in the back seat, and slid in behind the wheel, pausing a moment before starting the engine. Her eyes flickered over to the clock on the dashboard. 12:30, it read. Four and a half hours before her deadline. Telling herself that it was plenty of time, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward the address that Mr. Corso had given her for Maggie Murphy.  
  
She pulled up in front of a row of well-kept brownstone apartment buildings. Leaving her car across the street, she checked the address one more time, took a deep breath, and got out. Prue entered the center building and took the elevator up to the top floor, nervously hugging the bag containing all her equipment. According to the paper, Maggie's apartment should be the first one on the left. She was still looking down at the note when she stepped out of the elevator, and almost didn't notice that something wasn't right.  
  
"Oh my God," she murmured when she looked up, about to knock on the door, and saw that it was already wide open. There were marks and dents all over it, definately a sign of forced entry. "Maggie?" she called, hesitating before going in. "Maggie? Are you in here?"  
  
Prue slowly moved deeper into the apartment, going from the small entranceway to the living, and finally the kitchen. It was there that she found Maggie, or at least, she was pretty sure it was Maggie. The petite strawberry-blonde woman was lying on the floor, unconcious and bleeding from the back of the head. Prue ran over to her, and, after checking to make sure the woman was still breathing, got out her cell phone and called 911.  
  
While she was waiting for the paramedics, Prue called Darryl. He was already in the neighborhood, and was the first to arrive.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"In here, Darryl."  
  
Darryl raced into the kitchen, where Prue was still kneeling next to Maggie, holding her hand and talking to her, trying to wake her up. "I found her like this," Prue said sadly, looking up at her friend. "I came here to do a photo shoot, part of a job interview, but when I got here the door was beat up and open, and she was just lying here..."  
  
"Did you call an ambulance?" Darryl asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, right before I called you." She paused, hearing sirens in the distance that were gradually getting louder. "It's sounds like they're almost here. Do you need me to go downtown for any paperwork, or can I go to the hospital with her?"  
  
"We can do the paperwork at the hospital," Darryl said. "I'll drive you." They both glanced out into the living room as the paramedics came in. Darryl helped Prue up off the floor, and they stood back, letting the EMTs do their job. It was only a few minutes before the apartment was swarming with other cops. Darryl gave them a brief report on what Prue had told him, and then they were both free to leave. The ride to the hospital was short and silent.  
  
-x-  
  
"Who would do something like this?" Prue questioned for the first time out loud. It was about an hour and a half after she'd been Maggie's apartment, and now she was in the hospital cafeteria with Darryl, listening as he told her everything he knew about what had happened.  
  
"It's sad," Darryl said, shaking his head. "Some people just go out of their way to keep good people from helping others. I think this is one of those cases."  
  
Darryl's theory, which the majority of the police department agreed with, was that someone had deliberately hurt Maggie Murphy to keep her from doing the kind of volunteer and charity work she was known for. Maggie had dedicated her life to helping others, and for someone to want to put a stop to that was unfathomable to Prue.  
  
"Have you been to see her yet?" Darryl asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "The nurses told me she woke up an hour ago, but I wanted to give her some time. I'm sure the last thing she needs right now is a magazine photographer buzzing around."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Darryl said. "Paige told me you were supposed to be going for an interview at 415 this morning. So what was this supposed to be, an audition or something?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Don't get excited, I'm not getting the job if I don't get the picture, and there's no way I can get the picture now."  
  
"Now hold on just a second, maybe there is," Darryl replied thoughtfully. "You said Maggie's awake now. After all the policemen who've been in and out of her room, I'm sure seeing you would be a welcome change. Go on, go give it a try."  
  
Prue bit her lip. She hated to impose on this poor woman, who'd already been through so much that day, but she knew she had to save her job. "I'll be right back," she told Darryl, getting up and collecting her purse and the bag with her camera in it.  
  
"Good luck," he called after her, but she was already halfway out of the cafeteria.  
  
She ran up to the nurses' station, and asked which room Maggie was in.  
  
"Maggie Murphy is in room 115, but you probably won't find her there now," the nurse told Prue. "I believe she went down to the pediatric ward, to visit with the sick children."  
  
"Thanks," Prue said, before hurrying off to the children's ward. Sure enough, Maggie was there, showing a small group of boys and girls how to build a house out of cards.  
  
"Maggie Murphy?" Prue asked softly, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
Maggie looked up, smiling. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Prue Halliwell, from 415," Prue introduced herself, extending her hand. "I hope I'm not disrupting anything."  
  
Maggie gleefully shook Prue's hand, then pulled her into a hug. "You're the woman that saved me!" she exclaimed. "I know I seemed out of it most of the time, but I remember you holding my hand, and I can't thank you enough for staying with me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure anyone would have done the same," Prue downplayed modestly. "The important thing is that you're okay. You are going to be okay, right?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you," Maggie nodded. "You know, you really must be my guardian angel." She paused, noticing Prue's camera bag. "You were supposed to get a picture of me, right? It's why you were at my apartment, how you found me."  
  
"Yeah, well you've been under so much stress today, it's completely understandable that you wouldn't feel up to it-"  
  
"Of course I'm up to it," Maggie interrupted. "If you hadn't showed up when you did, who knows what would have happened to me? The least I can do is give you what you came for."  
  
Prue nodded, and set up her camera as Maggie went back to playing with the kids. She took a whole roll of pictures, but she already knew which one she liked best. It was of Maggie, putting the final touch on the house of cards, with the children all around her. It captured her loving, charitable spirit perfectly, not to mention her good luck. Smiling, Prue thanked Maggie and quietly slipped out.  
  
-x-  
  
"Hey, it's me," Prue said into her cell phone, sitting in her car in the parking lot of 415. The time on the dashboard clock read 4:55.  
  
"How did it go?" came Paige's voice through the other line.  
  
"I want to tell you in person," Prue said. "Is Phoebe there to watch Ava? Can you meet me in the park in ten minutes for a kindof picnic dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there," Paige promised.  
  
"Great," Prue said. "I'll bring the food."  
  
-x-  
  
"You are never going to believe this," Prue said ten minutes later, sitting on the grass in the park.  
  
"Believe what, sweetie?" Paige asked, taking a seat next to her older sister.  
  
"I got the job," Prue blurted out, smiling uncontrollably.  
  
Paige broke out into a smile, too. "Honey, that's great," she said enthusiastically. "But where's the part I'm not going to believe?"  
  
Prue giggled. "Fine," she rephrased, "I'm not going to believe this."  
  
"You had better believe it, lady," Paige poked her. "You are the best photographer in San Fransisco, and I'm not just saying that 'cause you're my sister."  
  
"No, you're saying it because I'm witholding your food," Prue countered jokingly. She opened the bag from the fast-food place, and took out two cheeseburgers, handing one to her sister.  
  
"Well now I have my food, and I still think you're the best," Paige retorted, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Prue laughed, but the moment faded quickly as she saw Phoebe running up to them.  
  
"Guys, we have to go, now," Phoebe said, holding Aviva tightly. "Piper's in the hospital."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, guys. Any and all input is muchly appreciated. I'll try and have another chapter up soon, but in the meantime, let me know what you think of it so far, and check out my other fics.  
  
~from the song "Wasted & Ready" by Ben Kweller~ 


	107. Heaven's A Lie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something wrong  
  
With all the plans of my life  
  
I didn't realize that you've been here  
  
Dolefully desired  
  
Destiny of a lie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo sat on the edge of Piper's hospital bed, holding her hand and gently wiping away the tears that were silently coursing down her cheeks. He looked up as Phoebe, Prue, and Paige appeared at the doorway, and, after glancing down at his wife, who nodded, he got up to meet them in the hallway.  
  
"Leo, what happened?" Prue asked, taking notice of the worried creases in her brother-in-law's face.  
  
Swallowing hard, Leo answered, "She uh, she said she was feeling weird, so I brought her in, and, um..." He paused, obviously having trouble just getting the words out. Shaking his head, he sighed and said, "We lost the baby."  
  
Prue, Paige, and Phoebe hesitated, none of them sure of what to say. Silently, they all stepped forward at once to give their brother-in-law a hug. They didn't notice, but a single tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Leo, I'm so sorry," Paige offered.  
  
"How is she?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo sighed. "I don't know. She's trying so hard to be strong, but I know this must be killing her. I can't get her to talk to me, though. Maybe you could try? I have to go sign some paperwork for her release, but while I'm gone, can you three go in and sit with her? She probably won't admit it, but she really needs all the support she can get right now."  
  
The girls nodded, and filed into their sister's room. All three of them climbed onto her bed, surrounding her, embracing her. For a while, none of them said anything.  
  
"We were so happy about this," Piper whispered, her voice choked and hoarse from crying.  
  
"I know, honey, I know," Prue said, soothingly stroking her sister's hair.  
  
"It'll be okay, sweetie, you'll see," Phoebe added. "Leo's just gone to fill out some forms, and then he'll take you home. Prue, Paige, and I will be there for both of you, whenever you need us, okay? The two of you will get through this together, and then, maybe when you're ready, you could try again-"  
  
"No," Piper interrupted suddenly. "I can't go back to the apartment. I can't be there, with him, I just... It's just too much." She looked up, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Could I come back to the manor with you guys? I promise it wouldn't be for very long, just until I can... I don't know, deal with this, I guess. Please, I don't think I can handle being with Leo right now."  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Prue looked at each other, wondering if this really was the best thing for their sister. But Piper's scared, pleading expression won them over, and slowly they all nodded.  
  
"Of course you can, honey," Paige said, lightly kissing Piper's cheek. "You know you'll always have a place with us, no matter what."  
  
Piper nodded, and tried her best to give her sisters a small smile. It vanished from her face, however, when she looked up and saw her husband in the doorway. Paige, Prue, and Phoebe saw him, too, and took this as their cue to leave.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Leo asked once his sisters-in-law had slipped out into the hallway.  
  
Piper shook her head, trying not to cry. "I can't," she said. "I'm sorry, Leo, I can't go home with you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned a bewildered Leo. "The doctors said it was fine. Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll be okay. We'll go home, take this one day at a time. You aren't in this alone. We'll get through it."  
  
"That's just it," Piper tried to explain. "I can't be with you right now. I'm sorry, Leo, I really am, but please, try to understand. Every time I look at you, every time I wake up in that apartment where we were supposed to start our life together, I'm going to be reminded of this baby we lost, and I can't deal with that right now. It's too hard."  
  
Crestfallen, Leo asked, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Piper sighed. "I'm going back to stay with my sisters for a while. Leo, I... I think it's best if we seperated."  
  
"Seperated," Leo repeated, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He nodded slowly, wanting to respect her wished, as much is it killed him. "For how long?"  
  
"I don't know," she said helplessly. "At least until I can get past this, and then... we'll see. I just need some time."  
  
"Okay," he replied quietly, and turned to leave. He paused at the door, and said, "Piper, I love you."  
  
She waited until he was gone before whispering, "I love you, too."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer and less sad.  
  
~from the song "Heave's A Lie" by Lacuna Coil~ 


	108. Prayer

* * *

* * *

Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything awayPiper was released from the hospital a few hours later, and went home with her sisters as planned. She didn't say a word throughout the car ride home, and when they got back to the manor, she went straight up to her room. Her sisters, unsure of what to do or say to comfort her, decided to let her be by herself for a while and went into the kitchen. Janna, who'd been upstairs watching Aviva, met them there a moment later.  
  
"Hey, guys," she greeted. "What happened? When Phoebe called me to come over and watch the baby, she sounded absolutely frantic, and then she rushed out the door as soon as I got here. Was that Piper I saw slipping into her old room upstairs? Is she okay?"  
  
"No, Janni, she's not," Prue answered. "She just had a miscarraige."  
  
"Oh my God, no wonder Phoebe was so upset," Janna gasped. "I can't imagine how Piper must be feeling. I didn't even know she was pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, and there's more on top of that," Phoebe interjected. "She told Leo she wants a seperation. That's why she's here instead of with him. She won't talk to him. Or us, for that matter."  
  
"She probably needs some 'alone time' right now," Janna sympathized. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, but thanks a lot for watching Ava."  
  
"Hey, what are godmothers for?" Janna responded. "If there's anything else you guys need, call me, okay?"  
  
The sisters nodded, and Janna left, squeezing Prue's shoulder comfortingly as she passed.  
  
"So what can we do?" Paige asked once Janna was gone. "I can't even imagine what's going through Piper's head right now. How do we help her?"  
  
"I think we just need to give her time, honey," Phoebe ventured uncertainly. Paige nodded, and both girls looked to their older sister for reassurance. But the expression on Prue's face told them that her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Paige inquired.  
  
Prue sighed. "I was just trying to imagine how Piper must be feeling. I almost lost Aviva the night she was born, did I tell you that?" Paige nodded, and Prue continued. "She was so early, the doctors didn't think she'd make it. When she was born, her lungs were weak and full of fluid. It took a moment for the nurses to get her to breathe. It was only a minute, two at the most, before I heard her cry, but in that instant, I just kept imagining the worst..." She closed her eyes, as if the memory pained her, but then shook her head. "It's not the same thing, though. My baby lived."  
  
As if to affirm that fact, Aviva started crying in her nursery. Prue, Paige, and Phoebe all got up and hurried upstairs, anxious about how Piper would react.  
  
The crying stopped almost as soon as it had started, and when the girls reached the nursery, they saw why. Piper was standing near the window, with the baby in her arms. "You're okay now, sweetie," she cooed. "You just wanted a little attention, didn't you? It's okay. Auntie Piper's here."  
  
"Piper," Prue called gently, slowly stepping forward. Her other two sisters remained in the doorway. "Honey, do you want me to take her?"  
  
"No, I've got her," Piper answered.  
  
"I can take her if you want," Prue offered again. "I mean, with everything that's happened, are you sure it's not too much for you?"  
  
Piper looked up sharply, as if the question offended her. "Prue, she's my niece. Just because my baby's gone doesn't mean I have to stop being Ava's aunt. We're fine. I promise. Go relax or something, okay? All of you," she added, spying Phoebe and Paige still lurking in the hall.  
  
"Okay," Prue said, sighing. With one more worried glance toward Piper, she left the room, taking Paige and Phoebe downstairs with her.  
  
"Do you really think she's okay?" Phoebe asked, following Prue into the living room.  
  
"No," Prue replied without hesitation. She thought for a minute, then added, "But I think maybe we were wrong to rush up there like that. I mean, she is Ava's aunt. Trying to keep Piper away from her wouldn't do either of them any good."  
  
"But we were just trying to keep Piper from getting hurt," Phoebe argued. "I know she loves Ava - we all do - but do you really think that being around a baby is really a good idea for her right now?"  
  
"I don't know," Prue admitted. "But Piper is going to have to deal with this eventually. I think we just need to back off and let time take it's course."  
  
"I hate not being able to help her," Paige sighed. "I feel like I owe it to Leo to try, after everything he did for me."  
  
"I know, honey," Phoebe said, giving her sister a reasurring hug. "But what Prue's saying does really make sense, at least to me. I think Leo would agree that the best thing we can do right now is nothing."  
  
Paige nodded. "Okay. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Prue smiled, for what seemed like the first time in days. "Honey, nobody ever said you did."A/N: I know, I've taken forever to update. I got really busy with school. But my last final is tomorrow, so now that my excuse is gone, you have my permission to bombard me with e-mail if I get lazy again. g Thanks for all the reviews, people. :)  
  
from the song "Prayer" by Disturbed 


End file.
